The Mobian Adventures: Beginning
by ZiGeNaToR
Summary: Sonic left to fight Eggman, upon returning the real adventure begins.  Friendships will be strained, Romances will be found and evil never rests. 25 chapters total.  The sequel is out, hit it up.  *Chapter 25 has a sexual scene*
1. True Blue Speed

**Author's note:**

**Hey all, I got really into Sonic as of late, and decided "hey, why not. Let's do a fanfic." Now, I'll be honest, first time doing this, and it will probably be as clear as day light. I spent, about … a half hour, or so writing this chapter. And you know what, I had fun doing so. If ya want to, you can do the whole Rate & Review system, I wouldn't know. I'm still learning this site.**

**Goes without Saying, I don't own Sonic, Eggman, or any of the other character's that will be named in this series. And I don't own the locations either. I might make a few up, like Egg-Mobius. But all in all, All rights go to Sega.**

**Finally, I rated this content to be M, for reasons namely being, I'm about twenty years old. Thus, I'm mature which means I'll probably be writing in a more mature sense than say... a sixteen year old fangirl. Really, as of now, M is a precaution to myself, as time goes on, I might wish to add reason for it being M (i.e. Sexual activity, Violence, Profane Language and so forth) But as of now, I'm perfectly kewl with what I'm doing now.**

**Oh… P.S. I took the liberty of writing in the time period of Where Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood begins. So, that time Sonic spends away from his friends, that's what I'm writing about. Sorry if that confuses you, use this word graph for some clarity.**

**What is happening in my FanFic [THEN]**** Sonic Chronicles: Dark Brotherhood begins... Sorta. It'll make more sense as time goes on**

**And with that all done, have fun.**

* * *

><p>Just another day, in beautiful Green Hill Zone, as we see our hero dash through the majestic landscape. Our hero, of course, being Sonic the Hedgehog. Dear old Sonic has spent the last few months fighting off Eggman yet again, but in a world not that much different than his own.<p>

To back up a second, Eggman, being a dastardly evil villain and all, decided if he can't claim Mobius, then he can make his own… better version. Well, soon after he completed his project, he started an arms race and begun his conquest to claim the original as well. Sonic and friends managed to push him back, but at the cost of their wellbeing. After the war subsided, most of his friends weren't in condition to take the fight to Eggman. And Sonic knew this was his plan all along, to tire out Mobius's defenders so he can swoop in for once easy fight and claim a second world to the Eggman Empire.

Sonic rushed to Angel Island, and prayed to the master emerald for a way to help, and was answered by the dormant energy that laid inside. A blast of energy recharged our hero, and gave him a super sonic form that lasted just long enough to get to Egg-Mobius (which deserved to be blown up on name alone).

There were only three problems to doing this…

1) Sonic never told any of his friends this, which might have ramifications later on

2) The chaos emeralds were on Mobius, so getting back would be a trick

3) Eggman was ready….

**True Blue Speed**

"damn you Eggman, why can't you just turn sunny side over and leave us in peace", pondered our charismatic hedgehog as he sat overlooking a chasm, seeing how many patrols Eggman had lined up for him. A quick count revealed there were about three dozen, and oddly enough, they were all robotic crabs and wasps. "_Why can't he make like, robotic elephants or cheetahs or gorillas…. And so forth?" _pondered Sonic. He shrugged his own question off and proceeded to ramp down the hill to catch the arc of the slope and over shoot the entire patrol squad.

Landing opposite of the chasm, Sonic turned back to see if he was noticed at all. He wasn't. "Too easy… Eggman has to be up to something" And with that being said, he dashed onward to Eggman's evil fortress.

The fortress stood in the distance, and to say it looked menacingly would be an understatement. It was easily a couple times larger than all of Station Square, and seemed to have an endless supply of soldiers pouring in and out of the base. And on the upper half of the fortress, guns galore seemed to be pointing in every which-way direction. To top it off, at the very top was what looked like the most sinister weathervane to ever be concocted. Dark purple lightening frequently discharged against the 'vane and the most diabolical clouds circled the roof of this dark citadel of despair.

"Well at least this won't be boring" our hero smirked as he ran through the Green Hill Zone that mocked the original one back on Mobius. As Sonic completed what seemed to be his hundredth loop in this bizarre part of Eggman's world, he began thinking about his friends back home. And what they would say if they knew what he was doing. He thought that Tails would caution him to be careful, whereas Amy would beg him not to go. Knuckles and Shadow would easily agree with him, and encourage him to go on. The rest, would probably offer the advice of being safe, if not just for his own wellbeing. Sonic shed a small tear, not knowing if he would ever be able to see them again. But his trip down memory lane was interrupted when he heard his 'favorite' voice over the P.A.

"SONIC, you blasted hedgehog. Why can't you let me have nice things?" Teased the doctor, as he went on to say "I know you are out there. And I know you think your sneaking by my defenses, but truth be told, I've fought you enough. I know you can kill an entire platoon of my robots without as much as a drop of sweat being shed. So I've invited only the big boys to come out and play with you, don't worry. When you eventually reach my fortress, we can catch up on old times. Bo ho ho ho ho ho ho *hack* *wheeze* ha ha ha ha."

And as if on cue, the ground shook as if a bomb went off nearby, and a giant robotic centipede came out of the ground. The centipede easily stood as tall as a large building in Station Square. Painted in the obvious Eggman palate of colors, and armed with the usual supply of rockets, cannons and laser guns. Soon, three more followed it out and they all looked right at Sonic.

"Well, here I was thinking it'd be a cake walk" our hedgehog joked with a grin plastered to his face. But deep down, Sonic had no idea how to destroy these things. He quickly looked them over, and saw no obvious weak spot. "_Guess I'll have to see how they bite, before I learn how to bite back" _he thought to himself as he begun to engage his colossus insect opponents.

As soon as they saw a blue blur, they roared with defiance and discharged some of that purple lightening from themselves. And where as a centipede tends to have a lot of legs, these mechanized monsters opted out for guns. Firing down in the chasm, blindly hoping to hit their target, the centipedes rained down a hellfire of explosions.

"_Damn, Eggman really isn't puling punches this time. I might actually have trouble toppling this Egg of his wall" _thought the blur, as he dodged incoming projectiles. "_What was that purple stuff they shot out around themselves…. Probably some sort of force field or something to that effect"_he thought as he picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at the nearest titanic insect. Sure enough, the rock exploded before even touching the insect's hull. "DAMN!" cursed the hedgehog, hoping the centipedes would locate him by voice. They did. "I suppose I can't convert you from your wicked pasts, can I?" mocked the hedgehog. He was answered with a salvo of missiles. "THOUGHT NOT" he shouted over the explosions.

As he has done before countless times against other machines by Eggman, he found gaps between the centipedes and proceeded to mock them into firing in specific places until the very ground below them became brittle and weak from the on-going explosions. He then ran a distance away from them and beckoned them to him with some slurs, only offensive to robotic centipedes. They roared in outrage and begun shuffling to their opponent, only to have the ground give way as they fell to an explosive death.

"Phew, glad that's over with" sighed our blue protagonist. As he proceeded to run off towards the fortress, he couldn't help but see a goal post with Eggman's face on it. Temptation rose in our hero, as he remembered running high-speed, by these things. "This time, a more … personal touch" laughed Sonic as he doodled on the portrait of Eggman. Admiring his work, he smirked and then proceeded to rush to engage the doctor at his home address.


	2. The Welcoming Committee

**Author's note**

**Chapter of the installment, revisiting my current formula and 'fixing' it to be a chapter per chapter rather than a series of chapters per chapter. It doesn't make sense if you're a new reader, I know, and I'm sorry. The thing is, at first I was posting these in blocks of say, three 'chapters' per Chapter on . And, as a wise reviewer pointed out, it would make more sense to go a chapter-per-chapter….**

**Forget it, it's confusing. Just enjoy the read. :D**

**The Welcoming Committee**

Sonic blurred by a massive Chemical Plant and dreaded what he had to do, namely cause he hated being around water… especially this 'water'. But Mobius needed a hero, and sonic wasn't one to disappoint.

After getting drenched in the pink and purple hues of water, our hedgehog crawled to the goal post, and just knocked it over. "Eggman, I expect a towel after running all that" Joked Sonic, who got no response. "_maybe the Doctor's busy right now… or… worse"_rationalized Sonic. And sure enough, the chemical plant exploded nearby, and a massive Hummingbird shaped robot came from the wreckage. "F*ck! How am I suppose to fight a giant bird!" said Sonic, and then realizing he cussed, he was thankful none of his friends were around to hear that.

As if the profanity was a beacon, the bird turned to look right at him, cocked it head and proceeded to fire a beam of green energy all within the vicinity of where Sonic was standing. Thankfully, being able to run at supersonic speeds has its up sides, as our hero dodged the explosive splash of green energy. Looking back up at the bird, he noticed it wasn't there. "Well that is just -"as Sonic was interrupted, being tossed in the air from the impact of a giant hummingbird into his back.

Rebounding off of a nearby building, he lands and quickly surveys the area looking for a giant bird. "_How hard can it be to spot a giant mechanical bird" _he jokingly asked himself. "Looking for someone, eh birdie birdie bird!" taunted our spiky-headed friend. Then, a blur to his left, then a blur to his right and as the bird crashed into the location of where Sonic was, he managed to figure this out and leapt into the air, dodging the crashing aerial predator.

"_So the bird moves at supersonic speed…. Quietly, eh? Well, two can play at this game"_ sneered our cocky hero. "*whistle* hey Birdie, wanna race?" he teased, already running through the wreckage of a destroyed chemical plant. The Bird was clearly following, as he heard the loud sound of metal scrapping against metal, as the bird was carelessly bumping into the following wreckage. "_that's it, follow the blue hedgehog"_Sonic thought devilishly. Soon, he reached the destination of where he, begrudgingly, knew he needed to be. Under a waterfall of chemical water. "I swear, if this doesn't work, I'm going to skin Eggman into a towel" joked our blue hero, as he leaped into the water below, shooting off of the side.

The bird looked down, and saw its target, and blindly chased after it, as a crushing force of water forced the bird into the water, causing it to short circuit and explode violently. The water, quickly caught on fire, and Sonic freaked when he saw that. "_GOT TO GET OUT QUICKLY"_ he yelled in his head, then, realized that was obvious. He quickly found some crates underwater, broke a few open and found a spring. "_Bless that old lunatic"_he thought, as he positioned the spring to shoot him out. Then, he crashed into the spring with as much force as he could muster, shooting off in the direction where the Bird first engaged him. "Glad that's over, never was much of an early bird, but that bird caught no worm" laughed sonic as he picked up pace to Eggman's Fortress.

Running only a couple minutes, Sonic sees a large purple portal, almost like a gateway. Sonic teases the idea, but then remembers the centipedes, and decides to chuck a rock in first, to see if the same effect would become of him. Sure enough, the rock exploded and dust flew everywhere. "Nice try Eggy, but you're going to have to wake up pretty early to get the jump on me" antagonized the hedgehog, as the ground below him sprung forth and flung him into the portal. "NOOOOOOO -"as he was cut short being flung through the portal.

"-OOOOoooo!" As sonic landed on a metal floor, in what could be no where else but the fortress he has seen time and time again from the outside. "Interesting, guess the old doctor doesn't want to lose anymore of his precious gadgets" consoled the hero to himself. Then the P.A. turned on and Eggman's voice goes on to say,

"Greetings vermin. I had hoped that my mechanized monsters would have obliterated you long ago, but alas, here we are. So, I decided to save the humiliation of having more of my zones destroyed, and take you straight here so we can get this out of the way. Come on up" As he finished, a nearby door opens and the un-mistakable sound of elevator music is playing. "Oh how I would rather fight a giant robo-fish underwater, than listen to this" joked sonic, as he walked into the elevator and clicked the button with Eggman's face on it.

Slowly the elevator started going up in floors; soon they were in the 200's and yet, still no sign of slowing down. "_Where is Eggman planning on taking me, and why hasn't this become a trap yet?"_pondered the blue hero. At floor 342, the elevator finally stops, and opens up. Sonic, reflexively, jumps back expecting an explosion or an ambush or some other underhanded trap to go off. When nothing does, he walks out to see Eggman in his trademarked hover chair, turn and look at our hero.

"About time you showed up", jeered the Doctor "I had been worried you got confused which button to press. Ha ha ha ha ha, any ways. Lets wrap this up, I got a world to conquer, and quite frankly my old friend, you're getting in the way of progress." And with that note, a giant robot, resembling a giant Eggman comes out missing a head. Eggman's chair connects to the missing spot and a protective shell seals the doctor in as the robot begins to power up.

"Now I bet you're curious, what was all the purple lightening, on your way here, would I be correct Sonic?" asked the Doctor.

"Well knowing you, it's something evil, you think it will level the playing field and quite frankly, we both know I'm going to clobber your robot into a walking scrap yard." Answered the defiant Hero.

"Close" joked the Doctor "but oh so far off. Its concentrated time, as in, if affects all around it differently. For example, you may think I've only been here for a few months, but thanks to this time oozing lightening, I've been here for several years, and haven't aged a day. Bwaha ha ha ha, and I still look as good as ever!"

"But, the same cannot be said for you, my spiky haired nemesis, you've been here for what feels like a day or three, but to be truthful, you've been gone from home for nearly a year. And with the moral of your home world destroyed, I will be able to gracefully walk in and take another planet for the Glorious EGGMAN EMPIRE! What do you think of that?" Jeered the doctor to Sonic.

"… I … think. You've lost it Eggy. Even if everyone back home thinks I died in some freak Eggman attack, they won't give up hope. They will fight you to their dying breath, but thankfully. They won't have to, because as I already said, I'm going to turn your robot into a walking scrap yard. Then, I'm going to blow this planet up into nothing, and then I'm going to go home for some R & R." Said our Hero with conviction in his voice.

"Well, let's find out!" Said the doctor menacingly as the lights dimmed and the room cleared into a more battle appropriate fighting zone.

The Doctor fired a slew of projectiles at sonic, but he was already somewhere else before they so much as left the barrel of Eggman's guns. "_Ok, every one of Buttnik's machines have a weak point, find it."_He told himself. Dodging missiles, lasers and the increasing number of mindless robots who were only adding to how many lasers and missiles were being shot, didn't give Sonic the time he needed to find a weak point. "Damn, got enough robots Eggy?" teased Sonic.

"You wish!" and just as the Doctor replied, the doors opened and the entire Eggman army poured in. Easily, 30,000 PLUS of robots pouring in and firing their payloads off like there is no tomorrow. "_That's it!"_ figured our friend, as he began directing the robots to shoot him in places where the missiles would miss him and hit Eggman. And slowly, as time went on, Eggman's robot seemed to be taking some physical damage, and weakening. Unfortunately, so was Sonic. "_I can't keep this up all day, but I need to keep this up long enough for Eggman to expose a weakness"_.

*SYSTEM CRITICAL! SYSTEM CRITICAL! SYSTETM CRITICAL!*

An annoying message started saying that, and Sonic grinned as he realized that Eggman's time was winding down. As with his luck, Eggman's chest piece fell off, exposing a large power core and Sonic wasted no time. He spin dashed into a homing attack right through the Eggman robot's power core, and was rewarded with a blinding white light followed by an ear shattering explosion.

"BLAST YOU, you spiky haired vermin!" Swore the doctor at Sonic "you may have foiled me this time, but you will fall victim to me soon. Mwahahahaha" And with that, the predictable self destruct sequence was activated.

*T-minus, Sixty Second until Egg-Mobius is to detonate, Evacuate all personal. Die Sonic.* repeated the automated voice,

As its time slowly ticking down as Sonic rushed down corridors looking for a way back.

*T-minus, Ten Seconds until Egg-Mobius is to detonate, Evacuate all personal. Die Sonic*

"DAMN IT ALL!" swore Sonic, as he realized time was not on his side. "_Wait a second… time."_

"_Didn't Eggman say that this purple stuff was …. Time? That's it!"_he leaped to the control panel, opened all the containment around the purple lightening and rushed up there. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" He leaped into the purple lightening, expecting to die in a horrible and violent burst of energy.

He awoke, dazed and thought "_is this… the afterlife? Kinda crummy if it is"_he joked as he saw Eggman architecture all around him. "Hello! Annoying countdown timer, you still there?" Sonic joked. As he ran down to the main room, where the timer was on the wall, and saw the time was down to 002:43. And not moving. "Ok, so I've stopped time. Good. Now to figure how to get off this damn exploding planet… Eggman probably has escape pods… or something around here somewhere." As he dashed off to look around. Soon, Sonic had officially checked everywhere, and found nothing to help him escape. "Damn, if only I had brought a damn chaos emerald with me" he said, smiling at the ironic situation he got himself into.

"Can I even use this stuff, or does it need… time … to work?" he said as he toyed with buttons. As nothing went up on the display, he dismissed that only he was pardoned from time. "Bummer" he said, dismayed. Looking back at the timer, which now read 002:42. "Ok, so it's ticking away a millisecond every so many hours…. I got plenty of time. But nothing to do." He said, as he sat in Eggman's chair, spinning it as he thought of a way off this rock.

"If Tails was here, he would be all like "Sonic, put the magic fairy dust into Eggman's Master Control panel, and then say the magical word and ka-bloomy"" Sonic said, laughing at his own impersonation of Tails. "Ugh, I really could have used a crash course in how to make escape ships" laughed our hero. As he proceeded to walk away, coming to terms he can't save himself, he caught something with his eye. It was a book titled "Notes on Interstellar travel: By Dr. Ivo Robotnik". "Well, since I have nothing but time, I might as well humor the Doctor as an author before I go ka-blam." He joked as he began reading the book.

"About a day and a half passed, and Sonic understood almost nothing in what was in Eggman's book. Even though he pulled out a ton of glossaries and dictionaries out from Eggman's library, and was tearing them apart, trying to understand what the Doctor wrote. "There, has to be a way to understand this stuff, it's my only ticket off of here" Sonic said desperately, looking back at the clock, which read 002:31. Then he stumbled upon something he knew all too well, supersonic speed.

[… As I have researched time and time again into, my rival Sonic, I have learned that the spiky haired annoyance can move at supersonic speed. Furthermore, if he was to actually harness his full potential, he might very well be a realized threat. I devised a pair of boots that would harness his ability to move that fast for interstellar travel. MY plan, of course, to attach these to Metal Sonic and have him be able to outdo that pesky hedgehog. Sadly, I haven't seen Metal in quite some time, so I put the project on hold for my bouncing raccoon cannon…]

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic cheered "now I just need to find these ugly shoes and I should be off this planet." He skipped with joy as he ran around the compound looking for shoes that matched the picture Eggman sketched in his book. After hours of searching, he found them in Lab 87. "Yep, they are UUUUUUU-gly" Sonic said "but hopefully they are also functional". He slipped them on and re-read the notes a few more times to make sure he understood everything.

"Well, alrighty then, let's hope this works!" As Sonic begun running faster and faster in the outside courtyard, noticing that time seemed to be picking up the pace, he quickly learned the farther he got from the core of the fortress, the faster time would accelerate back to normal… and the ka-boom. "Still, it's all or nothing!" resolved our Hero, as he begun to pick up some altitude with the shoes "these things aren't half bad, I might even have to thank Eggman next time I see him. Ha ha ha" laughed Sonic as he begun reaching the upper stratosphere, looking back he saw the facility imploding slowly and picked up the pace.

"I sure hope this works" he prayed as he ran as fast as he could on some invisible surface that the shoes seemed to make under his feet. "Mobius, here I come!" shouted Sonic into space.


	3. Long Lost Banter

**Author's note:**

**Here is chapter three, we take the view from the lovely Amy, and … yeah. Hope this is a fun read for ya'll. Don't worry, these next couple chapter are a necessity to the overall story, trust me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Lost Banter<strong>

*knock, knock*

As the door swung open, we see a pink hedgehog, who looks tired. She has her hair tied up around her head, rather than flowing down her back (like Sonic). She is wearing boxing gloves, and seems ready to pass out from who knows what. The rest of her outfit consists of a cute red shirt with a couple of Chaos' in the corner and a pair of ripped jeans. On her feet are the current style of running shoes, designed with blue streaks in them, and Sonic's trademarked logo on the back of each.

"Oh hey *pant* Sonic" managed to say our pink friend "Nice *pant* to see you *pant* around." She struggles to say, taking a quick drink from her water bottle.

"Hey Ames, what have you been up to?" Asked Sonic, with genuine interest.

"Oh nothing *pant* just Boxercising *pant* as usual. Without Emerl *pant* to push me, I've had to start fighting with Knuckles *pant* and Shadow, and they *pant* really don't pull their punches. Even to me, a GIRL!" She says, emphasizing how 'unfair' that is. Taking a long drink of water from her bottle and leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, sounds like you've been having fun just came by to say hi. Don't want to keep ya busy, now do I?" our hero says, turning around and walking back into Central City, to head to the beach.

"Well, thanks for checking up on me Sonic" Amy says with a blush that couldn't be seen past her red face from the intense work out she just finished. And with that she closes the door and walks back to the wreck room.

_"Well wasn't that nice of him to stop by and say hi." _She thought, putting her gloves back on the desk. "Sure has been awhile since I've seen him…" she thought.

Then, she finally came out of her daze and rushed to the door, throwing it open so fast that she could hear the door cracking from the pressure. "SONIC!" she yells running down the street to the blue hero walking peacefully. Once she gets within range, she throws herself into a hug with him.

"….Hey, Amy. What's with all the hugging" he asked, trying to not be crushed by her.

"Oh Sonic, you've been gone and I've missed you for so long" She says, with tears starting to form up around her eyes. "Shadow said you died or something and I was starting to believe him. Because…. Well… you've been gone for -"

She didn't get to finish because Sonic held his finger up to her lips and said "Amy, that doesn't matter. I'm back, aren't I? Now, the past doesn't matter, but I'm sorry I worried you for so long. I came by originally to ask you for something" the hero said coyly.

"Oh?" she said, her mind already racing with plausible answers "what could you want from little 'ol me?" she giggled with her girlish charm.

"Well, after just having my bones crushed in a famous Amy hug, I'd say you'd be perfect to go on a mission with me. Old 'Buttnik is back in town, over in the Mystic Ruins and I need someone to help me free the animals he has been caging up for nefarious experiments" he replied, looking right into her eyes with his heroic gaze.

"Oh…" she said, bummed that he still hasn't professed his love to her "well, I guess I could… help you out. When do we leave?" As she started to rationalize that she might be able to use this time to get closer to her elusive hero.

"Well, after you get dressed into something… more… outdoor-sy" he replied, scratching the back of his head "unless you need to do something else …."

"NO! er.. I mean, nope. I'm… all good. Just. Let… Me change… That's all. Nothing else *giggle*" as she rushed back to her apartment.

"_OH MY GOD! This… this is like a first date Amy. He… is just too shy to ask me out. That has to be it. Oh my cute little Sonic, well. What to wear… what to wear"_ as she tore through her closet, looking for something that was both suitable for outside wear as well as hedgehog seduction.

*knock, knock*

"AMY! You've been in there for like, twenty minutes. What, did you go off and take a bath or something" joked Sonic as he laughed at his own comment.

"NOTHING! Just, putting on the finishing touches!" she called back, tying up her left shoe and grabbing her knapsack as she skipped to the door. "_Remember Amy Rose, this is your man. Got to show him that. Now smile, and….greet him!"_ As she turned the door open and greeted our hero again.

"Wow Amy, you look ready to face a week in a jungle" said our hero, eyeing her over. "Well, let's get going. Ya know, before Eggman does something he'll regret. Ya mind if I carry you at least to the ruins, gotta get there fast. Don'tchu know?"

"uhm… yeah, feel free to … " she answered, blushing, but thankful her bangs covered up most of it. "just… be careful….. hair…. And stuff…." She managed to say.

And just like that, Sonic swept her off her feet, and they dashed off to Mystic ruins, as Amy stared at her hero, imagining all the things they could do out in the wild. Blushing as she became more and more infatuated with him.

"Well, here we are" said Sonic, placing Amy down on a toppled tree for a sec so he could stretch and take a quick drink of water.

"…I do." said Amy, staring off into the distance.

"Amy, did you just… talk to that tree?" Sonic asked, laughing at his observation.

"uhm, no. No I was just somewhere else." She stammered, remembering to keep fight her flights of fancy to herself from now on. "So where is everyone else? Shouldn't Tails or Knuckles or someone be here to help us?"

"Usually, you'd be right Ames, I love taking my friends out on adventures like this. Always useful to have them around, and a great way to bond with them, and on top of that, a great way to… sort of apologize for being busy foiling Eggman plans. "He replied, not looking at her, but looking out at the ruins.

The ruins were basked in the sun light, and they shimmered in the sun, as well as the trees and bushes around them giving off that 'Garden of Eden' vibe to them. Truly, a beautiful site, and Sonic couldn't help but shed a tear to its beauty.

"But, Ames, "he continued to say, wiping the tear away "as much as I would love to drag my other friends out here to help fight Eggy, I have neglected you lately. Your always chasing me around on my adventures, so I decided to beat you to it for once" he said, laughing at himself "So, I dragged you out here, instead of you chasing me this time to … well sort of bond and apologize with you. A sort of, I'm sorry for being gone present, if you will" he smirked.

"Awww, Sonic, you didn't have to" she replied with an autonomous nature, as if she just received a gift, when she realized what he just said and decided to play it smart "But it was nice of you to do so, cause I would of chased you anyways" she smirked back at him.

"Yeah, you probably would of, and I already worry about you enough as is, so best to keep ya close so I can keep my eye on you." He winked back at her "anyways, let's have some fun with this, and Amy. Remember, even though I'm here, I need you to be able to fight off a few of these bots we will most likely be fighting, can you do that for me?"

"Sonic, I could topple Eggman's entire base if you'd just ask me to" she said, dumbfounded by his new sense of … protection over her. Or so she thought it was something like that…

"Well, that was probably enough of a break. We have to hike the rest of the way in, unfortunately. Namely because if I run us in, I'll give our location to Eggman's tracking devices faster that a Mobius minute. So, we gotta hike at… a 'normal' person pace" he joked at her, already working his way down the hill.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" she shouted at him, rushing to keep up with her hero. _"Sometimes he gets so worked up over Eggman he forgets to ask me out"_ she thought to herself.


	4. Love's Labor Lost

**Author's Note**

**The second part of this short trilogy of… side story? Don't mind me, I'm just the guy behind the words. Haha. Anywhoodle, enjoy the read and tell me how much you hate/love it later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love's Labor Lost<strong>

"Sonic, can we *pant* take a break. I'm still tired from all the boxercise, and I'm a girl, and I'm not made for running and I'm not…" as Amy recited a list of reasons why they should take a break.

"Oh, alright, sure. We can rest for the night I guess. I'll snag some logs for a fire, would you be a dear and clear us a spot to set up camp?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek and then immediately leaping into the nearby clearing for logs.

"yeah…. Sure …. Anything for you…. Love…." Managed Amy, furiously blushing from what Sonic just did. _"I can't believe that, he finally shows me some affection and … he didn't even look at me when …. Ugh! Why must men be so confusing!"_ her mind shouted in confusion as she was sweeping the underbrush away and clearing a spot for her tent to go up. "Just cause you're out in the woods Amy Rose, doesn't mean you have to sleep like some jungle savage. "She told herself, as she struggled to set up her tent.

The sun began to set behind the nearby hill, giving the entire place an eerie sort of glow, and at that exact time, the light left Amy as she was struggling with a particularly difficult part in her tent set up. "OW!" She said, as the metal clasp pinched her finger. "Why I outta!" she began to say, as her Piko Piko hammer appeared out of nowhere.

"AMY!" Sonic said, carrying a bundle of logs "You don't have to threaten a tent to make it work" he laughed. "Here, be a sweetheart and get the fire going, and leave that mean old tent to me." As he proceeded to walk over there.

"Oh alright Sonic" she digressed, walking over to the pile of logs and trying to light a fire as Sonic fumbled with the tent. About five minutes passed and Amy finally lit the fire. "yay! I did it, and I only burned my thumb twice!" she cheered"

"Woopie, and I've got your evil tent up" Sonic said "pretty sure it was made by Eggman though, the thing seemed to hate me the entire time" he laughed.

"Yeah, Eggman brand tents: For all your hedgehog killing needs!" Amy laughed back, as they kept passing the joke back and forth until Amy's stomach growled, ending their laughter there. "Well, I'm starved, I'll get dinner going. Can you be a 'lamb' Sonic and get me a cup of water from that stream we passed?" she said back, adding as much lover's emphasis on her pet name for him.

"Uhm, sure thing Ames" as he grabbed the cup and disappeared into the nearby thicket, back the way they came.

"_Well, time to wow my husband-to-be with some amazing out doorsie cooking"_she said to herself "_still, what is up with him. He is never this… interested in hanging out with me, or kissing me for that matter"_ as she thought back at the feeling of his lips pressing against her cheek and how she blushed deeply at the thought. "_well, he said he wanted to apologize for being gone so long, and so far I'd say he is doing a great job, but let's see how much more I can get out of him…"_ plotted the fiendishly infatuated hedgehog as she began chopping up carrots and onions for the stu.

As the night grew on, the fire kept licking away at the nearby darkness, giving their campsite a beacon of existence in this otherworldly place. Amy couldn't help but love what she saw around them, "_even during the night, this place is beautiful. No wonder Sonic hates being stuck in cities..."_she pondered as she was finishing up dicing her vegetables.

"YO! Ames, I'm back the chemical plant water!" joked the hedgehog, laughing at his own pun. "ya know, like that chemical plant… that … you weren't there for…" As he handed it over to her.

"Thanks a lot, can you put this in the pot and get this starting to boil?" she asked, mindlessly working to win her hero over with a perfect meal.

"Yeah, alright." As he placed the water-in-a-pot over the flames "So, Amy, what is on the menu from the famous chef of the boxercise'ing academy?" he joked.

"It's going to be the MOST delicious stu you've ever had in the Mystic Ruins "she replied, placing the ingredients in and beginning the process of cooking her stu.

"Well, being the only stu, I've had in the Mystic Ruins defiantly has to help its odds of winning" he laughed back "but at any rate, thanks Amy. Otherwise I would have had to bring chili dogs out here, and those things are lame when their cold!"

Time flew as the duo talked about their time apart, they learned more about each other and bounced jokes back and forth until Amy was finally satisfied with her stu. They proceeded to eat the meal, which Sonic said was the best darn stu he has EVER had, and Amy blushed at the compliment, only wishing she had more opportunities like this to impress her hero. After dinner, Sonic leaped behind the nearby tree to relieve himself, while Amy walked to the tent planning out her next move.

"Well, night Ames. Hope you sleep tight" as he walked over to the fire to throw another log in the mix. "And don't worry; I'll clean up our little mess" he said, gesturing to the pot and bowls.

"Oh, thanks Sonic" she said, caught off-guard by his politeness, then forcing herself to remember the goal "Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?" as Sonic proceeded to grab their bowls and the pot

"My tent is awfully big and lonely, you…. Wouldn't … mind … " Amy tried to say, without sounding to desperate "well. What I mean to say…. Is …"

"Ames, thanks for the offer" the blue hedgehog said, sparring her from more embarrassment at her inability to ask him "but, I'd be more comfortable out here by the fire. 'sides, never was a huge fan of sleeping in tents…" and with that he rushed back to the stream to wash out the pots and bowls.

"Ugh! Stupid Amy" she scolded at herself once she was certain Sonic was out of ear shot. "Why can you just say 'Sonic, would you like to sleep in the tent with me'?"

And with her previous failure still affecting her mood, she decided to not try to fail again that night, and proceeded to curl up in her sleeping bag and dream of when Sonic kissed her and what else they could have been doing that night. _"Tomorrow, for sure, I'll be able to ask him… for sure…"_as she slipped off into dreamland.

Sonic came back with clean bowls and a sparkling clean pot and put them back in Amy's huge backpack. Then he found comfort in the fire, watching it dance against the beautiful backdrop of the nearby forest. Gruesome scenes of battle danced in his head. His hopes, worries and concerns bubbled to the top of his head, but before he gave them a fighting chance, he dismissed them and curled up for a long nap… how wrong he would be.


	5. Bad Bedside Manners

**Bad Bedside Manners**

A loud whistling sound came from the nearby tree line, waking Sonic in a heartbeat. It took him a matter of a couple seconds to realize those were Eggman missiles and leaped in the tent to grab Amy (in bag and all) and dashed under the nearby ruins.

"*YAWN* G'Morning Sonic" said a sleepy faced Amy "He, what am I doing…. Out of my tent….?"

"Amy, I'm sorry, but there were missiles coming this way, and I had to make sure they didn't hit you. I guess Eggman knows we are here, so we are going to have to be extra careful." He replied, scanning the nearby area for where the missiles would land.

"Yeah, alright. Just one question." She replied

"ok, what would that -" Sonic begun to reply, as a Piko Piko hammer swung at him, throwing him to the nearby wall.

"LET A BEAUTFIUL HEDGEHOG GET HER BEAUTY SLEEP!" she yelled back, grabbing her bag and walking to her tent to get herself ready to go. "Oh, and next time, a knock would be greatly appreciated" she said.

"…will….doooooo" said a dizzy Sonic.

Ten minutes passed, and finally Amy was ready to go, she grabbed Sonic's hand as he carefully lead her through the thick underbrush, trying to avoid Eggman detection. "Man, I really hate playing the slow and stealthy game, but since I have you along, I got no other choices" he said, jokingly at her, receiving a quick punch to his left rib.

"Stop being a meanie head" she replied, threatening him with a balled up fist "or this next one will go to your bonus stage, if you catch my drift" she said, flirtatiously as much a life-threatening.

"You got it boss" he sarcastically replied, dragging her further into the jungle.

They covered a few more miles, before Amy wanted to take a quick breather. Sonic teased her at first, then after the third punch, he decided to be quiet and let her have her break, while he nursed his new bruises. After about ten minutes, she was ready to continue, and they continued through the thick underbrush till they came upon a large metal fortress.

The fortress was nothing in comparison to the one Sonic saw back on Egg-Mobius, but that isn't to say this one was tiny. It was a large fortress, decked out in the Eggman color scheme, with small patrols of robots walking up and down the corridors on ever constant patrol. The fortress, itself, was covered in a thin layer of moss and looked like it has seen better days, but still seemed fully functional.

"Ok, Amy, I need you to follow me carefully. We got to sneak by without getting caught by Eggman, otherwise we will have to fight his entire garrison, and I don't want you to get hurt." Sonic said, surveying the nearby courtyard for the right time to move.

"Oh Sonic, don't you worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. But thanks for the concern" she said, blushing deeply when she thought of how much Sonic wants to protect her.

"Ok… and …. NOW!" as he grabbed her hand rushing down the corridor with her. "Ok, looks like we made that one just fine. Ok, Amy, see that door wayyyyy over there?" he asked, gesturing to a door that was on the floor above them, and had the words 'Robotics Lab' posted over it (albeit, falling apart).

"Yes." She replied "I suppose that's where we got to go?"

"Yep, better hold on tight" as she leaped on the back of Sonic, and he quickly carried them over there, dodging all the patrols with careful timing. Soon they entered the stairwell, climbed to the second floor and got right in front of the door.

"Ok, now what?" asked a timid Amy, looking around for the robotic guards to notice they were here and begin to fight them.

"Well now" he replied "now you knock these doors down with that hammer you love so much."

"It would be my pleasure" she smirked back, summoning her hammer to her and smashing it right into the door, which gave way and swung open. "Geez, that wasn't too hard… Wait a second. Is that the reason you brought me?" she asked quizzically, feeling hurt by the possibility that could be the reason.

"Amy, geez, of course not." Sonic said, fighting to not laugh at her accusation "I already told you why I brought you, don't you trust me?"

"Well… of course… just… oh never mind." She managed to say, blushing at her own stupidity to challenge Sonic's honesty.

"It's nothing, now, unlike those patrols we dodged out here, the ones in here we might have to fight. Thankfully, if we kill them fast enough, no alarm will go off and we can make it to the inner lab and free the creatures" he said, already beginning to move down the hall at a brisk jog.

"Wait, Sonic!" she shouted back.

"Yes?" answered a dumbfounded Sonic, turning back to look at her

"How…. Uhm" Amy started "How is it you know so much about this factory?" she finished

"Fair question." He replied "well let's see, I've been here before back in the day. And I got the plans from Eggman while I was gone, ya see. I hacked one of his computers and found out about this… and …. Yeah. That's about it. "he said smugly.

"Oh, well carry on then" she said, satisfied with his answer.

"Oh, I shall" said Sonic, under his breath as the duo began to descend into the halls of the Robotic Lab.

Soon, they engaged their first patrol, and Sonic quickly leapt into the fray, spin dashing all around, kicking the robots and tearing them apart all the same. Whereas Amy charged in, swinging her hammer back and forth crushing a robots skull with each swing of her mighty Piko Piko hammer. After a good half hour of: finding a patrol, ambushing that patrol, and destroying that patrol. They finally reached the main door to the lab.

"Wow" Amy panted "Eggman sure didn't want us to get here, did he?" she smiled back at Sonic.

"Yeah, welcome to my life" said Sonic with a hint of laughter in his voice. He typed a quick code into the door's numpad and the door swung open to reveal a large lab.

In the lab Amy saw giant tubes carrying variations of the robots they just fought, she saw a couple cages off in the back which seemed to be lacking occupants. The lab was giant, easily larger than the one Tails had, except this one had a fine layer of … used on it. Moss was growing all over the facility, and she could of sworn she saw something dash on the bottom floor. She saw that there was a nice center disc in the middle and finally she saw a giant master computer, just sitting there with a fine black chair up against it. The chair looked like the only thing in the facility that wasn't covered in moss. "Well, looks like that's what we want" she said, pointing at the computer sitting in the middle of the room.

"Yep, how about you take a look around while I send this base to a fiery explosion." Sonic replied, walking over to the computer.

"Yeah, alright" she said, looking at all the robots locked up in their little cells. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a robot that looked just like Omega in one of the cells "Sonic! Eggman captured Omega!" she shouted rushing over to Sonic.

"Oh Amy, sweet gullible Amy "he said, petting her hair "that is just a robot that looks like him, notice how he doesn't even have the same build, or paint job" and with that, he turned on the labs lights.

Amy looked back at the tube, and saw Omega again, but this time she saw that he was blue on green with color, and had a slightly skinnier body. "Oh, my bad" she giggled as she proceeded to look at the rest of the lab.

*Whoosh*

A tube appeared over Amy, and sucked her up into a cell that was suspended on the ceiling, throwing her into the cells ceiling, she fell back down, looking down at where Sonic was typing. "SONIC!" she screamed

"Stupid girl, my analysis is complete." Said Sonic, but in a voice she recognized from somewhere else "Now to begin with phase two." As Sonic began typing lines after lines of words into the keyboard.

"SONIC!" she screamed back "I don't understand, has Eggman brainwashed you? We can fight through this, TOGETHER!" she yelled at her love.

"Rose, Amy" he replied "I have spent the last few days assimilating my knowledge of you through personal interaction, and I'm pleased to say the time wasn't wasted." Said Sonic, looking back up at her, his skin shuffling into himself, like a deck of playing cards… until…

"Last time we met, you weren't that nice to me" jeered Metal Sonic, laughing as he typed into the keyboard plugged into the master computer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she yelled at him, trying her best to not cry.

"Oh Rose, Amy. If only you knew that. But patience dear, your boyfriend will be here to save you soon." He replied, as pink smoke filled Amy's chamber.

"You can't….. keep…. Me…" struggled a sleepy Amy, to say "Sonic… will…. find you." As she passed out on the floor.

"Rose, Amy. I hope he does. I very much so hope he does…" said Metal Sonic, diligently typing on the keyboard. "For without him, phase two will never reach fruition."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps up this little gem. Hopefully I managed to surprise a few of you with this twist, as was the original goal. I had this much planned out from the start… well actually, I still have a few more chapters to do, then I'll be up to were I started. At any rate, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Espically if I happen to have a fanbase who want to read more of the Mobian Adventures.<strong>

**Oh, and I thought I'd end by saying even though I have planned the next few chapters, more or less…. If I get some good advice (via, you the reader) I might incorporate that in. Credit will be given if such an even happens. All I would really appreciate is some critique to the writing style. Something feels…. Amiss…**

**ZiGeNaToR**


	6. Long Time, Short See

**Author's Note:**

**Took a little break to ... plan out these next three chapters. Re-read them at about 2 in the morning, and 2-in-the-morning-me seems to like it, so let's post as it? shall we? It's the part in the story where the overall story will start to pick up now. **

**You could say that the preface of this 'novel' has finally been done and this point on is the 'adventure' as it were. I would love criticism on the story so far, for i have no idea if I'm pleasing or pissing you people off. **

**Anyways, PLEASE, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Long Time, Short See<strong>

"mrrgh mruhg mrrgh!" shouts Sonic as he tries to pull his head out of the sand. Finally, manages to pop out and is thrown back by his own force "WHOA!"

He looks around and notices that this is Emerald Beach, where he met Emerl and, more importantly, where he rests for the majority of his R&R time. But something is amiss, and he looks around as if to figure that out.

"Water, Check. Sand, Check. Palm Trees, Check. Ruins to brawl in, Check. … hmmmm, what can be missing here. Something just feels... out of place." He says, rubbing his head as if to stimulate thought. "All well, must not be too important. But, why am I waking up in the sand and more importantly, why am I wearing these incredibly dorky shoes!" he says, finally noticing that his trademarked sneakers are covered by some fashion-criminal of a metal boot.

As he forces the shoes off, "_let's see, I was on Egg-Mobius foiling Eggman, yet again. Uhm, there was … a hummingbird. And centipedes, also I fought yet another giant Eggman robot designed to kill me. An army of his own minions 'helped' me in taking him down. Then what…"_ as the shoe pops off. The waves crash against the beach and some nearby seagulls decide to caw as they take off to a rock formation just a little off the coast.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" he said, as he finally remembered what happened next. "I was stuck in a period of … no time? Or something like that, and I managed to figure a way off of that detonating rock with these horrid shoes. Hmmm, guess I've been busy and I didn't even know it." He said, laughing at his own ability to somehow forget all that happened. "Well, I guess the only better question is who to visit first, if anyone. Chances are they are still a little mad at me for running away to fight Eggy myself… Tails probably wouldn't be too mad, so I'll visit him first. 'sides, I need to relax before meeting Knuckles, he will probably want to fight… again." He said, laughing while rubbing his sore arm as he walked up into the nearby city adjacent to the beach.

Soon a large building comes into view, it looks a lot like the nearby houses, except it is essentially double in size and has wires and antennas and so forth protruding from it. There is a giant sign that reads 'Tail's Workshop' along the side, written in an Orange color and emboldened with a Sonic-shade of blue to help it stand out. Sonic notices the Tornado parked out in front, and a little fox kid washing the plane while humming a tune to himself. Unable to resist the temptation, he sneaks up on the kid and scares him with a quick "BOO!" Only to be blasted with a quick spray of water.

"Geez Tails, did I really need the quick rinse?" our hero says, dripping from head to toe, smiling while wishing he still wasn't sore from all that running so he could of dodged the hydro-assault. "You could've drowned a lesser hedgehog, if ya weren't careful." He says smirking.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. I didn't expect you to sneak up on me … wait a second…" Tails says apologetic at first, then gets hit with a sudden thought. "Sonic, you've… been gone for awhile." Tails says, leaping at joy seeing his best friend alive.

"Have I? I just got back from cooking some Eggman, sunny-side up, dontchu know?" Sonic says, laughing at his own joke. "'Sides, how could I be gone for long? It's been like a week, tops."

"Uhm, no. No it hasn't been Sonic. You've been gone for a little over a year. And while I'm at it, Amy has been gone for something like a month and a half…" Tails replies, with a sign of worry in his face. Not knowing how Sonic would react to either piece of news. "You have to understand Sonic. You ran away from us, a year ago, to go fight Eggman. We all knew and understand that, but when the months passed and you didn't come back to us… well, we worried." He says tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Soon, a half year passed, and people like Knuckles and Shadow said you were probably dead, Rouge soon agreed with them. But me, Amy, Cream and the like wanted to believe you were just really busy toppling the Eggman Empire. Amy would beg me almost every day if we could fly out to your rescue, and I'd have to remind her that we have to trust that you're capable without us… And that we had to be ready in case Eggman came back" The orange fox continues to say, tears streaming down his face. "Then, at about nine months while you were gone, Amy became reclusive in her apartment. Leaving to only fight Knuckles and Shadow. She wanted to become physically fit so she could go out and look for you. And between the two of us, I think she was doing all that to cope with you being gone."

"Finally, at about ten and a half months, she up-and-vanished. Shadow said she never met him for their Thursday fight, and we looked for about a week or two and couldn't find her." He says, noticing Sonic tensing up from all this talk of Amy and his friends missing him. "We thought she found a way to go look for you on her own, and decided to leave her alone for that. After about a week of that, I started going out every couple of days looking for her with the Tornado… and still haven't found her. But that doesn't matter now, cause your back!" he finally finishes saying, jumping for joy.

"Hey, look Tails…" Sonic says, rubbing his arm, not quite sure how to say what he wants to say "Thanks for not giving up, and all that. I never meant to worry you guys about me being gone… it sucks only more when I realize Eggman was right about time accelerating… But, I'll have to make amends to all of you later, I got to go find and most likely, save Amy." He says, already thinking of where she could be.

"Well, before I help you with that, you said something about Eggman being right? Can you elaborate on that?" he asked, Sonic told him all about his adventure "I see, impressive Sonic. Really it is, but unfortunately Eggman hasn't been seen from since you left after him. So Amy isn't being held by him, if that's what you're thinking…" The fox says, hoping that Sonic wouldn't be infuriated with that news.

"Ha, good. Makes finding her, just that much more fun." He said, with a grin on his face "I'll go check up in the Mystic Ruins for her, pretty easy to get lost out there. You take the Tornado and check out Green Hill Zone and such. Send word to everyone else that I'm back, if you could be a pal. I'll be back, for sure, in two weeks top. Hopefully sooner." Sonic says, while grabbing a knapsack full of supplies and telling Tails his plan.

"Ok Sonic, it really sucks to see you after a year, just to watch you run off within the first ten minutes of seeing you…" The fox said with sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry buddy, really I am. But I would rather be gone for another ten years, than come back and see all but one of my friends." He says, patting the kid on the head. "I promise Tails, this isn't the last you'll see me." And with that, he smirked and ran to the Mystic Ruins with a speed that shattered the sound barrier.

"_Eggman, you better hope I don't find her with you…"_ Sonic thought, threatening the Eggman in his thoughts. "_If you've done anything to her, I will personally beat you into a scrambled egg"._


	7. Door to Door Hedgehog

**Author's Note**

**This is the … middle point of this little burst of three chapters. Its sort of a, balancing act to juggle the chaos of the first part with the climactic scene coming up in the third act. So… yeah. 3 ya all.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Door-to-Door Hedgehog<strong>

A blue blur of supersonic speed tears through the peaceful jungle of the Mystic Ruins, pulling trees from their ageless position and waking the animals that were catching a nice rest in the peacefulness of the day. The ground was trailed with fire, as the streak weaved in and out of the jungle, checking every turn, and then rushing back to check the next turn and so forth.

_"Damn, I sure hope I can even find her out here. She's been gone for quite awhile, according to Tails. What's to even say she is still -"_Sonic thought, and then upon reaching the disturbing thought that worse could have happened to Amy, he lapsed back into focusing on running. He was not going to admit anything could go wrong to one of his friends, regardless to what all the signs seemed to say.

Night was looming over the horizon, and Sonic was still incredibly sore from running across the cosmos to get back to Mobius on time, so he decided to set up camp near some ruins he found. A campsite seemed to already exist there, as if someone used it before, and judging by the appearance… two maybe three months. _"As much as I want to raise my hopes of this is where she was, I can't jump at each speculation I have"_ he thought to himself, smirking at his own wisdom.

The cold air whipped at him, so he got a fire going and used some logs from the nearby pile to sustain the hungry flames. Watching the fire slowly eat away the flames, he realized that he was hungry… neigh, famished from his lack of a eating. "_When was the last time I even ate?"_ he wondered to himself, taking out an apple to munch on while he figured what to cook as a meal. "_According to Tails, I've been gone for a little over a year, so in Mobius time I haven't eaten in over a year…. But, I ate like three days ago… so… am I right?"_ he questioned, being answered by a rumbling stomach.

"Doesn't matter, hungry Sonic demands food!" he said, laughing as he through one of Tail's food bags into the fire. Within a minute the bag expanded and Sonic retrieved it and opened it up to a half-dozen on Chili dogs. "OH how daddy missed you, yes he did. But don't worry, we are together now. From now till I eat you all!" he said, jokingly to the soon-to-be eaten bag of Chili dogs. In a Mobian minute, the bag was devoured and a satisfied Sonic laid next to the fire, basking in its warmth.

"This is the life" he said, tossing a few more logs into the fire and raising the rock wall up around it so the fire wouldn't escape into the nearby forest while he slept. About ten minutes passed as Sonic watched the flames dance, and his mind raced with the ideas of where Amy could be, and if she is even alright at this point. But before he could even re-assure himself that everything would be alright, he slipped into a nap while deserved for what he has been through.

_Sonic looked around, and saw himself in some large and abandoned laboratory that he noticed from an earlier adventure. It was the lab that Eggman used awhile ago, to create a slew of destruction in Central City while he went to steal the master emerald. As a matter of fact, this base wasn't too far away from where Sonic was now…_

_Sonic walked through the facility, went to the second floor and walked up to a door that had the sign 'Robotics Lab' written over it. He opened that up and walked down a corridor to a large door with his logo painted on it, with a giant red 'x' struck through it. Sonic then opened the door to see a lab full of creatures sealed in tubes being tested on by some shadowy figure laughing manically as the animals screamed in pain. Sonic wanted to leap into action and stop this mysterious stranger, but he couldn't move his legs._

_The animals screamed until they weren't able to anymore, and their bodies were inserted inside of vicious machine creatures that then left the assembly line and walked over to Sonic. They circled him, eyeing him with hungry and robotic eyes. The shadow figure stopped laughing for a second and turned the glowing red eyes to Sonic and said_

_"Eat him"_

_And the creatures leapt at Sonic, teeth barred and their appetite visible in their cold, robotic eyes and Sonic felt pain he has never felt the like of it before._

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sonic, as he shot straight up from his curled-up position next to the fire. "Whoa, that was a totally crazy dream" he realized, calming himself down. He took a breather looking at the fire, as it was dying. And the sun was reaching over the horizon, basking everything in a colorful shade much like itself.

"Still, this place is just as beautiful as the last time I was here, which was just as beautiful as the time before that and so forth" Sonic said, a tear forming in his eye as he watched the beauty of nature fold out before him. Allowing himself to forget his dream for a second, and become wrapped in the beauty that was the Mystic Ruins. He then raised a hand to his eye and wiped the tear away "Well, Amy isn't going to save herself, I betcha my dream was a … premonition or something like that. So let's get going and check that old lab and see what's really going on." He said, already leaving his campsite in the distance as he raced to the facility he knew too much about.

"_Please be alright Amy, please"_ the hedgehog prayed as he covered the ground between him and the lab.


	8. Crossed Streams

**Crossed Streams**

The lab came into sight about midday, and took about three minutes to reach the front door, thanks to some true blue supersonic speed. "Yep, this is old Eggy's base. You can tell because the colors are something that scream out 'Please Sonic, foil my current plans and blow this place up'" laughed Sonic, as he strolled through the front gate.

"Odd, why haven't I been attacked by guards yet…?" he asked, looking around for patrols or robots or heck, even a Wanted poster with his face on it. "_Probably should stay on my guard, Eggman is planning a sneak attack for sure"_ he thought to himself, going up the same path his dream self traveled.

Soon he reached the door that said 'Robotics Lab' and noticed the door seemed to of been smashed open by a strong punch "_or a furious pink hedgehog"_ Sonic thought with a ping of hope. Our hero traveled down the hallway, and saw corpse after corpse of robotic henchman as he traveled further down the hallway.

"_ya know, most of these robots look like they have been smacked by Amy's hammer…"_ he thought, gaining more and more hope that he was on the right track to finding Amy. Soon the door appeared. The same one from his dream. And sure enough, a large blue logo of himself appeared on the door, with a giant red 'x' striking right through it.

"Well, let's find out who is behind door number one!" our hero shouted, as he kicked the door open. He, immediately leaped back, expecting to be attacked by something or having his legs held still. When nothing happened, he cautiously walked forward.

He looked around, he didn't see creatures locked up in tubes, he saw robots locked up and being tested on. Or at least, they were being tested on, as one point. He saw a computer in the middle of the room, and a chair in front of the computer. A nice glossy black chair, the type the president would have, leaning back in it as he greeted Sonic for some reason-or-another.

Over to the left, he saw just rows and rows of test tubes, and to the right he saw cages containing nothing more than dust. "Interesting, I could have sworn I was on the right -"Sonic begun to say as he was interrupted with maniacal laughter. But this laughter was different from his dream. This was the type of laughter that would translate to "You fell into my trap… etc". And was used in the coldest of voices… almost not even alive.

"Sonic, so glad you could make it. You could say, Amy has been dying to see you again." Laughed our stranger, and as he said that, lights went on showing a pink hedgehog locked up in a test tube full of light blue liquid. "You like what you see? It something special I made to preserve her in a coma like state while I finished up with my trap for you." As the voice finished saying, the water begun to leave her chamber.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you kidnap an innocent girl?" demanded Sonic, furious upon learning that Amy was captured and he couldn't of helped her sooner.

"Really, brother. You haven't figured out who would do this? You really haven't given a _ghost_ of a thought, about the _past_?" The voice said, placing extra emphasis on certain words.

"Look pal, I don't have a brother. Or at least, I don't have an evil one that would kidnap an innocent girl, so cut the small talk and get ready for the beat down of your life" threatened Sonic.

"But Sonic, you're in no position to argue. I have planned this all out, and I've had plenty of time for that, you can rest assured that I will win this little battle of ours, unlike the first time I tried this…" the voice said, trailing off in the end.

"First time?" Sonic questioned, thinking what that could mean … when … the memory flooded back. "Metal Sonic!"

"Back in the robotic flesh!" said the voice, stepping out of the shadow to reveal himself to his mortal rival. "And like I said, I've already planned this out, so you might as well just give in now. But knowing myself, which is a copy of you, you won't give in. So let's get this fight out of the way, shall we? Before your friend wakes up from her little nap." The robot jeered back, rushing to engage Sonic when he finished his introduction.

"It won't take that long to dissemble you!" replied our spiky friend, leaping back at the metal doppelganger.

They clashed with such force that they were thrown back from one another. Sonic hit the wall and kicked off to re-engage his robotic self. Whereas Metal Sonic stabilized during mid throw and begun firing a barrage of energy spikes at Sonic.

"You like this new trick of mine?" the robot asked, in a cruel mocking voice "I got the idea from the 'Ultimate Life Form" he said, belittling the title with as much sarcasm as he could muster, being a robot.

"Well then you must know, "Sonic begun to say, dodging the implosions of the continuous hailstorm of projectiles "That I've beaten the 'Ultimate Life Form' myself, so don't think this makes you immortal or anything."

"Oh don't worry, I merely plan on tiring you out." And true to his word, the robot continued his salvo, always leaving Sonic a direction in which to escape and repeat the cycle, but never giving Sonic the advantage to press the attack.

"_Damn Metal Sonic, forcing me to play on the defensive. He knows exactly how to keep me busy and worse yet, he knows my limits… I got to turn the tables soon, else there won't be a table to turn…" _he thought, jumping to avoid the latest salvo of annihilation.

"Hey bucket brains, can't hit me I see. Guess ol' Buttnik is good for something "Sonic begun to jeer "Making defective Rivals for me!"

"Laugh while you still can life form. We are merely playing Cat and Mouse, as I'm no doubt, sure you're aware of." Metal Sonic replied with.

"_Damn, so I can't taunt him into being sloppy. Guess it's time for plan B"_ thought Sonic, bracing himself for a stupidly risky attack.

As soon as he jumped to avoid the latest barrage of bombastic explosions, he threw a ring at his Robotic Rival, just as Metal Sonic loaded his next round. Sonic responded by proceeding to light speed dash and chase the ring.

"FOOL!" shouted Metal Sonic, having the ring quickly multiply into a thousand rings, leading in all different directions, confusing our hero to no end. Sonic originally was chasing one ring, and then quickly had to choose a trail because of the dash. Having the gut instinct of going right, he did just such only to follow the trail into a tube much like Amy's. The tube slammed close upon him entering.

"Now that our little fight is over, we move on to the next Phase." Said Metal Sonic, cold and calculative, as he walked over to the master computer.

"METAL! Let me out so I can beat you into a scrap heap!" shouted Sonic, trying his best to break out of his new prison.

"Sonic, we both know you can't trick me into doing something stupid, so please, humor me. I'm about to make life a lot … more interesting for you "the robot begun to say, typing on the keyboard preparing his master plan.

"For the longest of time, I've seen my mission as to destroy you. And you know what, I never can. For some reason, you keep coming up ahead of me. I've been upgraded and improved time and time again, I've copied your life data as well as your friends and yet, you still beat me in the end." Said the robot, almost done with his code. "But, then the idea came to me. What if, I could make your job harder? Something that would cause the all powerful Sonic the Hedgehog to need to double guess himself?" The robot hinted at.

"Get to the point, I'm not getting any younger" said a hostile hedgehog "And, then I'm still going to beat you into robot paste"

"My original plan was to bait this trap, and then just kill you in the cell you sit in now. Sadly, this facility doesn't possess the power I need to make such a move. So I had to re-adapt my plan. Then I thought of making your job harder. Maybe remove your ability to spin dash or something; looking back at the Doctor's attempt at making you lose your supersonic speed, I learned that you'd find a way to adapt. I analyzed my memory banks to find a weakness. Then, after my latest defeat at your hands, I found my answer." The robot said, walking over to Sonic, staring at him with his cold robotic stare. "Your friends make you weak. Sure, whenever we kidnap one, you put in a '110%' as it were, but if they are there with you, then you seem to have some need to protect them in combat. EVEN IF, they are perfectly capable of handling themselves."

"I don't get what you're planning…" Sonic said, dumbly looking back

"But don't you? Of all your friends, who always chases after you? Of all your friends, who is someone you'd go the extra mile to protect? Of all your friends, who is someone that would hinder your ability the most?"

"… But… how would you?" Begun a Sonic, to confused to even ask

"I had the … 'pleasure' of having some alone time with Miss Rose. We traveled from her apartment to here, without her once thinking I was someone other than Sonic. I tested her memories and even got a skin sample to test the rest. I analyzed this as much as I could. I feel I could make no better choice…" said the robot, looking at Amy for most of the speech, and reapplying his attention on Sonic when he finished.

"Your dear friend, Amy Rose, has had the lifelong goal of being able to join you on your adventures. I'm going to grant her this wish because of the effects it will have on you. As she keeps you busy, I will have all the time I need to eradicate you and your planet. ONCE, and FOR ALL." The robotic doppelganger said, crushing his fist with anger as he said the final line.

"You see, Sonic, I've spent the last six months re-creating this laser. I am going to use it on you, and then her. I'm going to make life … a lot harder on the 'cutest couple' at Twinkle Park." Sneered the Metal Mastermind "I won't bother explaining the specifics to you, since we both know you wouldn't understand…" the robot said, condescendingly as he walked back to the machine.

"I dunno Metal, I've taken up reading lately…" Sonic said smugly.

"I hope you know your final chapter comes up soon" the robot replied back "oh, and it seems your 'girlfriend', as it were, has regained consciousness. Good. Now she can hear you scream in pain as I fire this beam into you. And you can hear her scream when I force it on her, while you lie there, helpless." The Metallic Clone said, almost with enough energy that it sounded like he was happy.

The computer blinked a few times, Metal Sonic pressed a button twice, and soon a large cannon descended from the ceiling and looked right at Sonic.

"Sonic…. Where are we?" said a groggy Amy.

"We are being held captive by -"tried to say a speedy hedgehog, as the beam fired right into him. "ARRRGH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy watched on, as she saw her hero being torn into by a beam of brilliant purple energy. She could hear him scream in the most horrible of pain, and she could do nothing but sob as she watched. She saw Metal Sonic at the controls, not an emotion was even on his face. And this angered Amy, but she couldn't muster her anger from behind the waterfall of tears.

"ugh… *pant* that… was *pant* nothing…" managed Sonic, feeling on the verge of passing out.

"And now, for the girl." Said Metal Sonic, pressing the keyboard. As he pressed, his wrist lit up. He check the message real fast, and punched the desk in anger, re-composed himself and said "Now, if you don't mind. I have to be off. I have a world to annihilate, but don't worry. I've left you a friend. It's your personal favorite Sonic, I would know after all." Laughed Metal Sonic as he flew off through the skylight.

The cannon redirected itself in front of Amy, and in a matter of seconds, a brilliant beam of cyan fired out of the cannon right into her. Amy screamed in pain as it tore through her, and she lapsed in and out of consciousness as it happened.

Sonic just laid there, trying to think of what Metal Sonic's 'gift' was. Finally the cannon finished firing into Amy, and proceeded to explode as the sirens went on.

*Caution. Self Destruct Sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate, the base will detonate in sixty seconds. Caution….*

"_Oh great… another high speed escape situation and I'm in no form to run away. Let alone carry Amy with me. UGH!" _thought Sonic, forcing himself out of his, now open, tube. He shambled over to Amy's tube and pressed the 'OPEN' button, and the tube popped open. She was lying there, unconscious and, from what he could see, unharmed.

"_Guess Metal messed up…"_ hoped Sonic, as he slung her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to the door, gaining as much momentum as he could with each step.

*Caution. Self Destruct Sequence has been activated. All personal evacuate, the base will detonate in twenty seconds.*

"_Am I going to make it!" _worried Sonic, as he was just gaining speed equal to a light jog. "_I guess I have to fully push myself here, else neither of us will survive"_ he rationalized, forcing himself to run. The pain was intense, but each step he took was another step closer to them not dying in a fiery hell storm of Eggman rubble.

"uuuuhhhh, Sonic? Is… is that you?" said a half-conscious Amy.

"_Great, just what I need, her to be awake to watch our deaths."_ He thought, groaning in pain from the soreness of his energy-less body. "Yeah Ames, can we… not talk for a sec?" he begged

But there was no reply, she had re-passed out over his shoulder and Sonic finally got out of the compound as he heard;

*Self Destruct Sequence in 5 …. 4 …. 3 … 2 … 1 …*

Then the loudest explosion went off, throwing both Sonic and Amy forward, into the nearby canopy. Amy landed in a bush, and Sonic landed in a patch of dirt, and then proceeded to pass out to his own tiredness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as it was promised, so it is done. And this was a big'n to write. <strong>

**The beginning is set up and we shall see exactly what the ramifications of all this would be, NEXT installment.**

**How did you like it? **

**What did you hate? i don't know, that is for you to say. **

**Please, send me some criticism, otherwise more of this exact format will come. Which... still seems to be missing something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the read. And i'll see ya all soon, on the next installment.**

**-ZiGeNaToR**


	9. Brawl and Talk

**Author's Note:**

**Well, i guess i lied a little bit. The story is indeed, picking up... like i promised. But the action seems to be on the back burner for now, i'm sorry. Just understand, i have a lot of background and story that needs to be set up, before we go all 'guns-a-blazing', ok? As always, read and enjoy. If you have any comments for me, feel free to leave them in a lovely Review, as you profess your love for me. Or heck, PM me if ya want. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Brawl and Talk<strong>

"Hnnngh!" moaned a blue hedgehog, as he awoke to a blinding light in his face.

"Sorry Sonic" says an orange fox as the light dims "I didn't mean to blind you, I was just checking on your injuries. You're a wreck man."

"Ha, yeah. I'd say so" replies Sonic, sitting up while feeling the pain reverberate through his body. "Ow, that smarts. Metal Sonic got me good Tails. I found Amy being held- Wait! Is Amy alright!" Sonic said, quickly looking around the lab's medical wing for a pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, she is alright. You're lucky Knuckles found you guys, or it could have been days before we spotted you. She is over in the ICU getting her medical examination done by the medi-bot 800" Tails replied, while checking his clipboard for Sonic as he talked. "You, however, are in no condition to go gallivanting around anytime soon. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Sonic took a quick drink of water, from the glass that happened to be on his night stand before he even decided to begin his narrative. "Ya see, Tails. I left however many days ago to go find Amy. Well, I found her in one of Eggman's old bases, thanks to a dream. When I got there though, she was being held captive by my Metal 'friend'…" Sonic grimaced, while rubbing his sore shoulder. "He managed to beat me in a fight, by locking me in a tube similar to the one he had her imprisoned in. He went on about how we was going to 'level the playing field' or something like that, as he fired his laser cannon into me. Then, the cannon turned to focus on her while I was fighting the urge to pass out."

"He then proceeded to be busy himself with something else and left" Sonic begun to say, taking another long drink of the water "But he left a self-destruct timer to keep us busy while he made his escape. I managed to hobble over to Amy, and through sheer will-power, I got us outside of the blast radius and woke up here… I guess" he finished, closing his eyes and re-living the experience again.

"Damn Sonic, that is why you're our hero after all." The two-tailed fox-kid cheered "But you really have to learn to take it easy. You very nearly tore through your own muscles, and you wouldn't be able to fight Eggman if you could so much as move, now could you?" the kid asked, feelings of worry leaking through his voice.

"It's alright Tails; I plan on taking a break for some R&R, and where better than in the medical wing of the smartest fox I know?" Sonic said, laughing with his good natured smile, while being plagued by the memories of almost dying and whatever Metal Sonic's real goals were.

"Yeah, well I got to go check up on Amy, feel free to make yourself at home. And don't worry, she isn't nearing death or anything, she just had a little too much excitement, as it were…" Tails said, walking into the other room.

"_Yeah, 'excitement', I'm sure" thought Sonic. _Getting up and walking to the door_ "More likely than not, it is whatever Metal Sonic managed to do to her. But why even involve her? Why not focus his efforts on destroying me? He had me right where he wanted me; he could have killed me then and there…."_

Sonic continued to think, while he strolled out to the nearby beach to his usual thinking spot. "_It's got to be something to do with his 'master plan' else he wouldn't have involved anyone else, except to capture me."_ He rationalized.

"First thing first though, let's heal!" And with that, he began shaking his body with supersonic speed, forcing his body to quickly heal itself. "There we go, good as new" he joked, looking over his own handiwork. "I guess that journal on Egg-Mobius taught me more than Eggman intended" laughed Sonic as he stretched his legs to go for a thinking-jog on the beach. "Sure glad that worked… I really could of used that eons ago" Sonic said, reminiscing about how many times that could of helped.

"_I guess I should be thankful that Metal Sonic didn't do anything permanent to either of us… but still, he crossed a line attacking Amy…"_ thought Sonic, already vowing to get Metal Sonic back for what he did. "_Also, now that I think about it, I haven't seen anyone else since… while…. A long while ago. Guess I better go thank Knuckles for saving us from being covered in moss." _Thought Sonic, with a smirk on his face. And he immediately begun running in the direction of Angel Island to pay his red-skinned friend a visit.

In a matter of minutes, our blue blur of a friend arrived in front of the shrine to the master emerald. The beautiful green emerald lay at the top of a series of steps, and it shone the brightest shade of green as the sun reflected off its beauty. A red figure was seen, sitting at the base of the monument, taking what appeared to be a nap in the noon day sun.

"Hey KNUX!" Sonic said, waving at his red friend, lying down. "Long time, no see. What ya been up to?"

"Grrr! SONIC!" said an angry echidna "I was in the middle of a wonderful dream!" Knuckles said, getting up and rushing Sonic with his fists raised.

"Whoa Knux!" Sonic begun to say, jumping out of the way of the impact of his mighty fists. And as if an imaginary bell was rung, the two begun fighting.

Sonic would leap at Knuckles, trying to kick past his defenses, and Knuckles would either block or catch Sonic and throw him away. Then Knuckles would try to catch Sonic off-guard and land a solid his on the blue boy. The cycle repeated for about fifteen minutes, until the tiredness begun to set in on both of them, and as Knuckles was making a swing for Sonic, he missed and rolled over on the ground panting.

"Hey *pant* Sonic, let's take a *pant* quick breather… alright?" he managed "But, *pant* mark my words, you didn't win! *pant*" he finished. Smirking with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah *pant* alright knucklehead *pant*" replied Sonic, laying his back on the patch of grass next to Knuckles, watching the clouds roll by as they caught their breath. About five minutes passed before Sonic said "Hey, Knux. Thanks for the save. I doubt I would of even had the energy to get myself back to the city, let alone Amy with me." He said

"Yeah, no prob." Knuckles replied. "Kinda odd to find two hedgehogs passed out in the Mystic ruins. Ya mind telling me what happened out there?"

Sonic told Knuckles all about it, and then just laid there thinking about Metal Sonic again.

"Wow, your gone a year, come back and immediately rush off to save a damsel in distress?" Knuckles said, already laughing his ass off "Man, Sonic. Learn to take a breather for crying out loud. Otherwise I'll have to beat you into one!"

"Yeah!" laughed Sonic back "I really need to catch five, don't I? But don't you find it weird that Metal Sonic is back?" he asked, with all seriousness.

"Well… too be honest, I expected this after the stunt he pulled when you, me and Tails went on that adventure awhile ago, and he went all crazy with the chaos emeralds and such... But to kidnap, and then experiment on Amy… seems kinda below his normal strategy, don't it?" he answered, looking at Sonic for answers.

"Yeah… I'm going to get him back for that. But not until I figure out what he did to Amy. That metal bastard need to be knocked down a peg or two if he thinks he can kidnap my friends and use them as lab rats!" swore Sonic, then realizing he lost his cool "I mean, ya know. Gotta beat another bad guy, save the day, so forth."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Knuckles said, getting up and walking over to the master emerald's shrine. "So, level with me Sonic. If you're always so damn busy saving the day, how do you plan on settling down and enjoying a day to yourself? Or how about having a family of your own to stop the next generation of evil villains?" he asked.

"I dunno… I really don't." Sonic said, dumb-founded by the question. "I've never had to think that far ahead… and now I have to. Damn Knux, that's deep, yo."

"I have my moments" replied the echidna, laughing at his own brilliance. "hey, If it's cool with you, I'm going to post-pone our fight for now. I got other things I need to check up on, but it was great to see you again man." And with that, he put his knuckle out to Sonic.

"Totally man" Sonic replied, bumping his knuckle into Knuckle's "We will have to hang out again, like old times. Don't worry, I'll see myself out." He joked, already walking to the bridge that connecting Angel Island to the main land.

"Don't be a stranger!" shouted Knuckles back, waving his friend off.

"_Damn, Knuckles is right. How can I even begin to fight Metal Sonic if I don't even have the energy to do so anymore… WHOA, did I just think that?" Sonic thought "that is crazy talk Sonic, you'll beat the metal monster down, again. But I got to focus on the priorities, checking to see if Amy is alright."_

Sonic got back to Tail's lab in a matter of three minutes, and let himself in through the garage. "Tails!" Sonic shouted, looking around at all the clutter.

"In here!" Shouted Tails back, from the medical bay

Sonic walked in to see Amy lying in bed; her dress was all torn and burnt. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she had just been in a war all-together. "Damn Ames, you look great" Sonic said, laughing at what he just said

"Oh Sonic, come a little closer and say that again" she said, gesturing for him to get closer. An evil grin on her face, and a twinkle in her eye.

"Naw, I'm good over here, away from the range of your hammer of Sonic-smashing" he said, laughing. "So Tails, how is she? Well, besides insane…"

"HEY!" Amy begun to say, before Tails interrupted her.

"Well, she appears to be fine, physiologically that is." He begun "There seems to be something a little off about her, so I'd like to keep her over night-"

"Whoa, Tails! I need to go home and bathe and so forth. Everyone is worried about me, and Cream hasn't' seen me in like a month or something…" Amy said, trailing off all her reasons.

Tails looked at Sonic, as if his eyes begged "Please Sonic, find a way to let me keep her over night?"

"Hey Ames, ya mind if I go get your pajamas and a new change of clothes for you?" Sonic asked, trying his best to help out both Amy and Tails. "It'll only take a Mobius minute, ya know…."

"Good idea Sonic" Tails said, "Please Amy! It's so we can be sure that you're in the best condition" he said, trying to manipulate her with guilt.

"Oh….." she said, irritated at her situation. "Oh fine! I probably could even make it anyways." She said, frowning at her own weakness. "Sonic, you can get my clothes for tomorrow and my night gown for tonight, but I want Cream to get them for me. You're not allowed in my room, GOT IT!" she said, raising her hammer at him.

"Yeah… I got ya Ames" he said, backing off from her.

"Thank you" she said, with her hammer gone and an innocent smile on her face. "Love ya lots Sonic"

"yeah… bet ya do." He begun to say, turning to leave the lab "be right back!" and with that he was off to Amy's apartment.

Thirty seconds passed, and Sonic was at Amy's door. He knocked, and small Rabbit answered the door.

"Mr. Sonic!" she said, leaping for joy as she hugged Sonic. "Me and Cheese missed you so much." She begun to say, leading Sonic inside.

"Chao Chao." Answered the floating blue creature.

"Thanks Cream." He said, patting her on the head. "Thanks Cheese" he said, petting Cheese. "I'm here to grab Amy her night attire and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"What!" Cream said her eyes big and worried at hearing that "Is Amy hurt?" she asked, tears already starting to form.

"No. no no no no, NO!" Sonic said, assuring Cream that everything was alright. "Amy just had a nasty little accident, and needs to spend the night in the medical bay with Tails. I promise she is alright." He said, trying his best to convince Cream that Amy was alright.

"Oh… well… alright" the rabbit said, walking off to Amy's room to grab the clothes. She returned in about a minute with a little suitcase. "Here you go Mr. Sonic. Can you tell Amy that I hope she gets better?" she asked, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Of course Cream" Sonic said, accepting the suitcase and petting Cream on her head "She'll love to hear that from her best friend."

"You mean it Mr. Sonic!" Cream said, a wide smile replacing her gloomy visage.

"You bet!" Sonic said, smiling back. "Well, I have to be off. Sorry Cream, hope you understand?"

"It's alright Mr. Sonic; feel free to visit again soon. Me and Cheese have to get off to bed anyways…." She said, yawning as she admitted that. "Nigh-night"

"Good night Cream" Sonic said, leaving the apartment, trying not to yawn from Cream's yawn. He then rushed back to Tail's lab and entered the medical wing.

"Well, I got one suitcase for Mrs. Stubborn" he joked, placing the suitcase at the foot of Amy's bed.

"Thanks Sonic, you're a dear" she said, blowing him a kiss. "You didn't enter my room, RIGHT!" she said, brandishing her hammer again.

"No, no room-entering from me" he assured her. "Although, Cream did tell me that she wishes that you get better soon."

"Oh, she did. Awww" Amy said, opening her suitcase and retrieving her night gown. "Well, isn't that sweet. Speaking of sweet, GET OUT WHILE I CHANGE!" she said, staring them down.

"Right, come on Tails…" Sonic said, pushing Tails out of the room with him. They closed the door and Sonic turned to Tails to say "So, what have you got to tell me about our pink whack-job?" he asked.

"Oddest thing Sonic, I don't know" the fox begun to say "I've been running tests on her all afternoon, and she seems no different than usual… except that she is…" he tried to explain.

"She seems the same, as ever… but there seems to be some energy residing within her. Like, it's trying to do something to her, but it doesn't know what…" the fox continued to say "Whatever it is, I've never seen it before and I bet it's what Metal Sonic did."

"Oh, well… that is odd alright" Sonic said blankly, trying to think what It could be himself "but she is going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah, she'll make a full recovery, don't you worry." Tails promised "now do us all a favor and catch some sleep. You've done too much over the last few days, you need your sleep" Tails advised.

"Yeah, your prolly right" Sonic said, walking over to his room at Tail's lab. "Night Tails!" he said, opening the door.

"Yeah… Night Sonic!" Tails said back, walking back into Amy's room to check up on her. As Sonic closed his door.

Sonic hopped up on his bed, laid back and closed his eyes. "_Hmmm, I guess I don't know what is going on. But still, Metal Sonic did something to Amy, and I'll be damned if I can't find out what. I'll go visit Shadow tomorrow, and see if he has any theories"_ Sonic thought, already succumbing to sleep.


	10. Up, Down and All Around

**Up, Down and All Around**

_It was a gloomy night, in some grassy location. Sonic looked around, and it looked a lot like Angel Island, but there was something off about it. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light came before him, and from the light came a young Echidna. She was tan, with tribal beads in her hair. She appeared no older than fourteen, but had the presence that she was many years older than she looked. She walked to Sonic, and smiled as she said_

_ "Oh Sonic, thank chaos your back!" as she smiled, a look of concern masked below her smile "Things have been terrible without over the last year… as you may of guessed. I reached out to you, and showed you were Amy was, and your welcome for that, but there is much more at stake here than your friend's life. I'm sorry."_

_ "Wait, Tikal, what are you talking about? Does Metal Sonic fit into all this?" Sonic said, trying his best to keep his cool "Cause if metal is to blame, just tell me how to stop him and I'll be off in a Mobius minute to beat him down."_

_ "Calm down Sonic, it's much deeper than that. Yes, your friend 'Metal Sonic' is the cause of the current disturbance, but there is much more at stake. "She begun to say, looking away from Sonic and at the shrine where the chao played with Chaos "You see, he hasn't taken loss with any dignity. Metal Sonic is determined to win this time, and his plan involves many stages. From what we have gathered, he wants to weaken you, which it seems he has already done that… I'm sorry we couldn't help…" _

_ "It's ok Tikal, he caught me off guard, that's all" Sonic said, trying his best to comfort her_

_ "Be that as it may, his second part of this plan is what worries me. He is planning on collecting the chaos emeralds, again. But this isn't all. He wants to use the Master Emerald this time, for an evolution for himself, and finally transcend his one weakness… as he sees it." She had begun to say, not quite sure how to tell Sonic what his plan is._

_ "Tikal, please. Tell me. I can help defend this world from whatever he is planning; I just need to know what I'm fighting. Please…" Sonic asked, trying his best to convince her to talk._

_ "I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't cheat fate. You must learn this on your own, when the time comes. I've already pushed my limits telling you what I did. Just be careful. Metal Sonic may be cruel and calculative in his planning, but there is a deranged insanity in there hell-bent on killing you. I fear for your future Sonic. "She said, returning to her ball-of-light form _

"_I hope the next time we meet, you are still of flesh and blood"_

* * *

><p>"Gugh!" Sonic awoke, shaking his head of the dream he just had. "<em>That's odd. Tikal wouldn't reach out to contact me if this wasn't incredibly important… I just wish she would have told me what I need to be careful about…"<em> he lamented, as he climbed out of bed and took a shower.

"_Man, I haven't bathed in … too long"_ he admitted to himself, smiling at the mere silliness of the statement. In roughly ten minutes, he was done showering and dressed up in a pair of pants that were falling apart, but still he loved his grunge pants. He then dawned an over-shirt to cover up his upper arms, and tied on his trademarked shoes. He looked in the mirror and said "Gotta look good today, I'm going to be seeing everyone again, and they deserve to see their hero looking as cool as he acts." He smirked, walking down to the medical bay to check up on Amy, if not just Tails.

The door swung open, and Sonic strolled right on in. "Yo Tails!" he said aloud, looking around for anyone. He saw Amy lying on her bed, taking a nap and Tails was in the nearby room on his computer. Sonic decided to let her sleep, and went into the adjacent room to talk to Tails real fast.

"Hey, listen Tails. Thanks a million for taking care of Amy." He said, patting his friend on the back. "If it's cool with you, I'm going to go visit everyone else, and say hi to them. It's been over a year, and most of them are probably missing me" he said, a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah… ok Sonic" the kid replied, clearly distracted by whatever was on his screen, all Sonic could make out were numbers and a picture of Amy. "Don't… be gone … for long." The kid droned on, becoming more-and-more absorbed by whatever the document showed him.

"Alright Tails…" Sonic said, a little worried about whatever it was Tails read. "Be back latez!" and with that he rushed into town.

"_Think I'll visit the 'faker' first"_ he thought, a smile appeared on his face at the thought of seeing the person who could probably sympathize with him the most.

In a matter of minutes, Sonic was in the casino district of the town, and soon found his way to Club Rogue. "_Hate being here, but love the clientele" _he joked to himself, as he went inside.

"Oh hey-a Big Blue" a bat said to Sonic, winking seductively at him as she then turned to roll some dice on the table. "Yeah! That is how you roll 'em!" she shouted with glee.

"Hey Rogue, "Sonic replied, looking around for Shadow "You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Dark and sulky went off too, would ya?" he asked.

"Oh him, he is no fun" she said, looking at Sonic as she walked over to meet him. "Unlike you Blue. Your all fun and adventure, shame you don't have a girl, ain't it?" she said, giving him a seductive look, as she sat down on a love seat facing Sonic.

"Yeah, real bummer" Sonic mumbled "But still, you see him or what? I got something I need to ask him…" he trailed

"Oh fine, be Mr. serious why don't you?" she replied, pouting at Sonic "yeah, he went to the nearby construction site, for some reason. Probably just blowing things up and releasing some stress…" she said, leaving the seat and going to the fridge to grab a beer. "Want one?" she asked while fetching one for herself.

"No thanks on the beer, but thanks on the 411" Sonic replied "I'll see ya later, Rouge." And with that he walked back out to the street.

"Don't be a stranger now, ya hear" she teased back, opening her beer and taking a drink.

Sonic walked down to the main district of the city, till he spotted a construction site. "_This has got to be the place…"_ he thought, walking over to the site. He passed the main gate and looked around, but didn't see anyone. Or heck, any evidence that anyone has been here for months. Abandoning hope that he would find Shadow, he turned to leave when he heard a loud whistle coming towards him, and he reflexively leapt in the air to dodge something.

*CRASH* made the sound, as a crater appeared where Sonic was. In the midst of the crater was a black hedgehog, with red accent to his fur. He turned to look at Sonic, who was still in the air, and said "Let's see what you got, Faker" as he leapt off the ground to engage his advisory.

Sonic reacted quickly, by curling into a ball and forcing himself to be propelled to the ground, where he then bounced as he landed and un-curled to land in a fighting pose. Shadow shot overhead, landing on the skeleton of the unfinished building, just to shoot back right where Sonic was. Shadow forced his leg down on Sonic, who blocked and proceeded to swing his own kick at Shadow, who blocked and they started exchanging blows as such.

Shadow would occasionally discharge Sonic away, by using chaos spears or a blast. Sometimes, being overwhelmed by Sonic's string of hits, he would quickly use chaos control to teleport a short distance away, just too then re-engage Sonic.

Sonic would block Shadow's powerful kicks, and then force him off his balance and try to land a quick combo into his rival, before using a spin dash to launch them apart. Then they'd rush back into each other, clashing with force again. This went on for about twelve minutes, before they stopped 'pulling their punches'.

Shadow leapt in the air, and begun channeling his chaos energy, gaining power with each passing second. Sonic dove into a nearby pipe, and begun shaking his body with supersonic vibrations, healing himself while preparing himself to move at his faster speeds.

Shadow finished charging up, and unleashed a hell storm of chaos spears down upon where Sonic was, and Sonic leapt out of the pipe, and launched himself in the air at supersonic speed. Sonic kicked off of the spears, accelerating himself to Shadow at an alarming rate, and Shadow anticipated this by switching his spears for balls of pure chaos energy, forcing Sonic to have to improvise by leaping over to the building, and using it for a launch ramp to get up where Shadow was floating.

Shadow continued the torrent of chaos bombs, while changing it up with the occasional beam of chaos energy. His altitude slowly dropping as he burnt through his energy. Sonic used the building to soak up the majority of projectiles, while occasionally kicking one into another. Sonic's only goal was to tire Shadow out, so he could close the gap and lock Shadow in a quick supersonic-combo.

Three minutes passed, and Shadow was half the height he originally was, just barely above the top of the skeleton-building. But that didn't stop him from introducing Sonic to his full arsenal of chaos-themed attacks. Sonic, on the other hand, was leaping from floor to floor, carefully dodging everything Shadow threw at him, when finally he spotted an opening. He pushed off the building, with such force that the entire structure shook with reverberation. Sonic propelled himself right through the opening in Shadow's assault and connected into Shadow with a strong right hook, launching Shadow to the ground.

Sonic chased after, and begun his combo on Shadow. Quickly punching him to prevent him from gaining the upper hand, whilst mixing strong kicks in to force Shadow to block, thus opening himself to another barrage of the supersonic-combo. After about thirty second, Shadow used a quick chaos control to teleport out and turned to say "Enough!"

"What *pant* had enough *pant* Shadow?" Sonic said, bending over to catch his breath.

"You *pant* wish. *pant* Faker." Shadow managed to say, catching his breath. "So *pant* it's true. You've *pant* returned, have you?"

And with that, they walked to a nearby girder, and sat on it, catching their breath from their intense fight. After a minute passed, Sonic turned to Shadow to say

"So, what is with you greeting me with a royal brawl?" Sonic said, smirking.

"Just had to make sure you were the real Sonic, and not some Eggman copy." Shadow replied "and, besides, I really haven't had anyone good to fight for a little over a year…"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that" Sonic said, feeling guilty that his friends have lived a year without his presence. "Want to hear why I was gone?" he asked, wanting to explain to Shadow why he was gone, so he could then ask some questions.

"Sure, why not. I could use a good story" He replied, and Sonic told Shadow about Egg-Mobius and how he escaped. And about finding Amy in the lab upon coming back, and thus, the return of Metal Sonic. "Wow, that is quite the tale…." Shadow said, contemplating everything he just heard.

"Yeah, you're telling me. And to top it off, I had a dream last night where things get weirder. Metal Sonic is going to hunt down the chaos emeralds and use them with the master emerald to achieve his greatest power… or something like that." Sonic said, trying to think what that meant.

"Yeah, no real surprise there…" Shadow replied "So, lemme guess. You want some help tracking down these emeralds, and you thought of coming to me first?" he said, smugly.

"Well…. Yes and no." Sonic said. "I mean, yes, stopping Metal Sonic is a top priority… we all know that. But we still have to be able to defend ourselves if Eggman attacks, or even Metal Sonic. Knowing him, he has anticipated me coming to my friends for assistance, and probably has some plan to make this only that much more difficult for me. I wouldn't know what… but trust me when I say that he is nothing to joke about. "Sonic said, with seriousness in his tone.

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form; you think I'm worried about some scrap version of you?" Shadow said a tone of smugness through his remark. "I'll go look around the world for the emeralds, and I'll take Rouge and Omega with me. We could use an adventure anyways…." He trailed off, thinking of getting out of the city for a bit.

"Shadow, I know that I can't talk you out of this, but please be careful" Sonic said, smiling but still concerned "Metal Sonic isn't someone to be trifled with. He plans on killing me, and I don't think he'll need much of a reason to harm you to get to me…"

"Sonic, you may of won our little skirmish, but come on. We both know I can handle myself. Sides, I'll have Rouge and Omega with me. Metal Sonic can't take the three of us on" he said, confidently.

"Fair enough…" Sonic resigned "_I'm not getting through to him, but whatever. Maybe Metal Sonic hasn't anticipated Shadow teaming up with Rogue and Omega…."_he hoped. "I'll see ya soon, bro. I got to go check up on some other people." Sonic said, leaping off the girder, and walking back to the street.

"Yeah, next time you see us, I'll have some of the emeralds and Metal Sonic won't know what to do with himself" Shadow said, laughing at the prospect of making the metal hedgehog mad. "Still, why can't you go out adventuring with us?" Shadow asked, suddenly realizing that Sonic wasn't already making plans to go out looking for himself.

"Gee, Shadow, I'd love to… but…. "Sonic trailed off. "You see. I am … still resting from my last adventure. I'll look around wherever I can, but I won't be off adventuring for a couple days…" Sonic admitted, sad at coming to terms with the truth.

"Not going to be the same without ya, Faker" Shadow laughed "Now I don't have any competition getting to each emerald."

"You'll have a metal version of me to deal with, should keep you occupied enough" Sonic replied "If not, we can fight when you get back" He said, smiling.

"Well, catch ya later" And with that Shadow used chaos control to vanish from the construction site.

"_Interesting guy… Just when you think you know somebody…"_ Sonic thought, walking down the street to head back to the beach. "_I wonder if Amy is doing any better…"_ he thought, feeling guilty that he hadn't thought of her sooner. And with that, he rushed to Tail's lab in a matter of second. He got to the door, when he felt how sore he was from the fight with Shadow.

"_Hmmm, why am I so sore? Does using that supersonic vibration thing weaken me or something…"_ Sonic wondered, as he opened the door. "Yo Tails!" he shouted.

"In here Sonic!" came the reply.

Sonic walked into the kitchen and readied a plate of chili dogs, and took the food with him to the medical wing, snacking on them as he walked. He opened the door, and stepped inside to see Tails talking to Amy about something. Sonic caught the last bit of a sentence.

"- just don't tell Sonic…" Tails warned. Turning to look at Sonic. "Oh hey Sonic, mind if I have one. I haven't eaten since…" he looked at his watch "wow! I haven't eaten in about nine hours!" he laughed.

"Yeah sure Tails, you want on Ames?" Sonic said, gesturing the plate to Amy. She accepted one, thanking him. But she seemed sad or distant with him. It rubbed him the wrong way. "What's the matter Amy?" he asked

"Oh… nothing…" she said distantly, slowly snacking on the chili dog. "Just … thinking…."

"Cool. Cool. So Tails is our girl finally ready to get up and out of bed?" he asked.

"Just about Sonic, I just want to run one last test on her, then you can take her home…" he said, trailing off as he was typing things into a nearby machine. "Now Amy, I need you to put your arm on the mat." She did just that "Yeah, like that…" *ZAP* "There we go." He said, smiling at how he was finally done.

"Wow, I expected that to hurt…" said Amy, dumbfounded by what just happened. She ate the last bite of her chili dog, and turned to Sonic saying "So, Sonic. Would you be a gentleman and walk your lovely girlfriend home?" she said, tilting her head and having a cute smirk on her face.

"Oh, you know I can't say no to that face" Sonic said, helping her up off her bed.

"Oh, you can't now can you?" she asked, devilishly "Well then." She cocked her head again and smirked while saying "Sonic, will you marry me?"

"Hahahaha" Sonic laughed "I can still say no to that!" he said, laughing only harder until he went flying into the nearby bed from a solid whack from her hammer. "Geez Amy, lighten up" he said, pulling himself up from the floor.

"Hrumph!" she said, strolling over to her suitcase, and storming out of the lab. "I'll be walking home, if you need me!"

"See ya later Amy!" Tails said, waving. "Sonic, you should go apologize to her. Remember, she hasn't been able to see you for over a year, so you might want to cut back on the usual brand of 'Sonic Humor' if you catch my drift" he hinted.

"Yeah, sure Tails" he said, rubbing his arm. "I'll see ya later" and with that he bounded off to the main room, where Amy went.

"Hey Ames, I'm sorry." He said, catching up to her brisk pace.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" was her reply "You've been gone a year, and yet you haven't changed a bit. But the rest of us, we didn't have that luxury" she said, her anger over-taking a tear forming in her eye. "I had to learn to live without you Sonic. You put me through that. And then you come back, joking and smiling like usual, oblivious to the hardships we had to go through" she said, walking faster.

"Amy, look, I'm really sorry." He said, catching up to her again "But come on, we both know you're not going to out run me. Now give me your suitcase, and let me walk you home like a gentleman" he said, flirtatiously, hoping that would soothe her anger.

It did. "Oh thank you Sonic" she said, giving him her suitcase, and wedging herself under his arm as they walked back to her apartment, albeit at a slower pace than before. She soon started asking him what he did on Egg-Mobius, and he answered. He asked her what she did while he was gone, and she answered with her own short answers. And they exchanged banter like this until her apartment complex showed up.

"Would you mind walking me to my door?" she said, leaning closer on him.

"Yeah, alright" he replied, sighing how he wasn't going to be able to shake her.

They climbed the stairwell, because Amy insisted on catching up on some missed Boxercising practice. They arrived at her apartment, where Amy used her key to open the door.

"Thanks for the walk Sonic" she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Sonic didn't flinch off, like he usually would have. He instead let her have her kiss. "_It's better if I just let her have her little kiss now, 'sides, she deserved it. I keep forgetting they went a year without me…"_ he thought.

Cream strolled in from the other room, and saw the two of them and shouted "AMY! Your ok! Oh, you had me and Cheese so worried!" she said, running over to give Amy a hug, her chao following her "Chao Chao!"

"Oh Cream, and Cheese. I'm alright. I just needed… to take a little breather" she said, consoling her roommates.

"Oh, I'm just so thankful you're alright" the rabbit said, happy to hold her best friend again. "Oh, Mr. Sonic. Will you be staying?" she asked, parting herself from her Amy hug long enough to ask.

"Uhm…. " Sonic begun to reply.

"He would LOVE TO!" Amy said, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, that makes ten chapters now. What do you all think? I finally caved, and started adding the interactions you all came to see. But don't be expecting a crazy orgy of awesome sex next chapter. Mwahahaha! At any rate, i want to send love to all of you out there who have favorited/subscribed to this. And i look forward to how you'll respond to this chapter. Feel free to send me a long and hard review. :D**

**Oh, and it celebrates one full week of work. So... ten chapters (20,000+ words) per week... seem reasonable enough, right?**

**I'll be posting Chapter eleven right after i get it done. So... most likely today. Still, Review, Rate and RAVE about my latest installment. 3 ya all**

**-ZiGeNaToR**


	11. Intimate Appeal

******Author's note:**

**As promised, Chapter eleven all quick and uploaded-like. Its some intimacy, as well as leading up to a chance for some more. If i get some reviews and/or PM's, i might just have to add some fanservice in. Haha! **

**No, but seriously, feel free to leave your remarks, or just plain criticism. Chapter tweleve will becoming out soon, and it might be super awesome, depending on what my public decide...**

**Oh, and i feel obligated to re-fresh my Chapter one statement...**

**I, ZiGeNaToR, Do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower, or anyone else with an actual name in this story. All right belong to Sega, and that is all. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Intimate Appeal <strong>

And as the sun was beginning to set off in the distance, being eclipsed by the giant building that G.U.N. used for 'research and development', Sonic was being ushered into the apartment of a girl who was completely crazy about him and her accomplice.

"Mr. Sonic, I'm so happy you can stay. We can talk and talk and talk and talk…" the rabbit went on, jumping around the room, excited by the prospect of spending time with Mobian's true hero.

"Now take a seat" the pink hedgehog said, pushing Sonic onto the couch, not giving him the option of anything else "Now, would anyone like a cup of tea while the night is still young?" she asked, looking right at Sonic, almost threatening him with her eyes.

"Uhm… yeah. Sure" Sonic said, already knowing he has lost this fight, he decided to submit to her will. And besides, he still felt bad being gone a year from his friends, so tonight was a way to make it up to Cream and Amy. "So… Cream. What have you been doing over the last year?" Sonic begun to ask, as Amy walked into the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Well Mr. Sonic, I visited my mom a few months ago. And she was doing super great. Me and Cheese have gotten stronger thanks to Mrs. Amy's boxercising practices." The rabbit admitted, looking tired just thinking about it "And, I painted the apartment!" she said, with a happiness in her voice that only a child could possess.

Sonic looked around, not noticing the apartment's appearance at first. The room was mainly white walled, with shapes drawn in with random colors. Near a bedroom (he assumed Amy's), the wall started shifting to a shade of pink, being accented with splashes of blue every so often. The door was closed, and Sonic could only assume how much pink-on-blue there could be in that room, with a shudder. The other room was also closed, but the paint around the door was a shade of Cream's colors, accented with orange and chao blue. Flowers and clouds and a little sun accented the wall, making you believe it was the door to a kindergarten or a preschool. But Sonic had to admit, it was among one of the cutest doorways he has ever seen.

"Wow Cream, you really did a number on this place" he said, still admiring the room "I mean, really. I ought to have you paint my place sometime" he said, looking at Cream with a big smile on his face.

"You mean it Mr. Sonic!' she asked, jumping up from her seat and running over to Sonic, as if being closer to him allowed her to see if he was lying or not. "You're not just lying to make me feel better, are you?" she asked, testing his answer

"No Cream, never. The apartment is amazing… which remind me. I haven't' checked on my place for… over a year now. Damn, I hope it's all in one peace" he said, thoughts of worry ran through him, but he dismissed them knowing he was stuck entertaining the girls tonight.

"Oh, it should be. Mr. Mayor said that you get to keep the apartment for as long as you like, and he never once announced anything about it while you were gone…" the rabbit said, comforting Sonic with what she knew. "Anyways, if you still have the place, I'd love to paint it. It could be blue… and some yellow and pink and red…" she said, her voice trailing off while she walked over to her room to see what colors she had available.

"_What a fun girl, if I was to ever have kids, I hope they are at least half as fun as Cream"_ Sonic thought to himself, while looking around the room to notice the rest of the apartment. He saw that the room he was in was girly in its décor, but functional nonetheless. There was a moderately large TV hanging on the wall, and some game console was plugged into it, and was neatly tucked away on some sort of desk-like thing. There was a little table that was surrounded by one large couch (which Sonic was sitting on) and two smaller chairs on the smaller ends of the table, all angled towards the television. Behind the couch Sonic was on, there was the kitchen, or at least the wall that would lead one person into the kitchen. You had to walk around the wall to be in the kitchen, because as Amy explained to him when he asked a long time ago

"_A kitchen is a girl's place to have some fun, and boys shouldn't be able to look in"_. Although, Sonic was always never fully convinced that was the only reason for the kitchen to be so recluse.

"Tea is done!" said a sing-song voice, as Amy walked from behind the wall, carrying a silver platter with a tea kettle on it and three little cups around the kettle. She set it on the table, took her spot next to Sonic and begun to pour three cups of tea. The reason she did this was to prove to Sonic that she wasn't going to poison him with something to make him sleepy and so forth, which he used to joke about years ago. "Cream, tea is out here!" she said, directing her voice to Cream's room.

"Be out in a sec!" Came the reply "I'm seeing how many shades of blue I have!"

In a hushed voice, Amy asked Sonic "What does she mean shades of blue?"

In a similarly quiet voice, Sonic replied "Oh, I said she could paint my apartment. She really seems to like the idea…" he said, trailing off again thinking that is might be a bad idea.

She finished pouring the tea, cuddled into Sonic, and whispered in his ear "And this is why you'd make such a good father" and with that, she kissed his neck and went to grab his and her cups of tea, handing Sonic his and taking a quick drink of her own.

Sonic was blushing at the thought Amy just gave him, so he accepted his cup with a blank look on his face and just drank with no feeling behind it. "So, Ames. While Cream sorts out shades of blue, you mind telling me how Metal Sonic tricked you?" he asked, trying to change the subject from parenthood.

"Oh…" she said, taking another drink and setting her tea down. "While, I had just finished doing some boxercising when a knock came on my door. I opened it to see you, or well… him. And I guess I was tired or something, because I said bye to you, after we talked for a few minutes. All casual and such I should add, when I then proceeded to hang my stuff up from working out, when I realized that is was you. Well, him being you, oh you know what I mean!" she said, all flustered by the confusion of explaining it, and Sonic laughing while she tried.

"I rushed out to meet him, and he offered an adventure for me to go on with him. I said yes, because… well …. You know" she said, blushing three extra shades of red. "I quickly packed up and we rushed out to the Mystic Ruins and such..." she said, twirling her hair as she thought about it. "He was so like you while we were camping, I had no reason to doubt it could be an imposter. While… until he … sorta … well …" she tried to say, feeling embarrassed about what she would have to admit.

"Until he what?" Sonic asked, smirking and laughing at Amy's story

"Well… him-you… kissed me…" and she tucked her face in her arms to hide how much she was blushing, while Sonic stared at her dumbly for a second, and then laughed so hard that he fell off the couch.

Between fits of laughter, he managed to ask her if that's all they did, only laughing harder and harder after he asked. Amy went through several extra shades of blushing at that, so she excused herself to the little girl's room.

"_Man, that was hilarious!" _he thought to himself, regaining his composure after so much laughter. "_I haven't laughed that hard in so long, feels good."_ He admitted. Then it hit him, Metal Sonic told him that he got a physical analysis of Amy at some point… "_Could he have meant the kiss…? Why would he need to kiss her? Unless he needed her DNA for something, and he used his knowledge of my knowledge knowing that Amy wouldn't dare resist a kiss from me, to steal a sample…"_ he thought, angry at himself for not seeing that sooner.

Cream walked back in, and looked at Sonic, who was dusting off his jeans from his little fit of laughter "Mr. Sonic, I heard a bunch of laughing, did I miss something?" she asked, looking a little sad that she missed something.

"Oh Cream, yeah… no. Don't worry; it was just a funny little joke between me and Amy. That's all" he said, sitting back down and grabbing another drink of tea. "How about you take a seat and have some tea with me, we can be all fancy!" he said, pretending to be fancy by lifting his pinky finger as he drank and crossing his legs mocking some rich person.

Cream found that hilarious, and leaped to her chair and imitated Sonic as they laughed and talked and, of course, drank tea. "Oh Mr. Sonic" she remembered, during their fancy fun time "I think I'd have enough blue paint for your apartment… maybe. It's such a large place, so I'm not sure…" she trailed off, sad that she might come short.

"Oh Cream, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, don't you worry. I'll buy you as much paint as you need, ok?" he said, placing his empty cup down, and looking at Cream with a comforting look in his eyes. "We will make sure that you and Cheese have the most possible fun painting an apartment." He laughed, the chao replied with a back flip and saying "Chao Chao!"

"YAY!" Cream said, leaping off her chair, and hugging Sonic "Thank you- Thank you- Thank you" she said in quick succession. Then leaped off of Sonic and sat down, taking out a little note book from the table and drawing how she thinks the room should look.

"_Wow, from wild and bouncy to future fashion-leader… they don't make kids like they used to"_ he thought, smirking at his own joke. "Cream, just have fun alright." He asked

"I will Sonic, I'm going to draw your room perfectly, from memory… and then see how I want to paint it." She said, getting off the chair and walking to her room.

"Hey Cream!" Sonic said, as she turned to look at him, he tossed her a key. "That's the key to my place, have fun." He smiled back.

"I will Mr. Sonic! Gee you're so kind and nice!" and with that, she went in her room and closed the door. The occasional "chao chao" and erasing on paper could be heard.

Amy came out of the restroom, looking as if she regained her composure, and took her seat on the chair Cream left. She took her tea, and took a drink, trying to make it seem like what just happened, never did.

Sonic saw through that, but decided to let her have her composure, so he asked "So Ames, how goes boxercising?"

She jumped at the question, placing her tea down and launching into a long winded story about how she started adding more and more to her regiment. How she practiced against Knuckles and Shadow and so forth. Sonic answered with the occasional "yes" and a few nods of the head, but mainly just sat there thinking about what Metal Sonic did to her. So far he hadn't noticed anything different with Amy, and that is what worried him most of all.

_ "_… And that is how I figured out how to deflect Shadow's chaos spears." She finished, looking parched, she grabbed her cup and drank the rest of her tea.

"Hey Ames, I have an odd question" Sonic begun, finally figuring out a way to test Amy to see what Metal Sonic did.

"If it's about getting married, you know my answer" she said back, smiling with her adorable smile.

"Close, it's a date alright. A battle-date." He said, smirking "I want to see how strong you've gotten, with all this boxercising and such…" he lied to her, really wanting to see if Metal Sonic paralyzed her or something.

"I dunno Sonic… I don't think I could fight you…." She trailed off, put off by the question.

"Tell ya what. If ya win, we can go on a date" Sonic resigned to saying, knowing full well that would get her to say yes to just about anything. "_No wonder Metal Sonic can manipulate her, I do the same thing…."_ He thought, shaking at the reality that they shared that similarity.

"Will it be a date-date, or just a date?" she asked

"… There is a difference?" Sonic replied, dumbfounded by the girl's ability to make a simple statement that much more complicated. "Look, I'll take you to Twinkle Park and we can walk the beach and so forth. A completely legitimate date, alright?"

"Uhm…." She pretended to think, trying to come off as not desperate for the offer "Ok, fine I guess. If I win we go on a date, what if you win?" she asked, realizing there was another possible outcome.

"Oh… me?" Sonic asked, forgetting that there needed to be an answer for that. "Uhm…. I guess…. No date?"

"Awww, fine." Amy resigned "Let's do it tomorrow, around noon. And make sure you bring your good clothes for our date!" she said, already losing herself in the thoughts of them on an actual date.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sonic said, hoping that this was going to be worth it. He already rationalized that he is going to lose either way. If he wins, then he just beat up a girl and that made him just sick to think about. Or, if he loses the fight, he has to go on a date with her, which seemed like losing all its own.

"Wow, look how the time flew." She said, looking up at the clock, it read 10:54 p.m. "I got to catch some beauty sleep, so I can beat you up tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll keep enough of you intact so we can have a fun date" she said, pulling Sonic off the couch and giving him a hug while walking him to the door. "I'll catch you later, big boy" she said, winking as she pushed him out.

"_Did I just …. Gain my freedom… from Amy?" _he thought. "_If I didn't know better, I'd say there is a Metal Amy"_ he laughed to himself while he walked to the elevator, not feeling like walking down the several flights of stairs. He pressed the 'L' button, and was taking to the lobby, where he then left the building.

He walked into the main part of the town, where a giant building was located, and on the top floor, was a giant biome that consisted of both his apartment and a place for him to run around and still feel the grace of nature. Sonic walked in to the building, walked into the special elevator for him, and used his other key. He was shot straight to the top floor, in a pinball fashion.

"Whoa…. I never … get used … to that" He said, trying to stand up, after his dizzy-inducing ride. He opened up the door to his place, and everything was how he left it. A mess. There was clutter everywhere, from bedroom to kitchen, to bathroom and even in the main room. "_Damn, I'll clean it up tomorrow…."_ He thought, already getting tired. He walked to his bedroom, where he had a choice to make. The bed, the beanbag chair, the hammock, or the recliner. "_I haven't slept in a good bed for awhile…"_ he thought, as he jumped into his bed, and checked the alarm clock to his side, he saw that his phone had 86 messages. "_Oh great… I'll… do something later"_ as he fell asleep in the comfort of his specially made bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review if ya want to influence chapter twelve<strong>

**-ZiGeNaToR**


	12. A date to fight for

**Author's note:**

**So, i posted this up earlier for some quick suggestions for story, and i got a few ideas from what people sent in. But ultimately, i went with m original format. So here is chapter 12, in its original-ness... and yes, still taking ideas for the 13-17(ish) block of chapters. But don't worry if you don't send anything, i still have a 'master plan' for the story anyways.**

**Really, its just nice to read your suggestions and ideas. Also, fan love is great. Although, i seem to be lacking in Reviews... *cough, cough*.**

**And with that, I give you what you waited for, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Date to Fight for<span>**

Sunlight came through an open window, and blinded our hero, who responded with anguish (and what sounded like) pain. "Grugh!", as he tossed the pillow over his head and turned over to look at an alarm clock. It read 9:56 a.m.

He dragged himself out of bed thinking about how wonderful a night's sleep felt in his own bed, for once. He grabbed a pair of pants that were almost identical to the one's he wore yesterday, except for a chili dog stain… And another over shirt, a little less grunge than the previous one. For some reason, wearing an over shirt and not a shirt all together just felt right. He explained it to Tails as "It's like wearing a shirt, but still having the freedom of not". And with his clothes readied, he hopped into the shower to prepare for a long day.

"_well let's see… I got to fight Amy today 'round noon. That'll be fun, for sure. I got to then check up on Shadow and see how his plans for finding the chaos emeralds go… assuming I'm not going out with Ames…"_ he thought, feigning a playful shudder at the thought. "_I mean, don't get me wrong. The girl is_ cute and all that, but she is also my friend and …. That …is?" he said, realizing he transitioned from thought to speech while he was washing his spikes. "oh well, if she wins I'll honor my side of this 'bet'… who knows, maybe a date is just what the doctor ordered." He said, laughing as he dried himself off with a towel and begun dressing for the day.

He walked out of the restroom and threw his dirty clothes off in a corner and looked around the room… at all the clutter and chaos. He whistled and said "Damn, I might as well clean up before I go out and about…" he resigned. He then grabbed his clothes and put them in his seldom used hamper. Then he walked around the room, placing things back on shelves and tucking in the sheets on his bed and so forth. About twenty minutes passed before it passed the "Amy Test" as Sonic dubbed it. He walked out to the main room, tired from all the cleaning, to see even more mess.

"UGH! Why can't I be a clean person!" he moaned, smirking at the situation. He dragged himself around the apartment, slowly putting stuff away. "_This is going to take for-freaking-ever!"_ he thought, noticing his radio in the corner. He turned the device on, and some tubular tunes started playing, and Sonic worked to the music. About ten tracks passed, when the room was finally done. He sat on the couch to admire the beauty his apartment was seldom seen in. "_ya know Sonic, if the date ends up happening… and going good, Amy might see the apartment. And good thing you cleaned it up, don't ya think?" _his brain asked him, realizing that he cleaned it on the same day that he might have a date with Amy, then thinking about what he just implied to himself.

"ewugh!" he jokingly said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen. "We _might_ have a date tonight, maybe. But that doesn't mean I'll lure her back to here for…. Really any reason." He said, shuddering at the thought. "Although… it wouldn't be half bad to come back for drinks and just to talk… hedgehog to hedgehog…" he admitted to himself, rummaging through the kitchen looking for food.

"Damn, all expired or worse" he said, holding a can of Spam "I don't even know how this got in here! Guess this means I'm shopping first. Might as well pick up some awesome 'dogs down in Central…" he said, grabbing his spare key as he left his apartment and hopped out the window, timing his jump to his that grind rail that takes him all the way into the center of the city. "_Boy am I glad this rail exists"_ he thought, laughing to himself while he watched the gridlocked traffic from above. He got off the rail when he saw his favorite, or at least one of his favorite, places to eat. Chaotix bar & grille.

He opened the door and walked inside. "YO SONIC!" said a large green crocodile, walking from the kitchen waving his arms everywhere in joy. "We'se thought you bit the bullet, buddy!" he said, hugging Sonic with crocodilian strength.

"*ung* Vector, you can *ung* let me down now" Sonic managed to say, as the crocodile laughed and dropped our hero back to the ground.

"Sorry Sonic, sometimes I forget my own strength" he said, laughing as he lifted his arms up as if to show his muscle. "Yo, Espio! Charmy! Get out here, Sonic's here!" he yelled.

A bee, crashing into everything, flew out of the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans hitting the floor could be heard throughout the entire restaurant (which, thankfully, wasn't opened yet.) A figure materialized next to Sonic, Sonic blinked and saw the purple chameleon.

"Aw, Sonic. So it is you." Espio said, looking him over quickly "You haven't aged a day, and yet you were gone for much more than a day…" he begun to say, being interrupted by Charmy.

"SONIC- SONIC- SONIC!" the bee shouted, doing loops and flips in the air "I knew you'd come back! Vector told me you died, but I didn't believe him!" the bee laughed, flying away from Vector as the crocodile tried to shut him up. Sonic just started laughing at the site he was seeing, and even Espio joined him in a chuckle. Time passed, and Sonic told them about his time away, and they in-turn told him about how their business was booming.

"Well… ok. The restaurant is barely breaking even…" Vector admitted "But the detective agency has been doing great!" he almost shouted, then realizing that he shouted he then said "But, keep that on the DL, dontchu know? G.U.N. still doesn't like having us doing their job better than them…" he whispered back.

"Well… G.U.N. doesn't really ever do their job well…" Sonic admitted, reminiscing about the time he was captured in Shadow's place. "But, I really just came in for some of those amazing Chili Dogs that you guys had. See… my apartment is on 'E' when it comes to food" he admitted, hearing his stomach groan at his admittance.

"SAY NO MORE! Chaotix is on their way!" Vector said, pushing the trio into the kitchen. Five minutes passed and a giant plate of chili dogs appeared. Sonic ate them, while still talking with the guys about this-and-that. "… And that is how I know Shadow has the hots for Rogue" Vector said, finishing his lengthy narrative.

"You don't say" Sonic said, trying his best to not laugh at something that seemed as plain as day to him. "Well, I'm done here. As usual Vex, BEST DAMN chili dogs ever!" Sonic raved, handing the crocodile a large sum of rings. "Keep the change, I have too many of the damn things already" Sonic laughed, and after the dollar signs left Vector's eyes, they laughed with him.

Sonic left the restaurant, after exchanging 'good byes' for about ten minutes. "_Well, they haven't changed a bit. Still as silly and carefree as ever"_ Sonic thought, happy that at least something was the same after being gone for so long. "_Time to get groceries…. Were to go… were to go…" _he pondered, looking around at the choices the city offered him.

He ended up choosing the one that sounded the best (Central City Grocer), and proceeded to grab everything he'd need for about a month. He had a hard time wandering the store without everyone wanting an autograph or just wanting to talk with him. He smiled, and preformed his public service, just wishing he could get in and out of the store. Finally, he managed to complete the chore and took the several bags of groceries back with him to the apartment, thanking his feet for helping him move so fast.

He took the elevator to the 'S' level, and in a matter of minutes, he reached the top. But the entire elevator ride gave him time to think. "_I wonder what Eggman is doing now…"_ he thought, remembering the tedious elevator he took getting up to Eggman's area in his massive fortress on Egg-Mobius. "_seems like just yesterday that I was foiling his plans, and here I am, apparently a year later, carrying groceries in an elevator and preparing to fight a girls who loves me."_ He thought, unable to decide to laugh or just smirk at the thought. The elevator dinged and he took his bags into his apartment and sorted them through the kitchen, all well thinking of the fight that was coming around the corner.

He looked up at the clock, 11:52 p.m., it read. "Damn, I might have to run to get there in time…" he said, pretending that would be a concern to him. He walked around the apartment, making sure he had everything he needed, and then proceeded to leave the apartment, taking the grind rail, same as last time. He appeared over the district where Amy was, which was a relatively short distance. "_Because Amy had to live close to me"_ he thought, thankful of the situation.

He hopped down, on the roof of her apartment and walked down the floors of stairs till he reached her level. He knocked three times, and waited on the reply.

A pink hedgehog opened the door. "Oh, Sonic…. I wasn't…. expecting you." She said, poking her head out from behind the door. "Just… give me a sec" she said, closing the door and running off to the back of the apartment.

Upon hearing what he could of sworn was a shower, he thought "_did I just interrupt her shower?"_ he thought, then blushed "_was she… behind … this door?"_ he blushed harder, trying to not imagine anything else. About three minutes passed and Amy opened the door again, and let Sonic inside. She was wrapped up in a towel, wrapped up in a robe. "I'll be just a minute longer, take a seat on the couch. And I hope that you weren't expecting for us to date wearing…. That" she ended her statement by gesturing to Sonic's attire.

"That is 'IF' you win" he smirked back, looking around the room for signs of Cream. Amy walked into her room, and locked the door. "Hey Ames! Where is Cream?" he raised his voice to be heard.

"She went off to Tail's lab for some painting supplies. She really, really, really wants to paint your room!" was the reply.

About five minutes passed, and Amy walked out. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when Sonic challenged her to race using their Extreme Gear, which Sonic assumed meant that she thought the streamlined outfit would help her chances. Still…. "You are seriously going to fight me… in that" he said, returning her gesture back to her, laughing at it.

"Oh, sure. Laugh now. Wait till I whip the floor with you in our little brawl" she said, somehow mixing a seductive tone with a threatening tone. "Well, shall we get going? I want as much time as we can get having our date!" she said, skipping over to Sonic, and grabbing his arm she then pulled him off the couch and lead him to the door.

They started walking down the stairs, laying down the 'ground rules' for the fight. Sonic advocated for the no 'cheap blows' clause, and Amy was advocating for no hitting in the "face region", as she begun explaining her reasons for that. "… and what would people think if they saw your girlfriend with a black eye? Geez Sonic, don't you even think about that?" she finished.

"Yeah…. Every minute of every day" he said sarcastically. "So, assuming you win our little tussle. Is this what you're going to wear to our date?" he said, trying to get inside her head so the fight would be easier on him.

"Naw, you're going to be a gentleman and take me back to my place so I can change for our night out on the town." She said, confident that she was going to win.

"_Sonic, old buddy, I sure hope this theory of yours works" _he thought, remembering that the goal of this fight was to see what damage Metal Sonic caused to Amy.

They arrived at the same construction site he and Shadow fought at earlier, the craters and structural damage was still perfectly visible to him, and really anyone with eyes. "Will this work for you, my queen?" he said, feigning a bow to Amy.

"Why yes, yes it does my handsome knight" she said, blowing him a kiss. "Ok, now go over to that side, next to that girder" she said, pointing at a girder off in the east side of the lot. "And I'll be over there next to that pile of girders" she pointed at the west spot "And we start when I say 'Go', got it?" she said, looking at him menacingly.

"Yeah, whatever you say Ames." Said Sonic, walking over to his spot "I'm going to make this quick for you" he said, laughing.

"Oh, you better last for awhile big boy" she said, implying a sexual duality to her comment, resulting in Sonic blushing. Thankfully, his face was to the opposite direction. "_Damn, she is already getting inside my head…. Whoa! Maybe Metal Sonic made it so I'm in love with her… or something. That would make my job harder…"_ he thought, sure he solved what Metal Sonic had done.

"GO!" roared Amy, running over to Sonic, hammer in her hand and she was preparing to swing it down on Sonic.

"_I mean, I guess that could sorta make sense... Sonic, do you love Amy?" _he asked himself "_uhm… I guess. Sorta. But not anymore than usual… Or at least it doesn't feel anymore than usual…"_ he rationalized, hearing the swing of hammer from behind him, he reflexively leapt over the girder he was next to, and landed looking back at Amy. "Whoa Ames, did we start?" he asked

"UHM! Duh!" was the reply, as she knocked the girder away with a mighty swing of her hammer "Now, stand still honeybun, I don't want to break anything more than I have to" she said, swinging her hammer at the blue blur.

"_She isn't messing around!"_ he thought, dodging her swings. "_At least with Shadow he was content with just throwing his spears at me, and such. Giving me room to maneuver. She, however, is keeping me locked against her. Forcing me to move in a small zone, and worse of all, I have to watch her…. Swing her hammer… with that cute look on her face…." _He started thinking, just instinctively dodging her swings, as he started to fall in-love with her appearance.

_"_Sonic, stop dodging and fight me like a man!" she said, mixing up her swing strategy and trying to launch Sonic into the air.

_"You can fantasize later" _he told himself, as he got back into the fight. Her swing came at him, and rather than dodge, he grabbed a hold of the hammer and caught speed in the swing, then at the apex, he just let go. Thus launching himself towards to skeleton of the building he fought in earlier.

"Gotta catch me!" he said, being whisked through the air

"Sonic, I've been chasing you for years, you're not getting away that easy!" she shouted back, running towards him at a speed much faster than her usual.

"_Damn, she is getting faster too!" _he worried "_must be all that boxercising she has been doing…"_ and he gulped, knowing that he needed to tire her out before he would have a chance winning this fight. So he leaped down from the building and rushed at her, feigning an attempt to meet her for a quick skirmish, when at the last second, he dove left, diving under her swing and running behind her.

"UGH!" she shouted, turning around and running after him, sheathing her hammer away. She chased after Sonic, catching up to his light jog with relative ease.

"_What the!" _ Sonic thought "_there is no way boxercising could give her that much more speed…. Let's test this speed of her's, shall we?"_ he thought, grinning at the challenge she posed. He then begun accelerating from a slow jog to a much faster jog, leaving the construction site and running down to the nearby forest.

"Get back here!" came a reply, as Amy accelerated herself, running after Sonic at a pace faster than the one he was going "I'm going to catch you Sonic!"

"_Christ! She is getting faster, lets really kick it into high gear" _and with that, he went to his speed that he typically used going through Eggman's bases. What he called his '7 out of 10' speed.

Amy saw Sonic getting away from her, so she started accelerating a little more, and she was matching his speed, which caught her by surprise. She dove into a nearby thicket of bushes and proceeded to catch Sonic off at the next turn.

"_Where did Amy go? Did I lose her?" _Sonic thought, looking back for her. Worried she could be lost in this jungle, he turned around to go look for her. He ran for a couple second, when out from the bushes leapt a pink blur. "_The what!" _Sonic yelled in his mind "_she can use the homing attack now!"_ he saw, as he quickly curled into his own ball to meet her in the air.

They clashed and then landed next to each other, quickly exchanging blows. Sonic was careful to block her attacks, and keep her on the defensive, while avoiding any damage to her in general. Amy was letting Sonic think her was keeping her on the defensive, while she worked to tire him out and swing at an opening.

They exchanged blows for about a minute or two, during which Sonic was still coming to terms with Amy's new gain in speed and ability, when a careless mistake allowed Amy to land a punch on his left side. She then took full advantage of the hit to put Sonic on the defensive. She rained down on him with her superior strength, and every attempt Sonic made to separate from her, caused her to land another punch in. "_Damn it! She is wearing me down, and I don't want to have to hurt her!"_ he panicked, not sure what to do in this situation. "_ugh. I guess I have to be the good guy… again."_

"Stop!" Sonic said. Grabbing Amy during her barrage of punches, thus violating their previous agreement of 'no-holds bar', which would cause him to lose. "You win, ok Ames. I'm not going to punch you or harm you, and you know that…" he admitted, again a little sad about how playing the good guy meant you had to lose at times.

"Oh, I knew Sonic. I mean come on, I'm your girlfriend. How could I not know!" she said, hugging him with renewed vigor. "I'll race you back to my place!" she said, already running off to her place, leaving a pink trail.

"_Cute… now this is a girl I could get into…" _he thought, then realizing what he said had a sexual context, he blushed thankful that she couldn't hear his thoughts. He then ran at supersonic speed, caught up to her, swung her up into his arms, and rushed them back to her place in a matter of seconds.

"My hero!" she swooned "Too, bad I beat you in a fight, eh tiger? But don't worry; you can keep your ego. As long as you're a good boy and take me out for a wonderful date!" she teased, walking Sonic inside.

"Are you… blackmailing me?" Sonic laughed "Gosh Ames, that is a new trick of yours. Also, when did you learn to run so fast?" he asked, remembering the fight they just had.

"I dunno. I've never been that fast before… I mean, I've gotten faster with boxcercising, but nothing like this" she admitted "but I guess chasing after you for so long… I was bound to eventually catch you…" she said, dismissing the question as she walked into her room to change for their date.

"_Odd… really is. What could have made her that… Wait a second!" _Sonic thought, he quickly grabbed Amy's phone and dialed Tail's number.

"Heya Amy, I don't know where Sonic is" came the reply.

"Tails, it's me Sonic. I'm using Amy's phone real quick. Hey I got a funny thing going on …." Sonic went onto say.

"Oh, really Sonic, tell me" said Tails, and Sonic told him what just happened "Wow…. This all makes sense! I was looking for some signs of poison or disease or something with Amy. But no, Metal Sonic augmented her DNA with yours. Giving her part of your speed and ability. I wonder why he would do that though… sorta helps you, doesn't it?" the fox said, curious.

"I have no idea, but it's the only thing that makes sense." Sonic admitted "It's something he would do though; leverage my friends against me… somehow. I don't know how he plans to use this, but knowing him, he has something up his sleeve" Sonic admitted, worried about what.

"Well, I'll let ya go. Cream already told me the bet you had with Amy. Clever way to get her to fight you so you could figure her condition out Sonic, hope it was worth it" the fox said, laughing.

"Yeah, me too. 'sides, it can't be that bad. I mean, it is a date with me, any girl would be lucky to be Amy right now" he said, laughing at his ego.

"Right… well have fun" and he hung up his phone.

"_Ok… So Metal Sonic has made Amy faster and stronger… using me. Time to figure out why…" _he thought "_I guess it is good I lost means I can spend all night with Amy. I might be able to figure out a reason for his…"_

"OK SONIC! I'm ready!" said Amy, as she swung open the door, wearing a black dress, with white borders. She had cute black shoes and had her hair all let down, covering her shoulders. Sonic's jaw dropped when he saw her, but he quickly regained his composure.

"_Lets just hope I don't do anything I regret, remember, She is your friend first…"_ he told himself "_but still…" _he begun to think, checking her out again. "You look amazing Amy, now I guess I should go change into my outfit…" he said, walking to the door.

"No need, I have yours right here" she said, pulling out a fancy pair of clothes for Sonic. A White tuxedo, with black borders and a pair of black pants. To top it off, she even had black running shoes for him to wear. "I've had this just lying around…." She said, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Oh… well thanks Ames…." He had begun to reply. "_It's like… a sign. Maybe tonight can be special… I mean. I deserve a little good in my life, don't I?"_ he begun to barter with himself, as he thanked her for the clothes and walked into the restroom to change into it.

"_Sonic, look at me" _said his reflection "_just be with her tonight, have fun, and see what Metal Sonic is planning!" _said the voice.

_ "But Sonic, she loves you. And you love her back. Make tonight special for her. Maybe there is a future for you too, don't pretend you haven't thought about it before…" _teased another voice.

"_Metal Sonic!" _said the voice "_remember, he is using her like a pawn. And like a pawn, she is but a piece on the chessboard here. Ignore her, and go after the king!" _said the voice, with vigor.

"_Love isn't a game Sonic. At least give this a shot. You deserve to have some happiness tonight. Let her give you that." _Said the other voice.

"Well… I guess I have to decide how to play this night..." he said to his reflection, as he finished up putting the suit on.

"YOU READY SONIC!" shouted Amy.

"Yeah…" he said, making up his mind on which voice to listen to "Coming out!"

As he walked out of the restroom, hoping he made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter thirteen will becoming out possibly today... but more realisitcally it will make its appearance over the weekend. I have a LOT i want to do with it, and i'd HATE MYSELF if i half-assed it. <strong>

**That being said, i'm not going to turn this into a 'fan-service'. I know you want me to get to the "naughty" stuff, but that isn't planned right now. Maybe in some later chapters, but right now, i'm still building up story elements. That being said, as well, i'm not going to ignore your demands entirelly... hence**

**Chapter 13. This point on, we shall see our hero and heroine becoming more central characters in the story, as well as the interaction between them. I can't decide if i want to keep the strictly Sonic P.o.v... or jump to a view between the two. I'll see what comes up as i write, or based on the suggestions you do. **

**Rate, Review, and RAVE.**

**-Steven "ZiGeNaToR" Ziegler**


	13. A night to forget

******Author's Note:**

**Well, here is is. Chapter 13. My largest chapter yet, by a fair thousand words. But i was compelled that his should all be one chapter, rather than breaking it down into parts of chapters. I feel it works together, still, i'd love to hear from you, the reader.**

**As usual, i'm perfectly kewl with some feedback. But that being said, i have a general theme i'm going for through Chapter 13-17(ish). You can add some suggestions, if ya care.**

**MY current piece of news may be a little unsettling. I'm contemplating stopping new chapters right now, while i go back and revise the past chapters. A sort of... re-tweak as it were. Nothing drastic, just filling up some holes i may of left.**

**That being said, Enjoy, the beauty of Chapter 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>A night to forget<strong>

Sonic ran out of the room, brushing past Amy as he leapt out the window to chase down Metal Sonic. He ran to the beach, and ran clear across the water to reach the other side as he came into sight of the abandoned Eggman facility there. He saw Metal Sonic at the top of the building and proceeded to leap up on the facility, jumping from floor to floor, accelerating up to where Metal Sonic was. They clashed in an explosive duel, jumping around the buildings. Explosions went off everywhere, and Metal Sonic was raining a volley of destruction wherever Sonic was, causing our hero to dodge everything in order to stay alive. Metal left an opening at one point; and Sonic rushed through and landed a hit on his metal duplicate. He then proceeded to chase the flying target down and combo into his original hit, similar to the way he fought Shadow earlier. Metal's body started to cave in, pieces were falling off and finally he landed to the ground without resistance. Sonic, panting, turned to look at his advisory and said - - -

"SONIC!" said Amy, as they were in their carriage being driven to the fancy district in Central City. "Have you paid attention to anything I've said the entire time?" she asked, glaring at him.

"uhm… no. I … was just …. Elsewhere." He flustered, his thoughts of beating Metal Sonic receding into his memories "So, what is it that you were talking about, dear?" he asked, trying to change to subject back to her so she would recede her anger.

It worked, and Amy started talking about the plans she had for tonight, it all started with a dinner at a fancy restaurant "… And NO, you can't just order a chili dog and call that dinner. No, you have to order something a gentleman would order." She instructed him.

"So, does that mean caviar or … what?" Sonic joked back

"It can, but things like a lobster or something. People of this city have expectations of you, and seeing you dressed like this" she said, gesturing at his attire "on a date with someone of my stature" she said, gesturing to herself "they just want to see their hero have a sense of formality. So if not just for me, do it for them?" she asked, trying to guilt Sonic into her date night plan.

"Ugh, fine." Sonic sighed "But just because they expect a 'gentlemanly' approach to tonight, doesn't mean that I'm turning off the Sonic sense of humor, girl" he laughed back at her.

"I didn't expect you too" she admitted "just, be polite at the same time. The people we will be seeing will most likely have a high position in the land, like the mayor, perhaps. So, it would be a good P.R. stunt if you could be a polite gentleman for once." She managed to say, still hoping that she would be able to manipulate him into being on his best behavior for tonight.

"Cute Ames, but you're not my public relations officer." Sonic replied, catching onto her true motive "Just come out and say it. Say, 'I want to have the perfect date tonight' blah-de-blah-de-blah" he went on to say.

"Sonic" she warned "you are going to take this seriously, or so help me…" she said, conjuring her hammer.

"Whoa, Ames you got me all wrong" Sonic replied, trying to not laugh at the situation. "I'm just saying, you don't have to toy with me tonight ok? Just be honest, alright?" he said, unable to hold the laugh back.

"Oh, alight Sonic, I guess I owe you that" she said, laughing back. "But still" swinging her hammer in her hands "This night isn't a joke, got that?"

"Why I would 'never' dream of messing this up for you" Sonic said, smirking "Besides, you look absolutely amazing in that dress. I wouldn't dream of upsetting the perfect girl" he said, trying his best to seduce her anger.

"Awww, thank you Sonic" she said, blushing as she sheathed her hammer away "And you look adorable dressed up. We should do this more often" she said, jumping over to his side of the carriage and snuggling into his side.

"_Ugh, this is going to be a long night" _Sonic thought, smirking at the situation he put himself in. "_All I have to do is play Mr. Gentleman tonight with her, she will have a great night and I can protect her from an attack. It should be a cake walk"_ he convinced himself, finally dropping his resistance to Amy's snuggling, and letting her burrow into his side. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at the peace in his life right now "_and, this just feels right. Maybe…. After this is all said and done… I might have a different opinion on Amy..."_ he thought to himself, laying back and listening to the gallop of the horse that pulled their carriage.

They arrived at the fancy restaurant, which appeared to be as busy as ever. Amy made the mistake of calling ahead for reservations while Sonic was changing, so the entire front of the establishment was covered in people with cameras and fans with autograph books.

"Amy… did you… tell them I was coming?" Sonic whispered into the ear of the girl who was still enjoying the closeness she had with her hero.

"Maybe a little…" she mumbled into his shirt. She pulled her head out, smiling back at him and said "Just be yourself, the people love you. Maybe not as much as me, but still. You should give them a little of your time. Besides, I always wanted to see what being in the limelight was like…" she admitted, giving him a kiss on his cheek and stepping out of the carriage.

Sonic heard the shutter of cameras and a few people were whistling at the appearance of Amy and all he could think about was "_I hope she didn't leave a lipstick kiss on my cheek"_ he blushed, as he looked into the mirror to see his clean face. He then hopped out of the carriage and was immediately locked into the arms of Amy Rose. They proceeded to walk to the door together, stopping every so few steps to sign an autograph or to take a picture with an ecstatic fan.

Finally, they managed to get inside. The waiter was waiting on them and asked the couple to follow him. They followed the waiter through most of the restaurant, saying hello to the public officials and celebrities that were dining there that night. A few even wanted a picture with him, and a couple wanted his autograph. While he signed the papers to the esteemed gentlemen, the women pulled Amy over to talk to her.

They finally reached their seating, which was at the mayor's table. And the mayor was there with his wife.

"Aw, Sonic. Mrs. Rose. So happy you could make it" The mayor said, getting up to shake their hands. "I am Mayor Adams, and this is my beautiful wife, Abigail" he said, gesturing to his wife. "Now please, take a seat with us. Men to the left and Women on the right" he said jokingly.

Sonic looked at Amy, as if to get approval for what the mayor said, and she nodded back and sat with the mayor's wife. "So, Mr. Mayor. What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, trying to not sound awkward with his question.

"Well, between you and me Sonic, this is me and the misses 'date night' as it were." The mayor whispered to Sonic "But then the head of the restaurant told us you were on your way, so… yeah. Got to have some positive P.R. every now and then, hope you don't mind?" the mayor asked

"Oh, it's alright. I didn't even know any of this was happening until a few minutes ago. But, with you being here, it won't be boring" Sonic whispered back, laughing.

The mayor laughed, his grey moustache twitched with delight. "Jolly good, jolly good. Well, how about you miss Rose? What did it take to drag such a hero out to dinner with you?" he managed to say, through his laughter.

"Oh, Mr. Adams, Sonic is just being the perfect boyfriend. This was his plan to treat me after being gone for so long" she said, putting Sonic in a box.

"Uhm, yeah…" Sonic said, unable to dispute "But we aren't dating or anything. Merely a dinner between friends, ya know. For being gone for so long" he said, smirking back at Amy. He then proceeded to feel a kick to the leg and Amy smirked back him.

"Oh, yes quite. You've been gone for some time Sonic. You mind filling us in?" asked the mayor's wife.

Sonic proceeded to tell them about his latest adventure, while Amy just sat there mindlessly drinking from her drink while she watched her hero talk. Sonic started to blush when he noticed Amy's love-bounded stare, but continued with the story and finished to the mayor's applause.

"And that, Sonic, is why you're our hero. Oh I still regret my decision to not make that statue for you…." The mayor begun to say.

"Mayor Adams, if I may" Sonic begun "I'm happy you didn't make me that statue. I mean, I love the attention and all, but I couldn't in good conscious take that statue. You used the money to help fund the schools in the city, and that is far nobler than making some rock of me. 'sides, I'll still be around for quite some time, you can make me all the statues you want years from now. For now, I'm just happy with my friends and the safety of this town and world" Sonic said, smiling at what he just said.

"Spoken with a heart as pure as your intentions. Again, we bless you" The mayor said "It's a shame you have to abandon your friends so often though. If only that fiendish devil, Eggman, would leave you alone." The mayor said, digressing as he begun to look through the menu.

"Naw, I'm happy Eggman is around. Otherwise life would be so boring. I'd be stuck with her" Sonic said, gesturing to Amy, who proceeded to kick him under the table. Sonic gave a pained groan, and they all laughed from that.

"So, Amy. What is it you do?" Abigail asked, while the men were looking through the menu.

Amy tore her gaze from Sonic to answer Abigail "Well, I don't really have a job… per say." She admitted "I am Sonic's friend, and I help him through his battles…. But." She said, a little saddened by her sentence

"Whoa, Ames. That's not all" Sonic said, looking up. "You're not only one of my best friends, but you are always there for me. You help rally people to help me. You believe in me when no one else does. You help others less fortunate than you. And heck, you even defend me." Sonic said, forcing Amy into a blush from what he said. Sonic, smiling, went back to the menu.

"You really love him, don't you?" Abigail whispered to Amy

"Oh, you have no idea" Amy whispered back "it started so many years ago. I was just a fan girl to Sonic. I loved what he was doing, and wished I could help. Well… I was kidnapped by Eggman and his fiendish creation, Metal Sonic" she begun to say. "And, well, Sonic saved me from Eggman. Since then, I've been on his adventures. I've helped when I can, but sadly it's hard to keep up with him. So, I'm frequently left to cheer in the sidelines…" she admitted

"Awww, how precious. He really is lucky to have you. You can tell" Abigail whispered back.

"Really! How so?" Amy asked, her eyes widened to the fact that someone thought they were meant to be.

"I mean, look at him. He is so relaxed around you. I've met master Sonic before, and he is usually jumpy or agitated and so forth. But here he is, calm as ever. And I think it's you" Abigail whispered to Amy "I think that he really cherishes someone like you. Not only are you a fellow hedgehog, but your someone who understands him so well, that he can be himself around you. And whether he knows it or not, he really needs that."

Amy had a tear in her eye; she whipped it away with her napkin, and whispered back "Thank you Abigail. I really needed that. After all this time of following him, and loving him as much as I have, I thought it was a love unrequited…" she said, whipping another tear away.

"Hush, hush darling. This night will be special, don't you worry" said the mayor's wife, as she comforted Amy.

Sonic, having heard the entire conversation was feeling sort of sad, so he excused himself from the seat, saying "I'll be in the little boy's room, excuse me for a sec" as he tried to contain his composure.

Looking into the mirror, at his reflection, he said "Get a hold of yourself Sonic. Amy is just getting worked up over nothing again. I mean, you've been there for her whenever you had to be. Right?"

"_I don't know. She loves you, as you know. Your only there when she is kidnapped. We both know you could be there for her more often…"_ said the voice in his head.

"Yeah, but I'm busy with Eggman or something at the time. I can't just stay here with her, just so she'd be happy" he argued back

"_True, but you could spend more time with her. You spend enough time with Tails and Knuckles. Heck, you've even spent more time with Blaze or Shadow or Silver, and you've known them for the shortest period of time."_

"It's not that easy. She loves me, and if I spent more time with her… well… we wouldn't just be friends anymore…." He tried to rationalize to himself

"_So? Maybe it's time to stop being friends… I mean, we both know there is something there…"_ the voice nudged back at him.

"UGH! Why can't things just be easy!" he said to the emptiness of the room. He then washed his face with some water, and walked back to the booth with his double date.

"Well, I think I'm ready to order" laughed the Mayor as the night sped on.

They all ordered, and small talk was passed around all night. Not once through dinner did Sonic and Amy talk to each other directly; they were, instead, talked to by the other couple. The entire night Sonic was thinking about what to do with Amy, since he still felt bad about how she felt.

"_That's it, she wants a night she won't ever forget, let's give her one. It's the least I can do…"_ he thought, finally happy to think of something that would fix this problem.

The couples separated after dinner, and Sonic took Amy's arm as they walked down to the nearby park.

"Oh Sonic, how romantic. A stroll through the park" she said, blushing as she held herself close to Sonic.

"Yep, anything for you Ames" Sonic said back, still thinking of what to do to make her night better.

About ten minutes passed, and the couple came out the other side of the park. Amy turned to Sonic and said "Ok, lover. I got two choices for you. One, you can take me out dancing. Or two, we can walk the town and enjoy each other's company." She told him

"Cute Ames." Sonic said, laughing at her ultimatum. "I got one thing better; let's go down to Twinkle Park. It'll be fun, and besides, 'cute couples get in free' "he said, nudging her.

"Awww, ok." She said, smiling back at the compliment that they were a cute couple "I just can't say no to you, can I?" she said, blushing at him.

"I guess not" he laughed back, carrying her to Twinkle Park at supersonic speed. They arrived, and went up the elevator and walked into the park.

"Hey Ames, you mind grabbing me a drink?" he asked

""Yeah, alright" she said, walking off to the bar. Sonic took that time to rush out of the park and quickly go grab some things and prepare for something later in the night. He got back to the park in roughly a minute, to an Amy tapping her foot at him.

"You went off to do something, did you?" she said, giving him his drink.

"Oh, don't you worry. I just had to take care of something, alright?" he said back, innocently. "Thanks for the drink" he said, as he took a drink of the soda.

"You're lucky I just know what you like" she joked, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the rides. They decided to start with the bumper cars first. And then they tried a few roller coasters and finally the Twinkle Park Racing Circuit.

"Man, Ames, didn't think you'd beat me in that race" Sonic laughed, knowing full well he gave her the race.

"Oh, don't tease me Sonic. We both know you threw that race for me" she said "But thanks though." She said as she gave him another kiss on the cheek, and then whispered to him "that was really nice of you."

"Awww, don't mention it doll" Sonic said, blushing again. "So, we done here or what?" he asked

"Almost…." She said, smiling her mischievous smile as she took Sonic's arm and walked him over to the eastern part of the park.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked, as Amy finished her third drink and threw the bottle away in the recycle bin. "Also, I think you've had one too many drinks tonight." He said, laughing as she continued to pull him

"We are almost there" she said, and then the destination came into view, the Tunnel of Love. "And here we are" Amy said, looking at Sonic with her patented puppy-face. "Just one time, please….." she asked, trying her best to seduce him.

"Ugh! Oh alright, you win" Said Sonic, unable to resist how cute she was being.

"YAY!" as she jumped for joy, she dragged him to the ride and they were seated immediately and pushed into the tunnel.

"_Ok, she may have had one too many drinks, so just make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret"_ Sonic thought, sighing at having to be responsible. Amy was spending most of the time snuggling into Sonic's side, but at some point in the ride, she rubbed the inner part of his thigh seductively.

"Whoa there Ames" Sonic said, lifting her arm out of there "Let's just enjoy each other's company" he said, as he put his arm around her and tried to distract her with cuddling.

"Aww, but Sonic. You're gone so often. Don't you ever wonder about us?" she asked, looking up at him, her face shining with innocence.

"Well… uhm… "Sonic said, starting to blush, so he looked away. "At times, I'll admit I sort of do. But Amy, we are friends. I'm gone so often and … Eggman and …." He tried to say, unable to figure out what to say.

"_Damn her, now I'm all flustered here. Ugh, Amy why did you have to be so tempting!"_ he thought in anguish.

Amy laughed as she sat up, "Oh Sonic, your still as cute as I remembered." She said, kissing his neck, as she went up to his ear to whisper "Sonic, I love you. I know you know that, but come on. Let's make tonight memorable." And with that, she went again for his thigh.

Sonic intercepted her hand, lifted it back to her, and whispered into her ear "Amy, even if we are meant to be, in some point in the future. It's not now. I respect you as a friend too much, and I don't think we are ready to … make this more than what it is…" he said, feeling terrible at shutting her down so harshly.

Amy looked back at him, and shed a few tears and said "Oh, Sonic. You're so noble. I know I want you, and you know so too. But you're willing to wait to make a healthier relationship for us." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Your such the perfect gentleman." And with that she laid on his side, just enjoying his warmth.

"_Wow, she really has grown up. OR… she is too drunk to be mean. Who knows? Oh Ames, I wish we could have more than this."_ He started to think, "_But still, we aren't ready for this. Your still growing up, and I'm far too busy with Eggman and Metal Sonic right now…"_ he thought, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_I wish life was easier. Then I could spend time with all my friends, and heck, maybe me and Amy would be more than just friends. Who knows… but I'm forced to play the hero. And yes, I love the role, but sometimes I want to vacation from that…"_ he thought, just feeling sad that he had to sacrifice so much of his personal life to keep the world safe.

Amy felt his tear drop on her head, and looked up to see Sonic off thinking. He had a look of sadness on his face, but at the s same time, he was so adorable. He was not afraid to cry for the world, and that, to Amy, was the type of man she wanted. She lifted herself up, went over to Sonic and whispered "Sonic, I know you wish you could have a normal life. But I, for one, am so thankful for what you do for all of us. You save and protect this world, like some sort of guardian angel. And that is what makes me love you so much. You're willing to give away so much of yourself for so many of us. So please, accept this on the behalf of all us" and with that Amy Rose, kissed Sonic the Hedgehog…

…On the lips. At first, Sonic resisted the kiss, but it was either the sadness he put himself into, the feelings to have some connection with someone like this, or just the lateness of the night. But he ended up kissing her back. They kissed as they held each other, and then Amy pulled away.

"Sonic, I love you. But I also love you enough to let you make your own choices. Your right, now isn't the time for us to be anything more than friends, as much as it kills me to say." She said, tears building up in her eyes "I mean, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that with you. How long I've waited to have you as my first kiss. But, I'm willing to make the same sacrifice you make every day. My happiness, for someone else's ability to save the world." And with that, tears freely fell from her eyes, as she cuddled into Sonic

"…Amy." Sonic started to say, not sure what to say. "Thank you. Maybe one day, we can be more. But, it's not today. I'm sorry for all the torture I've put you through, but trust me. I wish I didn't have to save the world so often. I wish I didn't have to leave my friends for so long just so life can continue as is. But it's the life I chose, and until I can find a way for this to ever work…" he said as Amy put her finger over his mouth

"Let's not talk." And with that, she embraced him in a cuddle that he returned. And for once in Sonic's life, he felt the warmth of another's heartbeat against his own. And he couldn't even begin to explain to himself how much that meant to him.

Soon their ride finished, and they walked off the ride feeling more life a couple than they have all night. Sonic smirked because he still had one thing left for Amy. "Hey Ames… I have one last place on our agenda." He said

"Anything hero" she said, jumping up into his arms and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic sped down to Emerald Beach, and he let her down and he said "Amy, would you do me the honor of walking the moon-lit beach with me?" he asked, kneeling at her, pretending that he was proposing to her. A dumb smirk on his face at the joke he was making of the situation.

"Oh, Sonic!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up "I'd be delighted to" And with that, the two hedgehogs walked down the beach. Blue holding onto Pink in the beauty of the moonlight, as the two figures walked down the sandy beach, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. This went on for about seven minutes or so, until two chairs showed up on the horizon. They walked up to the chairs and there was a cooler between them, and there was an umbrella propped up behind the chairs.

"This is our last stop Amy" Sonic said, helping her to sit down on one of the chairs. "Just two friends, watching to moon reflect off the beauty of the ocean. "he said, as he begun to pour her a glass of wine from the cooler

"Oh Sonic, this is so romantic" she said, staring into the beauty that the ocean before her showed. She accepted her glass of wine, and Sonic got out a soda for himself. They clanged their cups together, and drank. They talked for a little bit of the night, but kept things casual at first.

Amy then asked "Sonic… uhm… well" she started to say "If you ever settle down? Would you want kids?" she asked, thankful the moon hid her blushing.

"Sonic just stared out to sea and replied "Ya Ames, I do. I love kids, and any kids of mine would be super awesome." He said, laughing at the truth

"Oh… well you would need the perfect wife…" she started to say. Unaware of how to phrase her question.

"Ames, don't worry. You'd make a great mother. Ya know, once you get past the crazy" he laughed, then he looked at her, with all seriousness and said "Any guy would be lucky to marry you." And with that, he took another drink of his soda and watched the waves.

"_Oh Sonic, how I wish we could be married now…"_ she thought, a tear rolling down her face as she watched her hero watching the ocean.

Some time passed, and soon the weather started getting cold, so they called it a night. Sonic rushed the stuff back to Tail's garage, and then proceeded to take Amy back to her apartment.

"Normally I'd invite you in, dear, but as you can see. I'm exactly all myself right now" she said, smiling dumbly at her own comment.

"I know Ames, I know. Maybe next time you don't drink as much, ok?" He said back. "Still, it was a fun night. And thanks. I really needed this." And with that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked down the stairs while a love-struck Amy watched him walk away.

"_Just like Abigail said… He needs someone like me in his life" _she thought, smiling at what she had with Sonic now. She closed the door and prepared to go to bed.

Sonic walked back to his place, thinking of the night, and he couldn't help but smile at what he shared with Amy. "_it's like, for the first time in my life… she is more than a friend. I can actually see us together… and I like it. I think? I don't know. This is so damn complicated!"_ he shouted in his mind, shaking his fists up in the air. "I just wish I knew what to do, but sadly I don't. I just have to see what plays from all this…"

***KA-BOOM!***

Went a nearby building, as a line of robots poured out of a jewelry store with bags of merchandise.

"Well, at least this night wasn't all romance and small talk!" Sonic grinned, back in his natural habitat. The robots noticed Sonic, and dropped the loot to shoot at him. Sonic dodge the volley of bullets, and weaved in between the robots, destroying most. Then, Sonic noticed him. Metal Sonic.

"So, the Hero is back on his feet, eh?" The robot teased. Rushing down to intercept Sonic.

"A jewelry heist, seems a little low for you, don't you think?" Sonic questioned back, leaping up in the air to meet his metal twin.

"Oh, if only you knew what I was planning to do" The robot teased, as the two begun to exchange blows. The robots grabbed the bags and begun to run back to the airship back to Metal Sonic's base. And Sonic was too busy to stop them.

"_UGH! They are getting away!_" he thought, trying to finish the fight with Metal Sonic so he can stop the thieves.

"Silly Sonic, you won't beat me in time to stop my drones" the robot replied, somehow knowing what he was thinking "So you might as well stop trying, and fight me like you mean it!"

"FINE! I will!" and with that, Sonic spin dashed right at his metal advisory, hearing the fabric of his suit tear as he shot off at Metal Sonic "_damn, Amy is going to kill me!"_ he thought.

Metal Sonic spin dashed back at Sonic and the two collided with such force that Sonic went shooting off a great distance, and Metal Sonic flew off in the opposite, stabilizing himself in mid-air and flying back to the airship to leave Sonic behind.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic yelled, trying to catch up to the airship, but the ship soon was too high for him to get to, and Sonic unfortunately had to come to terms with that fact. "DAMNIT! DAMN IT ALL!" Sonic yelled, as he punched the pavement.

The recent loss in the fight put Sonic in a bad mood, so he went back to his apartment, jumped up the chute, changed into a pair of clothes much more fit for pajamas and went to bed.

"_What the hell could Metal Sonic need with normal gems? And why didn't he kill me when he had the chance, AGAIN!" _Sonic yelled inside his head, unable to figure out what Metal Sonic was planning. "_most importantly of all, WHY DID he do what he did to AMY?"_ he thought, suddenly having feelings of protecting Amy surge through his mind.

Time passed, and Sonic succumbed to sleep, still tossing and turning the ideas that he had about Metal Sonic.

* * *

><p><strong>To add suspense, i won't tell you if i'm planning to make revisions on the previous chapters or if i'm just going to delve into chapter 14. I'll take suggestions from the audience, and if (for example) my fans are over-zealous about me going onto chapter 14. Who am i to argue?<strong>

**For now, i'm going to take a little break (my wrists are sore) and see what you guys think of my current chapter. **

**Love you all,**

**Steven "ZigeNaToR" Ziegler**


	14. The morning after

**Author's note:**

**Ok, chapter 14 is now live. I had some fun writing this, and it seems kinda jumbled re-reading it. but, none the less, i'm happy with it. We get to see what happens the following day, as well as build on our characters a little more. besides that, i allude to an up-and-coming chapter. So... enjoy. i guess. **

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after<strong>

The sun gleamed in through the open window, blinding a blue lump lying in bed. The room was a chaotic mess, a tattered tuxedo lay in the corner and the bed itself was a helter-skelter mess, as if someone had a hard time sleeping last night.

"_guhhh, what happened last night"_ thought the blue hedgehog, as he dragged himself out of bed and fumbled to the restroom. He looked into the mirror, and saw a face that looked far more tired than he felt. "_Yikes, I did not sleep well last night… I was plagued with thought about….something… I think?"_ He thought, looking at his face. "Odd, I don't remember what even happened last night…" he told his reflection, as he grabbed his toothbrush and some toothpaste. He then had begun brushing his teeth trying to remember what happened.

He then hopped into the shower and started talking to himself. "Let's see, I took Amy out on a date last night. After we had a literal fight…" he said, smiling at the memory of the fight. "Then, we met the mayor for dinner… and I took her to Twinkle Park." He admitted to himself, wracking his brain to remember what else happened. As he lathered his body with soap and covered his spikes in shampoo, he suddenly jumped with memories. "THAT'S RIGHT! We went on the tunnel of love, where one thing led to another and …" he started to say, as he remembered they kissed, and was too shy to say that out loud.

The water migrated into the drain, and he just stood there in the shower, remembering the moment when their lips connected. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered how Amy tasted, or how his heart skipped a few beats while they shared a moment of intimacy. But he forced himself to think about what else happened that night, so as he dried off with a towel "_I took her to Emerald Beach for a romantic night under the moon… then I took her home, and…"_ he finished thinking as he hung up his towel and grabbed his clothes to wear for the day. "METAL SONIC!" he remembered, looking right at his tuxedo in the corner.

He suddenly remembered walking home that night, love-struck or something, and Metal Sonic was there with some jewelry-robbing robots… they fought and he got away. Sonic clenched his fist as he remembered losing the fight to Metal Sonic yet again, and he had a pang of worry when he saw the outfit that wasn't even his, torn to shreds on his floor. "_Yikes, Amy is going to kill me when she learns of this… But that is of little consequence. _ Metal Sonic needs to be stopped!" he said, realizing that he transitioned from thought to speech as he was struggling with putting pants on.

He then walked to the apartment's main room, turned on the TV to see what news was playing as he checked his mail pile for something new. There was a thick stack of mail on his stand, and he quickly sifted the mail into piles from whom. Most of the mail was from the City of Station Square, some was from his friends, and there was even one from Club Rouge. He read through the mail, lazily as the TV droned on about something about oil prices and stock markets. Finally he finished reading all he could handle, and threw the read pile away and kept the un-read pile on the desk as he walked to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

He quickly glanced at the nearby clock to see it was 10:34 a.m. "_hmmm, pretty early. I thought it was like noon…"_ he admitted to himself, smiling at the circumstances. He rummaged through the fridge, and was feeling a salad for some weird reason. "Weird Sonic, since when do you think of anything other than a chili dog?" he asked himself, laughing at the circumstances as he went to prepare a chili dog in spite of himself. As the meal prepared, he found himself thinking of Amy more than usual, especially about a certain kiss.

The TV interrupted his thoughts when he saw pictures of the mayor on the television, at dinner… with him and Amy. He quickly jumped through the news channels, but every channel was declaring Sonic either in a relationship or as seeing some 'mystery woman'. "_Odd, why can't they figure out its Amy?"_ he thought, not sure what to think of the circumstance he has been forced into, when the phone rang.

"You're speaking with the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, who may this be?" answered Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, thank god it's you!" came an old voice "It's me, Mayor Adams. Have you seen the fiasco on the television? I didn't mean to put you in this pickle, but … my approval rating has gone through the roof… if that helps." He Mayor said sheepishly.

"Yeah… I guess" Sonic said, still unable to gauge where he should be on this news. "Just… it's sort of weird Mr. Adams. I didn't think that my personal life would take over so many news channels…." He said modestly

"Sonic, you really misunderstand just how much you control media, don't you?" the mayor laughed "Too put it simply my dear hedgehog, you're the most beloved celebrity right now. What you endorse makes massive sales. Where you visit, gets a spike in tourism. And most importantly, who you're seen with, catches the world's attention. It's really up to you on how to play this off. We've been controlling your press releases for the last few years, as a thank you for your saving the world and all. But I guess you're old enough to control your own fate now..." The mayor digressed.

"Gee… thanks Mayor." Sonic said, still thinking about what he said "So… I can play this however I want, right? What if I do nothing?" he asked.

"Well, Sonic. Nothing can be devastating…"the mayor begun to say "For starters, the media would be allowed to spin this however they see fit. And that could be detrimental to you. Also, the lies they spin could affect your friends and loved ones. And finally, you'll be giving your voice to the people…" the mayor stressed.

"Well. Damn it Mayor Adams, I don't want to have to go in front of a crowd every other day to clear my name." Sonic said with a controlled nature in his voice. "Why can't the people be fascinated about something else!" he stressed.

"I wish I could help Sonic. If you'd like, I can order the paparazzi to not follow you. Or put a strike in the broadcasting of you…" the mayor offered.

"It's alright Mayor…. I'll take care of it." Sonic said, defeated. "I just …" he said, thinking "_why can't I just hang out with my friends and such and not have to the news icon?"_ he thought.

"I understand, I just wanted you to understand the situation. I'll arrange a press conference for later tonight. Good bye Sonic." And with that, the mayor hung up.

"Well… damn." Sonic said, pacing the room. "Let's see my options here. I could…" and then it hit him. He has never had to make a press conference before; he had no idea what to do. "I can… just say it was a friendly date… or something. But then they'd hound me about Amy…" he said, pacing faster around the room. "I could change the subject to something else, maybe tell them about Metal Sonic so they'd panic and I'd be safe…" he said. "_But then I'd cause chaos and confusion, and I can't have that"_ he thought, angry at the fact there wasn't an easy way out of this.

"Well, screw it!" he said, after pacing the room for a good half hour. He ate his (now cold) chili dogs, and walked out of his apartment to get some fresh air. "_Think I'll check this out with Knux… or Tails. I just need someone to bounce my ideas off of"_ as he jumped out the window and slid off the side of the building to jump on the roof of the adjacent buildings so he could ditch the public. He ramped off of buildings, keeping his altitude above the normal people, who right now, un-nerved him.

He arrived at Angel Island in about three minutes, thanks to his artful dodging of the populace; it took him some time longer. He ran up to the island and across its bridge, and ran into the core of the island until a large green emerald showed up to him. A small red fleck appeared in front of the emerald, and that was who he was here to see.

"YO SONIC!" said the red dot, as Sonic rushed to get closer. As Sonic came within proximity, Knuckles greeted him with a "What brings ya here?" line.

"Not much Knux, just… killing time. I guess?" Sonic laughed, not sure if he should say what he wanted to say. But he knew Knuckles would know better than Tails, so he went with it. "So Knux, ya hear the news?"

"Can't say that much news gets up here, kinda peaceful really" he admitted, but he humored Sonic "So, what's the news this time?"

"Well, longs story short, I had to take Amy on a date last night -"Sonic begun, before being interrupted.

"Whoa there blue stripes, you took Miss Rose out on a … you? Seriously!" Knuckles said, while laughing. Sonic blushed, but continued.

"Yeah… really. Well… everything went … for the worse as it were." Sonic begun his narrative. "Ya see, the mayor met us for dinner so now that is all over the news right now. And some jerks at the restaurant got some pictures of me and Amy and such, and they are saying something about my love life, I guess, seems to have the people looking at me another way…" he struggled to say, realizing it made almost no sense.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Cameras caught you and Amy on a date with the mayor, and now the town is having fun with the love story?" Knuckles said calmly.

"Yeah… pretty much." Sonic replied.

"Ok. Well, why do you care? People have been riling themselves up about you for the last… ten years or something?" Knuckles said coolly.

"True… but it was about something or another. Nothing really important. This time though, I think they are taking this further than usual…" Sonic said, trying to defend his worries.

"Ok, let's say your right for a second. Let's just assume that the people have finally come to terms that you're not gay, and that you have a girlfriend or at least a close friend of the opposite gender. I fail to see where the worry comes in…" Knuckles said, looking at Sonic with a grin.

"Well… ok. Things… sorta happened last night… and so I'm not sure what to say… and…" he said, blushing with confusion. "But that isn't the point. I don't know how to appease these people. Do I say I'm dating her, do I say it was just a friendly date? Do I bring up Metal Sonic and scare the topic away? I don't know!" Sonic said, as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Well… I've never seen you so flustered before. Usually that's me…" Knuckles said, laughing at his comment. "As for what to do, I don't know. If you love Amy, admit it to the people. Otherwise, just say it was a friendly date or something. I don't think the Metal Sonic thing would go over so well…" Knuckles said, as he started to polish his emerald.

"Ugh, thanks Knuckles. I guess… I guess I just wasn't thinking. Or maybe I was just over thinking… which would be a first" he laughed "I'll just say it was a friendly date or something, take some questions from the people and hopefully the news moves on." Sonic said, smiling at the simple answer "And your right, all that has come out of this is proof that I'm not gay, or something. Nothing bad there. Like it really matters!" He said laughing.

"That's right, now do ya wanna fight or something? Cause now I'm just bored." Knuckles admitted, and they decided to have a quick brawl.

Time passed, and the both tired of the destruction they were causing on each other. Sonic had caused Knuckles left arm to go numb with how many impacts he made there. And Knuckles had officially tired Sonic's arms out, so he was forced to only using his feet for combat, which was putting him at a serious disadvantage.

As Sonic danced around Knuckle's left side, using his tired side as Knuckles weakness, he went to try and tired the echidna out. Dodging whenever he could, and inflicting a kick or two where ever he could.

"Enough man, I give!" Knuckles said, as Sonic was abusing Knuckles tired side to avoid ever being hit. They laughed for awhile as they lay in the grass, relaxing from the fight they endured. Sonic then invited Knuckles to Tail's up-and-coming birthday. "But remember, it's a surprise. So, 'mum's' the word" Sonic said, feigning to zip up his own lips.

"I'll think about it" Knuckles said, as they departed from each other, tired and bruised. Sonic rushed into town, down to the beach and up to Tail's laboratory. He let himself in through the garage to see Tails tinkering on the Tornado.

"Yo little bro, what is going on?" Sonic asked the two-tailed fox.

"Sonic!" the kid shouted over his torch as he turned it off. "Long time no see" he joked.

"Yeah, most def" Sonic joked back "So what you doing now?"

Tails explained his latest invention to Sonic, who proceeded to just nod and try to understand. "Oh, and I saw the news. Guess that date had some unforeseen consequences…" the fox said, smiling at the situation.

"Yeah… don't worry. I'll clear that up in a press conference or something. I guess the people are just bored and want to give me a love life to make their days more fun…" Sonic said, smirking back. "Anywhoodle, I came by to see what you were up to, and too see if you know about Shadow's progress?"

"Oh, he called in awhile ago. They have one emerald so far, and so far, no signs of Metal Sonic" Tails replied.

"I don't like how that sounds…." Sonic said, immediately trying to think what Metal Sonic's plan was.

"I wouldn't worry; Shadow can more than handle himself. Unlike you, you look like you're ready to pass out. What happened" Tails said, as he noticed Sonic sway a little under his own weight.

"Oh, nothing" Sonic said, taking a seat "Just had a little brawl with Knuckles on the way over. Damn he is only getting stronger each time. But it is so relaxing." Sonic said, as he remembered his newest trick. "He Tails, want to see something awesome?"

"Uhm… ok?" Tails replied.

Sonic got up, and begun shaking his body with supersonic frequency. His bruises receded, and his arms became less numb and overall he just looked better. After about ten seconds of channeling his supersonic energy, he released it and looked back at Tails "Ta-da!"

"What the!" Tails said, jumping up and analyzing Sonic. "Sonic, since when could you…. I mean, wow! This is just impressive!"

"Yeah, I read this in Eggman's diary" he said, laughing. "Guess the good old doctor has my best interest at heart."

"That is defiantly nifty, I would love to study that…" Tails went on to say, losing himself in his own thought.

***Ring-Ring***

Sonic's phone started to ring, playing an irritating jingle as his ringtone. "_Oh when I figure out how to program this damn thing!" _he cursed inside his head. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Amy "Hey, excuse me for a second Tails" Sonic said, as he walked outside to answer.

"Heya Ames, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic, funny question" she said, as Sonic smiled at hearing her voice. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"_Oh boy… this is bad. I can choose to say EVERYTHING, or just most things."_ He thought, almost immediately deciding to not tell Amy that they kissed. "_But wait, this could be a test or something… and besides, she deserves to know…"_ he decided in the end. He proceeded to tell Amy everything that happened last night, taking as much time as he could with the Mayor and the rides in Twinkle park. The time finally came when he couldn't waste anymore time.

"… So then you said we should ride the tunnel of love…" Sonic said, blushing at the memory rising in his head. "And, well… at one point in the ride… we sorta…. Well kinda… in a sense…" he stammered to say.

"Sonic." Amy replied. "Are you telling me, that we had a moment?" she asked, with all seriousness in her voice.

"Uhm… what do you mean by a moment?" he asked.

"That we… well… uhm …. Ya know. With the lips and…. Yeah" she staggered to say back.

"_Nice to know she is embarrassed too…."_ He said, relieved it wasn't just him, he replied with "Yep Ames. We shared a romantic kiss last night." He said, grinning like a fool out at the ocean as he said.

His ear stung with how loud his phone got, as Amy screamed with joy as she ran around the room with her phone. Sonic held the phone out at arm's length, just grinning at what he said and hoping he wouldn't regret this conversation.

Finally she collected herself. "OH SONIC! I just wish I could remember what happened last night!" she said, still a happy tone in her voice. "I just called cause I wanted to know, cause the news thinks we are dating and I was curious if you 'popped the question' last night…." She said, her voice dropping off in the end.

Sonic went red in the cheeks when he heard what she said. "Whoa Ames, no. no-no-no-no, NO! That did not happen last night, don't ya worry." He said, and then he realized what he had just said and felt like a jerk saying it. "Whoa, um, Ames. Ya hungry?" he said, trying to change the subject before she thought he was being a jerk.

"Yeah, sure." She answered dumbfounded.

"Let's go out for lunch. I know this quaint little place, and don't worry about dressing formal. It's a casual place." He said.

"I'm just worried I might get attacked by the paparazzi" she joked back.

Sonic told Amy to meet him at the Chaotix bar & grille. She agreed and he hung up and went in to see Tails.

"Who was that?" the fox asked

"Just Ames, looks like I got a lunch date" he laughed back to his friend.

"Oh, well have fun Sonic. We gotta hang out at some point" Tails said, going back to his machine.

"Well, in the mean time, have fun with Cream" Sonic replied, catching Tails blushing, he laughed and ran off to town to get to the restaurant.

Sonic arrived at the place, and snuck inside. "Yo Sonic! Back already!" said Vector loudly.

"Yeah Vex, ya catch the news?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah, but we long since figured you had something for that pink hedgehog" Vector said, smiling as he said that "I mean, we are detectives after all"

"Yeah… defiantly the best." Sonic said sarcastically, Vector didn't pick up on that "So yeah, I'm just dodging the public right now, and your place is pretty 'under-the-radar' with them…" Sonic said.

"I getcha, so I assume the usual?" Vector replied.

"Please, and can I get a salad on the side?" Sonic asked

"Uhm… sure. I guess." Vector replied, dumbfounded by what Sonic said "I mean, veggies are good for the body and all, so I guess that's good" he laughed as he went into the kitchen

"_Well, now to wait on Ames"_ he thought, as he took a seat and looked outside at the busy street.

***jingle***

The bell on the door rang, as a customer entered. Sonic's ears perked up when he heard the noise and he looked over. He saw a person about Amy's height, but this person was wearing pants that were torn on the knees and a thick sweater. On top of the head was a hat and a pair of shades that covered the entire face, so he couldn't tell who this person was. So he sat back down in his seat, saddened that it wasn't Amy.

The stranger saw Sonic, and walked over to him. Sonic saw the way the person walked and it reminded him of Amy, and then he figured it out and started laughing. The stranger slid their sweater off showing off Sonic's over shirt and a shirt with little chaos on it. Then the hat was removed to show pink hair that flowed back down to her shoulders.

"Stop laughing Sonic, I didn't want to be seen" she said innocently, as she put her disguise on the chair. Sonic helped her take a seat. "I've been being chased all day by people with cameras, it's actually nothing like I thought it would be!" she said, panting at the thought of how much she had to run today. "SO, what did you get me?" she asked.

"I got ya a salad, ok?" he said back "So, I get the disguise, but are those my clothes?" he noticed.

Amy blushed when he said that "Uhm, well yeah. You left them at my house, and anything else I'd wear would have attracted attention to me. I hope you don't mind" she said, twirling her hair as she spoke.

"Naw, your kinda cute in my clothes" Sonic laughed "Oh… about the tuxedo you let me borrow…" he started to say.

"Oh, you borrowed my tux? That's why I couldn't find it" she said.

"Well, now you'll never find it" he said, a grim smirk on this face "I sorta… well… destroyed the majority of it in a fight with Metal Sonic" he said.

"Awww, bummer." She replied, playing with her hair still "Ugh, I hate when I let my hair down. I can never seem to stop playing with it" she laughed. "as for the tuxedo, I guess it's alright. You can buy your own or something…"

"Well, I think it's actually pretty cute" Sonic said, and then he blushed as soon as he realized what he said. "I guess I could buy a few tuxedos…" he said, changing the subject to clothes.

"Thanks Sonic." She said, beaming at the compliment "So what is your whole stance on this… 'us' thing?" she asked, blushing as she asked.

"Well" Sonic started to say, blushing back "I think I'm going to … declare us as friends or something?" he said, still unconvinced.

"But Sonic, WHY!" she asked, looking straight into his eyes "You know I want this, so why do you hurt me so?" she said, tears forming on her eyes.

"Ames, it's not that. It's just… well I dunno" he admitted "but I'm not comfortable with the public thinking we are dating right now… cause …. Well I don't know if we are." He confessed.

"Well, I want us to. But I respect your wishes too" she digressed, playing with a button on Sonic's over shirt so she didn't have to look at him. Sonic then remembered what she said last night, about her respecting his wishes, and was thankful that wasn't just the alcohol talking.

"Ames… I'm sorry" Sonic said, sad that he couldn't confess anything more. "I mean, last night was epic and all… but I dunno. I just got back from Egg-Mobius and such. I'd like to spend more time with you, before I admit anything? I guess?" Sonic flustered to say.

"Sonic, its ok. I've waited long enough. I can wait a little longer. We can just… be on a dating trial" she said, with hopeful eyes back at Sonic.

Sonic melted under the innocence in her eyes "I'd love to… but… let's just be friends for now" he managed to say, feeling like a villain as he said it.

She just looked back at her shirt button, lost in thought. Sonic looked out at the street trying to figure out why life was so unfair.

Vector walked out with the food, and placed it on the table. "Hey Sonic, you never mentioned this was a date!" he said, seeing Amy.

"Well, Vex. It's just two friends spending a lunch together and catching up on old times" Sonic said, as cool as he could.

"Yeah, sure… Anyways, enjoy…. Lovebirds" as he walked off, mumbling the last part under his breath.

Sonic was blushing from hearing what Vector said, but he hid it under the chili dogs he ate. Amy just picked away at her salad, slowly eating it, as she was thinking of something.

Sonic caught on after about his fifth chili dog. "What's the matter Ames?" he asked. She walked up, sat next to Sonic, and whispered in his ear "I remember last night now"

Sonic blushed, and looked at Amy who was blushing even harder. He whispered back "And….?"

"Thanks for the wonderful night hero. The kiss and … well … everything" and with that, she pecked him on the cheek and walked back to the other side.

"Your… welcome" Sonic said, dazed from the kiss.

"Oh Sonic, what I said last night, in the tunnel… it still stands." She said, playing with her salad as she said it "Your right. Let's just be friends for now. See where that takes us. You're free to make your own choices…" she said finally, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ames, you've grown up so much" Sonic couldn't help but say, as he reached across and collected Amy's tear from her face. He then put his hand under her chin and lifter her face up to look at him. "Perk up, ok. I just need some time to figure myself out." He said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I move all fast and such now. I'm still getting used to that myself. Did you know that spin dashing is really hard!" she asked, amazed at her own ability.

"Been doing it for awhile… so no. I actually don't remember it being hard" he said, laughing at her statement, but thankful she changed the subject.

"Odd. But I'm having a lot of fun with this." She said, squirming with joy as she said that. "So, you want to… like… hang out after this?" she asked.

"I'd love to Ames, but I got a press conference to get to after this. Maybe tomorrow?" he said, then remembering he was busy tomorrow "Wait, sorry. We can do the day after tomorrow, ya know. Tail's surprise birthday. Ok?" he said.

"Alright, I guess." She said, sounding defeated "But you owe me a walk back home." she smirked back at him "also, I'm keeping your pants. So I can at least say I've been in your pants!" she said, laughing immensely at her own joke.

Sonic laughed with her and said she could keep them, they paid and Sonic took her up to the roof with him where they leaped from building to building to get to her apartment. They landed on her apartment's building, and walked down to her level.

Amy opened her door, and turned around to talk to Sonic for a second "Hey Sonic, I hope you figure yourself out soon…" she said, as she walked closer to him and put her lips up to his ear "If not just for us" she whispered, as she kissed him on the cheek and walked into her apartment.

"_Whoa, that girl makes me do wild things when she kisses. Albeit not werehog-wild things, but wild nonetheless"_ he thought, looking at his phone for the time. "Damn, I only got five minutes to get to city hall!" as he rushed out of the building to get to city hall in time.

**"And here he is, Sonic The Hedgehog!" **shouted the announcer into the microphone, gesturing to Sonic to walk up to the podium.

He made it with a minute to spare, and walked into the auditorium to address his public. He walked up to the podium and cameras blinded him with their flashes and people were cheering as he took his place.

Sonic tapped the microphone a few times "Testing, one … two …. Three. We hear me alright?" he asked, as the crowd said yes. "Thank you all for being here. It truly is always a blessing to see so many fans show up, just to ask me questions or take my picture" he joked, as he flexed a few times for the cameras.

"Now, I decided to start this conference off with an open floor, so raise your hand up and I'll call on you and you can fire a question my way." He said, as the crowd's hands shot up into the air. "_Geez, this is going to be a long night"_ he grimaced, as he called on his first person.

"Yeah, Tex Avery from the Central Circuit Paper" he introduced himself "I was curious to know why you've been gone for a year?"

"Great question Tex" Sonic replied "I was off fighting Eggman on a far away planet, and getting back took some time" he said, smirking. "Ok, you with the red shirt"

"Georgia Winslow, Station Gazette" she said "Is it true that you are romantically involved with a pink hedgehog?"

"_Wow, question two already. I was hoping for some easy ones for awhile…"_ he thought. "I'm sorry to say, but those were pictures out of context. Yes we were on a date, but only as friends. I haven't seen my friends for a year and I took her out to celebrate her birthday I missed" he lied, but thankful that it still sounded true enough. "Ok, you with the white hat"

"Jon Simmons, Mobius events dot com" he said "Is it true Metal Sonic is back, and that he robbed a store last night?"

"_Whoa, so they do know"_ he thought, thankful he didn't decide to fear monger them earlier "Yes that is true. Don't worry, me and my friends are diligently trying to take Metal Sonic down, but it will take time, I'm sorry. Ok, last question, you with the shades."

"I'm John Doe, Generally Unfiltered News" he said, somehow unconvincing "Is it true that you've been experimenting with mad science to make you and your friends into superheroes?"

"_What is this guys angle? Wait… Generally Unfiltered News… G.U.N.!"_ he thought quickly "No, that is not true. We have only been working on the latest tech to take Metal Sonic Down. That is all, if you have any more question feel free to ask my press secretary" he joked, as he walked out of the room.

"_Man, that was painful, but at least it's over"_ he thought.

***ring ring***

He looked at his phone, to see Amy. "_Damn!"_ he thought, as he answered as he was walking outside.

"Hey Ames…." He answered.

"You lied about me on national television!" she said, hurt in her voice.

"Amy, it's not what you think. I'm not entirely lying; I did spend that night with you as a friend. And it was kind of a birthday… gift" he said, already knowing he lost.

"Be that as it may, you still could of consulted with me before you lied! That was just a dick move Sonic!" she said, anger in her voice.

"Would you feel better if I promised to make your birthday this year, super amazing?" he asked

"*sniff* yes. That would be super" she said, her happy demeanor coming back into her voice.

"Ok, great Ames. Now if you don't mind, I have a few things left to do, and I'm dead tired from today." He lied, just not wanting to post pone a chance to take a nap.

"Ok, see ya later, lover boy" she said, hanging up.

"_Ok Sonic, next time, let's not lie on national television"_ he said, smirking as he walked to a nearby park. He found a shady tree and laid beneath it. He then closed his eyes and just sat there thinking about the events of that day.

He saw the sun starting to set, and thought about what to do with Tail's birthday. He fell asleep with ideas of flickys buzzing about in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Show of hands, how many people thought i'd mention either the werehog or flickys! Yeah, totally surprised you with that one. haha. Anyways, i'm so happy that i only passed the previous chapter by three hundred words this time. for about the last 5 chapters, i've been getting like an extra 500 - 1000 words in per chapter, and now it seems that i'm slowing down to a good neutral point. who knows if that means the next one won't be longer. <strong>

**as usual, i love to get some feed back. But hope you enjoyed it all, and expect chapter 15 to hit up soon. I'll spoil you a little bit by saying its NOT tail's birthday next chapter. **

**Oh, and i still want to go back and touch up on my previous chapters, but i think i'll do that at about twenty or something. give myself a break for now, cause my wrists = dead. **

**With love, **

**Steven "ZiGeNaToR" Ziegler**


	15. From Dusk to Dawn

******Author's note:**

**Well... Chapter 15. Shorter than its predecessors, but still i find it a nice break from all that has been happening lately. Solely a chapter for just Sonic and Amy to get to know each other a little more. Hope you enjoy, and oh boy did i leak what happens next chapter or what in this one? 'toodles**

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk to Dawn<strong>

"Sonic!" came a voice that stirred Sonic out of his nap under the tree. He groggily looked around to see who said his name, when he noticed a pink figure in the moon's light. "Hey Sonic, I didn't think I'd see you just taking a nap in a park" the figure laughed as the sentence was finished.

"Whoa Ames" he said, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up "What are you doing out at a park at…" he looked at his phone to see the time. It read 10:38 p.m. "this time?" he finished saying.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk and… well" she answered, kicking her foot at the ground as she tried to finish her sentence with minimal flustering "thinking… about our night… together…" she said, blushing as she turned to look at the pond.

"_Oh yeah, that's right, she remembers that we had a …. Moment"_ he thought, hiding his own blush he laughed and said "yeah, that was a wild night alright. Hey, come on over and take a sit with me" he said, gesturing to Amy.

"Don't mind if I do" she replied, as she walked over and sat next to Sonic. "So Sonic… what is going on?" she asked, while she cuddled into his side.

"_Sort of a vague question, but alright"_ he thought "Well Ames, let us see here. You have gotten a portion of my speed, the ability to perform spin dashes and homing attacks… oh and we had a date night. Where do you want me to start?" he said, laughing in the end.

"Cute Sonic, but I know all that stuff. I want to hear what you're thinking" she said, as she cuddled his side with her head.

"Oh…" he said, unable to think of what else to say. "Well… I'm hoping that Shadow can manage to thwart Metal Sonic…." He started to say.

"Did you send Shadow because you wanted to spend time with me?" she asked innocently.

"Sort of, yeah. But it was primarily because I was still tired and sore from the adventure I had on Egg-Mobius" he said, slightly blushing at admitting that he stayed to see her.

"Awww, my hero never gets to rest" she said in a cute tone as she lifted her head up to his ear "You really need a vacation, don't ya?" she whispered in his ear, in a seductive tone.

"You're telling me, my life seems to be nothing but adventures right now. Thankfully we have Tail's birthday after tomorrow, I can defiantly use a break from foiling villains and fighting my metal copy" he said, smirking at the accomplishments he had done in the last week alone.

"Well… Sonic…" she said, her head laying on his legs as she changed position to lay over his legs to watch the stars "I was going to … take a vacation … and such." She said, trying her best not to blush.

"I getcha Ames, you wanna know if I can tag alone with ya? Right?" he said, smirking at his ability to know what she is thinking.

"Yeah… it would be super awesome…" she said, obviously thinking of something else "With you… there"

"Ames, I'd love to…" he started "but the people expect a certain status of me. I can't very well leave the people with Metal Sonic as I go to some vacation resort…" he said remorsefully.

"I… understand" she said, obviously disappointed by his answer "but still… keep the invite. Maybe you'll save the world by then" she said hopefully.

"Ha, maybe I will" he laughed back, then humoring her "so, when is this vacation?"

"In a month." She answered quickly as her eyes twinkled with the stars reflection.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to speed up this whole process of stopping Metal Sonic" he laughed.

The two of them spent the next hour-or-so watching the stars together. Amy cuddled right over Sonic, as he enjoyed the company of someone who knew himself so well. The more they cuddled, the more he spent thinking about how nice this would be if he could spend every day like this. Amy noticed he was lost in thought when he stopped answering her questions.

"Hey Sonic, what you thinking about?"

"Oh, just thinking how nice this is" he said plainly "Usually I either spend all night pacing my mind for how to stop the latest evil plan Eggman cooked up, or I just lazily crash in my bed and the days just drag on by…" he said, a little disappointed saying out loud how boring his nights were.

"There was the whole werehog thing" she said jokingly "But I know what you mean. I spend most of my nights thinking too…" she said, blushing towards the stars, hoping Sonic wouldn't pick up on what her thoughts were.

"Yeah… the whole werehog thing… was a major inconvenience" he replied, oblivious to the second half of her statement "I mean, every night, at roughly dusk, moon or no moon, I'd transform. And let me tell you, it did not tickle" he said, laughing at the past.

"Yeah… still. You were the cutest werehog I've ever seen" as she turned around to kiss him on the cheek, then went back to watching stars.

"Ames… I was the only werehog you've …." He said, deciding to stop there. "So, do you know any of the constellations?" he asked, changing subject.

"Actually, no." she admitted "but I just enjoy watching them anyways. Frequently, your gone for so long, that I look upon the stars for a sign that you'd be alright…" she said, reluctantly.

"Aw, thanks Ames" Sonic said back "On a related note, how are my clothes" he asked, just noticing that she was still wearing his pants and shirt from earlier.

"Surprisingly comfortable" she replied smiling back at him "I hope you don't mind a sexy girl in your pants" she said, turning around to face him. "Funny… I have you pinned down don't I?" she asked seductively.

"Temporarily" he smirked back, looking into her eyes and finding himself lost in the beauty of her face in the moonlight. "Wanna have a quick skirmish?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh, the hero wishes to have a rematch?" she teased as she traced her finger across his chest. She slowly climbed her body up his and put her lips next to his ear and whispered "ready...Set…go." and with that, she leapt off of him and brandished her hammer, smiling joyfully in the moonlight.

Sonic rolled back and leapt into the branches of a nearby tree. Looking back at her he thought "_Damn, this girl only gets more and more amazing as time goes on"_. She rushed his tree, and with one whack, the entire tree shook and Sonic leapt to another tree. He quickly jumped trees to try and catch her off guard, but her strength, on top of her new found speed, made her a formidable threat.

"_That and her years of chasing after me"_ he joked in his head. As she went to knock on his tree, he waited till mid-swing, and shot down to the ground to quickly catch her off guard. Trying to not hurt her, he went for a sweeping leg kick to catch her off balance. She jumped the sweep, but left herself open to a quick combo from Sonic. He landed a few successful punches on her, aiming for non-vital and non-sexual locations. "_Damn, this girl's rack and my gentlemanly nature are going to make this a long fight"_ he smirked.

He quickly pushed her further up in the air, she curled up a ball, and shot herself back at him, he quickly ducked out of the way and as soon as she opened back up, he grabbed her by the legs and threw her back into the clearing.

"No fair Sonic!" she cried out, as she was sent spinning back to the clearing.

"Alls fair in love and war" Sonic joked back, rushing to keep her on the defensive.

"Well, lucky for me then. This is love and a war for me" she smirked, wielding her hammer offensively as she rushed to meet Sonic head on.

She swung her hammer, and Sonic dove under the swing, and she quickly followed through by swinging back to catch where he was, causing him to dodge yet again. Pretty soon, she had him cornered by a thicket of trees while she kept swinging at her love, playfully at first but soon she was gaining aggression.

"_Damn!" _he thought, as her hammer just barely missed him "_she is getting more and more serious, and I'm pinned by these trees…."_ He thought as he dodge yet another swing. Left with no better option, he dodge her latest swing and quickly spin dashed at her, causing her to leap out of the way and giving Sonic his freedom.

"So close!" she cried out, almost laughing at the circumstances. She threw herself to the tree, using her hammer at the impact she launched herself right after Sonic, as a spin dashed ball. They collided with so much force that they uncurled.

Sonic hit the ground a couple times and ended up on his back. While Amy was sent through the air and landed right on top of Sonic.

"Oof!" Sonic let out, as she crashed into him.

Amy quickly took advantage of the situation and held down Sonic's arms and legs. She then looked at him right in the eyes and said "I think I won." As she smirked with satisfaction.

"Yeah, it would seem so" he replied, laughing at the situation. "So you want a victory kiss or something?" he teased.

"Yep, don't mind if I do", as she went in to give him a kiss, as she did, Sonic took the moment of weakness as an opportunity and rolled on top of her. Quickly pinning her down. "No fair!" she cried out, putting on a face of sadness.

"Oh perk up, you did great" he said, smirking. "And heck, you earned it anyways" and with that, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and rolled off of her. As he started to dust his pants off from their fight, Amy just laid there on the ground, enjoying their moment.

"Sonic, next time you're going to stay pinned down" she said, getting up and walking over to him. "Wow its late." She said, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah it is" Sonic admitted. "Want me to walk you back to your place" he offered.

"I'd love to, but Cream is busy painting the kitchen or something…" she said. "I was supposed to give her the night to do that" she said, laughing at her admittance.

"Oh…" Sonic said, and without thinking "Well, you could crash at my place".

_ "_Oh, you mean it Sonic!" she said, as she hugged him "thank you-thank you- thank you!"

"_Great job Sonic, now you're stuck with her"_ he thought, smiling back "yeah sure. I got nothing better to do." And with that they began their slow walk back to his place.

The majority of the walk, Amy was telling Sonic of all the fun things they could do at his apartment, and Sonic was trying to figure out a way to make it so nothing regrettable would happen that night. They arrived at his place, and Amy, proud of her new found spin dash skills, used Sonic's spin dash lift to his floor. Sonic followed right after her, and found Amy lying on the floor, dazed.

"Whoa, that really is…. A dizzy …. Ride" she said, trying to stand back up as Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the circumstances.

He opened the door and said "Welcome to Casa da Sonic" he said, with a dumb smirk on his face. "_See, now aren't you glad you cleaned up your apartment"_ said the voice in his head. He smirked in agreement, but didn't say anything back.

Amy walked inside and marveled at the place. "Ya know, it's been over a year since I've seen this place. Not since your birthday before you left…." She said remorsefully, but quickly changed tack and said "Still looks great though. Could use a woman's touch" she teased as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Ames, I know you're a girl and all, but that doesn't mean you have to go right to the kitchen" he said, laughing at his own remark.

"Laugh it up lover boy, but I just wanted to make a cup of tea. Besides, I think it is a sign of a great woman that she tends to the kitchen" she said, sticking her tongue out at him in defiance. She rummaged through the cabinets till she found some teabags. "You want some?" she asked politely as she started to boil some water.

"Yeah, sure… why not" he said, as he lazily sat down on his couch and turned on the television. He quickly surfed through the channels, unable to find anything; he gave up and just laid across the couch listening to Amy hum as she made tea.

He looked outside at his little biome of nature, and realized he hadn't even checked to make sure everything was still alive. He jumped off the couch and quickly went outside to check on his plants and trees and bushes and so forth. After a quick ten minutes walk around his enclosure, he was happy that all his plants were alive and walked back to his apartment.

He let himself in and Amy looked back from the couch, sipping from some tea and said "what took you so long?"

"Just had to see if my little forest survived" he said, taking the other cup of tea. "Now, when I drink this, should I expect poison or what?" he said, while laughing.

"Oh, well you're obviously going to go numb. Then…" she said, putting down her cup and walking over to him, slowly rubbing her body against his as she whispered in his ear "you're going to follow me to your bedroom while we fully express our love for each other" she said, taking a playful little bite at his ear.

"I… can't tell if your joking or not" he laughed back, blushing from what Amy just did too him.

"Yeah… neither can I" she whispered back, as she walked back to the couch to take a seat and drink some more tea.

Sonic sat down at the chair next to the couch and just drank tea, trying to think if Amy would poison him or not. Amy just sat there, smiling back at him and occasionally smirking or winking just to mess with him. "_All well, let's find out, shall we?"_ he thought as he finished the last of his tea.

"So Sonic, what is your plan for tonight?" she asked back, trying to passively seduce him with her body language or words.

"Actually, no idea…" he admitted "I was, at first, just going to head on back and take a nap… but now you're here…. Sooooo…" he said as he thought about what they could do.

"Oh, well I have an idea" she said, as she jumped up and walked into the hallway.

"_Please don't undress, please don't undress, please don't undress"_ he thought madly, not sure how he was going to survive this night.

She walked back with a couple movies from his room "you still like movies, right?" she asked, looking back at him with innocent yet adorable eyes.

He looked at what she held in her hands, it was Chaos in space 2, one of his favorite movies of all time. "Heck yes Ames, lets watch an epic movie" he said, as he grabbed their empty tea cups and took them to the kitchen as she readied the movie night. "_She is going to totally try to seduce me during the movie, isn't she?" _he thought as he rinsed out the cups. "Well, let us see what happens" he whispered to himself as he walked back to sit on the couch.

Amy started up the movie, kicked off her shoes and cuddled up in Sonic's arms throughout the entire movie. Sonic, at first, was slightly embarrassed by the amount of cuddling, but managed to ignore it and watch the intense action in the movie. Amy made a few sexual moves during the movie, but each Sonic thwarted, each time questioning himself on what would happen if he didn't.

The movie ended, and it was roughly three in the morning. "So, I think I'm ready for bed" Sonic yawned, as he looked at Amy. Turns out, she fell asleep in his arms during the movie. "_Poor girl just can't stay up late can she?"_ he thought, as he carefully moved from underneath her to get free. He then carried her off to his bedroom and tucked her in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, which she smiled back at getting. "_Geez, it's like she knows even when she is unconscious."_ He thought to himself, as he laughed at the idea.

Sonic went to leave the room, but kept finding himself looking back at the beauty that was Amy Rose in his bed. "ya know, she ain't half bad. Still… I'm probably going to catch flak tomorrow when she wakes up thinking I raped her or something…" he said to himself as he closed the door and walked outside to his own personal forest. He found his favorite tree, jumped to the third branch up and laid against the tree watching the stars twinkle off in the sky.

"ya know, just a few hours ago, I was watching these things with Ames… maybe there is a future for us" he said to himself, finding himself smiling at the remark.

"_Just give in Sonic, give in and get a girlfriend"_ said the voice in his head.

"Tempting, but I don't know yet. I still have a world to save and I gotta clear my head of all these thoughts. Anyways, Amy still has this growth spurt of speed and such, which was most likely given to her by Metal Sonic…" he said back to his voice.

"_So, you're going to save the day in the end. You might as well get the girl as well"_ the voice argued back.

"Maybe. But now it's late, and I'm really looking forward to a normal night's sleep." He said to himself, as he stretched and closed his eyes for slumber.

"_You'll succumb in the end Sonic, love always prevails"_ trailed the voice in his head as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up in the past, back on Angel Island in the open fields. Tikal was there, waiting for him, her back to the rising sun.<p>

"Sonic, you've arrived. Good. We have much to talk about and not much time..." she begun to say.

"Ya know, I told myself to get a normal night's sleep, and this seems to always happen…" he laughed to himself, walking over to Tikal to hear what she had to say.

"As you know Sonic, Metal Sonic plans on doing something drastic, something I can't yet reveal to you. But there is more, much more." She warned him

"Yeah, loving the intel." He said smirking back "Anyways, go on?"

"Well, I don't mean to pry into your life or anything, but I only have one thing I can tell you and much concern and worry to voice as well." She said casually. "What I can tell you, is that after your friend's birthday, you will be faced with a massive challenge to overcome…" she said

"Isn't the line usually 'you'll be faced with a challenge unlike anything you've ever faced?'" he joked back to her.

"Typically yes, but after all the adventures you've had, it's getting harder and harder for you to see something that isn't similar to something you've faced before." She smiled back at him. "All I can say is be prepared. This isn't going to be easy, and you will need your friends to succeed." She said to him, fading into the sun's brilliant light.

"Wait Tikal!" Sonic cried out to her

"Remember, Collect the Chaos Emeralds and have your friends help you seal this great evil away…" she said back to him as she disappeared into the sun's light.

The brilliant light blinded Sonic and he awoke on the tree branch where he fell asleep last night, looking up at the sun just peaking out over the horizon.

"_One of these days, I will have a normal night's sleep!" _he vowed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that wraps that up. What did you think? love to hear from you, in either review or PM form. Or you can tag my email, which is on my profile page... i think. <strong>

**See ya in chapter 16, **

**Steven "ZiGeNaToR" Ziegler**


	16. Compromising Situation

******Author's Note:**

**Here is the segway into the epic next chapter. i thought about incorporating a sexual situation, and depending on how you (the reader) respond, i may flush more of these themes out. One last note, the reason i'm posting so late, is because i couldn't sign in today. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Compromising Situation<strong>

As the sun rose over the buildings, the light dawned in the eye of Sonic. Having gotten no sleep last night, or at least the raw comparison of that, the light burned away at his barely awoken eyes, and like a vampire embracing the morning, Sonic reacted as such. "Argh!" he cursed as the light hit, and he tumbled out of the tree, hitting a few branches on the way down and landing face down on the floor.

"_And I used to think the saying 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed' was just a joke…."_ He thought to himself, stringing a stream of unintelligible curses in the morning light. As he decided to walk back to the apartment, he saw a large box. To be specific, this box was wrapped up in festive wrapping paper covered in chaos. The box was roughly three-fourths the height of Sonic, and there were two envelopes tied on it as well as a "to & from" sticker.

Sonic walked over to it and saw that one envelope was marked 'Tails' the other was 'Sonic'. He decided to read the one labeled with his name, and it read;

"Dear Sonic, I'm sorry to deprive you of yet another night's sleep. But you must understand, I'm too weak to contact you while you're conscious… still, I feel so sorry for depriving this world's hero from the sleep he desperately needs. I'm sorry I can't tell you more of the future me and Chaos have foreseen, but at least we can help you out with tomorrow. This gift is for Tails, from you. You really shouldn't mention us in the letter you'll write to him, for the less we are known the better. In the envelope marked 'Tails', there is a blank card in there. Feel free to tell him how much he means to you. Don't worry, the gift in this box is beyond perfect for Tails, please trust me."

Sonic finished the letter, and just stood there thinking "_ok, so she can't tell me what will happen tomorrow, but she can give me a gift to give? Just like a woman to complicate everything!"_ he cried out in anguish mentally. "…Still, this does mean I don't need to shop, and we all know I haven't had a moment of peace to myself since I've gotten back…" he said to the box, as he decided to bring it inside for safe keeping. "_Chaos, what's in this thing"_ as he began his journey to the apartment.

He placed the box in the middle of the room and walked over to the kitchen, when he noticed Amy's shoes on the floor. "_Oh that's right! She is still here"_ he remembered, "probably should save Tail's gift" he said to himself as he went to the kitchen for a marker and a sticky note to tell Amy to NOT open this present. He left the note on the gift and snuck into his room, to grab a new change of clothes.

As he creaked the door open, he saw Amy sleeping peacefully in his bed. She seemed almost angelic, and at the same time, comical. She had a face of pure bliss, but she was sprawled all across the bed and cuddling a pillow. "_I feel sorry for that pillow"_ he joked in his head as he managed to retrieve some clothes from his wardrobe. He then snuck into the master bathroom, turned and locked the door (as well as dead-bolt it). "Not taking a risk of Amy ambushing me while I'm in the shower" he said to his reflection as he went to turn on the shower.

"_You say that, but I think you're just scared of commitment"_ replied the voice in his head.

"That is so not true. Look how committed I am to saving this world and beating Eggman" he replied to the reflection.

"_Oh, that's because that's all you know. You need to learn to love, for the love will make you only more powerful"_ the voice went on to say, adding emphasis to the last word.

"There is also power in friendship" Sonic retorted.

"_Friends come and go, but love. Well… love is forever. Even heartbreak can be funneled into massive power…"_ the voice argued back

"Enough of this, I'm taking shower" Sonic said to the mirror, as he turned to jump into the shower.

"_Fine, take your shower. Just know this. If you open your heart up to love, then you can finally feel at peace in this world. We all know you run around the world and never stay anywhere to long, for you inability to just sit still. The fact you've stayed here in Central City for a week is a miracle. We both know your itching to leave, and I say do it. Leave. Leave and take Amy with you, for with her new found speed she won't be a hindrance. And you need her…."_ The voice trailed off in his head, leaving the last sentence as an echo in Sonic's head.

"Need her? My, that is interesting. I've been saving her for so long, the mere concept of 'Me, needing her'… it's almost comical." He laughed to himself as he lathered his body up with soap and covered his spikes up in shampoo. "But I can't argue with that voice, I've been itching to get back out in the world, if not just to stop Metal Sonic…." He said to the water streaming down the drain.

He finished up his rituals in the shower and turned the water off and walked out to a steamed-up mirror, where he looked back at it expecting the voice in his head to lecture him about something else. "_Look at me, I'm in my bathroom expecting some voice in my head to talk to me… I must be losing my mind. I need some fresh air"_ he thought to himself, as he dried off and donned his clothes. "I wonder if I can sneak past the pink typhoon…." He said to himself, unlocking the locks on the door.

As he snuck past the threshold of the door, he turned to see Amy sitting up in the bed, wrapped up in the sheets, looking at him "Sonic, were you planning on leaving me?" she said, with a hurt tone in her voice.

"Uhm… no." Sonic lied "But since you're up, might as well get you ready for the day" he said, quickly adapting this new strategy.

"Oh… ok" she said dejectively "I guess… Cream would be done. Wanna take me home?" she said with a weak smile.

"_Why is she so damn cute all of a sudden?"_ Sonic thought, "Yeah of course Ames, even though you could probably run back in the same time." He joked.

"Sonic, even if I was faster than you, it's still the 'gentlemanly' thing to do. Walk your girlfriend home" she said, feigning her sentence as a demand.

"Yes your majesty" Sonic smirked back, as he took a knee to her, pretending she was a queen. Amy giggled in response and crawled of bed and walked over to give him a hug.

"Normally I'd give you a morning kiss, but ya know. Haven't brushed my teeth or anything" she said, turning back to the bed to tuck the sheets back in.

"Ames, you don't have to…" Sonic begun to say

"Naw, it's ok Sonic. I made the mess, might as well clean up" she said back.

Amy finished making the bed, and Sonic walked her to the main room where she put on her shoes and then Sonic rushed her home real fast, taking the express grind rail, because Amy requested it.

They got to her apartment; Amy hopped down from Sonic's arms and unlocked the door. She opened the door and turned around to address Sonic "Ya know I'd normally invite you in, but that wouldn't be fun for you. Being locked up for an hour or two…" she said, kicking the floor as she seemed a little disappointed that she couldn't coax him in, when it dawned upon her. She walked up to Sonic and whispered in his ear "Ya know, I think the shower is big enough for two" she said, tracing her hand down Sonic's chest as she said that.

Sonic jumped back once she finished what she said and replied with "No thanks Ames, already showered today" he winked back "See ya later" and with that he booked it out of the apartment, praying she didn't see how blushed he became when she said that.

"_Told ya big boy. You need her, if not just for sexual release. We all know you have hormones… or urges, if you will." _the voice lectured him as he ran back to the apartment.

"Shut up" the blue blur replied

"_I just don't see why you won't ask her out. You don't have to 'hook up' in the end, but you can't argue that you don't enjoy the company…"_ the voice said, confident that it just placed Sonic in 'check'.

"True, I do love how she is another hedgehog… a girl at that point. But …. Oh what am I saying, shut up" Sonic curtly replied.

"_Check-mate_" the voice said, as it left his head.

Sonic reached the apartment again, opened up his door and walked inside. He saw that he gift was still in the main room, undisturbed. He walked to the bedroom to make sure everything was how it was. As he walked in he was able to smell Amy's aroma. He found himself just standing in the room, reminiscing about Amy when he slapped himself "Get a hold of yourself Sonic. Now check the room. She probably bugged the room with a camera or something…" he joked. He quickly checked the room and found nothing, he pulled the sheet back and there was a note in the bed. He grabbed the note and it read;

"Sonic, thanks. Yes I'm sad that we didn't get to sleep together or 'sleep together' but, yeah. You're an awesome friend, which is super great considering my hormones tease me so hard whenever you're around, so you're right. Let's work on our friendship and such, it'd be an adorable story to tell our kids…"

At the bottom of the note was a lipstick-induced kiss, as if it was her signature. "Damn, that girl is something" he grinned as he walked back to his main room to figure out what to do today. He went to the kitchen to eat while his mind meandered around thinking about what to do with Tail's party tomorrow. As time went on, he found himself coming back to thoughts of Amy frequently. "What is going on with me? Before I left Mobius, she was a friend. Now after I get back, I'm like… in love with her or something… blasted hormones" he said, laughing at his own falsified anger.

He clicked the television on and saw a news bulletin.

**Breaking News**

"In the recent press release, Sonic the Hedgehog addressed the people of Station Square. Even though the conference was short, he did give us a quick insight in his life. For starters, the reason none of us saw our heroic hedgehog for a year was because he was off fighting Eggman in some far reaches of space. "Said the news anchor in her study, a picture of Eggman took up the screen.

"For those who don't know who Eggman is, remember. He is a mad man who wishes to harm us all, and Sonic is our first and last line of defense against this evil genius. "Then the camera panned back to the anchor.

"Sonic disputed having a love affair, but even his story sounded flimsy." The anchor smiled at that remark "as too why Sonic would hide a love affair, we don't know. Tune in after eleven for world renowned psychologist, Dr. Brenner to explain why Sonic might hide his feelings for true love." The anchor said a smile on her face.

"Moving on, a reporter asked the Blue Blur about his metal counterpart. For those who don't remember, Dr. Eggman created a metal copy of Sonic in an attempt to defeat the hedgehog. Even though Metal Sonic hasn't won, he is a formidable threat, and easily a challenge for even Sonic." The anchor digressed, looking almost saddened by that fact.

"Anyways, the reporter asked about the metal copies recent activities. Sonic confirmed that the menace was freely roaming around. But assured us that he and his collection of friends are fighting around the clock to stop Metal Sonic before anything drastic happens." The anchor said to the screen.

"Finally, the last reporter of the night asked our hero some weird conspiracy question about Sonic and his friends creating weapons of mass destruction. The hero disputed these claims, and I want to go on record and say 'If you want to question Sonic's loyalty and heroism, then you truly hate freedom'" the anchor said madly.

Then the anchor's lips kept moving, but her voice changed, "Hello Sonic. Don't bother responding, this is a one way communication. All you need to know is that you might want to check out the northern half of Mystic Ruins…."

"What was that all about?" Sonic said as he jumped up from his seat staring at the anchor's lips moving, trying to figure out who would go to the effort to talk to him like that. "Also, why all the interest about me and Amy" he said, blushing while still angry at the violation of his own privacy. "I mean… we are just friends. And the news seems infatuated with the idea of 'hooking us up' as some sort of dream couple!" he cried out, as he punched a pillow. "Screw this, I need fresh air. And now I have a place to go" he smirked as he leapt out the window and ran at full speed towards the Mystic Ruins.

"_ya know, these pants are epic. Normally clothes would be torn to pieces at this speed, and yet… here we are. Still clothed."_ Sonic thought to himself, missing the good old days when he didn't have to wear pants. But what with his hormones coming to fruition as well as the 'Clothed Animal Act' being passed, he really didn't have an alternative. It wasn't that the clothes were itchy or weighed him down or anything, it was just his personality. He wanted to be free, and that sort of applied to every aspect of his life.

Mystic Ruins came into sight, and Sonic dove into the jungle treading the path up to the northern half. He avoided the waterways as much as possible, but in some cases, dodging the water was something that couldn't be done. He finally came to the northern half of the Ruins, where he saw the Egg-Carrier floating there, a ramp leading up to the ship.

"_So, Eggman invited me, eh?"_ Sonic smirked, happy that the doctor was finally back. He rushed up the ramp, right into the core of the Egg-Carrier. In a matter of minutes he was in the main room in the Egg-Carrier, where he stopped waiting on Eggman to come on the intercom to tell him that he is doomed or something.

"So Sonic, you finally showed up. Come on up" came a robotic voice.

"_Odd, Eggman disguising his voice… why would he do that?"_ Sonic thought as he stepped on the floating panel to be hoisted up to wherever Eggman was hiding. The panel lifted him as a quick pace and in a couple second, Sonic was in the bridge. The bridge was empty, which was odd right off the get-go. "Eggman, where are you!" Sonic called out.

"Eggman? Really Sonic, you see a familiar aircraft and you don't even contemplate that there could be someone else piloting it?" came the robotic voice.

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic questioned back, not sure who else to say if that turned false.

"Try Again" the voice said.

"…uhm… err…." Said Sonic, as he stood there thinking. "_Ok, who would command an Egg-Carrier and lead me out here for some stupid game of twenty questions…"_ he pondered.

"The time is ticking away" the voice threatened.

"Give me a second, gosh!" Sonic cried back

"Give you, a second? Don't make me laugh. Your suppose to be the fastest thing alive, now prove it" the voice replied sharply.

Time ticked away and Sonic gave up trying to think who was responsible, and treated it like a riddle. "_the voice seemed more interested in quizzing me about why I assumed Eggman would be here, rather than threatening me or demanding something of me… so…"_ he concluded. "There is no villain here, because this was a trap?" Sonic said.

"So close, but no." The voice replied "Sonic, in order to save this world, you must think logically. Metal Sonic knows you, inside and out. In order to beat him, you must add logic to your list of tricks, as it were. Just because there is an Egg-Carrier, doesn't mean there is an Eggman." The voice lectured to him.

"True, so who are you?" Sonic asked, curious to find out who went to such lengths to teach him a lesson.

"Who are you talking to?" said the voice.

"You!" Sonic cried out as he blinked. The entire Egg-Carrier left and Sonic was standing in a clearing. "Wait, are you completely serious!" Sonic cried out in the sky. "_I keep seeing things or hearing voices. This is really starting to get to me"_ he thought, looking around trying to find something that would help him make sense of all this.

Unable to find such a thing, Sonic begun to leave the clearing when he saw a symbol carved on the ground. It was a picture of a chaos emerald, except that it was built upside-down and there was a clock in the middle of the emerald. "Odd, I've never seen this drawing before…" Sonic said to the drawing, as he memorized how it looked so he could ask someone later.

He then turned tail and ran back to the central of the Mystic Ruins to visit the temple he once dove into finding the truth about chaos. He arrived at the temple and saw that it was still closed, he sat in front of it, just studying the temple and clearing his mind of the event that just took place.

**Ring Ring**

Sonic grabbed his phone and answered "Yo, Ya got Sonic!"

"Remember Sonic, use Logic. Speed may be what you're famous for, but logic can win any fight. Metal Sonic will be planning to use your strengths against you…" as the voice on the other line hung up.

"Who in Mobius is flipping calling me!" Sonic cried in anger as he threw his phone back in his pocket and kicked a nearby rock. "_this weirdo is messing with me, lecturing me about logic. Why would I need to be logical?"_ the hedgehog pondered as he slowly jogged back to town.

"_You know who could calm you down?" _said the familiar voice in his head.

"Lemme guess, you're going to tell me about Amy and that I should spend time with her so that she can soothe my anger at this bizarre chain of events." Sonic replied smugly.

"_Actually, I was going to recommend Tails. But nice to see your thinking of her now"_ the voice replied with a smugness in its voice.

Sonic's cheeks went several shades of pink. "_This voice is winning our debate… and… it's my own voice…"_ he thought, worried about his own predicament. "Be that as it may, myself, Amy only was on my mind because… well…" his rage blinded him from being able to think of a coherent reason that didn't end with infatuation. "Shut up!" Sonic retorted to saying, picking up the pace in anger.

"_Dear old Sonic, just admit it. You're a hedgehog who has urges and feelings. Succumb to it; embrace Amy, if not just as a dear friend. She will allow you to tap into power unlike what you've used before…"_ the voice said, as it left his head.

The voice leaving his head was like when someone is talking to you, and they walk out of the room midsentence. The result leaving Sonic with a quiet mind, festering with anger and worry. "Maybe I'm right. I should… with Amy. Ugh, I really hate admitting that, but times have changed. And she isn't just a kid for me to protect anymore…." He started telling himself, as he was reaching a dangerously fast pace through town, pulling cars from their spots.

"_yikes, guess I got lost in thought about Amy, which I guess settles it…"_ he thought, dropping his speed down to a careful jog as he reached Amy's complex, almost as if it was subconscious. "_If I can't beat 'em, join 'em…"_ he told himself, trying to convince himself to at least test this theory and see what would happen.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Sonic knocked three times, and then started pacing the door frame thinking of what to even say. "I can't believe I didn't even think of what to say, am I trying to convince her that I've gone crazy? 'Oh hey Ames, I just decided to walk by and say hi because there is a voice in my head convincing us that we are meant for each other, how goes your day?' Geez Sonic, get a hold of yourself" he told himself, picking up speed both physically and mentally as he paced in a faster tone.

Thankfully, Sonic's stomach rumbled and that gave him the idea. Amy opened the door, wearing her latest series of outfits. Ditching her skirts and dresses for pants and low-cut T-shirts, trying to emulate how Sonic dressed (plus with her new gain in speed, the clothing helped her to run, unlike her old clothing). "Oh… Sonic, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon…." She said, twirling her hair.

"Oh hey Ames, I was just in the neighborhood and thought we could chill for awhile, that cool?" he asked, laying the natural charm that he had mastered against females. Amy wobbled at the knees, and quickly recovered and looked at Sonic with a skeptical look.

"Sonic, are you using me for something?" she said, testing his response.

"Ames, what would make you say that?" he said, dumbfounded by the response.

"Just curious" she said, beaming a smile at him as she jumped at him to give him a hug and a new layer of kisses. "Perfect timing for you to show up, you can help me pick out Tail's gift." She said, turning the light off and grabbing her keys as she never let her hand leave Sonic's. "Now show me that you're 'A+' boyfriend material" she smiled back at him, leading him out of the apartment.

"_Great… here we go. The fastest thing alive, now the arm candy of the year…" _he thought, smirking at the situation and yet, still happy for a reason he couldn't even begin to describe. "Hey Ames, if I'm the boyfriend here, shouldn't I be leading you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Typically, but we are going shopping. This means you are following me." She smiled back, picking up her pace to a brisk walk.

"_You need her"_ the voice echoed in his head, as he took in the situation.

They walked into the nearby mall, a large complex that easily could house a couple Egg-Carriers. Sonic sighed because he knew that with her new-found speed, on top of her stamina and urge to shop, they could easily be here all-day. "Hey Ames, would it crush your spirit if I snagged lunch at the food court?" he asked.

"Lemme think about it" she pretended to think "You can eat after we hit a few stores" she said, pulling him closer to her and raising her lips to his ear "and if you behave, I might have to 'reward' you later" she teased in his ear. Sonic blushed at the obviously suggestive sentence and failed to even notice that Amy left a kiss on his cheek as she pulled away from him.

Amy dragged Sonic off to the first store, but Sonic was lost in his own head. "_Ok Sonic, so she is obviously being suggestive. Heck, she is even willing. And the voice said it was how to become more powerful… and the urges… and…."_ He thought, blushing as certain scenarios popped up in his head, "_but then again, we aren't dating. There is the reputation I have to maintain… and she is a friend of yours who loves you too much…."_ He argued against himself.

"_But Sonic, she can calm your soul and help you to find peace. And there is endless power in peace and love"_ the voice chimed in.

"_True, but… with her… so early. This all just feels rushed. Heck, I don't even remember what I'm doing here, I'm completely absorbed by thoughts of her…" _he replied, realizing his own stupor state.

"_And its feelings like these that will allow you to be the hero Mobius deserves" _the voice re-assured.

"_Well… we can at least see what happens today…."_ He ended up saying, drawing himself from his own mental cage and joining the mortal world in his mortal flesh.

"_Just let yourself be free…"_ the voice said, fading into the dark recesses of his mind.

"So what do you think Sonic, Tails could use one right?" Amy asked, gesturing to a plethora of gadgets.

"Yeah… sure" Sonic said dazed from his own conversation with himself, and the rising passion for Amy. "_Get a hold of yourself lover boy"_ he mentally slapped himself. "Yeah Ames, I think I remember Tail's complaining about how he needed a new arc spanner…. Or something like that" he said, trying to reassure his aura of cool and collectiveness.

"Sure, I guess I'll take one of those and a few of those satchels in the back. He seems to always need tools that he never has with him" Amy said, building up a conversation with the shop keep as Sonic looked out the window and watched the people walking by in the street. He would occasionally spot a couple walking down, their hands tied together and a look of pure bliss in their faces. The sight would make Sonic's heart jump, and then ache out of jealousy. Slowly he understood that the voice was right, "_I can't… be single forever. Can I?"_ he questioned himself seriously, as he tore through reasons for and against dating Amy.

He found his hand being grabbed and a large bag of gifts being placed in it, pulling himself down to the ground while he thought. "Whoa!" as he fell towards the ground, quickly shifting his weight to save himself from the fall, and subsequently the gifts.

"Here, hold onto these things. It's what boyfriends do" she said, as she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked out of the store, letting Sonic watch as her hips sway with her steps… and how her body frame seemed more attractive. The curves of her body quickly entranced Sonic, and left him just as quick as he heard the echo of a camera flashing. He quickly darted his eyes to the source of the sound, spotting a crowd of paparazzi, all with cameras and video recorders.

"_Great, right after I refuted that love story stuff"_ he said to himself, adding yet another reason to his mental list of not dating Amy. He quickly jogged to catch up to Amy "Hey Ames, ya done shopping after only one store?" he asked in a joking fashion.

"For Tails at least" she teased back "but since I'm here, and can run super fast, I think I'll quickly make a circuit around the mall for something for me" she said looking back at Sonic "and if you behave, I might get your something" she winked at him and quickly dashed off into the crowd of people.

"_The frick does that mean?"_ he thought, answering it immediately with a serious of plausible scenarios, which quickly built up to implausible situations. He snapped back to reality from the weight of the gadgets he was lifting and his stomach growling from its hungry state. "Well, if the misses is out shopping, I might as well grab a bite" he said, as he worked his way to the food court.

He got to the food court, and ordered a large plate of (you guessed it) chili dogs. Then he grabbed the plate, found a table and sat while he ate and thought.

"So, let's figure out my situation. I'm either falling in love or greatly confused for some reason or another. This girl is totally willing, and there is a voice in my head encouraging me. I'm running out of excuses, and yet I have this innate desire to wait this off…" he summarized to himself as he mindlessly looked at the gifts for Tails.

"_Isn't love funny?"_ the voice said "_I mean, no two loves start the same way… But this love has potential to be incredible, if only you could see what I see"_ the voice jeered back.

"Wait, you can glimpse into the future?" Sonic replied back

"_Oh don't you worry about that, I'm just here for your best intentions. And as far as I can see, she is your best intention."_ The voice plainly said, as if this was a fact written in stone.

"But if you can see the future, you can help me toppled Metal Sonic" Sonic said, trying to convince himself to tell him something, failing to realize the redundancy in it.

"_Tell ya what, work on your relationship with Amy. See where that takes you, then I'll talk"_ the voice said, leaving his mind.

Sonic just sat there, thinking about what the voice said as he played with his thumbs. "_so, I seem to know the future, subconsciously or something…. Maybe Tikal placed the memories in my head and Amy is the key to unlocking them…. It would explain my sudden attraction to her"_ he thought, smiling as he felt that he broke this 'curse'.

"But, then again, if I know all this, how is the curse still holding? Ugh, this is so confusing!" Sonic said to himself, reaching into his pocket for a ring. He quickly wrapped his receipt through the ring, having one side marked. "Ok, let's flip this ring. Words up, then I see where this goes with Amy." He told himself, as he flipped the ring up in the air.

It landed 'Words up' and Sonic smiled as he sighed at the result, somehow knowing this is exactly what would happen. "Well… and this is why I don't go to Casinopolis anymore" he told himself, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. "_Where is Ames?"_ he thought, watching the crowd of people shift by him.

Almost as if on cue, Sonic saw Amy walk out of the crowd. Thankfully she was only carrying a few bags of what appeared to be clothes. "_Well at least it won't be too heavy to carry"_ he joked to himself, trying to figure out why he had to carry everything.

"Sonic, there you are!" she cried out, briskly walking to him. "Well, I think I'm done shopping today." She said, smiling dumbly as she said that "Although, if I had your wealth… well I'd probably be here for a week and still not be done" and with that she gave Sonic all her bags to carry.

"Ugh! Thanks Amy" he sarcastically replied as the new adage of weight was felt fully through his being. "Can we go back 'home' now?" he asked, desperately hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, back to my place" she said. And with that, she started walking home having Sonic follow her. She took out her phone and started making phone calls to Cream and Blaze and so forth.

"_ugh, somehow I've gotten 'whipped' like Knux said" _he thought to himself, smiling at the situation "_me, Sonic the Hedgehog. Whipped by a girl whose been chasing me for like a half-decade. How does that even begin to work?"_ he questioned himself, answering with "_well I guess I'm not whipped. I'm just helping out a friend… so… friendzone-whipped?"_ he joked at himself, laughing past the weight in his arms.

Finally they got back to that apartment complex, and walked into the elevator where Amy pressed the floor button, still on the phone (this time with Blaze).

**Ding**

Sonic tried to not eavesdrop on the phone call, and as soon as he tried to not, thoughts of what's going to happen when they back to her apartment flooded his mind. His ears burned with how much he was blushing, thankful for the pile of boxes in front of his face. "_This day is just getting out of hand, way too fast"_ he told himself, trying to calm down from the flurry of sexual images rushing though his mind.

The elevator dinged and opened up on Amy's floor, they walked out and Amy lead Sonic to her apartment, still somehow on the phone with Blaze. She opened up the door and gestured Sonic inside, where Sonic followed in and placed the large pile of purchases on the floor. He sighed in relief as the weight left him and felt suddenly tired from all the exercise, so he crashed on the couch and laid back as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

As he lay there, thinking of this-and-that, he kept his ears perked up just in case Amy was planning to ambush him with a tackle or something. Soon he was drawn into his mind trying to figure out what to do next, where at that moment; he took out his phone to check the time. The phone read 6:49 p.m. and he had a text message that he must have missed. He opened up the message to see it was from Rouge. It read "3 Emeralds, you owe us big time".

"_I owe them? I think I've saved all but Omega like seven times apiece" _he laughed in his head. He replied with thanks to Rouge and tucked the phone away and went back to his peaceful relaxing. Amy tackled him and held him down with her strength as she cuddled into him and got comfortable. When she finally did she said "Oh Sonic, today convinced me that you'd be an awesome boyfriend. Not that I had doubt in the first place" she said, giggling as she traced her hand around his chest.

"Your welcome Ames" was his reply, trying to keep his cool "So, you going to wrap up Tail's gifts?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I can do that tomorrow" she said, discarding his new topic and pressing her body up against his. "I did say that I'd have to reward you for being good, didn't i?" she said, seductively smiling at Sonic.

"….uhm…. yeah." Sonic replied "But Ames, you don't …. Have to" he managed.

"No, I think I want to." And with that she slid her hand down to his pants, reached into his pants and grabbed…. His cell phone? She pulled his phone out and said "This lame outdated phone makes you look like an old man, I got you a shiny new one at the mall." She said, giving him a few kisses and getting up to retrieve the new phone.

"…yeah…. Thanks …. Ames" he managed to say, fighting the rush of hormones. "_I was 'this' close to getting a hand job… and I just thought of that. What is going on here?"_ he told himself. He started thinking of the beauty of nature he has seen, trying his best to distract the hormones away, and after a few moments, his 'bonus stage' receded.

Amy walked back into the room with a super awesome cell phone, the latest model from some impressive company. She jumped Sonic's data over and gave him the phone, as she kissed him. "Told ya, be a nice boyfriend and you get rewarded." And with that she walked over to the kitchen.

"_This is just becoming more and more confusing…"_ he thought, toying with the new phone. "Hey Ames, we aren't dating!" He said, laughing as he did.

"So!" came the reply "Let me enjoy this Sonic or you don't get the other half of your 'reward'!" she teased.

"_There's more!"_ he worried in his head. "Ames, there is no need for that. I mean, come on. The world is still 'rewarding me' from the last time I saved us…" he trailed off saying.

"Then let the world reward you, I still want to reward my hero personally" came the reply, as he heard the sound of water being placed into a kettle.

"_She loves tea way too much now, must have some property in it that helps her to boxcercise or something"_ he thought, downloading the 'top' apps on the app store. "Ya know I should show this to Tails, he might be able to improve the phone or something" he said aloud.

"Prolly, that kid is so nifty with things. I had him give this apartment surround sound so that I could watch my shows with impressive sound" she laughed back. Amy walked back into the main room with a tray carrying a kettle and two cups.

"Aw, thanks Ames" Sonic said, seeing the second cup.

"It's been a long day, and I have a long night planned for you" she teased, pouring the tea into the cups.

"Again Ames, I can't tell if your joking or not" he laughed back, a little worry in his head.

"And Sonic, again, I can't tell if I am either" she laughed back, handing him his cup as he said thanks.

**Clang**

They clanged their cups together, said 'cheers' and had a drink. Amy then placed her cup down and cuddled up against Sonic as she handed him the remote to the television.

"_She is like… the perfect girlfriend"_ he thought for a second, blindly accepting the remote. He turned the television on, and found that there was nothing worthwhile on, so he turned it off "How about, we just spend time together without it?" he said, placing his cup back down.

"My thoughts exactly" she said, pushing Sonic down and crawling up him to keep him down. "Time for your other half of the 'reward'." She said seductively, as she kissed up his neck.

"_Ok Sonic, remember. Think of the forests, the beaches, the ocean, the sky…. And that ability to say 'no' if you want to…. The forests…. The beaches ….. The ocean…."_ He streamed thoughts in his head, trying to control the situation "_the forests…. The beaches…. Oh Chaos, look at her body. The softness of her lips against my neck…. THE FORESTS….. THE BEACHES…."_ He desperately started to think, fighting all temptation.

"Oh Sonic" she whispered into his ear "I want to give you the other half of my reward to you… but I keep thinking of what you told me… about how we should build our friendship first…." She said a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Ames… it's alright." He replied "You don't need to 'reward' me or anything, I appreciate your friendship enough as if it was a reward" he said, smiling back to her.

"Yeah… but I could prove how much I love you right now…." She said, sliding her flower against his spring, resulting in her teasing with a light moan. "So… Sonic. It's not just me?" she asked back, a devilish smile on her face as she felt his power-up.

"I guess not Ames, but come on. We can do this later…." He debated.

"True…" she said, leaning back to his ear "I was going to blow you so hard" she said, playfully biting his ear as she pulled back and hopped off of him. She grabbed her tea and drank as if trying to put out the 'flame' of her passion.

"_Whoa… I was that close to a blowjob and/or sex…. And…. I talked my way out of it?_" he thought to himself, not sure if he should be proud or angry at himself. He sat up and grabbed his tea and did the same as Amy. For the next few minutes, they just sat there in quiet, drinking tea.

"_I betcha she is thinking the same as me, and not sure how to play it off…."_ He told himself

"_I told you Sonic, you two are meant for each other. I mean, you can cut the passion in this room with a knife"_ the voice chimed in.

"_True, but I think I did the right thing by pushing this off for now. I'd rather it be out of love rather than the heat of the moment…"_ he tried to persuade the voice with.

"_But Sonic, she wanted to… out of love. You're the one who is slow to pass this finish line"_ the voice replied.

"_Its cause she is young and love struck" _he argued to the voice.

"_Or is it because she is mature enough to see the truth?"_ the voice said back.

"_For like the fifth time today, Shut up!"_ Sonic retorted.

"_You need her…"_ the voice trailed off.

Sonic looked back at Amy, who at the same moment looked at him. He met her eyes, where they spent a few seconds looking at each other. "_Gosh she is beautiful"_ Sonic thought as the moment continued to last, and then in some sort of impulse, he leaned into her.

She copied the movement, and they met in the middle of the couch, their lips intertwined. They kissed with a passion that mimicked the earlier sex-driven atmosphere. Sonic caressed the back of Amy, and held her close, where as Amy just held Sonic close and dear to her. The kiss lasted for maybe ten seconds, but it felt like ten hours when they parted each other.

"Sonic… does this mean…." She struggled to say back, stumbling over her own feelings.

"Ames… I don't know. I like you and all… but… I need some time to think this over" he said to her, not sure if he was lying or not at this point.

"Yeah…." She said, placing her hand over her heart as if to still the beating "you're probably right… lets be friends first…" she absent-mindedly replied, grabbing the tray and the kettle and cups and walking back to the kitchen with them, leaving Sonic on the couch trying to figure out himself.

"_Ok… so… I can't pass this off anymore as just Amy loving me"_ he digressed to himself, sitting there twiddling his thumbs. He looked up at the clock on the wall, where it read 7:43 p.m.

"Hey Ames, I got a long day tomorrow, would you hate me if I left to get some sleep for tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yeah… go for it. Prolly for the best… gives me time to wrap up Tail's gifts…. And such….." came the answer.

"Thanks…." He said, not sure of what else to say, he got up and left the apartment. He jogged down the stairs and booked it for his apartment, images of what happened and what could have happened streamed through his mind. His only solace from the maddening stream of suggestive thoughts was that she most likely was plagued by the same visions.

He made it back to his place, opened up his door, went to his room and hopped into the shower. He took a cold shower, trying to clear his mind. As soon as he was freezing from the temperature of the water, he turned it back to hot to re-warm himself and hopped out and got ready for bed.

He laid there, in bed, the thoughts of him and Amy still ever-present in his mind.

"I was this close to having so many things happen today… and yet I sabotaged it…" he said to himself, feeling a blanket of regret fall over him.

"_Don't beat yourself up to much, she helped sabotage it just as much"_ counseled the voice in his head.

"Even if that is true, she was easily much more willing…." He replied to the voice.

"_Willing isn't the same as ready. She acted on instinct, after having chased after you for so many years, the urge to express her love overwhelmed her"_ the voice said calmly.

"Ugh, tell ya what. Tomorrow, at Tail's party, I'll fix this" he said, not sure what he meant by that.

"_Enjoy the party, for it's the beginning of events yet to come"_ the voice said, leaving his head.

"Events yet to come? Come back and tell me what that means!" Sonic cried out to himself. A few seconds past, and he realized that the voice wasn't coming back. So he laid there in bed, and forced himself to sleep. He focused all his thoughts on the party tomorrow, and soon he fell asleep.

His last thoughts as he passed into his dreams were of what to do with Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in for chapter 17, where Tails grows older, story builds and romance happens (?)<strong>

**Review and love me, or heck, write me personally.**

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	17. Blow out the Candles

**Author's Note:**

**Haven't had a trilogy for a few chapters now. So, chapters 17 - 19 shall be that off a trilogy, in the sense that they all connect. Call it the "Tail's Birthday Trilogy" or whatever, just enjoy what you read. As usual, feedback would be awesome. That being said, have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blow out the Candles<strong>

Sonic grasped the sheets that were keeping him warm throughout the night, yanking them off of himself, and rolled onto the floor with a satisfying thump. "_well, now that going back to bed is impossible, time to crawl to the shower and drown myself"_ he thought sadistically while cursing his dreams from last night.

Sonic had spent all night thinking of his relationship with Amy Rose, and what he was going to do about it. His dream incorporated several scenarios wherein he and Miss Rose fell in love, and in a few, had relations. Waking up after a night such as that, he just wanted to drown the emotions away and pretend that life was no more complicated than it was when it was just him and Eggman deciding the fate of a few hundred woodland animals.

He found his way into the shower, and mindlessly did his hygienic rituals, all whilst forcing himself to think of Tail's party and nothing else. Whenever Amy crept up in his head, he ditched down the mental door he placed and ended back up in his fictitious position at the imaginary party. By the time the water dripped into the drain and Sonic fumbled out of the shower drying himself off, all he had succeeded in doing was finding the right words to propose to Amy with. Cursing himself for his failure, he stormed out of the restroom, snagged some fancy clothes to wear to the party (but not too fancy) and checked to make sure the gift from Tikal & Chaos … from him, was still ready to go.

"Mother Mobius Sonic, you really need to get a hold of yourself. Amy is going to be at the party, no duh there. But so will all your friends, including your best buddy as the man-of-the-hour. Just keep it cool, and if Amy lays down the seducing power again, just ditch her and talk it up with someone else there. Besides, who wouldn't want to talk to me?" he said to himself, trying to psych himself up to enjoy the party as much as possible.

"_Sonic, you fool. A foolish man could deduce that you have been smitten by the fairer sex. Succumb to your desires and enjoy the harvest of your labors."_ The voice told him, albeit with an excessive use of the metaphoric language.

"Shut up you" Sonic venomously retorted "Ever since you've shown up, I've been thinking of this girl all the time. We hang out far more than we used to, and it's affecting me on all kinds of levels. I mean hell, I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF!" he cried out in anguish, kicking the side of the couch in blind fury.

"_You sure get worked up quickly… Yet another reason you could use a lover. They calm you down extensively. Well…. That among so many other things…."_ The voice said, suggestively in the end.

"Oh, real clever. I can indeed have sex with her. My, how did I ever deduce that? Gosh, you're almost like a pervert living in my head. You talk all educated and smart, but all you do is tempt me with sex. Well tough luck pal, I'm 'sober' nineteen years in, and I'm not caving yet." He said in defiance, feeling no shame for mentioning how long he had retained his virginity.

"_I may mention her flower a few times, but it is a benefit of companionship. Love and Lust can be intertwined. Besides, you need her Sonic. You really do."_ The voice replied in a calm manner.

"And there you go again, telling me 'I need her' again. What the flicky does that even mean?" Sonic asked himself.

"_You need her…."_ The voice trailed off in his head.

"Yeah, real original. Leave me without answering" Sonic cursed back, his mood fouled by the conversation that just took place. He walked over to the kitchen, to microwave up some breakfast as he turned the radio on to listen to some tunes while he checked the remaining stack of mail on his desk. Solely for the purpose of distracting him from Amy and his mood, so that he could calm down and actually have a good day with Tails today.

He soon finished the stack of mail, and burned the entire pile of mail in the fire pit he had outside of his apartment. And as the fire ate away at the parchment the flames licking away at the paper's flesh, his attitude was also eaten away. Soon he was carefree and happy once more, and for the first time today, he smiled out at the beautiful nature that surrounded him and felt that today was going to be a good day.

Sonic found his way back into the kitchen, tapped his foot to the drum solo on the radio and enjoyed a quick chili dog. He then made sure that he looked the part of 'party ready' by checking the bathroom mirror. His jeans were loosely fit on him, but fully intact. One of his two pairs of jeans that actually were without holes, so everyone knew this was 'serious'. His shirt was that of a grunge-rocker, which is to say, loose fitting but still looked incredibly awesome. It was primarily red, but had dashes of green and orange lines through it as if someone unraveled green and orange yarn on a red canvas. He slipped a watch onto his wrist, to be fashionable, but decided it looked weird, so he substituted a gold ring in its place. Still not feeling the style, he used a rubber bracelet that read "Egg Men" on it, just to have a laugh at the old doctor. He made sure his spikes were looking good, laced up his shoes for running (just in case) and finally was ready to go.

"_Gosh, I feel like a girl actually giving a damn about my appearance" _he joked in his head as he grabbed his key and his phone. He then went to the main room and saw the gift for Tails, and finally realized that he had to lug this hefty item all the way to Tail's place. "Damn, now I realize that I actually have to carry this, why didn't I plan for this before?" he questioned himself, lifting the present into his arms. He managed to get outside of the apartment and into the elevator, where he promptly placed the present on the ground and pressed the 'L' button for Lobby and waited while the elevator took its sweet time.

As he slowly watched each number light up on the floor list, slowly reaching the letter 'L', he found his mind wander back to a topic he had been trying to avoid all morning. "_Amy…"_ he begun in his head.

"_She will be there, and if it's anything like EVERY social even we've been together at, she will spend all night trying to pin me somewhere and dominate every second of the night trying to converse and befriend me further. Now, factoring that we've… well…. Yeah... She will probably be spending tonight trying to seduce or manipulate me further. So… how do I plan to …. Survive, I guess?" _He thought, trying to carefully anticipate several outcomes.

"Well, most likely, she will want to cuddle with me all night, and I'll let her later in the night when the party has died down and it's just a few of us chilling on the beach in the evening. But, I guess up until then, keep interaction with her minimal…." He eventually said to himself, feeling that he had the perfect conclusion for tonight. The 'L' lighted up on the elevator switch, and the doors opened up. Sonic heaved the package back up and begun to migrate to Tail's place.

"_Thankfully I can see over this blasted thing"_ Sonic thought to himself, as he jogged down Station Square, slowly working his way down to the Emerald Coast to visit his birthday buddy. Thankfully, the mindless action of jogging left Sonic's mind to wander, where it found its way to thinking of what could be inside this box. He spent the night before thinking of what to write in Tail's card, and ended up just saying what sounded good at the moment. He honestly couldn't remember what he even wrote, which meant he'd have to wait until Tail's would read the card aloud to even find out what happened. "_It's almost as if I'm delivering a present from someone else_" he joked in his head, as Emerald Coast showed up in the horizon.

The sun was just setting up in the horizon, which meant it was some point around ten o'clock right now. Sonic knew that Tails was out surveying some geological site until about one today, which is why he told everyone to get to Tail's lab by noon if you were planning on surprising him. Sonic grinned at the thought of seeing his best friend jump at the surprise. Where, right after the thought left him, he realized that he missed his birthday last year. "_Damn, I keep forgetting that I wasn't here for a year. Even though I wasn't even gone for a week it feels. Eggman may of lost our fight, but he sure didn't walk away empty handed that time"_ Sonic remorsefully admitted in his head. Thoughts of how many events he missed slowly populated his head, and with each one Sonic's attitude slowly dipped and dipped. Eventually he was depressed by how much that he had missed that he slowed to a walk, and eventually stopped on the sidewalk.

He placed that package on the ground, and leaned up against a signpost. "_Wow Sonic. Gone a full year… now it finally hits. I missed birthdays, I missed seeing friends who rarely stop by, and I missed festivals and holidays. And now"_ he thought grinning at where he was going with this_ "And now, I get to make up for the past."_ With a smile back on his face, and the depression dead in its tracks, he lifted the package back up and rushed to Tail's place at double pace.

Sonic arrived, and from what he was capable of deducing, no one else was here yet. He checked his phone to see that it was 9:50 a.m. "_ok, I guess I'm a little early."_ He told himself, as he snuck in through the garage and started to envision where he wanted to surprise Tails and where he was going to put the gifts and so forth.

Finally ready to begin, he placed his package in the main room of the house, and went back to the garage. It was a large room, almost like an airplane hanger, at least in style. He knew that this place would have more than enough room to not only hide for when Tail's landed the Tornado back in, but enough place to host the party. "I guess we can make the living room where the party would actually be, like the cake and stuff. But … I guess we could hide like some signs and such in the garage and have them trigger when we jump out and surprise the tails off of Tails." He said, grinning at the thought. He quickly rushed around the garage and started to clear the area of clutter and created some suitable locations for people to hide when they showed up. About a half hour passed, and Sonic was happy with the results of how the garage looked.

"Finally, ok, now I guess to set up the party room…." He had begun to say, when the fact finally hit him. "I don't have party supplies!" he said in a fit. "Holy Badnicks, I totally forgot all the stuff, damn it! Now to run into town real fast." He sighed, knowing what he had to do. He quickly scrawled a note saying that he was going to grab party supplies, and rushed into town.

He arrived at a large store, and dove inside. He found himself in the party section in a matter of minutes. He grabbed everything that so much as looked like a party necessity. Streamers, balloons, noise-poppers, party hats, and everything else that would fit in the cart. He dashed to the checkout counter, quickly paid for everything, and booked it back to Tail's lab. The whole even took roughly five minutes. "_Thank Mobius I'm the fastest damn thing alive"_ he said to himself, wishing he had a ring for every time being fast had been useful to him.

Sonic lugged the many bags of party favors into Tail's house, and noticed that no one else was there "Odd, ya think someone would of wanted to be early… well… other than me" he smirked at the remark, and checked the clock on the wall to see it was just a few minutes after ten o'clock. He started with the main room, where the party would be for more of the day "_ya know, until we all head down to the beach…"_ he said to himself, as he carefully begun to decorate the room.

Soon the room was covered in festive streamers and so forth, which left him with some down time. He decided to play a game on Tail's Gamebox 3000, so he plugged it in and played 'Hyper Hedgehog 3: The Awakening'. It was a game that featured simplistic side-to-side action, and was clearly influenced by his existence. Sonic always got a kick out of making the pixilated hedgehog spin dash off of things and jump off of robot's heads. "_it's like I'm playing myself"_ he thought, laughing at the boss fight he just reached, where Mr. Omelet had a stupid machine to try and stop Hyper Hedgehog. "Well, at least they nailed Eggman" he laughed, while carefully beating the boss.

Sonic was entertained for about a good fifteen minutes until his phone rang.

**Ring-Ring**

"Hello, ya got Sonic. Who might this be?" Sonic answered into the phone, as he paused the game.

"Oh hey Sonic" came the bubbly voice of Amy Rose "Tail's party is at one right?" she asked.

"Well… technically. But if ya want to surprise our favorite two-tailed fox, ya gotta get here earlier than that" he replied, fixing a birthday sign that fell over.

"Oh, okee doke then. I'll be sure to pass that along" came the reply, as she hung up.

"Weird… Amy actually on plan for once, and not trying to ambush me…" he thought aloud, as he un-paused the game and continued to play it. He had now reached a point further in the game than he had ever gotten before. As the level was just about to begin, the phone rang again, but for a text message this time. He paused to read the message.

"You need us to bring anything?" came the text from Cream.

"Asides from a cake and/or gifts. Naw." Sonic replied. Having now felt that the atmosphere was going to change from him being alone, he saved the game and turned the console and television off, vowing that he would get back and save the world from Mr. Omelet.

He walked out onto Tail's balcony and watched the waves crash against the beach as he thought about the party and how nice it would be too see his friends again. Then the idea hit him, and he rushed back to his apartment at supersonic speed, noticing a pink blur heading to towards Tail's place as he ran into town. "_Well… at least Amy will be on-time…."_ He thought, smiling at the fact that she can move fast now.

He got up to his apartment, and grabbed his Extreme Gear board, and smiled at the idea of having a race in Tail's honor. He remembered that Tail's held onto most of their gears, except for Sonic's and Knuckles who wished to keep theirs for a myriad of reasons. He rode the board back to Tail's lab, where he did a couple tricks off in the sand dunes on the beach before actually going to Tail's lab. He parked the board in the garage and walked inside. There was Amy and Cream, who were busy fixing Sonic's decorations. Amy was dressed up in a slightly fancier apparel than usual, and Cream was casually adorable.

Amy was wearing a short sleeve shirt that had orange with blue streaks through it. She was also wearing pants, like Sonic, and had her hair let down so it flowed to her shoulders. Cream on the other hand, was wearing a skirt that was orange with yellow accents to it. She had her ears tied back, and even Cheese had a little orange T-shirt on.

"Heya Mr. Sonic" Cream cried out as she bounced over to Sonic to give him a hug. "Where were you?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I just grabbed my Extreme Gear so that we could have a race with Tails" he replied smiling "I appreciate you women helping to fix my apparently atrocious decorations" he joked back.

"Sonic, I mean, for crying out loud. You didn't even know how to decorate" Amy said, laughing while she tried to scold Sonic for his lack of creative ability. Soon the three of them were laughing and telling stories while they fixed up the decorations for the party.

"Yo Sonic, am I early" came a gruff voice from outside, and walking inside it proved to be Knuckles.

"Sweet, Knux ya made it. Didja bring your board?" Sonic asked, pointing at his.

"How do you think I got here so fast?" Knuckles replied lifting his board to Sonic. "So I take it we are racing later?"

"Heck yeah!" Sonic replied, laughing. "It's going to be an intense massive race in Tail's honor. Cause… well why not?"

"Score, well. What to do in the meantime?" Knuckles asked.

"Well we are basically done decorating, want to have a quick beachside brawl?" Sonic asked

"Ya know it!" Knuckles replied as he grabbed his board and headed down to the beach.

"Hey Ames, Cream. Can you handle decorating? Oh, if anyone else shows up, while… ya know what to do." And with that Sonic rushed down to the beach to have a brawl with Knuckles, as Amy looked at his with a look in her eyes that seemed saddened by having her hero leave, but if anything bothered her, she didn't let on.

"Ok Sonic, I'm going to finally put you in your place" Knuckles said, as he cracked his knuckles. As Sonic arrived at the beach ready to fight.

"You and what army?" Sonic retorted, stretching his legs. A crowd of on-lookers saw the two getting ready and a few put down their books and other activities to watch the fight unfold.

"Well, let's do this!" Knuckles said, rushing to meet Sonic in close quarter combat. Sonic reacted by leaping back onto a rock and launching himself at Knuckles as a ball, to which Knuckles dove out of the way.

Knuckles grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it at Sonic, and then grabbed another rock and did the same. Soon a hailstorm of rocks were coming towards Sonic. Sonic looked up and smirked at the challenge. He dashed up into the air, kicking off of the rocks at supersonic speed, closing the gap between him and Knuckles rapidly. Knuckles, realizing this, went to larger rocks and soon was chucking boulders at Sonic, hoping to clip him at least once.

There was no luck, Sonic leapt over the boulder and dove into Knuckles with a swift kick. Knuckles lifted his arms up at the last possible second to block and they were dodging and exchanging blows at each other with extreme power. Every time Sonic and Knuckles would clash their kicks and punches, respectfully, a burst of energy would shoot between them that threw them apart. The ground started to crack under the pressure of these two juggernauts, but they didn't seem to notice. Sand was being thrown everywhere, and it almost looked like a warzone with how many craters they had created in the beachhead.

Time passed, and both Knuckles and Sonic started to show signs of weariness, becoming slower and weaker with their hits. Knuckles had taken a few good kicks to the rib, which had caused him to need to be over protective to his right side, which allowed Sonic ease in getting to his left side. Sonic, on the other hand, had taken a few good blows to his chest, making breathing a chore.

"Ok, I think we can pick up later" Sonic said, as he dodged Knuckle's latest punch.

"Agreed" Knuckles said a slight wobble in his step as he tried to stand up straight. He fell over on his back, laughing at the fight they just had. Sonic laid on his back too, laughing at the same thing. They got up to head back to Tail's lab, Knuckles grabbed his board and flew on back and Sonic took a second to look back and enjoy the beach.

As he looked around, he saw there were actually a lot of spectators to their fight, and he grinned at the show he must have given them to watch. Then, remembering how beaten up he was, he decided to quickly heal again. So he shook his body with supersonic speed and his body responded by patching itself up rapidly. "There we go, good as new" he smirked as he ran back to Tail's lab.

"Sonic, you too!" Amy cried out as she walked over to him. She was waving her hands at Sonic and looked like she was ready to hit him with her hammer.

"Oh… hey Ames…. 'Me too' what now?" he responded dumbly.

"Look at yourself!" she said, pointing at his attire. Sonic looked and saw that he was covered in dirt and torn fabric everywhere. "You dressed fancy for the party, and then you and Knuckles go outside and wreck it up" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air out of desperation.

"Look, Ames, I can rush back home real fast and change…" he started to reply.

"Don't bother; Tail's has that sewing machine in his lab. We can quickly patch you up" she said, as she grabbed his arm and had him follow her to the lab. Sonic said hello to each new person he passed on his personal escort. Silver and Blaze had shown up for the party, Vector, Espio and Charmy as well.

Amy closed the door behind them as they entered the lab and turned to Sonic and said "Geez, and I thought I'd never get an excuse to talk to you alone" as she walked up to Sonic and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"_I should have known"_ he said in his head "Yeah, real cute Ames. I'm going to patch up my clothes real fast and then WE will return to the party" he said, walking over to the sewing machine.

"Yeah, I know" she said, as she leaned up against the wall, twirling her hair. "So, Sonic. What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"We are celebrating Tail's sixteenth birthday, and that's really about it" Sonic replied, as the machine was quickly patching him up.

"No, no, no." she replied, a slight giggle to her statement "I meant, what are 'we' going to do? It's our first party together as … well whatever we are…" she said, trying to get Sonic to understand her question.

"Oh…" he replied, finally getting her question. "_She wants to know if we are dating and, if so, how we should act…."_ He thought "Well, Ames. We are just really close friends. I say we act like usual. I mean… come on. Enjoy the party. Hang with Cream and Blaze and such. Have some fun" Sonic said, trying to find the right words to tell Amy that he didn't want her attached to him all night.

"I get that." She replied calmly "But, I got a deal for you then. If I'm not allowed to cuddle you like a chao tonight, then you have to agree to this bet." She teased.

"_Oh boy, let's find out how bias this is"_ he thought as he said "Ok, what bet?"

"The race. Winner gets to pick what happens tonight. And, don't you worry, it won't be sex. Just how much cuddle time there is, and that stuff" she said innocently.

"Sounds fair enough" he replied, thinking the same. "So, if I win, we mingle with other people and have fun tonight. But if you win…" he said.

"If I win, then we are essentially boyfriend/girlfriend tonight, which means I get to be your arm candy all night. And you have to cuddle with me when we go to the beach." She said.

"_Well… I was going to do that last part anyways, but now I can actually get out of that. Seems like a win/win. I mean, no one can beat the fastest thing alive"_ he thought, smiling at the hand fate had dealt him "Ok Ames, you got a deal." He walked out of the machine and shook her hand. She shook as well, but in the last second, she pulled him to her and planted a kiss on his lips real quick before she turned around and left the lab.

Sonic stood there, dumbstruck by what had just happened and couldn't move his eyes away from watching Amy's figure walk out of the small side-lab where they just were. He saw her hips sway with each step and how she walked mesmerized him. "_Get a hold of yourself Sonic, it's a birthday party, not a bachelor party"_ he thought to himself as he slapped himself.

"_Not even noon yet, and you're already smitten again. When will you learn Sonic?"_ the voice asked him playfully.

"Oh not you again, you are so not my plus one to this party" Sonic retorted.

"_Fine, I'll leave. Enjoy what happens today"_ the voice said as it faded away.

"Great… another cryptic message. I'll worry about that later" he said, as he went to rejoin the pre-party people.

Sonic quickly mingled with the Chaotix detective agency guys, trying to keep some distance between him and Amy, for fear of what might happen between them in a public setting. Sonic did a quick survey of the people here, and saw that everyone but Shadow and Rogue were here, which he knew to expect since they were out looking for the emeralds with Omega.

Sonic quickly checked to clock and saw that it was nearing one o'clock. "Yo guys, can I get your attention" Sonic said aloud, and everyone turned to look at him "It's great to see ya'll again, and I'll talk with ya personally later. But it's about time to surprise the tails off of Tails, so assume hiding positions and get ready to ambush our favorite fox." Sonic said cheerfully, as the people quickly assumed hiding positions.

Soon the low rev of an aircraft could be heard, and Sonic was capable of seeing the blue vessel appear off in the horizon. In the pilot's spot, he spotted a fox driving, which assured him that it was Tails. He went back to hiding behind a pile of crates, in a spot he chose that had significant distance between him and Amy, having feared the possibility that she'd try to do something while they were alone.

Tails pulled into his garage as usual, his ship parked in the center, and he crawled out of the vessel. He removed a satchel from a compartment on the side of the plane and started to walk to the nearby work bench when everyone leaped out of their spots and shouted "Surprise!"

Having been sufficiently shocked by the surprise, Tails threw the satchel up in the air in a movement of shock and jumped back as if anticipating an attack. Sonic saw the satchel, and quickly leapt into the air to snag it. He successfully caught it, and landed next to Tails, who had now realized what was going on.

"Happy birthday bro" Sonic said to Tails, as he handed his buddy the satchel.

"Damn it Sonic, every single time you get me! Last birthday you got me with the phony drowning thing. The year before that you had my plane crash in the Mystic Ruins to a surprise party. And the year before that, you kidnapped me in the middle of the night and took me to Casinopolis. I really should just hide in a bunker on my birthday" Tails said, laughing in the end as everyone else started to laugh to.

"Well, at least your last birthday was safe" Sonic teased back.

"Not so much, I spent that entire day paranoid you were gone for so long solely to catch me horribly off-guard." The fox replied, laughing as he admitted it. Everyone quickly went to Tails to wish him happy birthday, and the festivities slowly started off.

As the people mingled with one another, Tails quickly put the satchel away and walked back out to talk with people (mainly spending a lot of time with Cream). Sonic was currently talking with Blaze and Silver, tactfully keeping his eyes open for a pink assault.

"So Sonic, what have you been doing for the last year?" Blaze asked with genuine feline curiosity.

"Yeah Sonic, it isn't like you to be gone for so long and not have some awesome story to tell" Silver admitted, having grown much more fond of the heroism Sonic had exemplified over the years.

"Well… it is quite a short story, for a long reason" Sonic started, as he slowly told them of his adventures on Egg-Mobius. "…And that is how I managed to get back. Little did I know a year passed in that short time" Sonic concluded.

"My my Sonic, you never cease to amaze me" Blaze said, as she stirred her drink with her straw.

"Quite, I mean I thought you had your fill of dimensions and time with the whole Iblis event. But then you went ahead and had that whole 'Time Eater' thing happen. And now, this? Gosh Sonic, if you don't take things easy, we will never celebrate your twentieth birthday" Silver said, laughing at his remark.

"Yeah, but someone has to keep Eggman busy. And I could really use the hobby" Sonic laughed back. The three kept swapping stories for some time, until Sonic looked up and saw what time it was. Roughly two thirty, which was the time he mentally prepped for the up-and-coming event.

Sonic leapt up on the Tornado to be seen and heard and begun his announcement. "Greetings party goers! I know we all want to celebrate the two-tailed hero's birthday in fashion, and what better way than an extreme race? That's right, a race using Extreme Gear. The winner will have the privilege of first pick for the intense volleyball match tonight!" Sonic said to the people, who cheered in response.

"Just one thing first, well… make that two things" Sonic said. "First, Happy birthday Tails!" and Tails blushed at the announcement, and everyone else chimed in to wish him a happy birthday as well. "Secondly, let's have some cake before we have a crazy epic race!" Sonic cried out.

Amy rushed to the other room and came back with a cart that had a giant cake in the shape of Tail's tails. The cake was even of matching color, and on the cake, in colorful blue text read 'Happy Sixteenth, Tails'. There was an assortment of candles on the cake, sixteen in total.

Everyone started to sing the birthday song as they got to the climax; Tails jumped into the air and had his tails blow out the candles, while everyone laughed at the act.

"No fair Tails, you totally cheated!" cried Charmy

"Oh like it matters" Sonic laughed back.

Everyone had a healthy slice of cake, and yet there still was half a cake left after that. Amy took the cake back to the fridge afterwards to save the cake. Everyone grabbed a board for the race, and lined up at the entrance to Tail's garage.

"Ok everyone, look at this" Sonic said, as he pointed at a map her drew while everyone was grabbing their gear for the race. "As you see, we are going to be racing up to Angel Island, come back down here through Stations Square, and come back to here. First one here wins, the rest… well… ya know" Sonic laughed as he hopped into position. "And to make sure you hit each place, I ran out ahead earlier to place down markers. There are little orange flags tied into completely obvious places. Such as, on the bridge to Angel Island. You must have three orange flags when you get back. And yes, each of the three places has a slightly different shade of orange on their flag, so no cheating by grabbing three in one place" Sonic said, satisfied he made it cheat proof.

Tails, being the birthday boy, got to do the countdown. "Three! …. Two! … One! GO!" Tails cried, as he shot off in front of everyone else.

"_Damn Tails and his cheating gear"_ Sonic thought, smirking at how much fun this race will be. They all shot off into the noonday sun, flying rapidly off to the Mystic Ruins. The sound of their gear being heard throughout the valley, and a grin plastered on Sonic's face as he was enjoying the race.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, honestly, what did you think? I think i started the 'Birthday Saga' (another name for the trilogy, i guess) off with a strong start. Who will win the race, do you even care? Let me know. Drop me a line, write up a review, hell. Send a carrier flicky off to me. Or, you can just sit there and force me to be all-creative. I don't mind really, i have a general plan anyways. I might incorporate something you people suggest though, so it is totally worth a shot. <strong>

**Love,**

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	18. Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

**Part two, of a three part section in the story. It runs a little long on two separate activities. But i find them to be more fun than just having dialogue be bounced back and forth for a couple pages... Ya know. Writing dialogue for so long, you start to want to experiment and pull away from that. I hope i didn't ruin the overall integrity of the story. Looking forward to some feedback on the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ambiguity<strong>

The wind rustled against the trees as the peaceful day strolled on. The sun was up in the sky, with minimal cloud coverage and an overall appeasing weather of a summer day. People were out on the beach enjoying the waves of the ocean and the fun of the sand. Traffic was minimal and everything was just right in Central City. And it was because of this peace, that Sonic and friends were rushing on a self-imposed race course to have fun for Tail's birthday.

"_Man, I really have missed doing this"_ Sonic thought as he passed Silver and proceeded to use a fallen log as a jump to gain some air. "_I didn't think Silver or Blaze would be able to keep up with us, but damn, they are sure giving me a challenge"_ Sonic thought as he dodged being rammed by Knuckles.

Soon they reached the Mystic Ruins, where a multitude of paths gave everyone the option of picking a different route than someone else. The trees and dense foliage would cause people to be single file for most of the jungle, which would allow the leader a breather and the rest a hell of a chase. Sonic used a rock as a boost, to leap over Silver and dive down in first place as he took the left path. "BooYa!" Sonic shouted as he turned back to see Silver laughing at his antic. Behind Silver was Knuckles and Blaze. "_So, Amy, Cream, Tails, Vector, Espio and Charmy took the right path eh? Let us see if I can't head them off"_ he considered, as he held his body close to the board to achieve maximum speed. Thankfully, being used to running at high speed all his life, the blur of objects flying past him were reflexively avoided by him, but even Sonic was a little nervous going so fast in such a tight space.

After a few minutes of high speed dodging and incredibly risky piloting, he lifted back up to look back. He saw Silver far off in the distance and whistled happily at how much distance he put between them. He dove back down to accelerate the board again and soon the end of the canopy was in sight. He burst out of the foliage doing a myriad of tricks on the drop back down to the floor of the jungle. Angel Island was in sight, but a steep hill was in between him and the first orange flag. He finished his tricks as he landed and looked back to see if anyone else was close to him. "Looks like I have the lead" he said to himself, flying his board off to the hill, when a pink blur shot out of the canopy. "_Damn, Ames is pretty serious about our little bet, ain't she?"_ Sonic cursed in his head as he picked up speed for the hill.

As Sonic avoided the large boulders and cracks in the hillside, he kept constant tabs on how close Amy was to him. Thankfully, he had a good ten seconds on her, but he knew that was subject to change at any moment. Just as he realized that, Amy took out her hammer and smacked a rock as she past it, sending her flying forward. "_Damn it, that probably just ate a good five seconds out of my lead"_ he worried in his head, lying as flat as he could with his board to gain maximum speed on his board.

At the top of the hill was the old mining complex, where Sonic saw the grind rails that he could use to gain a lead on the other racers. He made a risky leap to the grind rail, and begun flying down the rail sending sparks up in the air. He grinned as he leaned into the turns to gain max speed, finally having the freedom and speed he loved ever so much. He looked back with his grin to see Amy leaping to the grind rail as he had, she landed and begun accelerating down the rail to catch up with Sonic. She had a smile on her face as she enjoyed the speed and freedom like Sonic was.

"_Gosh Ames, it's like you can read my mind at times"_ Sonic thought as he took one last look back at her and leapt off the rail to catch the turn to make it to Angel Island. He accelerated through the geysers that were between him and the flag, dodging everything that he could while keeping his speed up. Finally the bridge was in sight, he beat a line to it and grabbed the orange flag as he drove straight through the island to make it to the other side so he could begin his decent into Station Square.

As he shot through the Jungle he was able to hear Amy's board catching up to him, but he was too busy dodging trees and waterfalls and so forth to turn around and see how she was catching up to him, so he focused on going even faster and being incredulously reckless with his speed. Finally the other side of Angel Island showed up, and he noticed an awesome ramp that he could take, so he accelerated at it as fast as possible and hit the ramp at the right angle to go soaring in the direction of Station Square. He was incredibly high up in the sky, doing a ton of tricks while he soared over the hillside. As Sonic finished his seventh front flip, he started to think about how to land this, when he saw that the hill started to dip at a certain distance, and if he could hit the dip in the hill, he wouldn't break his board. He leaned forward on his board, shooting through the sky like an arrow as he picked up speed and hit the slope with perfection as he barreled down the hill side, almost tripping over his board with the speed he had now achieved.

Station Square started to show up over the horizon, so Sonic picked up speed and shot down the hill, taking a second to look back to see where Amy was. He saw her just beginning her decent down the hill, where he smiled at the thought of putting so much distance between the two of them. "_easily a good twenty seconds on her, now if I can just pick up the pace some more, I can win this and have some down time to hide from getting smacked by her hammer"_ he thought, grinning at his fate of being hunted down by Amy.

Soon Sonic reached Station Square, where he dove to the nearby street lamp to grab an orange flag as he dove down into the subway station to avoid traffic. He shot straight down, hugging the wall to avoid pedestrians, as he jumped into the tracks and rode them for a good few stops. After the fifth station, he leapt out and shot out of the subway station, landing on a power line, which he rode out of Station Square. He then leapt on a nearby house, and rode their roofs to avoid the traffic below as he found a ramp on one of the houses, which he took to gain some more air. He landed on the outskirts of the city and could see Tail's workshop down below, with the last flag dangling on the post in front of the house. "Odd, thought Amy might have found a way to take the lead during my little excursion" he said to himself, as he dove down the hill to Tail's laboratory.

About half way down the hill he saw Amy flying down the hill at an alarming pace. Sonic looked worried for a second and then grinned as he kicked his board into over drive. The two hedgehogs flew to Tail's lab, tearing up the hillside as they did. Sonic reached the pole a couple second before Amy did, grabbed his flag and found his way at Tail's garage, where he dismounted and smiled for the camera. He gave a sarcastic smirk to the camera as he ran up the nearby pole to get up to the roof away from Amy.

"Oh Sonic!" came the cheery voice of Amy, as she looked up at him, swaying her hips as she held her hands behind her back. She smiled innocently as she talked. "Sonic, why don't you come down here and be nice. I would hate to have to obliterate you during volleyball" she teased.

"Ha ha, cute Ames. But I liked the view up here" he replied, grinning back at her "_that's right Sonic, don't give into her. Otherwise I lose"_ he reassured himself.

"Well, alrighty then" she replied, as she smacked the ground with her hammer and shot up to Tail's roof, where she landed right in front of Sonic. "Then looks like I have to catch you first" she grinned at him, making a dash after him.

"Yikes!" Sonic cried out, as he dove out of Amy's grab and started to run around the roof avoiding her at each turn. "_I totally forgot about her speed and hammer… damn it Sonic, remember these things!"_ he cursed at himself, carefully leaping out of the way of being smacked by a hammer. He leapt off the roof to land on the ground below, so he could run into the nearby town to avoid Amy's assault. Amy was ready for this though, and shot off of Tail's chimney and tackled right into Sonic. The two rolled down the nearby hill for a good distance, and Amy ended up on top of Sonic.

"*pant* ok Sonic *pant* you may of won the race but I *pant* caught you. So you have to spend time with me tonight, ok?" she managed to say, heaving heavily because of the energy she had to exert to catch Sonic.

"Ugh, damn it Ames." Sonic joked back, trying to escape from her grasp. "Ok, ok fine! I'll hang out with you tonight. But I'm not going to be exclusively yours, got it?" he said, trying to sound serious about that last part.

"Cute, but your mine at the beach tonight. The rest of the party you can hang with everyone else if ya want. I just want to have some fun playing beach volleyball, and then spending the night in your arms" she said, as she kissed him a few times and cuddled on him.

"Ames… come on, get off" Sonic pleaded, trying to resist the rising urge to just lay there all day and cuddle with her. "We gotta head back to the lab to meet up with everyone else" he said desperately.

"Oh fine, your no fun" she teased, as she ruffled his spikes and got off of him. She turned back and said "Just remember, after volleyball your mine. I have something I want to do with you" she said as she skipped away back to Tail's lab. Sonic leapt up on his feet and walked back to Tail's lab . Amy skipping ahead of Sonic as she hummed in delight, as he walked behind her thinking of what he just got himself into.

"_Well, way to go Sonic. You won the race, and got a reduced sentence because of it"_ he joked to himself.

"_Or, did you get just what you wanted. You didn't have to agree to her terms. And yet you caved in almost like you wanted to spend the night with Amy cuddling you" _the voice chimed in.

"_Well, I guess that is partly true. But its Tail's birthday, so I should try to spend as much time as I can with the two-tailed genius" _he retaliated to the voice.

"_Yes, and Amy gave you the time to do that. Tonight fireworks will be going off, in more than one way"_ the voice teased back.

Sonic blushed as he heard that and replied with a stiff "_Shut Up!"_ as he focused on getting back to the garage.

"_I look forward to watching romance bloom"_ the voice said, as it trailed off in his head.

Amy made it back to the garage first, and to ditch the suspicion that the two of them wandered off together, Sonic walked around and snuck into the main room to lie on a chair and feign the appearance that he had been waiting for some time for the others to arrive.

"Of course Sonic won, I don't think the laws of physics could stand having Sonic come in second place" Tails said to Knuckles as he walked into the main room. "Oh, hey Sonic, I expected you to be here, waiting on us 'slow pokes' and such" the fox joked.

"Geez Sonic, you'll lose one of these days!" Knuckles vowed to him, then laughed for a second and said "Still, can't believe how close Amy was to getting first place. The girl is defiantly getting faster." Knuckles said while he finished up laughing.

"Yeah, she was insane" Tails agreed "You should of seen her in the Mystic Ruins Knuckles, she was just shooting ahead of everyone else with speed I've only seen Sonic exert" the fox said.

"You're telling me, the girl is becoming dangerously fast. Nothing I can't handle though" Sonic said, smiling at his own ego "Totally was fun to have a real race for once. Haven't had a real challenge since me and Shadow raced on the Space Colony Ark or when me and Jet raced for that tournament…" Sonic said, thinking back on those events with fondness.

"Well you're out of luck today buddy, she is going to obliterate us at volleyball tonight" Knuckles said, wincing at the thought of losing to a girl.

"Yeah, Boys vs. Girls, as usual?" Sonic teased.

"It may be a little sexist, but damn if it isn't fun" Tails said, grinning. "I'll have to remind Silver to not cheat though… I'm not sure about Blaze but it can't hurt to remind her." Tails went on to say.

"Yeah, I think it would be just fine to be four on four" Sonic started to say, and then he remembered "Wait Tails. There are only three girls though…." Sonic said.

"Oh, you're right. I think we can substitute one of the Chaotix in for that fourth spot though" Tails begun to say. "I can't believe I forgot Shadow and Rouge weren't here to balance the teams like usual…"

"I vote Charmy, the damn bee would be such a handicap on the girls, that we couldn't not win" Knuckles said, grinning like a villain.

"Yeah, but to be fair, I'll let the girls pick the teams" Sonic said, knowing that Blaze would be fair with the teams.

As if on cue, the girls wandered into the main room, lead by none other than Amy. "Heya Sonic, we have the teams planned out, if you guys are manly enough to deal with it?" she teased to the boys.

"Bring it!" Knuckles said, flexing his muscles as he stretched for a long game of volleyball.

"I thought you'd be like that" Blaze said "The teams are pretty fair. Each team gets one speedy player, a power-house, one who can fly and finally, a support role." Blaze said, as she examined her nails as if she found some imperfection in a nail.

"That's right Blaze, well said!" Amy said, grinning at Sonic "Sorry dearie, but we have to be on opposite teams. I hope you won't hate me when I win" she teased as she winked at Sonic.

"Meh, its cool Ames. Me and the guys have been practicing" he lied, trying to sound like he knew how to win.

"I bet you have, with all the time you've been here" Amy replied, shooting right through his lie. "Anyways, the winning team is; Blaze, Cream, Espio and, of course me." She said, smiling like she already won.

"Adorable, and let me guess, its Silver and Tails with me and Knux. Right?" Sonic replied, trying to sound like it would be a surprise.

"Well, of course Mr. Sonic. Mr. Vector doesn't like volleyball and Charmy doesn't know the rules" Cream chimed in, innocently as ever.

"Well don't expect us to go easy on you girls" Knuckles growled back.

"yeah-yeah-yeah" Amy said, dismissing Knuckles with a wave of her hand. "Can I have a quick talk with the other captain?" she asked, grabbing Sonic by the hand and leading him out of the room with her.

"Who said I was captain?" Sonic said, knowing full well he was.

"Oh don't play coy Sonic, we both know your always captain" she said as the got to the balcony. "So, I say we raise the bet for volleyball" she teased.

"Oh, so I might be able to have my freedom tonight" Sonic jested.

"Maybe" she said back, winking at him which caused a quick blush in Sonic's cheek. "If my girls win, then not only are you spending the night with me, but we get to hang out after the party" she said.

"Fair enough, but if I win, then you may chill with me and the guys tonight" Sonic said, trying to not sound harsh to Amy.

"So I win either way?" she joked "I like my odds" and with that she kissed his cheek again and walked back to talk strategy with her team.

"_Well Sonic, you have a second chance to catch some freedom tonight"_ he repeated in his head, as he walked back to his team to try and see if he could make them win.

"Well Sonic, what did the little manipulator want? To poison you most likely?" Knuckles said.

"Oddly enough, nope. We just agreed on no cheap shots and rules like usual" Sonic lied back to Knuckles, who grunted in agreement.

"So Sonic, how often does Amy win at volleyball?" Silver asked.

"Well… keep in mind we usually have Shadow on our team and they have Rouge. That being said, we've never beaten the girls before." Tails said. "So, them having Espio might be the handicap we are looking for to win for once" Tails said, trying to sound like he believed himself.

"Yeah, I'll just play defense on Amy" Sonic said, knowing only he was fast enough to counter whatever Amy would dish out. "Oh, and Tails. Want to open your gifts before or after the game?" Sonic asked.

Tails laughed as he said "Sonic, I totally forgot today was even my birthday. What with all the activities we've done already" the fox admitted. "Uhm, I guess I can do it after" he ended up saying.

"Great, well let's go down to the beach and get some practice in. I'll take Silver on my team" Sonic said, as the guys quickly made it down to the beach to practice for the upcoming battle.

The boys played volleyball for a good ten or so minutes before the girls even made it down to the beach. Upon arrival, Silver and Tails started doing more, as a way to show off. Sonic and Knuckles just started getting really intense with each other, such as Knuckles spiking the ball with enough force that it would leave craters if Sonic didn't get to it in time. The girls laid on the hillside and watched for a few minutes, and then they began stretching for the up-and-coming game. Finally, it was time.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver walked to one side and Amy, Cream, Blaze and Espio took the other side. Charmy watched from the side lines while Vector played the official.

"Ok, we will start with the boys… well… because we all know they'll need it" Vector said, as he tossed the guys the ball. Sonic caught it and shot it in the air for Knuckles to spike back down at the girls. As the ball shot to them, Blaze dove for it and rebounded it for Cream to pass back and the game was on.

The ball found itself being bounced back far too long, as Sonic and Amy got locked up in a rapid rally between themselves, moving at incredulous speed, trying to prove that one was faster than the other. Sonic finally shot the ball in the corner and scored the guys the first point of the game, to which they cheered. Tails served the next shot, and Espio returned the ball and the rally had begun again.

Time passed, and the girls had their lead of three points making the game a healthy 9 v. 6. "_Damn it, one more point and they win"_ Sonic thought, as they all made the rules so that the first team to ten wins, otherwise the games would take far too long. Sonic could still remember when he and Tails battled Cream and Amy and the game lasted for about seven hours. He shuddered at the thought of doing that again, knowing how much better they all were now.

Amy served the ball back and Sonic caught the return which instilled yet another rally between them. They had become so frequent that the other players would just step back and watch the two hedgehogs return the ball with such skill and ferocity, that they couldn't help but admire. The rally went on for a good three minutes before Amy made a mistake and allowed the boys to grab yet another points. "_Good, three more and we might just win"_ Sonic said, smirking as he relayed that fact to his teammates as a way of boosting moral.

Silver served this time, and Blaze caught the return and passed it to Cream who got it to Tails. Cream and Tails had a short rally between them, to which Cream passed it off to Silver, who rallied against Blaze for awhile. Blaze took a quick shot to score the girls their last point, when Knuckles dove in at the last second and saved the ball. The ball shot up vertically and Sonic leaped into the air and delivered an epic spike.

"Point!" Vector shouted out as the ball landed as a crater on the girl's side of the field. Espio grabbed the ball and served it back to whom Knuckles caught the return and the ball was live once more. Cream hit the ball past Tails, and Sonic managed to get it to whom Blaze jumped in to play a rally against Sonic. "_Ok, so they have a one point lead on us, and if I mess up, they could win… gotta get that point"_ Sonic kept thinking in his head, as he carefully returned everything Blaze sent at him. Realizing that Blaze couldn't lock Sonic down, she switched to Tails, who managed a return to Cream who spiked the ball down and gave the Girl's team the win.

"And that is game!" Vector announced as he started cheering the winners name allowed like an announcer would.

"Damn it!" Knuckles said, as he punched the ground "We were so damn close!" he spewed with rage.

"Whoa Knux, calm down yo. If you really need to vent, I'd be willing to take you down a peg" Sonic said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Come on fairy boy, you're getting your exercise" Knuckles said, dragging Silver with him.

Knuckles had ordered Silver to hurl rocks at him, so that he could become a better player at volleyball. Or… so was the logic. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at the way Knuckles thought at times. "So Tails, how epic is this party?" Sonic asked, as Tails was laughing at the site with him.

"I gotta say Sonic, I didn't expect it to be so much fun." The fox replied. "Oh, that reminds me. I have gifts to open up don't I?"

"True, you do. But let's let Knuckles vent out his rage before we move on. The guy is like a stick of TNT, hard to diffuse once lit" Sonic joked.

"Well… technically all you have to do is stop the wick…" the fox replied, to which Sonic laughed at his literal answer. Tails, having realized he missed the joke, laughed with Sonic and the two just sat there laughing at Knuckles and just the general feelings of the day.

As they laughed, a force came up from behind Sonic and pulled him back on his back. The face of Amy looked back down at him. "Heya Sonic, looks like you lost your little game of volleyball. You put up a good challenge" she admitted, almost seeming tired at admitting that "but in the end, the spoils go to the victor" she smiled as stroked Sonic's spikes.

"Ugh, Ames. It can wait till after Tails opens up his gifts." Sonic said, just now remembering that he was stuck with her all night.

"Fair enough, but then your mine" she winked back, blowing him a kiss as she skipped over to Blaze to talk to her about something.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

"Well… in a round-a-bout way, she sort of won a night in my company from beating me in a volleyball game" Sonic said, smirking at the way he said the truth in a way that made it sound like he wasn't a hostage.

"Oh, sweet. I'm going to see if Cream wants to hang out at the beach with me tonight" Tails said, looking out to the ocean as he said it.

Sonic knew that Tails had some feelings for Cream, but he long since dismissed them as a boy's crush. Now after a year of being gone Sonic realized that Tail's affection for Cream had actually grown to that of infatuation. Smiling at his best friend's crush he said "Well Tails, it seems there is only one easy way to find out".

"What would that be?" Tails replied, still watching the ocean.

Sonic jumped in front of Tail's view and said "Ask her too, geez Tails. She isn't going to magically know that you want to spend time with her." And with that he pushed Tails around and walked him over to Cream. Then, once the two were together, Sonic ran up ahead to catch some conversation with Silver and Espio.

"Hey Sonic, you were beast out on the court. Too bad we lost though" Silver said, almost sounding sad.

"It's cool Silver, we did better than we usually do. And yeah, if it was just me and Amy, then I'd probably win a lot more often. It's the whole 'team' aspect that decides the winner though. Besides, I had fun, and in the end, that is all that matters." Sonic said, smirking back at Silver, who seemed to smile at the remark.

"I must say Sonic, you and Amy have the most interesting chemistry on the court. Watching the two of you play, it was almost awe-inspiring" Espio said calmly, to which Sonic slightly went red in his ears when Espio mentioned 'chemistry'.

"It's nothing. You play with someone for so long, you start to learn their moves and it only gets better" Sonic said, trying to pass off a cool-vibe.

"If ya say so Sonic. Seems to me there was more than just that." Silver said "If ya know what I mean" he continued to say as he nudged Sonic's side.

"Cute Silver, but the real question is why haven't you made a move on the pretty kitty?" Sonic retaliated, knowing full well that would shut Silver down.

"Uhm… well… ya know. I don't like rushing into things…. And … such" Silver stuttered in response.

"Seems like you should just talk to her, about 'this'." Espio suggested calmly.

"I know that, but still. She is just… well …. Something else." Silver said, trying emphasis to Espio that she was more than just normal girl to him. She was something of a goddess in his eyes.

"Be that as it may, you clearly have feelings for her. Best not let such feelings fester" Espio replied, looking off at the lab.

"Yeah… I guess your right" Silver said dejectively.

"Yeah! You might get lucky" Sonic said, smirking at what he was about to do "If ya know what I mean!" Sonic said as he nudged Silver back laughing like a fool as he did. Silver blushed at first, and then laughed with Sonic.

Soon Sonic was back at the lab, where his present for Tails was waiting. There were a pile of other gifts. One from the Chaotix team "_odd why they decided to do it all at once"_ he thought at the three of them giving but only one gift. One from Silver and one from Blaze, each wrapped with delicate methods. A giant stack from Amy "_like I don't know what is in there"_ he thought, feeling sore from remembering carrying all that stuff. One from Cream, which was a cute little present wrapped in the most adorable wrapping paper ever. There was even a present from Knuckles "_probably a rock, or something"_ Sonic laughed in his head, knowing that Knuckles wasn't the world's greatest present-giver.

Tails arrived in the lab and everyone lead him to the main room. Amy, being Amy… took the lead role in handing out present to Tails. She started with the one from Blaze. There was no card, and Tails opened up to a watch.

"Whoa, I've wanted one of these forever!" Tails cried out as he saw it.

"_It … is … a …watch? What does he see that I don't?"_ Sonic thought.

"Yep, it's the latest model even. Allows full scanning of machinery as well as Wi-Fi to upload all your schematics" Blaze said coolly.

"Wow Blaze, thank you. For everyone who doesn't know what this is, it's a handy device that lets me scan and keep blue prints of… well… pretty much everything" the fox said, grinning dumbly as he said that.

Amy handed Tails the next gift, which was from the Chaotix. There was a card, but it was made by Charmy so it was covered in mindless doodles and an overtone of colors. Tails opened it up to reveal a set of communicators.

"Oh sweet, me and Sonic have been needing a new pair of these for missions" Tails said

"Yeah, that's what we deduced" Vector said, laughing as he said that. "Hope ya enjoy it Tails!"

Amy handed Tails his next gift, and Cream took the un-wrapped gifts and placed them on the work bench so that Tails would have room. The new gift was from Silver. Again, no card, but Tails opened it anyways. Inside was a detailed book of some machines from the future.

"I took a risk bringing some of our stuff back, so I made sure it was namely gadgets and such. But still, no one I'd rather have to own the future" Silver joked as Tails looked at Silver speechless.

"Thank you Silver" Tails finally managed to say, as he quickly glanced through the first few pages. Cream wrestled the book away from Tails and Amy handed him Cream's gift. There was a card, and Tails quickly read it and blushed, deciding to not read it aloud. He opened it up to reveal a custom made wrench. It had a picture of Tails on both sides, and his color scheme throughout it. The wrench almost looked childish, at the same time it also looked amazing in its own way.

"I hope you like it Tails" Cream said, smiling as usual.

"Cream, I'll use it every day I invent" Tails vowed, almost blushing as he said it. Cream seemed to be stifling a blush as well. She walked up to him nervously and took the wrench from him and placed it on the workbench. The whole process was as cute as it was probably awkward for the two lovers.

"_awww, young love. What are you going to do?"_ Sonic thought to himself, trying to not laugh so to preserve some of Tail's confidence.

Amy handed Tails his next gift, which was from her. It was several boxes and crates of gifts. The card said something along the lines of 'have fun building the future', but Sonic was busy watching Amy giggle and smile as Tails read her card. "_It's almost like how angels laugh"_ he thought, realizing that he was zoning out… yet again. He quickly slapped himself back and listened to Tail's read the last part of the card. "… And who knows, me and Sonic might have to hire you to build our dream house" Tails finished reading from Amy's card, which in turn, made everyone laugh but Sonic who resigned to a smirk and a chuckle as he tried to hide his blushing.

Tails opened box after box and after crate of what Amy got for him. Each gift revealed even more gadgets, machinery pieces and tools. Careful to not over shadow Cream though, not a single wrench was given in any of the boxes. "Wow, Amy. This is almost too much" the fox laughed as he opened the last box.

"Nonsense, you can never have too much of a good thing" Amy replied, giggling at Tail's remark.

"_Amazing how she is seventeen now, and yet still seems to be as carefree as ever"_ Sonic thought, being mesmerized by Amy's giggle, yet again. Cream carefully stacked the several boxes of tools and such on the work bench while Amy handed Tail's Knuckles gift. It was a small package, about the size of a power-up box. It was clearly wrapped by someone else, but there was a small card on it. "Enjoy – Knuckles" Tails read, as everyone looked dumbly at Knuckles as he smiled back.

Tails opened it up to reveal a small green jewel. "Knuckles, what is this?" the fox asked, his eyes lightened up as he carefully viewed the emerald.

"It's a 1/200th scale model of the Master Emerald" Knuckles replied "complete with 1/200th of its power. Took quite some time to construct but it should power a fair few inventions" he said, smiling smugly at his comments.

"Amazing Knuckles" Tails said, still viewing the emerald "I really will have to ask how you managed to do this" the fox marveled.

"It was nothing" Knuckles replied smugly, chuckling at the praise.

Cream grabbed the box and placed it too on the workbench as Amy lugged Sonic's gift to Tails. The gift was roughly the size of Tails, and even wrapped to mimic Tail's colors. Everyone sat and watched as Tails grabbed the card to read. "_Well, now I get to find out what I wrote"_ Sonic thought, waiting with everyone else.

"Dear Tails; Honestly. I have no idea how to emphasis that you're my best bud in the world. We've been on so many amazing adventures, and we've beaten Eggman so many times now, that we probably deserve medals. Anyways, this gift is to you, from me. I hope it's even half as epic as you are."

"Wow, thanks Sonic" Tails said, wiping a tear from his eye as he took to opening the gift. Inside was a large chao egg. Everyone looked at it dumbfounded. Then, as if triggered by their stares, the egg shook a few times and broke open. A small chao floated out of the egg's remains, except this chao looked different from most.

It was matted in orange fur and a white fur belly. It seemed to of somehow grown two tails and pointed fox ears. It had cute little white gloves on its hands and cute little red and white shoes. All-in-all, it looked like a tiny Tails. Everyone was dumbfounded by the site.

"Mr. Sonic. Did you manage to find a chao just like Tails?" Cream asked, amazed by the site.

"uhm… yep. Yes I did. Ya know, being gone for so long, you happen to stumble among the coolest of things" he lied, remembering to thank Tikal the next time her saw her.

"Wow Sonic… I mean…. Just wow. My own chao…." Tails said dumbly as the chao flew around Tails, clearing identifying that it was Tail's chao. "I don't even know how to thank you" Tails said, overcome with emotion.

"Aw, it's cool man. It's just a chao, who happens to be good with machinery and such." Sonic joked, wondering if that statement would prove true. "Just think of it as a friend you'll have whenever I'm away" Sonic said, trying to calm Tails down.

"Thank you Sonic. Thank you everyone" Tails said, still amazed by the small life form that flew around him. Even Cheese was starting to take notice of the Tail's chao and started to interact with it.

"So, what are you going to name him!" Amy asked, almost impatiently.

"Uhm… I haven't thought about that. How about…." Tails begun to think "How about… Miles." He joked. The chao did a back flip and cheered at Tails said the name.

"Uh-oh Tails, seems your chao approved" Cream said, laughing at the situation.

"Well, pleasure to meet you Miles." Tails said to the chao, laughing at the whole situation.

"_Wow, I got Tails a chao, and the night has yet to even begin"_ Sonic thought, as he looked over at Amy, who winked back at him. "_Time to go have some fun… I guess"_ he thought as he walked over to Amy, smiling from the general happiness in the room.

"Well Sonic, you ready for a night you won't forget?" Amy whispered into his ear.

"Bring it" he whispered back, a smirk on his face as she grinned back.

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, there shall be a third part. And i've clearly given away what it will be about. I'll have the chapter up either later today (since at this posting it is after midnight) or possibly tomorrow. Depends when i feel like writing another 6,500 words. :D Anyways, enjoy the read and feel free to drop me a line and talk to me about the story. Maybe you have a favorite scene. Maybe you hate how i'm using a certain character. Maybe you miss a certain character. Hell, maybe you just hate me and want to send me threatening messages. I don't mind, contact me. <strong>

**Love, **

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	19. A night you won't forget

**Author's note:**

**Well here it is, just in time for Valentine's day... or at least here in America. I kept getting distracted all day... i played Sonic the Hedgehog 3... i played Sonic Cd... i even played some Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (namely cause ... why not?). Finally, i got over my writer's block and finished this up. For all you SonAmy fans out there (i believe that is the proper terminology) i finally got something for you. Enjoy... but you'll have to read a bit to get to it. **

* * *

><p><strong>A night you won't forget<strong>

"Well guys, and girls, we ready for the 'night shift'?" Sonic joked as Amy grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Thanks but no thanks" Vector said "Me and the boys actually have a job tomorrow, if ya catch my drift" he said, trying to make his statement sound cooler than it was.

"Alright, well it was great having you guys here" Tails said.

"Yeah, Mr. Espio was surprisingly good at volleyball" Cream chimed in.

"Honestly, that was my first time" Espio replied as he chuckled at the compliment. Everyone said their goodbyes to the Chaotix detective agency, even little Miles.

"Well, you want to go down to the cove and set up the fire pit for a night of fun?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Race ya there" Blaze said, interjecting between Knuckles attempt to respond.

"You're on!" Sonic grinned, as he slipped his hand from Amy and raced Blaze down to the beach. The two were making record time down there, becoming essentially a blur of their respective colors as they tore through the sound barrier. In a matter of a couple seconds, they reached the cove.

"Yeah! I still got it!" Sonic cheered, as he beat Blaze by a couple of milliseconds.

"You got lucky, that's all" she replied, laughing.

"Hey, you're still the fastest cat I know" Sonic grinned back as he tried to start a fire in the fire pit.

"Here, let me" Blaze said, as she snapped her fingers and a flame danced out and licked the sticks in the pit. The fire quickly ate away at the wood and finally was sustained. "So Sonic, now that we have a couple seconds to ourselves, you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked, calm as usual.

"Heck, you can ask me anything Blaze, you should know that" Sonic replied, throwing a rock into the ocean to see how many skips it would get.

"It's about Silver. I think that he likes me… ya know… more than a friend" she begun to say as she tossed a few sticks onto the hungry fire.

"Blaze, you know about the bro-code. I can't tell you what Silver's feelings towards you are" Sonic said, grinning as he tried to sound serious. "What I can say though, is that enjoy tonight. You two might have a fun night together if you'd just chill out for once. I say let it happen, and watch what becomes of you two."

"Thanks Sonic, I just don't know if I should give him the chance. He is quick to anger and other negative emotions. I would have to spend some time to soothe those qualities out…" she said to herself aloud.

"Don't girls tend to enjoy 'the project', as it were? Ya know, taking a guy and making him better" Sonic asked, smirking as he did.

"True, I could have some fun turning Silver into a better guy, which would only be for the best…" she replied, a slight blush appearing in her cheeks.

"Well, I'm not saying shoot for romance tonight. Just have fun, and don't lock Silver out tonight. He might want to just hang out with you…" Sonic said, wishing he could just tell Blaze that Silver loved her; he left his sentence hanging hoping that Blaze would catch that.

"I getcha, well I'll be sure to see what happens tonight" Blaze said, winking back that she got his message. "_Damn, that cat sure is smart"_ Sonic thought.

"Hey Sonic, everything ready?" Tails cried out as he and the gang appeared over the horizon. Knuckles and Tails were both carrying large ice chests, and Amy was carrying a few blankets and a small satchel tied around her waist. Cream had a large picnic basket. Silver had a radio in his arms, and seemed to treat it almost like a chore to carry.

"Yeah, the fire is up and ready" Sonic shouted back. "Need me to get anything?"

"Uhm, I think we are good…" Tails cried back, to which Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Hey Blaze, just have fun tonight, ok?" Sonic said to Blaze, as he ran up to the group to help them carry stuff over faster.

Five minutes passed, and the beach party location was fully set. Three separate blankets were spread out and held down with rocks on the corners so that the wind wouldn't carry them away. The radio was set up on a flat rock, but currently was off. The picnic basket was lying next to the rock the radio was on, and the Ice chests flanked the basket.

"Well, I hereby declare this night to start" Sonic said, to which the others cheered at the remark. Amy quickly grabbed Sonic's hand and forced him to sit with her on the blanket towards the left of the picnic basket, but right to the ocean. There she cuddled up against him while he just watched the waves for a little bit, oblivious to everything around him while he took in the peace that Mobius offered him.

Tails and Cream took the blanket opposite of Amy and Sonic leaving the middle blanket for Silver and Blaze. Knuckles decided to chill with the birthday fox for awhile, so he sat with them, talking about something that resulted in Knuckles laughing. "Look at everyone else Sonic, see how happy your friends are when your around?" Amy asked, stroking Sonic's spikes as he gazed off in the distance. He was watching Silver and Blaze awkwardly talk with each other, as if they were trying to anticipate the other's dialogue. Tails and Cream had their hands wrapped together, while they listened to some story Knuckles was telling them, their eyes big with the excitement Knuckles fabricated in front of them.

"Ya know what Ames… your right. Everyone is so happy and at peace, even with Metal Sonic roving around Mobius doing who-knows-what…" Sonic resigned to say, as he turned his gaze out to the ocean as if he was desperately trying to see where Metal Sonic was. "Still… I wish I was out there with Shadow, hunting down the emeralds and stopping Metal Sonic." The hero resigned to say, a heavy sigh following his comment.

"Oh hush Sonic, if you were out there, then you would have missed this birthday party. I would have won a race and we would have clobbered the boys… well, more so that usual" she laughed, playfully shaking Sonic's spikes with her hand. "Also, we wouldn't have created so many lovely memories together…" she whispered into his ear, as he blushed out to sea remembering the activities they've done in the last few days.

"Ames, it's like you know just what to say to calm my troubled mind" Sonic admitted, as he watched dolphins jump out of the water and glide through the air with their beautiful form. "So, Ames…" he begun to say, turning around to look at her "Why did you want me alone tonight? Well… besides the obvious?" he said, laughing at his question.

"Can't I just enjoy your company tonight, without an ulterior motive?" she grinned back.

"Let me think…." He said, pretending to think "I'm feeling a no. Come on Ames, tell me what is up." He said.

"If you must know, then you're going to have to wait and see what the night brings" she teased back, winking at him as she lay on the blanket with her stomach down. "But since your clearly not busy, you should give me a back massage" she said, feigning that her back was incredibly sore.

"Fine, but just this once" he replied, as he started slowly massaging Amy's back, redirecting his hands wherever she asked, all while they talked about mostly trivial things. Amy got on some tangent about how she thought Cream and Tail's chaos were too cute, that she wanted her own now.

"Yeah Sonic, where did you even get that chao for Tails?" she asked, looking off the side at where Tails and Cream were. Their chaos playing in the sand next to them, as Knuckles seemed to be wrapping up his story.

"Wha?" Sonic replied, lost in thought of Amy as she asked the question. She repeated herself and Sonic said "Oh, I found it on my adventures. Don't you believe me?" he asked, curious how she'd respond.

"I want to believe you, yes. But I feel like you're not exactly telling me the whole truth" she said, as she moaned with pleasure as Sonic worked out a knot in her back "Yeah! That's the spot, thanks Sonic" she said, almost purring with satisfaction.

"Your welcome Amy" he replied as he thought about telling her the truth or not.

"_Can't build a relationship on lies Sonic"_ chimed the voice in his head.

"_Didn't I get rid of you today?" _Sonic replied back, slightly angry that the voice had returned.

"_Technically, yes. But I'm always there with you Sonic. My, doesn't Amy look amazing with her soft back and her supple body…"_ the voice went on to say, adding emphasis as it reached its description of Amy.

Sonic looked at what he was massaging. Amy had taken off her shirt and was just lying there with only a bra on "_a blue bra, because, gee. That is so surprising"_ he thought to himself. Her body was that of a gentle shade of pink, and curved beautifully. Here he was, massaging the body that was that of an angel. He blushed furiously as his hormone driven mind wandered away with the mentally imagery of Amy.

"_I told you Sonic. It is inevitable. This girl loves you so much, only a matter of time before those feelings would be reciprocated"_ the voice said in its smug little voice.

"_Oh jump off a cliff why don't you"_ Sonic cursed back, focusing on the peaceful breeze in the air instead of the thought of Amy to calm himself down.

"_Whatever you say lover boy. Enjoy the fireworks"_ the voice said, leaving his mind empty once more.

"See anything you like?" Amy teased as Sonic started to massage her lower back.

"Well, there is a nice wave out on the sea. Knuckles looks like he is trying to find some buried treasure, "he said as he quietly snuck in "there is you" and then continued on to say "the sun is starting to set, which is giving off the most amazing glow. And…. Well that about sums it up." He finished, smiling at his ability to sneak a compliment in there without her hearing it.

"Cute, and also, nice try Sonic" she replied, turning her head to look up at him "but I heard that little part about me. Sweet of you to say" she giggled and she lay back down to enjoy her massage.

Time passed, and Knuckles finally finished wandering around for treasure so he walked over to Sonic and Amy. "Geez Amy, this ain't a nudist beach" he joked, laughing at his own joke while Amy quickly shot up to grab her shirt. "Relax, I wasn't staring. I was trying to prove to Cream that I was the best treasure finder ever… and well…" he said, rubbing the back of his head "I haven't really found anything yet. What do you think my chances of sneaking off are?" he asked Sonic, with a faint chuckle in his tone.

Sonic looked over to see Cream resting her head on Tail's shoulder as they looked off at the moon's reflection on the water. "I dunno Knux, I'd say somewhere between ninety-nine to a hundred percent" he said as he grinned at the echidna.

"Cool, ya can tell them I had to go back to protect the master emerald or something?" he asked, already walking off. "Have fun you two" he said, winking at Sonic as he climbed up the nearby rock formation and glided away. Sonic had a slight blush when Knuckles said what he said.

"_If Knuckles can see this, then it's far too obvious…."_ Sonic worried. "_But… then again. Maybe he was just joking…. Or something. Yeah. No way Knuckles could have figured this out"_ he thought, reassuring himself that nothing was obvious.

"Well, if he is gone, I guess we can take up the position of cuddling…." She said, getting up to a seated position as she gestured for Sonic to sit down with her.

"Yeah… in a sec Ames, I'm going to go grab a drink" Sonic told her, wanting a few seconds to himself before he was forced into an evening of cuddling under a moonlit sea. As he walked over to the ice chests, he saw Silver walking over as well.

"So, big boy. How goes taming that kitty?" Sonic joked, as he fished out a bottle of water.

"Well… I guess it could be worse" Silver admitted, almost nervous as he grabbed a beer.

"I guess that is one way to strengthen your nerves" Sonic remarked as Silver held the beer "Or, you could just be honest with her. Talk to her like a friend, it makes talking just that much easier. Trust me" Sonic said, with a wink.

"I suppose, but it can't hurt to try both methods" Silver replied as he began his walk back to Blaze, who was lying there watching the moon with feline patience. "_Geez, for something that moves so fast, she possesses the ability to be almost like a stone. It's kind of unnerving…"_ he thought as he grabbed a light beer for Amy, knowing she would probably want a drink. "And heck, if she doesn't want it, I guess I can drink it. I can handle one beer" he said to himself, laughing at his remark as he walked back to Amy, who mimicked Blaze's stature at watching the moon.

Sonic couldn't help but take a few seconds to admire Amy's beauty under the moonlight. She almost looked like a painting, with the moon's light slowly brushed against her. Her hair had adopted the color of the moon, going back a few shades of pink and becoming a weak pink, like a Japanese cheery blossom tree. Her outfit only dimmed in the light, becoming something that resembled a blue shirt with pants, but somehow she wore it with such beauty that Sonic couldn't help but smile at the sight.

When he sat down with her, he saw the moon reflect in her eyes "_Damn, she almost radiates beauty. Why don't I notice this during the day?" _ He thought to himself, as he handed her the beer. "Thought you might want a drink, ya know, for the long night of cuddling to be had" he joked.

"Thanks Sonic, you're always so kind. I bet you didn't even double think getting me a drink; you just did because that is what you do. Good things for good people" she said, almost profound as she smirked at Sonic. She opened her beer and took a small drink, and sighed in refreshment as she enjoyed the taste.

"So Ames, you have me all night. We both know that, now what is this thing you want to do with me, if there is even a thing…" Sonic asked, as he twisted the cap off his water and had a nice long drink.

"I guess I shouldn't really put it off" she said, teasing him by taking as long as possible to continue her sentence by taking a slow drink of beer. "Come on, follow me." She said, as she got up and tugged on his hand. Sonic got up, and followed Amy as she tugged him along with her. They went around the rock formation and there was a small crevice in the rocks, where Amy walked inside and gestured for Sonic to follow her.

"_Well, I've gone this far. Might as see what happens next"_ he thought as he followed Amy. Inside was a mostly empty area, save a few rocks large enough to sit on and one large rock slab that looked almost like a primitive table.

"Well, what do you think? Homey, isn't it?" she asked, giggling at her own question. "Here, take a seat" as she offered him the rock opposite of her from the table.

Sonic sat down and looked back trying to figure out her game. "Ames, what is going on?" he asked.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. How long have you known me?" she asked, almost asking herself the same question. "We met on Little Planet, just over Never Lake, you remember?" she asked, looking right into his eyes.

"Yeah Ames, I remember. You wore the most interesting outfit back then" he laughed "Also, you followed me around like some crazed fan-girl until Metal Sonic showed up and took you" he said.

"Yeah, and then you rushed through the entire planet and saved me in the end. You then saved me from the exploding planet, and then ditched me for another adventure" she said, almost a little angry remembering how he ditched her.

"Well, come on Ames. I had so many adventures back then, you can't expect me to want of wanted to drag you along with me for every single one" he started to say.

"It ok Sonic, the past is just that. In the past. I just wanted to have a little background before I continued with this little 'present' for you." She said, reaching into her satchel.

"Amy, I'm not quite sure I follow" Sonic begun to say.

"Sonic, I went to Never Lake because I foresaw it in my tarot cards. I was told that I'd meet you there, and sure enough I did. I even got to be rescued by you in the end, which was beyond anything I imagined back then" she said, a slight blush as she admitted it. Finally, she took her deck of tarot cards out of her satchel and placed them on the table.

"Whoa Ames, I didn't think you still practiced…" Sonic begun to say, figuring out where this was going.

"I've occasionally toyed with the idea of predicting our future together, but sadly those types of events are near impossible to read in the cards…" she said, almost remorsefully "But, instead. I thought I would give you your future, so that you can have some ease in the upcoming battles" she said, shuffling her cards.

"Wow, Ames… I … don't know what to say" Sonic said, skeptical it would even work but also concerned that he probably didn't want to know his future.

"_I guess … what is the worst that can happen?"_ he asked himself "_let's see what happens"_ he concluded.

"Ok Sonic, if you're ready…." She asked, looking up at him.

"Amy, even though I have reservations about knowing my future, I'll humor you." He said, grinning at the situation.

"Well in that case, let's find out your future, shall we?" she asked, as she started to deal out her cards.

Sonic watched as she slowly and methodically created some symbol out of her cards. Certain cards were faced up, and arranged in orders. The rest were discarded in a pile to the side, to which he assumed meant that they weren't a part of his future. Several times a card bearing a gravestone or a scythe were placed in the discard pile, to which he would sigh and be thankful that wasn't for him.

Roughly five minutes passed and Amy finally had her board ready. The cards were faced in a shape that mirrored Sonic's spin dash, although he didn't know if that was intentional or not.

"So Ames… how is my future looking?" Sonic asked, as he looked around the cave and lay back on his rock seat.

"Give me a second Sonic, ok?" she said, as she carefully looked into her cards. Sonic noticed that there was one that looked like an arrow shooting at a heart, which only concerned him greatly. "_I bet that is something to do with romance in my future, or my name ain't Sonic the Hedgehog"_ he thought to himself, almost smiling at the scenario he was in.

A few more minutes passed, and Sonic was slowly growing impatient of sitting there and was just about to say something when Amy finally exclaimed, "Got it!" she said, and looked up at Sonic with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Uhm… that's great Ames, so… what is it?" he asked, his original curiosity renewed.

"Well, I'll start with this one" she said, pointing at the one closest to her, it was a card that had a smiling sun on it. "This card says that you will have a bright future. Not bright like in… well sun light and such. But bright as in happy" she said, as she giggled past her embarrassment.

"Ok, cool. I could defiantly use brighter days" Sonic replied, smiling at the simplicity of the card.

"Ok, this one" she said, pointing at the next one "This one is interesting. As you can see, it's a shooting star. At first I thought it meant that your adventure was coming to an end, but then I looked at how it was rotated. It's pointing at the sun, which means that your future is bright. Seems redundant, I know, but you can never have too much of a good thing" she said cheerfully. "Also, you have more adventures in the future, so don't you worry"

"_Ok, two cards down, five to go. Are they all going to tell me I have a cheerful future?"_ he laughed in his head.

"K, now this is where things start to get interesting." She said, pointing at the card that showed a cartoon bomb about to explode. "Because of how this bomb is orientated to the sun, you're going to have a giant explosion in the future. I can't really say if you live from the explosion, or if you'll stop it. But, oddly enough, I can say you won't die from it because there is no death connected to it." She said, taking a second to think.

"_Ok, so I cause I giant explosion or I stop one. That is always useful information"_ he thought.

"Now for the fun stuff" she said, pointing at the arrow coming at a heart "This one says you'll find love. And because of how it's between the star and sun, I can tell you that this love is coming to fruition either soon or already has. Odd… "She thought aloud, as she looked up at Sonic with a hopeful look in her eyes. Sonic blushed at her approach, which gave her a smile as she looked back down to say "This love is strong and shall last either forever or a really long time" she concluded, a blush in her face as she said that.

"_Ok, so Amy has predicted that I'll fall in love. No surprise, but seeing how this love lasts forever, that is interesting…."_ He thought.

"Alrighty, this card is a little saddening." She said, as she pointed to a clock that had no hands "This one says that a catastrophic event is in your future. Something life changing, and because it isn't facing the arrow, I can tell you that it isn't love." She said, almost sad as she admitted it aloud "This event will change a lot in your life, that much I can be certain" she said, taking a second to take a drink of her beer.

Sonic mimicked her and took a drink of his water "_odd, a catastrophic event that changes everything? Seems like a lot of those are happening lately…" _he joked in his head.

"Ok, two cards left" she said, as she pointed at the next card. It was a knight who seemed to be fighting a dragon. "This one shows me that there is a massive fight in your future against an enemy who is all powerful." She said, looking up at him, "Now, I know what you're thinking, its Metal Sonic. And you might be right, I'm just reading the cards" she said, looking straight at him with worry, before dipping back down to read the cards "Now, because of its orientation, I can't say if you win or lose the fight. But I can say it might just be the most epic fight you've had so far, and that it seems to lead into this catastrophic event" she said, pointing at the card with the clock on it.

"_Nifty, I get to have a super amazing fight with Metal Sonic, which leads into a massive life changing event"_ he thought, almost smiling at the confrontation he had in his future.

"Ok Sonic, this card is last, and I hope you figure out why." She said, looking at him with tears just forming in her eyes as Sonic looked down and saw a ghost leaving a house. "This card tends to mean that a friend or family member is leaving your life. Tends to mean that someone is going to be moving away, or that a friendship is dying." She said, trying to be careful with what she said.

"But because of how this card is orientated to the knight, I can say, without a doubt" she said, taking a quick drink from her beer for courage to say the following "That a friend of yours dies." As she looked right at him, anticipating his reaction.

"_Whoa, a friend. Dies…"_ he thought, instantly throwing his mind to Tails and Knuckles, then slowly branching off to Shadow and Blaze and so forth, as he went down the list of all the friends he had.

"Sonic, it gets worse. It's a friend that is close to you…" she said, trying to keep her voice steady "My only consolation is that it isn't whomever your lover is…" she stated, trying to sound upbeat about that "But this death happens around the time of this epic showdown between you and this powerful enemy…" she said, pointing back to the card with a dragon on it.

"_Man, if Tails dies… or Knuckles or really anyone… now I can blame myself for letting it happen"_ he thought, just staring blankly at the cards. "_Can I really live on, knowing I caused the death of one of my best friends?"_ he thought, a tear slowly forming in his eye. He looked up at Amy, who seemed ready to cry with him, but still had a hopeful face on. "Ames…. Thanks. Thanks for the reading" he said, trying to sound cool with what he said.

"Yeah…. Your… welcome." She said, as she packed her cards back up in her satchel, saddened by what she had to tell Sonic. "Normally…. Well…." She started to say, before taking another drink of beer. "Normally I'd tell you that these are just readings, and that you can change the future and all that…. But…." She trailed off, taking another drink of beer and just slowly packing her cards up.

"_Change… my future? Tempting" _he thought "_but if I save my friend, then the even with the powerful enemy might be different. I might die instead…. Ugh! This is too much to think about"_ he resigned in his head, just smirking back at Amy as he took a drink of water. "Come on Ames, let's head back to the beach with everyone else" he said, as he offered his had to her.

She grabbed his hand, and he led her back to their blanket, the entire walk being silent as they thought about the reading Amy just gave Sonic.

"_Man, that was some pretty heavy stuff"_ he thought as he helped Amy sit down on the blanket. He noticed her beer was empty so he asked "Want another one?" really only wanting an excuse to be away from her for a few minutes.

"Huh?" she said, watching the moon with a sad face. "uhm, yeah… sure. Thanks Sonic…" she managed, barely even making eye contact.

"_Weird, it's almost like she blames herself for giving me this future…"_ he thought as he walked over to the ice chest. He looked over to see Tails and Cream lying on the blanket together, watching the stars sparkle in the sky and he saw that Blaze and Silver were sitting next to each other doing the same, albeit a small gap between them.

"If those four can find a way to enjoy the beauty of the sky tonight, then I sure as heck can too" he vowed to himself, grabbing Amy her beer and jogging back to her, with a smile on his face. He tackled Amy down to the blanket, to which she yelped in surprise.

"Sonic, what was that for!" she cried out to him, as she shoved him off of her. He looked back, smiling.

"Amy, relax. So what if my future is chaotic and confusing. It always is, let's just lay back and enjoy the heavens for once." He said, offering Amy his side to snuggle up against.

"Oh Sonic, you know just what I want to hear" she said, as she opened up her new beer and cuddled right up against her hero as the two watched the stars sparkle up in space.

"_Man, this is the life. I got a smoking hot babe in my arms, I have the beauty of nature looking down at me, my friends are happy and love is in the air. Who care if the future is full of death and explosions? I'm spending tonight in the company of my friends, and that is all I need"_ Sonic thought to himself, smiling up at the moon with new found purpose in life.

The waves crashed against the beachhead and the couples just sat there watching the beauty of nature unfold, while having their loved one next to them. Amy leaned up to Sonic's ear and whispered "hey, sense we are trying to enjoy the present…" she begun to say, rubbing her hand down Sonic's chest "how about we head back to your place for a little 'fun'…" she said as she reached his pants.

"Whoa there Ames!" Sonic cried out, grabbing her southbound hand "Maybe later, but let's just enjoy tonight. It is Tail's birthday after all." He said, looking right at her.

"Fine, but I get this then" and with that, she leaned in and kissed Sonic. She fell right on top of Sonic, laying him down while the two kissed. At first it was just a normal peck, but soon it evolved to be something more romantic. The two of them kissed, as Sonic held the back of Amy as she carried her legs over him so that she was lying straight on top of him.

The passion only built from there, Amy knocked on Sonic's lips with her tongue, and he went outside to 'greet' it. The two tongues intertwined and played with each other as Amy rubbed up against Sonic's growing 'spring'. The two became invested lovers when a loud explosion broke the silence of the night. Amy rolled off of Sonic in shock, severing their moment together, to look up at the sound of the explosion.

Sonic felt a part of him die as she left him, but was quickly replaced with the curiosity of what could be up in the sky. He looked up to see fireworks detonating in the sky. "_I can't wait for the fireworks tonight"_ Sonic remembered the voice mentioning time and time again throughout the day, but he dismissed it until now.

The fireworks were being set off by Tails, who apparently went back to the lab with Cream and Silver and Blaze while Sonic was busy making out with Amy. He blushed and tried to get up to head back to the lab, but Amy grabbed him and pulled him back down while they made out under the explosion of fireworks.

After a good ten minutes of rolling around in a fit of passion, Sonic had the urge to go further, as did Amy, who kept reaching into Sonic's pants or around the area in a fit of hormonic lust. Sonic occasionally grabbed her breast as they kissed, or just held her close. But for the most part he tried to avoid crossing a line he set up in his head. In a feat of unparallel strength, he managed to ignore his hormones long enough to separate from Amy and say "Ames *pant* as great as this is. I think… I think we are *pant* going to fast too soon." He said, laughing at his remark.

Amy, still with a lustful look in her eyes and a grin said "Ha, never thought my Sonic would admit that something is too fast for him" as she crawled up to him, seductively looking at him. She then raised up to his ear and whispered "Sonic, don't you want me?" she asked, as she licked his ear.

Sonic's spine tingled with the sensation as it traveled through him but he managed to say "Ames, maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But tonight isn't the night" he heard himself say, almost wanting to kill himself right there for doing the right thing… yet again.

"Oh, fine, your no fun" she whispered, as she went down to suck on his neck real quick, before planting a kiss and getting up to roll up their blanket. Sonic just sat there, a blank stare on his face while he quickly thought over what just happened.

"_Did I … just …. And then…. She …."_ He said in broken pauses "_Idiot! Why must I always do the right thing? I could have had one night of real fun"_ he heard himself think, and then found himself arguing that doing the right thing isn't always the easiest thing. To which he agree and stood up ready to walk back with Amy. He looked around and saw that the others had already taken everything else back, to which he felt a pang of worry in himself as he thought "_damn it! They all saw me and Amy doing … well that! Damn! Now … well now I'm screwed"_ he thought, trying to rationalize otherwise.

Amy grabbed his hand peacefully and suddenly all of Sonic's worries and fears melted away as he looked at her moon-bathed form.

"_Ya know…. I can get used to this"_ as he and Amy walked back to Tail's lab, slowly and peacefully as the moon lit their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, a peaceful ending. One that Sonic deserves after so long. I think i had some fun with the Tarot scene. I vaguely researched the 'how-to' online, but gave up when i realized i had no clue what was going on. If anyone out there is Pro at Tarot cards, i'd appreciate some constructive criticsm. I would go back and re-do the scene with more accuracy... Option B is that we just accept that Tarot cards work different on Mobius. Its your call people. <strong>

**Anyways, I'll be taking a short break to catch up on some school work, but don't fret. I'll have Chapter 20 up by the weekend... or my name ain't**

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	20. Are we official?

**Author's note:**

**So yeah, what happens after they make out the night before? good question? Here is the answer. (tune in after the story for news)**

* * *

><p><strong>Are we official?<strong>

Sonic took Amy out to Tail's balcony to talk to her before the two walked inside the lab to hang out with the other partiers.

"What do you want to talk about Sonic?" Amy asked, cuddling against him with renewed vigor.

"Ames…" Sonic replied, as he pulled Amy off of him so that he could talk to her eye-to-eye. "I don't know if we… can work…" he struggled to say.

"What do you mean?" she replied, a look of worry struck through her face.

"Well… think about it Ames. I have many adventures left in me. I'll be chasing Eggman or whoever else is terrorizing and oppressing people in this world. If we were to date, I'd be leaving you every-so-often to go fight this villain off the planet, and I'd only be distracted by thought of you while I braved the evil lair or whatever the villain has…" he said.

Amy looked like she was going to cry, but she whipped her eye dry and wanted to say something, but Sonic cut her off.

"Furthermore, if we got married… well then I'd only hate myself more for having to leave you for adventures, and I'd probably spend most of my time worrying about you. And if, Chaos forbid, we had kids…. I'd almost die from worrying about you and them…" Sonic said, a couple tears rolling down his eyes.

"Aw, Sonic…." Amy said. "You don't have to worry about us, we -"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Sonic woke up in his bed, his alarm clock ringing at 11:30 a.m., the time he set it to the following night. He dragged himself out of bed, and noticed he was back at his apartment.

"_Ok, so no Amy is my bed… that is a good start"_ he thought as he walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. "_But was that a dream or did I actually do that?"_ he thought, trying to remember what even happened last night.

"It's all like a blur in my head…" he told himself as the shower just started to heat up. "There was a race and a volleyball game for Tail's party. Me and Ames hung out…" he said, as he racked him mind.

"_But there was something else… what is it?"_ the voice teased at him.

"Uhm… there was…" he said, then he happened to jolt the memory back "She read my future with tarot cards!" he said, sounding accomplished.

"_Well… true. That did happen, but there was so much more"_ the voice said back.

"Well your no help, tell me then." Sonic said, fully expecting it to say no.

"_If I just tell you, then what have you learned? How to ask? Seems like something you would have learned forever ago…"_ the voice said in a slightly condescending tone.

"Well… after hearing my future I was shocked a little bit…" he said, remembering how he felt about hearing it. The shower was warm, finally, so he hopped in and started to do his morning ritual in it. "Then… fireworks went off…." He said, and upon hearing the word 'fireworks' the memory of he and Amy making out flushed into his mind.

"_See, told you that you'd enjoy the fireworks"_ the voice said, laughing as it faded away in his head.

"Oh my … Me and Ames…. We …" Sonic said, not quite sure what to think about what happened there.

"Well, on the one hand, I remember it being an amazing sensation of bliss and excitement…" he said, blushing as the memories danced around in his head. The feelings of Amy's lips pressed against his own, her body held against his and the sensation of their tongues being intertwined. "I mean, that all seems good overall… but on the other hand, now our friendship is in jeopardy…. What else happened last night?" he pondered.

Sonic remembered that they made out for a long time, fireworks went off which had them stop for a bit just to pick back up. Then Sonic wanted to go back with everyone else to Tail's place… they held hands the entire way which put his mind at rest with such peace…. They passed some story of how they decided to have a little 'grudge fight' from the volleyball game under the fireworks, to explain why their hair was so messed up and so forth….

"_Well, seems like what happened in my dream… only happened in my dream…"_ he resigned to think. "But then, why couldn't I remember anything until now?" he asked aloud, hopping out of the shower and beginning to dry off.

Sonic remembered that they had a long conversation between everyone at the party, then it got really late and the party wrapped up. Amy took Cream home, and Silver and Blaze went home their own way. Sonic stayed back to wish Tails one last happy birthday, and Tails thanked him for the chao one more time. Then Sonic got back to his apartment and fell into a deep slumber from such an exerting day.

"Well… seems I was just so damn tired that I forgot until now…. Makes sense" he said, laughing at himself. "Which means… damn. I left my board back at Tail's place. All well, I can grab it later. I have bigger problems to deal with" he said, thinking of Amy in the end of his personal conversation.

"But wait!" he said, stopping in the door frame between his room and the bathroom "Something about me forgetting all that just seems fishy…" he said, as he thought it over one last time. He remembered that after the fireworks, when they got back to Tail's lab, he had some cake and soda and candy…. "Ok, ha! That's what happened. 'Sugar blackout' like last time" he said to himself, happy to finally remember why.

Sonic had a small past of consuming so much sugar and such that he would forget events of that day for some time, which Tails used to surprise Sonic for his last birthday party. "_Just got to make sure that I don't fall for it again"_ he resigned to admitting in his head, as he started to dress up for the day. He grabbed his atypical grungy pants and a t-shirt that read 'Speed, Please' in sarcastic lettering.

He walked to his kitchen to eat some chili dogs real quick "Because, I haven't had 'food' in sometime. Just candy and cake like some unhealthy hedgehog" he laughed at himself as he downed a half dozen of chili dogs. "_Well… chili dogs aren't really healthy when you think about it… but I think tasty outweighs the unhealthy part…"_ he thought, smiling at his own defense.

When he had finished the small meal, he checked his cell phone for messages. "Damn, I forgot to ask Tails if he could upgrade this sucka" he said as he held Amy's gift in his hand, panning around the menu to remember where text messages were held. He found the icon, which was clearly on the main page all along and that made him chuckle. There were a few messages from Amy, dating back to earlier this morning, so he decided to read those over real quick.

"Hey Sonic, I had a super duper wonderful fantastic amazing night last night. (heart) I wanted to know if you'd want to 'hang out' today, just you and me. On a related note, Cream wants to start work on your apartment… so… you'd better vacate the premise (smiley face). If you don't want to chill with me today, at least in that sense (winking smiley face) then I guess we can go see Chaos in Space 3, it just came out a few days ago, and I know you loved the first two…. Anyways, love ya (kiss) text me back."

"_Geez, the girl seems to have some fascination using those damn picture thingies"_ he thought about the excessive use of emoticons "_but, might as well text her back. But I'll think it over first…"_ he resigned in his head.

Sonic thought it over, weighing both sides of his argument against himself. On the one hand, he wasn't sure about where their friendship was heading (and the dream still sort of bothered him because it was something he was still thinking about). On the other hand, being with Amy gave him a peace in his life that he hadn't had in years. Something about her being with him just made the days seem so much more peaceful and all the worries in the world would melt away. In the end, he couldn't decide, so he flipped a coin.

"Ok, heads I take Amy up on this whole day-date thing" having earlier resigned to saying no to her 'hanging out' suggestion. "Tails, I tell her I'm busy today and go off and do something… maybe just view some natural beauty in this world" he said, thinking of places he hadn't been on Mobius. "And if it lands on its side, then I'll resign from saving the world and marry Amy and have three wonderful kids with her and grow old and die" he laughed as he flipped the coin in the air and watched it flip between its two faces. Time almost seemed to slow to a crawl as he watched the coin twirl through the air.

Finally, it hit the ground, and with his luck did the classic 'spinning on its side' thing. The two sides of the coin teased Sonic while it slowly begun to wobble under its own momentum. Finally, the coin keeled over and showed a small picture of the president's head.

"Well, that settles that." He said, as he texted Amy that he was up for seeing a movie today. "_ok, so I know people do risky things in movie theaters, so I'll have to be extra cautious with her"_ he laughed in his head, knowing Amy would take full advantage of a dark room for her own evil agenda.

But at the same time, a small part of him imagined them sitting in the back row. Maybe starting with a kiss or three, and then … "_No, Sonic get a hold of yourself. She is your friend, not some… 'booty call' or whatever. Gosh, remember that she is not only underage, but also still growing up"_ he resigned in his head, hating himself yet again for doing what was right. "Damn it all, if I was like Shadow, I wouldn't really care… But here I am, playing the 'hero' in every situation… and it sucks at times." He said aloud, frowning at the television screen, looking back at his reflection.

He jumped out of the apartment, most literally, and headed down to the library in town. "_Seems weird that I'd even want to go, but Cream needs my place to paint, and I really have nothing better to do. I might as well research into Tail's chao I gave him" _he thought, opening the door to the library and walking in. He already sent Cream the text that he was out of his apartment, and she responded with jubilee as she, most likely, rushed over to his place to decorate and paint it.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic. Here to add some knowledge to you arsenal?" the librarian asked.

"Yeah… something like that" he admitted "So, do you know where the 'chao' section is?" he asked. The librarian pointed in a direction and said something like 'B-21'. Sonic thanked her and begun walking in that direction.

"_Ok, B-18… B-19…. B-20…. Aw, here it is. B-21. Yep, defiantly chao stuff"_ he thought, as every book either had a picture of a chao on it, or the word 'chao' in its title. He quickly rummaged through the collection of book, there weren't that many, till he found one that just stood out among the rest. It was some old looking book, written in some ancient runes, or something.

He opened the book and a bright light engulfed the room and everything faded to white.

**Flash!**

As the bright light attacked his eyes and receded just as fast, the land of Angel Island to faded into view, right where the library was.

"Great… back… again." He said a grin on his face as he began his far too familiar walk to the shrine where Tikal would meet him and tell him something cryptic.

Sonic reached the shrine, but no Tikal was there to be seen. Instead, it was barren. Just the master emerald sitting there, basking in the sun. Except… "This emerald looks different. It's like the master emerald, except it seem to be built inversely. Like… upside down…" Sonic said to himself, upon inspecting the emerald.

As if triggered by his observation, the emerald begun to shine. Slowly, yet steadily, the emerald turned its hue from green to more of a turquoise shade, almost mimicking Sonic's shade of blue. Then, the emerald stopped glowing and energy hummed around it. Sonic looked around and noticed that the shrine was in some mysterious place where clocks of all types and shapes seemed to be ticking, wormholes were dotted in the sky and stars were twinkling.

"Whoa, what is going on here bub?" Sonic asked the emerald, a slight pang of worry sent through him.

"Greeting Sonic the Hedgehog, how fare thee?" came a rustic voice from the emerald.

"I'm doing great… ya know, except for being sucked into some crazed dimension of something like that. Now who the heck are you?" Sonic asked, trying to keep a level head to his unknown 'friend'.

"That is not important. What is important is me telling you what you need to know and preserving your life. Events are about to take place that will put your life in grave danger, and you must live Sonic the Hedgehog." The voice replied.

"Well I'm all for living" Sonic replied, being placed on the defensive.

"Sonic, there is another hedgehog in your world. She will help you to defeat some artificial monster who dares mock the great hedgehog bloodline" the voice said, almost in anger at the end "It is your sacred duty to defend your ancestors knowledge and powers by slaying this mechanized monstrosity" the voice said, sounding like royalty.

"Metal Sonic" Sonic cursed under his breath "So, what do I do to stop it?" Sonic asked.

"Take the princess with you and do your royal duty and protect your lineage" the voice said, trailing away as an echo as the light started to blind Sonic.

"NO! WAIT! I HAVE QUESTIONS!" Sonic shouted out as the light engulfed him.

"Remember, use logic." The voice said plainly, and Sonic's vision went black.

Sonic awoke in the chao ruins outside of the Mystic Ruins, his face down in a pile of grass. He stood up and dusted himself off "What the flicky was that all about?" he asked himself as he oriented his position in the world and thought about what just happened.

"_A princess? Royalty? A hedgehog bloodline? Metal Sonic?" _he strung the series of questions in his head "_what does it all add up to?"_ he asked himself, as he took his phone out to see how much time had passed since he was at the library.

The phone said it was 10:00 a.m. "What, that can't be." He cried out, looking at the date. It was the day right after Tail's birthday party of the same year. "Whoa… I went about two hours back in time… which means …" he said aloud, looking around at the trees and such "I'm in the past." He concluded, thinking about what to do.

"I'm going to go back home and see if I can't catch a glimpse of myself" he said, always curious what would happen if he had the opportunity to go back in time. He rushed to his apartment at supersonic speed, and arrived in a few seconds.

He walked inside, and crept to his own room "_feels weird sneaking up on myself…"_ he admitted to himself as he opened the door. There was no one in the bed, and the alarm clock to the side read 10:13 a.m.

"Wait… shouldn't I be there?" he asked, the confusion only growing. He opened his phone up and decided to prove if he had traveled through time. He called Amy Rose.

"Oh, heya Sonic, what is up handsome?" she asked, suggesting a dual-nature to her question.

"Oh nothing Ames" he said back "Hey, did I make plans to go to the movies with you today yet?" he asked, immediately realizing that the questions sounded weird.

"Uhm… not that I'm aware of. But you have now" she said, giggling. "Cream needs your apartment to work and paint in… so you and me going out on a date would give her that time" she said, conveying pure happiness through the speaker in Sonic's phone.

"Oh… well alright I guess. Tell her to head on over, I guess the two of us can chill in the park or something till a suitable showing of Chaos in Space 3…" he said, really having no plan beyond that.

"Sounds lovely, I'll let her know. Head on over whenever, and feel free to come right on in" she said, again implying a dual-nature to her comment. Sonic blushed as he heard the dial tone. "_Damn it Ames, stop trying to get in my pants"_ he thought, grinning to himself as he leapt out of his apartment and begun a lazy jog to Amy's apartment.

He arrived at the apartment in a matter of ten or so minutes, after his brisk jog. He knocked as a nicety and then he remembered that she said to let himself in. He tried the handle and the door swung right open, and he could hear the sound of the shower being ran. "_just like a girl, to wait until before the date begins to shower"_ he laughed in his head, taking a seat on the couch and taking out his smart phone to figure out the mystic world of 'apps'.

Amy got out of the shower, wearing nothing more than a towel that covered up her midsection, although Sonic could clearly see her shape and beauty. "Like what you see, big boy?" she teased, as she walked over to Sonic and sat on his lap.

"_Wow, nothing but a thin towel between me and … 'that'" _he thought, an erection building on that thought. "Just you Ames" he heard himself say, as Amy giggled at that and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked to her room to get dressed. She walked in such a way as to showcase her body to her lover, letting his imagination flourish with such a model to work with.

A few minutes past, and Amy walked out in a style of clothing that greatly mimicked Sonic. Same grungy pants and a similarly ironic shirt (hers saying "Hedgehog Smash" with her Piko Piko hammer being swung). "Well, let's get out and about in the town. I want to have some fun with you before we are stuck in a movie theater" she said, leaning up to his ear "alone, in the dark" she whispered, placing her hand on his crotch as he reflexively knocked her hand away.

"Well, let us enjoy the beauty that is the Central Park?" he asked.

"Yes, lets" she replied, feigning a twinge of royalty with how she responded. Sonic found this hysterical and laughed.

The pink and blue hedgehog found their way to the park, and by looking around they could see the damage from the fight they had a few nights before. "Can you believe us, fighting out of boredom? Almost seems insane" Amy said, never letting go of Sonic's arm for the entire walk.

"Yeah… boredom" Sonic said, remembering that he just looked for a reason to destroy the intimacy of that night. Only to add even more afterwards. "_That did not work liked planned"_ he thought, as he grinned at the memory.

The two ended up sitting in front of the pond, watching the wildlife interact with the water. Amy had taken up a position in front of Sonic, lying between his legs and talking about mindless little things. Namely about her boxcercising, and how that must be how she is faster now.

"I mean, think about it. Here I am, fighting Shadow and Knuckles often; I guess it was only a matter of time until my body adapted. Metal Sonic probably got lucky capturing me" she said.

"_Of course. Metal Sonic… he clearly did this… right?" _Sonic thought, almost certain he had thought of this before "_I don't see why he would, for it seems to work against him…. But he always has a plan … always"_ he admitted, wishing he was wrong for once.

"Yeah Ames, I guess Metal Sonic just got lucky. If you knew it was him, you would have crushed him into a tin can" Sonic laughed, knowing all too well that was the truth.

"Aw, you're too sweet" she said with a giggle "I just want you to know, love. If you make eyes at another girl, I will turn her into a pancake. Then, I'm coming after you to turn you into dust" she said with a cheery tone, causing Sonic to gulp out of a sense of fear.

"_Damn, why is she so crazy at times"_ he thought as he said "So Ames, your joking right? I mean, come on babe. Why over react as such. I have tons of fans throughout the world. What makes you think all the other fan girls will just suddenly stop loving me?" he asked, raising a valid point.

"Maybe I am joking…" she admitted "Or, maybe I'm not. Just don't play with my heart Sonic" she said, a serious note in her voice, as if she had spent many a night thinking about the possibility.

"Ames…" Sonic said, as he turned her face to look at his. He looked right into her eyes and said "I would never play games with your heart. I promise".

"I…. I know" she said, taking a small pause as she let his words sink in "I just… I don't know" she continued to say, turning back to look at the water "I mean, your right. There are probably a couple thousand girls out there who want nothing more than to date you. I'm not saying otherwise. But I actually love you Sonic, you know that. I would never hurt you, and I know you'd never hurt me….. But sometimes I just worry…" she said, struggling to keep herself from crying.

Sonic took his finger and covered her mouth as he said "Ames, don't worry. Those fan girls got nothing on you. I mean, you listened to a deck of cards to meet me over Never Lake when you were eight. How many other fan girls would have done that?" he asked, hoping it raised her confidence.

"Thanks Sonic" she said, and quietly watched the water reflect the sky.

Some time passed, and Sonic remembered that the movie was going to be soon. He mentioned it to her, and she agreed they had to get going. The two quickly went out for a small lunch and found their way at the theater. They got in for free, Sonic being a world hero and all. They got a drink to share and found their way in the theater screening room.

"Here Sonic, let's sit here" Amy said, dragging Sonic to the back row with her.

"Ames… come-on" he replied, trudging up the steps after her. "_She just wants the alone time… I guess"_ he thought in her defense.

They sat in the back, where Amy cuddled against him while the movie showed its previews for upcoming films. The movie soon started, and the action was almost instant. A good half hour passed in the movie before Sonic even remembered that he was on a date with Amy, who had taken up just leaning back in her chair and watching the movie with a lazy flicker in her eyes.

"Ames, is something wrong" Sonic whispered, while the movie reached a slow part.

"No… nothing" she replied.

"Ames, I know when a girl says 'nothing' she means everything" he laughed back "Come on, talk to me"

"Well… its …. Ya know what. Never mind" she said, as she cuddled into his side to avoid further questions.

"_Her loss, I guess?"_ he resigned in his head, as he went back to the film.

The move reached its climatic scene, where the good chaos finally caught up with the evil chaos and a massive battle was imminent. Sonic had been waiting for years for this scene, and in his moment of fan-boy-ism, Amy made her move. She whispered in his ear "want me to make this memorable for you?" she said in her most seductive tone.

"Wait, what Ames?" he whispered back, as he felt her hand slip into his pants. At first he grabbed her hand to stop her but she whispered to him "Sonic, come on. I won't do anything…" she said. Sonic loosened up his grip, but kept himself on the ready for any quick movement from Amy.

Amy took her other hand and pulled Sonic's head to hers and kissed him. He resisted for a matter of milliseconds, and caved in from the situation. He kissed her, albeit not with the same passion from the night before, but with passion nonetheless. In this moment of tongue dancing, Amy grabbed Sonic's erecting member and lightly stroked it.

"Ames…" Sonic whispered to her, between breaths of their kissing.

"Yes Sonic?" she asked innocently, as she lightly stroked it a few more times "You want me to stop?" she asked, sounding almost hurt by his reaction.

"I… I dunno. But… really?" he asked back, flustered by a wave of emotions and confusion. Amy answered him with another quick dance between their tongues.

"My Sonic… you're a little bigger than I thought…" she teased in his ear, eliciting a blush from Sonic. "Oh, are you blushing? How cute?" she said, planting another kiss on his lips and starting yet another dance between their tongues. Her hand had now taking up stroking his member with a little more passion between it, and Sonic occasionally moaned in ecstasy when it got to good.

"Ames… please. Not now…" he tried to ask, resisting becoming primal from his hormonic nature taking over.

"Fine." She said, and took her hand out, not before giving Sonic's member one last squeeze. She then took a drink of the soda and sat there watching the movie, seeming almost completely innocent of the action she just did.

"_Did she just… to me?" _he thought, his spring still shooting up and hormones dancing around his entire being. "…_ I want to do so many things with her right now"_ he admitted, images of their lovemaking flew around in his head.

"Thanks Ames…" he whispered to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"For what?" she asked in an innocent tone, giving him a wink and sticking her tongue out at him.

Sonic spent the rest of the film trying to focus back on the film, but he couldn't draw his thoughts away from Amy and what she just did to him. "_Are we friends-with-benefits now?"_ he asked himself, answering with "_no… no. She loves me, and I …. Well… I sorta love her back. I guess. Couples do this all the time… we are on a date. It was just of the moment, right?"_ and many more theories flew in his head, each one helping him feel a little better about what just happened, but still not helping him forget what they just did.

The movie ended, and Sonic got up to leave but Amy tugged on his arm and he sat back down. "How did you like it?" she asked, looking at him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Honestly Ames? It was amazing…. But still." He said, a slight blush as he admitted it "I thought we were waiting on 'us' and all that…" he said.

"Oh, don't worry. We aren't dating yet. You have to still propose to me. And we aren't that whole 'friends-with-benefits' thing that Rogue told me about. I just wanted to taste you last night, and then I came back for seconds today" she said, a slight grin on her lustful smile "As for your little friends being played with, I guess we can chalk that one up to payment for you saving me so many times" she said, patting his crotch in a playful fashion.

"Uhm… alright?" Sonic replied, still figuring out what just happened. The two walked out of the theater, Amy holding her hero closer than usual and the two walked down the street slowly heading back to Amy's apartment.

"_See… told ya you needed her"_ the voice chimed in.

"_Now is SOOOO not the time"_ Sonic replied.

"_So she rubbed your manhood a little and gave you a workout for your tongue? Don't try to pass it off as the first time this has ever happened in the history of the world. Notice how you feel now? Calm, and at peace? Isn't it nice?" _the voice said.

"_I hate to admit it…. But your right"_ he said back, noticing how calm he seemed and how all the worries of the world were absent from him. For the current moment in his life, all he cared about was Amy's happiness, and that seemed more important to him than stopping Metal Sonic. He had a grin plastered on his face, and his happiness only seemed to ooze out of him like karma should.

"_See, now seal the deal tiger"_ the voice joked, as it left his head.

Sonic walked her back to her place, and she invited him in. He ended up taking the offer and she told him to get comfortable, so he lay on the couch and thought about what could happen tonight while Amy went to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"_Well let's see what can happen tonight" _he thought "_Option 1: We have sex and our relationship as friends dies and we are now a dating couple… Option 2: We have a night of hormone-freedom, and may or may not do something we regret later" _he thought, liking and disliking the first two options so far "_finally Option 3: We spend tonight as friends and figure out our future"_ he said, liking that option most of all so far.

As Sonic waited for Amy to show up, he thought about what Cream may of done to his apartment while he was gone. The thought was quickly surprised when Sonic thought about Amy's hand traveling up and down his manhood. Soon he was thinking of what it would feel like with her tongue over it, and finally, what it would feel like inside of her flower. Realizing what he was thinking of, and seeing a bulge in his pants; he quickly slapped himself away from such thought and watched the clock tick to distract himself.

Amy walked back, with her tray of tea. She poured the tea in front of Sonic and the two took their drinks. They talked like friends, talking about plans for the week and so forth. Then, the conversations started to build.

**Chime! Chime! Chime! **

"Oh, don't mind that. That is just the clock saying it's the next hour… which is … eleven? Wow. Time flies when you're having fun" she said, winking at Sonic's crotch. "Anyways, isn't your birthday around the corner?" she asked innocently, knowing that they both knew the answer to that.

"Ames, you know it is. You always the one planning it" he laughed back, wondering what it would be like this year… "And no, I don't have any plans for it." He said quickly.

"Ok, good. I was actually going to ask." She said, taking a mental note "my next question is about your little friend" she said, gesturing to Sonic's pants.

"Oh… I knew that was coming around at some point" he admitted.

"Well… it was my first time. And… maybe yours?" she asked nervously, hope filled her eyes.

"Gee Ames…" Sonic said, uncomfortably "Yeah… yeah it was" he answered.

"Ok" she said, sounding relieved "so… how was it for you?" she asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Golly Ames… how to explain it" Sonic laughed, loving how the conversation was slowly getting more and more uncomfortable as the night went on "It was something new alright. I really can't explain how it felt, but I can assure you it was good. Now, because of your position and so forth, clearly you lacked the proper angle and such. But you did wonderful with what you were given" he said, smirking in the end. "_Maybe that will kill this conversation once and for all"_ he thought hopefully.

"Lovely, I asked Rouge for a lot of pointers" she admitted, blushing at her source.

"Really Ames, Rouge?" he asked, laughing as he asked.

"…yes…" she said timidly, a slight giggle coming out.

"_Adorable, she is embarrassed" _he thought "Amy, don't worry. It's just… well… kinda funny you have to admit that." He said.

"Yeah… I guess it is" she said, laughing along with him.

The two laughed about the whole 'Rogue-teaching-Amy-how-to-give-Amy-handjobs' topic for some time, Amy explaining how many bananas she destroyed learning the proper method, and Sonic only laughing more and more with the explanations. At first, he was slightly disturbed about just how much practice Amy had, but then he realized that she did all this for him, so that she could impress him if given the chance. This actually made him smile at knowing how much she was willing to do to be with him.

"Anyways Sonic… that isn't the only thing the bananas taught me…" she said, slyly winking at him.

"Uh-oh, is that what I think it means?" he asked

"Yeah… she taught me how to handle your friend with a different type of care…." She said, as she crawled over to his ear and whispered "Blowjobs" in an adorable voice.

"Yikes… Ames… I dunno…." Sonic stumbled to say, his face quickly blushing.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, silly. I love you and all, of course. But I'm not sticking that" she said, pointing at his crotch "in here" point at her mouth "until we are dating."

Sonic looked at her for a second, and she seriously looked back at him and the two burst out laughing at what she just said. After they laughed, Amy said that she was actually serious about that, and Sonic thanked her for her honesty. "_And let's be honest… I'd probably cave if she'd give that to me…"_ he thought, thankful he dodged a bullet.

The night went a little longer, and Amy said she was getting sleepy, Sonic excused himself and the two gave each other a short kiss and he walked back to his apartment with thought of what could of happened between them that night rushing though his head.

"_I wonder where Cream is…."_ He thought, as she found himself in an abandoned section of the park, where he leapt up in the nearby tree and laid back on the branch for a long nap. "_I'll find out tomorrow…. Now, I'm too damn sleepy"_ he said to himself, as he closed his eyes and thought of Amy as he slipped off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa there, am i actually nearing my 'M' rating? crazy talk. :D Anyways, story is building up. I decided to give a character bio to the ... characters on my profile. FURTHERMORE, i also filled my profile up with Summaries on the profile page for me. Trust me, its obvious where it is on the page. I thought it would be nice to have summaries... Anyways, Chapter 21 and so forth will be hinted the day-of publish on my page... so ... check often? whatever, see ya around the bin.<strong>

**Review with love, **

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	21. Retreat

**Author's note:**

**You people have been after me to post again, so here ya go. I apologize for any in-coherancy and so forth. i'm rushing to send this in (i have other things to do today :( which sucks) So i'm sending this in now, and i'll proofread it and re-submit later. Anyways, story and all that is there, so enjoy if not just for that.**

***Edit* I now have finished proof-reading the chapter. We all good now. Enjoy**

***Edit-Edit* Mobian Legacy is now up and ready. I have a poll on my profile that should be considered by you, the invested reader. I urge you to read the story, it really is something i enjoyed writing, and shall enjoy writing. Yes, it involves ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, so if you dislike that aspect, i'm sorry. All i can ask is that you give it a chance. **

**It is called 'Mobian: Legacy' and is available via, search and on my profile page. As with 'The Mobian Adventures', you can find summaries and character bio's on my profile page. But, unique to it (other than the poll) is a forum i have created to let you people talk among yourselves. You can find the forum (along with really anything worth mentioning) on my profile page. **

* * *

><p><strong>Retreat<strong>

The morning sun shined over the beauty of Station Square Park, the trees came to life and the flowers looked up as if to kiss the sun's light. Animals woke up and started their morning rituals, birds chirped and squirrels ran around gathering nuts. And off in a clearing, up in a tree, a blue hedgehog was seen waking up.

"Well… another beautiful day" Sonic yawned as he jumped down from his tree. "I guess I got to go… do something today." He said, walking out of the park and heading off towards Emerald Beach to kill some time.

As he walked through town, he saw the traffic of the city only grow as the sun rose ever-presently over the horizon. But Sonic couldn't take part in the beauty around him, for his mind was locked in remembering (and subsequently thinking) about what happened with Amy the night before.

"Do I tell anyone what we did? Do I even remain her friend after all that? I mean, I think… I think we are still friends? But…" Sonic said to himself, trying to make sense of what happened that night. The memories were still fresh in his head. The sense of her hand stroking his member, the taste of her lipstick as they kissed with passion, the warmth of her body as he held her close to him. All these memories and more kept rushing through his head, causing him to doubt his own morals and their friendship status.

"_Do I even have anyone I can talk to about …. 'This' kind of thing?"_ he thought, looking at his reflection in a mail box. The realization of this unsettled him, for no one in his knit of friends had relationship advice or really any advice on this kind of topic… "Well… 'cept for Rouge. And I think I can do a little better" he joked, slowly walking back down the street towards Emerald Beach.

"_You always have me"_ the voice said, as if it had been waiting all morning for Sonic to ask it a question.

"Technically, you'd be right. But I don't think you can help buddy. You keep giving me terrible advice" Sonic said back, trying to goad the voice into giving away its identity.

"_Now Sonic, we both know that isn't true. I am the reason you have Amy so close to you right now. And even with all the confusion it adds to your life, you can't argue with me when I say that it's making your life happier"_ the voice said confidently.

"True… True. But I can argue for you to stay out of my life" Sonic said reactively "I mean, not that I'm thankful… I guess, for your help. I think? I don't even know anymore, ever since you've shown up I'm not even sure of what is real and what isn't anymore" Sonic sighed.

"_You know what is wonderful for relieving stress? A girlfriend."_ The voice said calmly.

"… I can one up that" Sonic said, grinning like a fool.

"_Sonic? … Sonic? Sonic don't you do what I think you're going to"_ the voice said worriedly, as Sonic started to run off towards the city exit.

"Not so high-and-mighty when you're not able to mess with my head, are ya?" Sonic laughed back, blurring out of the city at supersonic speed, heading off to one of the zones.

"_Sonic, you'll regret this"_ the voice cursed, as it violently faded away in his head.

"Finally, some peace of mind… now where to go?" he thought aloud, thinking of zones nearby. Green Hill struck his fancy, but then he remembered that he was there not too long ago… albeit on Egg-Mobius's version, but close enough.

"Where haven't I been for awhile?" he thought aloud, racking his mind of his past. Then an idea struck him, and he ran off in the direction at supersonic speed, pulling trees along with him as he sped by. He had a feeling of doing some foolish running around the canyons and rock formations around him, so he leapt off of rocks and carefully avoided spikes and trees as he whizzed through nature, all while grinning like a mad man at the peace he had in his life. The entire time, remembering how much fun he had running around Never Lake, at least till he saw the chained up planet that he had to save.

"_And, then there was the first time I met Amy…"_ he thought for a second, as he started leaping off of rocks to shift his thoughts elsewhere.

"All I needed was a good run, and I feel as good as new" he said to himself, as he leapt through the air to clear a canyon. "_Still… Why am I still thinking about Amy…?"_ he thought as he landed on the opposite of the canyon and continued running, trying to distract his thoughts.

A giant spring factory appeared in front of him, and he grinned. The place seemed shut down, and had some clear signs of wear and tear. The walls were falling off and the badniks lay strewed across the ground, where Sonic put then years ago. He smiled as the memories flushed back into his head, remembering how peaceful his life was when it was just him and Robotnik fighting it off over the fate of animals. Heck, he didn't even mind having Tails as a sidekick back then.

It was the skeleton of Spring Yard Zone. He walked inside, took a spring and was shot up to the third floor. "Whoa! I forgot how much of a punch these things had" he laughed as he landed on the third floor. He started to walk around, bouncing his memories off of his current thoughts.

"Gugh! Why can't I just reminisce in the past, and not about Ames?" he cried out, still smiling for some dumb reason.

**Clang!**

A loud sound was heard down the corridor and Sonic's ears pivoted right to the source as he turned to look. He saw the silhouette of something scurrying down adjacent corridor and grinned at the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. Sonic rushed down the hallway, turned right and chased the figure. He entered a large factory room, and unlike the rest of the facility, the room was fully functional. As was made obvious as the cranes were carrying crates and badniks were being summoned to deal with the intruder.

"Now this is the distraction I wanted!" Sonic laughed as he smirked and readied himself for a badnik bashing spree. Motobugs, Buzzbombers and Mantis badniks spotted their target and rushed to engage. Sonic spin dashed off of one, kicked another and homing attacked a third. Explosions were happening all over; robots hit the ground in an explosive pile and Sonic only grin at the experience he was re-living.

After he cleared the room, he ran to the next floor to see what is happening, because if the factory is alive then it has to be for some reason. "Eggman!" Sonic said, hoping that he was right. He realized that all the time he spent back in Central City had made him miss the chaos of his life with Eggman. "_I… need my adventures. I guess… this won't work between me and Ames. Considering it has been about a week and I'm already leaving Central City for an abandoned factory full of badniks"_ he thought, as he kicked off the wall to reach the girder that was angled just right to let him to the next floor.

There was a door labeled 'Reasearch and Development'. "_Weird, why is 'research' misspelled?_" Sonic vaguely thought as he walked through the door. Inside the room, there were sparks shooting off from all over and badniks were walking right off of an assembly line. As if on cue, when Sonic closed the door, every badnik panned its face over to him and stared at him with their cold metal eyes.

"Oh Sonic? Glad you could show up. I thought that the pink hedgehog was keeping you far too busy" said the familiar voice of Metal Sonic from up above.

Sonic looked up and saw Metal Sonic standing up on the third floor of the room, looking down at our hero.

"Metal! Why are you weaponizing a factory!" Sonic asked demandingly as he viewed the room so he could react to any attack.

"Shouldn't it be perfectly clear Sonic? Eggman used this strategy to help him find the chaos emeralds, and YES I know about your little team of emerald finders. They've found two so far. And I have three. That makes five, and the sixth one has already been spotted by my sensors. I was about to leave but now that I have company…." Metal Sonic said, as he looked down at his army "I fear I have to 'entertain you' now." He laughed.

"Nice try Metal, but you know I'll break every badnik into scrap metal!" Sonic replied, a cocky tone to his voice.

"I sure hope so. I wouldn't want this to be boring." Metal Sonic replied as he pressed a button near him. All the walls slammed shut and were re-enforced with a steel plate. The windows were locked up in a similar fashion and the sky light started to slowly begin to close. "Sonic, I hope you understand, but I have more important things to attend. But have fun with these new models, they have a few tricks up their sleeve." The robot said, cackling as he flew up to the sky light.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic cursed, running forward and jumping off a Motobug to spring himself up towards where Metal Sonic was flying. In mid flight, a Buzzer fired some pulse beam that threw Sonic back to the ground, where he recovered and looked at the army of badniks and realized that he couldn't destroy them all and get to Metal Sonic in time. "_Damn my metal copy, he always has everything so well planned"_ he cursed in his head as he sized up his opponents.

Metal Sonic was safely on the other side of the sky light, and as it was closing he said "Oh and Sonic, to add some incentive for our game of 'cat-and-mouse'" he cackled as he pressed some button on a remote and dropped the remote into the facility.

**Self Destruct Activated. Spring Yard Zone will detonate in two minutes. All personal evacuate the area. This is not a drill. **

"_Damn him"_ Sonic cursed in his head again, knowing now that time was a factor. He quickly leaped into combat, destroying Motobugs and Buzzers at every chance he got, dodging all their gun fire and melee attacks. The Mantis would throw their claws at him, and scratched at his clothes every now-and-then, but he managed to avoid any serious damage.

As the pile of corpses grew, the timer was nearing the 'one-minute' mark, and Sonic still had a fair number of badniks to destroy. So Sonic started pulling out all the stops, and he used his light-speed attack to clear the room of badniks in a matter of seconds.

"Glad that's done" he panted, as he looked around the room for a way out of his steel prison. A loud grinding sound was heard and the badnik corpses were dragged to the center of the room by some unseen force. The bodies quickly assembled into a giant metal scorpion looked at Sonic and roared fiercely.

"Damn it all! I don't have time for this!" Sonic swore at the scorpion and rushed at it with a spin dash to tear threw it. The scorpion slapped the spin ball away and released a salvo of missiles at Sonic.

"Well… that is just fan-flipping fantastic!" Sonic exclaimed, as he ran around the room to avoid being a mattered blob of hedgehog. The missiles crashed and detonated against the wall, shaking the foundation with each explosion and the countdown had reached the thirty second mark.

"_I need a plan, and quickly…."_ Sonic thought, thinking as fast as he could while still avoiding missiles and lasers. The latest salvo crashed behind him and the wall crumbled into the force of the explosions. "_Well, there we go"_ Sonic grinned, teasing the scorpion to fire at him again.

Enraged, the scorpion fired everything it could in one giant salvo and then rushed behind the launch to tackle Sonic.

"_I sure hope this works"_ Sonic thought as he waited for the missiles to get close enough so he could jump last-second and cause the wall to go down. The missiles closed the gap, almost got to Sonic and he leaped into the air and kicked off the wall to shoot off onto the back of the scorpion.

The explosion tore the wall down and the scorpion crashed into the wall, and the force threw Sonic off its back and outside of the building just as the entire structure detonated under the self-destruct.

As Sonic hit the ground, he ran as fast as he could to get outside of the blast radius and the light of the explosion engulfed him.

As the light faded, Sonic was running through Angel Island and heading right to the shrine. "_Again?"_ he thought, thankful that the transportation saved him from an explosion.

He climbed up the stairs and looked at the inversely crafted crystal that mimicked the master emerald. The image of a clock with no hands could be seen carved in the plaque right in front of him, to which Sonic thought that he had seen such a symbol before.

"_Greetings hero of Mobius, how fare thee?" _the rustic voice said in his head.

"I fare well. And yourself?" Sonic asked back, trying to hide his annoyance.

"_I've fared better, I'll admit. But enough of pleasantries… Sonic. Are you trying to kill the royal hedgehog line or are you just naturally stupid?"_ the voice asked, in a serious and worried tone.

"Wha? Me? Look, I don't know what is going on but I was there trying to stop Metal Sonic" Sonic said defensively.

"_Sonic, I told you to use Logic. What do you do? You rush into an abandoned facility, without contacting anyone of your whereabouts. Then you see an enemy, so you chase it down. Then you destroy and entire room of them just to be lead right into a trap. A trap, that was completely obvious. Why would Eggman misspell a door?" _the voice asked, hoping Sonic could figure it out.

"…uhm … because… Metal Sonic knew I'd fall for the trap" Sonic said, not sure if the answer was right.

"_Well, your half right. Metal Sonic would have wanted to label the door so that his trap would be completely obvious to any machine. A glaring spelling-error would stand out like nothing else to him, or any badnik. But yes, it was a trap for you. He hoped that you'd be caught up in your past that you'd forget about the future and follow his minions blindly into a death trap for you while he gets a head start on hunting down the chaos emeralds. Sonic, please, use Logic."_ The voice said, trying to stress the importance of his request.

"Look, I'm sorry. Your right. I wasn't thinking. A lot has happened to me recently and I just wanted to have a nice run and forget all about it. Next thing I know, I'm in a 'death trap' as you put it, desperately trying to figure a way out. All while… "Sonic said, realizing something "All while Metal Sonic planned that. He wants me to live, doesn't he?"

"_Sonic, I can safely tell you 'yes'. Your life still has meaning to your metal duplicate. He needs something you can do and he can't, because he is your copy in all but a few aspects. Namely, of spirit. Anything else I can't tell you, for the future must play itself out. I hope you understand my position"_ the voice said remorsefully.

"I would say yes, but no. No I don't know your position. I don't even know your name. You keep mentioning something of a 'royal hedgehog bloodline'. I have an annoying voice that follows my thoughts! And I barely know what is going on here. Why are you and Tikal and… heck, even Chaos keeping me in the dark?" Sonic asked, desperate for an answer.

"_Sonic…"_ the voice said, almost sounding like it was holding back its saddening emotions _"try to understand. There is an unwritten fabric in the universe. Certain events must come to pass, and the players in the event can't know their roles. For if they knew before hand how to influence the future, and then the future wouldn't happen. But trust me, if I was capable of telling you more, I would. I gave you a helping hand two nights ago…"_ the voice said apologetically, as the light started to fade into the amphitheatre.

"Wait… two nights ago?" Sonic asked, his thoughts flying back to Amy's tarot reading. "Wait! Does that mean Amy's predictions are true!" he asked, remembering that one of his friends were predicted to die.

"_Farewell Sonic, till we meet again. May the wind be at your back"_ the voice said, as the light erupted all around Sonic and he was thrown through time and space.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he was thrown into the snow. Sonic crawled up, and stayed on his arms and knees fighting back tears. "Why does life have to be so hard?" he asked himself as he punched the snow with a balled up fist, thinking about the fact that one of his friends were guaranteed to die, according to some voice in a crystal, that he wasn't questioning.

He looked around to figure out where he was, and all he saw was snow, and lots of it. He saw a snowboard next to him and on the board was the word 'Logic'. "Great, well at least it has a sense of humor" he said angrily as he grabbed the board and leaped down the hill to board down. He spent most of the trip just thinking about what just happened, back at the lab and with the crystal. "Seems like I have a fun adventure ahead" he said dryly, as he finally finished his thoughts and focused on doing snowboard tricks to get his mind off of the past.

While he was doing a series of tricks, he finally realized where he was. "I'm in Ice Cap Zone!" he said, smiling because he loved this place. "Wait… that means I'm on Angel Island…" he figured, "which would mean… I got transported from… wow. That is a lengthy distance" as he thought about the gap between Spring Yard Zone and Ice Cap Zone.

He landed his trick and looked up to see a faint shine in the hill side. It was bright orange, and seemed to be glowing brighter as Sonic looked at it. "A chaos emerald, seriously?" he said to himself, psyched at the possibility. He hit the wall with his board, leapt straight up into the air, leapt off the board and jumped up to the ledge where he saw the orange glow.

There, on a pedestal, was the orange chaos emerald. It just sat there, seemingly unattended by even the snow. Sonic started to walk forward and then the thought shot him "_Logic!"_ he thought, as he jumped back.

As he leapt back, the surrounding tiles around the emerald fell down and a beam of lasers fired out tearing apart the tiles and the clouds in the sky. "_Wow! I just missed that"_ he thought, thankful that he actually listened to the crystal for once. The laser subsided and all seemed at peace. Sonic leapt across the gap and grabbed the emerald. The weighty feel of it in his hands made him smile, and he felt its power leak over into his being.

Feeling self conscious about what just happened; he decided it would be best if he went back to town. "Guess I'm calling this run over… unfortunate to, I was just getting warmed up" he laughed as he used chaos control.

The power surged through him as he felt his body being yanked through time and space and the speed he felt was unlike any feeling that could be described. In a blink of a second, he was back in Station Square Park, standing where we did that morning, looking out at the lake. He looked at his phone to see that it was roughly noon. "So… I've been gone for most of the day… and I have an emerald to boot. Seems like I'm one step ahead of Metal Sonic now" he said, laughing as he pocketed the emerald.

Feeling hungry, he jogged into town and ordered some chili dogs, and took them on the go as he jogged down to Emerald Beach to visit Tails. He arrived in a short period, finishing up his last chili dog as he walked into the garage to see Tails typing on his computer. Miles was flying around the garage with a wrench, tightening up any bolt that got dumb enough to be in its way.

"Heya Tails. I got a riddle for you." Sonic said, as the fox spun around in his chair to look at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, ok, what?" Tails replied, curious of what riddle it could be.

"What is orange and capable of power great machines?" Sonic asked, realizing that it was a pretty weak riddle.

"Well… I'd have to say a fuel rod of some sort…." Tails begun to say, as he saw Sonic start to laugh at Tail's guess. "Oh, well in that case it'd be a chaos emerald?" the fox laughed back.

Sonic took the emerald out and said "looks more like a fuel rod to me" he laughed as Tails got up from his chair to admire it. "So Tails, I know you can have some use for this, at least for some time. And I always seem to lose these things… So can you hold onto it for me?" Sonic asked.

"Wow Sonic. You got me Miles and now a chaos emerald. I have no idea how to top you for your own birthday" the fox said, holding the emerald.

"Don't worry about it Tails, they are just gifts. I don't need anything; you on the other hand, needed Miles. This lab gets so lonely at times, I'd bet." Sonic said, grinning at Tails.

"Well… yes and no. I always have my machines and such… but Miles is such a wonderful addition to the lab. And you were right; he actually knows how to invent. He made that over there" Tails said, pointing at a hover board. "I guess the race we had and such left an impression on him… or something. I mean, he wasn't even hatched when we raced… so…" Tails said, his voice trailing off.

"That is great Tails, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go make sure Cream hasn't destroyed my apartment" Sonic said, thinking about asking Tails about his cell phone "_naw, I'll just do it another time" _he thought as he said his goodbye and headed off to his apartment to make sure everything was still in one piece.

He arrived at his apartment building in a matter of a few minutes, going at a brisk jog to enjoy the scenery of such a beautiful day. As he jogged by the park, he thought about taking Amy out on a date, and then he had to remind himself that they weren't dating so there is no reason to do so, or at least that was how he justified it to himself. He used his spin ball launcher to reach the top floor and walked out expecting to be able to walk right into his apartment.

It wasn't so, a Piko Piko hammer was there wedging the door shut. "_Damn it Ames, it was suppose to just be Cream!"_ Sonic thought, a smile on his face as he knocked on his own door. "Hello, Anyone. This is Sonic, and I'd like to see my apartment." He said in a playful tone.

"We don't want any" came the playful reply from Amy.

"Ames, come on. It's my apartment, and Cream was suppose to have fun with it. Why did you have to help her?" he asked.

"She needed some help. And besides, I want to make some …. Personal touches" she said with a giggle.

"Ames that giggle worries me. Come on, lemme in" he said.

"No can do Sonic, and if you wedge the hammer free then I'll have to hurt you again" she teased back, another cute giggle followed.

"Ugh! Fine, can I have my apartment back later tonight?" he asked, giving up trying to argue with her, for fear of what she'd resort to.

"You can just crash at my place tonight." She teased back.

"Ames…. Come on. Why would Cream need to stay at my place for another night?"

"Mr. Sonic, just trust us. We are working really hard to make you a great apartment." Cream replied.

"Yeah, Geez Sonic. Go run one some race course or something" came Knuckles voice.

"What the what? How many people are in my apartment without me?" Sonic questioned, stifling a laugh.

"Never you mind honey buns, I'll call you when you can have your place back." Amy said, and the sound of power tools drowned out any further attempt from Sonic to question her further.

"Great… well I guess I can… go visit Tails again. Assuming he didn't fly in through the window and help occupy 'Club Sonic'" he joked, as he hoped down the chute and walked out of the apartment complex.

_"Sometimes, I just don't know about that girl"_ he thought as he made his way back to Tail's lab. He entered the garage and saw Tail's setting the emerald up in some generator. "What's that Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Sonic your back. I thought you went to your place… Anyways this is a generator. It's connected to the city grid. I thought about using the emerald for myself… but then I thought about how you've been just giving people things lately so I decided to do the same. So as soon as I flip this switch" Tails said, reaching for a switch with his hand "This chaos emerald will power the bulk of the city, which will help hundreds of people out" the fox said as he threw the switch.

"See Tails that is what makes us the good guys." Sonic laughed back "But yeah, I'm here cause it turns out Amy and Cream and heck, even Knuckles are in my apartment doing… well who-knows-what. It was suppose to just be a remodel or a paint job or something by Cream… and well… now I don't know." Sonic said, smirking as he talked "All I can say is that I've been kicked out of my own place." He laughed.

"Wow Sonic that is most certainly weird" Tails admitted as Miles handed him a screw driver "I just have some inventions to work on here… Feel free to make yourself at home. I guess" Tails said, a little saddened that he couldn't interact more with Sonic.

"Tails, I'd love to help, but we both know that I'd probably cause an explosion…. So I'll just go play some more of that awesome game you got" he said, walking off to the main room with a laugh.

He booted up Tail's Gamebox 3000 and started up 'Hyper Hedgehog 3: The Awakening', ready to defeat Mr. Omelet once and for all. And for once in a long while, Sonic was at peace and enjoying life.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, this chapter is also extra special... namely cause its the last one for a little bit. I'm working on my side-project for now... still accepting suggestions for essentially everything. If you want to know more, visit my forum... ya know i can't post links here so ...<strong>

fanfiction's url + /myforums/ZiGeNaToR/3642493/ OR **visit my profile page**

**Love, **

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	22. Fresh Air

**Author's note:**

**Ok, still writing more to 'Mobian: Legacy' because i have REALLY fallen in love with the freedom of the story. I have chapter 2 done with it, i'm still just waiting on the final proofreading for it. See... 'The Mobian Adventures' is written, reviewed and finalized ALL by me. (also, typically written at about 1 - 2 a.m. in the morning, on school nights. Go figure). Whereas, 'Mobian: Legacy' is only Written and finalized by me. I have someone review my work, a person i highly trust to know what to look for. Namely cause i want 'Mobian: Legacy' to be written as perfectly as possible, and **unfortunately**, i can't see all my mistakes. Like, maybe i take some fact for granted, and fail to extrapolate on it for the reader. So by having someone cross-check it, it should (in theory) be a better finalized piece of work... **

**But enough of that, You came for some MOBIAN ADVENTURES, and with God as my witness, you shall have it!**

**-Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh Air<strong>

"Hey Sonic, how was gaming?" Tails asked, as he walked in through the main room carrying an oil drenched rag and the wrench Cream gave him for his birthday. Miles was floating behind him, holding a piece of paper that was carefully sealed.

"Oh, damn Mr. Omelet keeps running away every time I get to him. Annoys me so damn much!" Sonic said while he laughed. He had been playing 'Hyper Hedgehog 3: The Awakening' for the last few hours while Tails whittled away in the lab on something or another.

"Oh, well have you tried collecting the 5 magic stones?" Tails asked casually.

"I tried to, but those bonus stages kill me. Who invents something so stupid?" he laughed back as he turned off the game. "What time is it?" Sonic asked.

"About nine" Tails replied, taking the oil rag to a laundry basket. "Has Amy called and or texted you since, about you know… your apartment?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She took up residence in my pad" Sonic said, as he remembered being kicked out of his own apartment. "You think I should even call, or should I just go there and knock? Would take about the same amount of time" Sonic said as he laughed.

"Well, I'm just going to be cleaning up the lab now…. So you might as well go out and get some fresh air." Tails said, as he turned back to the lab and walked through the door.

"_Tails has a good point; I really have nothing better to do"_ Sonic admitted as he jogged out the front door and headed to his apartment.

Sonic jogged back into the main point of the city and saw his apartment complex. The building stood taller than most, and had a sort of … demanding presence. One could almost discern that 'this' was where Sonic the Hedgehog lived. It was in the 'upper district' of the city, where only the most noticeable citizens lived, and albeit Sonic wasn't in Central City that often, the city made sure to give him the best accommodations available.

He lazily jogged up the several flights of stairs, and ended up at the top floor in a matter of five-or-so-minutes. The entire time thinking away at what it could be Amy and Co. were doing up in his room. He shot up the 'spin ball cannon' to his floor, and noticed that the same Piko-Piko Hammer was seen wedging his door shut. "_I should of known"_ he thought as he knocked on his own door.

"Hello, Ames. You guys going to ever give me back my place?" Sonic asked beyond the door.

"Not if you keep pestering us, you won't." came the reply.

"Oh come on Amy, I just want my room back. Truthfully, I don't need it for anything other than sleeping… but having it taken sucks. "Sonic whined back, laughing at his own remark.

"Ugh! Fine" Amy said, and the hammer disappeared. As Sonic walked forward to open the door, the door burst open and Amy strolled out wielding her hammer. "I said fine 'fine' not 'enter', gosh Sonic." She exclaimed as she shut the door shut before Sonic got to even look in.

"Ames…" Sonic started to say.

"Oh, shush you. Now we can spend the night together while the 'gang' finishes up the final touches of your room" she said as she sheathed her hammer away and grabbed Sonic's hand and walked him over to the 'Down' chute for the spin ball cannon.

"Can I even look at my own damn room?" Sonic questioned as she dragged him away from his pad.

"Oh shush you, now I've always wanted to try this" she said with a lustful grin. Amy grabbed Sonic and kissed him as she fell backwards into the spin-dash cannon. The two were balled together, and kissing. It was slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, incredibly intimate. Sonic was blushing because it felt like an accelerated form of sex between them, and he was resisting every hormonic urge to 'physically render' his emotions. Whereas Amy was only moaning as she felt Sonic's member rub against her flower as they rolled down the spin cannon.

They finally landed at the bottom floor, Amy one top of Sonic. She gave him one last kiss and then helped him up and whispered "Let's do it in that machine one of these days" as she kissed his cheek and pulled him with her out the door.

"_Wait… what just happened?" _Sonic thought slowly, as he allowed himself to be pulled around by Amy. He still was slightly aroused from what they did, but also completely lost by how intimate they just got and how Amy could just walk away from what they did so innocently. "_This girl is really something else" _he smirked as he picked up the pace and walked next to her.

"So Sonic, what do you want to do with me in town?" she said, innocently as she was being seductive.

"Gee Ames, I thought we could just sightsee, since ya know, you kicked me out of my own place" Sonic replied, trying to not fall for her feminine wiles.

"Fair enough lover boy, let us go to Never Lake. I really want to see how it has changed since you saved me there" She said as she nuzzled into his arms.

"How about one of the Zones, babe?" Sonic asked, wanting to hold onto Never Lake for proposing to Amy, if the time ever came around when he felt that way about her.

"Well, you always tell me the stories of Green Hill, so we could go there. It'd be romantic if we could watch the sun set there" she said, as she cuddled his neck with her muzzle.

"Ok, well hold on tight" Sonic said as he swung her over as if she was a bride on her wedding night, and then the two ran off in a blur to Green Hill Zone, appearing as a blue and pink streak to the on-lookers.

In a matter of a couple seconds, the couple appeared at the equinox of the Green Hill Zone, overlooking the majestic beauty that was one of Sonic's fondest memories. "Still as beautiful as when I first foiled Eggman here…" he said, as the two sat over the cliff watching the sun still slowly setting.

"Yeah… now I wish I started following you here… it is just so perfect" Amy said as she leaned on Sonic's arm, just watching the sun cast it's orange glow over the many features that made up Green Hill Zone. The loops, the springs and the gravity-defying runways that only captured the imagination of hundreds of artists.

"Yeah, back in the days I used to just hunt down Eggman who, back then, imprisoned small animals inside of machines. It was a simpler time, and yet one of the happiest of my life." Sonic said aloud, just watching the sun cast over the zone, reminding him of the time he spent running on the lush green hills. "My life had such an easy purpose. To stop an evil man from capturing animals and destroying the world" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah" Amy laughed with him "And now you have tons of friends and several scrapbooks worth of memories" she said, looking at Sonic's face in the sun's final rays of light.

"Your right Ames, I do. I've saved the world many times. Made some awesome friends and had some of the best adventures anyone could ask for." Sonic said as he drew his attention from the green pastures before him, to the pink hedgehog sitting next to him. "And I met you" Sonic said as he looked right into Amy's eyes.

"Aw Sonic…." Amy replied, her face blushing many shades of deep red.

"It's true Amy. Before you, I was just chasing a mad man who wanted to cause chaos at every turn in my life. And sure, I had Tails and an army of robot enemies to keep me company… but it wasn't that much at the end of the day." Sonic admitted to Amy "I mean, Tails is one heck of a friend. Loyal and helpful as I could possibly want. Heck, if it wasn't for him, I may not be here today with you. But he was doing just what you used to do… follow me. And as great as the companionship was, I was constantly worried about his wellbeing in the many dangerous places we went."

"Tails is tough kid though" Amy said to Tail's defense.

"I'm not saying he wasn't. But Eggman was vicious back then. He didn't really stop at anything to destroy me… and subsequently, Tails was often caught in the crossfire between us." Sonic said remorsefully as he remembered their past together.

"Sonic, it doesn't matter what 'almost' happened. The past is the past; let us focus on the future, k?" Amy said as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Alright Ames, you bring up a good point" Sonic said as he released himself of Amy's grasp and placed his arm around Amy and held her close. "Let's just enjoy the beauty that is a setting sun" Sonic said with a grin.

"Anything hero" Amy giggled back as she felt Sonic's warmth.

The two watched the sun slowly hide under the hillside; eclipsing the entire land in an orange-red hue of color, before abandoning the color all together and having the moon's glow slowly reveal the green hills all over again. The zone somehow looked at peace under the moon's watchful eye, and the sight just put Sonic's troubled head to rest. "_Relax idiot, you have a beautiful girl cuddling you and the most beautiful sight to gaze upon at night. The way I see it, you've won yet again"_ said the voice in Sonic's head.

"_ya know what, for once your actually right."_ Sonic smirked as he leaned into Amy's person and the two just enjoyed each other's company for several unspoken moments.

Eventually the moon took its position in the sky, solidifying its notice that night had finally arrived, the stars in the heavens slowly begun to shine to add their respective lights to the moon's glow. The constellations appeared, as if on time to help weary travelers and the clouds had left the sky altogether. All was peaceful, until Sonic heard the unmistakable sound of robot feet taking steps.

"Ames, did you hear that?" Sonic asked

"Yeah… I did. Should we do something?" Amy asked, not wanting to give up their cuddle time for anything.

"You know I have to. Where there are robots, there are evil people trying to take over the world" Sonic as he smirked past his regret for having to end this moment between him and Amy. He stood up and leapt down to the base level of Green Hill Zone and ran off in a blur to where he heard the sound.

He quickly darted into a cave where the metal sounds of feet marching could be heard as it echoed in the cavernous location. "_Perfect, what's next? An underwater lair?"_ Sonic thought thinking of how cliché' this all was.

"Sonic you jerk, you ran off from me" Amy said, standing right behind him. Her hands on her hips and a hurt look on her face "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come with" she said sadly.

"Sorry Ames, you know me. I don't think before I go stop evil" Sonic said with a laugh "But since you're here… would you like to help me stop an evil plot?" he asked nicely as if to appease Amy's anger.

"Well, when you say it like that" she giggled and walked over to Sonic in a less defensive stance. She looked around the cave and said "Ok, so I think I know a shortcut"

"Ames? There are no shortcuts… it's a large and windy tunnel. They could be anywhere" Sonic said hopelessly.

"But don't you hear them?" Amy said, as her ears pivoted around on her head following the noise. Sonic's did the same, but he failed to see where she was going with this. "It's like they are below us, isn't it?" she asked.

"I guess Ames, but we could just follow the tunnel for a couple minutes, avoid some nifty traps and catch up to them in no time" Sonic said, starting to walk off in the direction deeper in the cave before Amy put her hand in his and pulled him back.

"Sonic, my way is easier" she said as she took her hammer out and cracked the ground beneath them. The two then fell down the hole right in the middle of a circle of Eggman-issue robots. They were taken in surprise of what just happened, as most were aiming their guns to the entrance way that Sonic's path would of lead them through.

"Gee, and this is why I'm not used to having a partner" Sonic laughed as he sprung forward to attack the robots. In a matter of seconds, Amy's hammer and Sonic's spin dashes leveled the small group of robots into a pile of nuts and bolts.

"Sonic, is this all adventuring is like for you? Going through complex zones and fighting enemy after enemy in an overall goal to stop Eggman?" Amy asked as she twirled the hammer in her hands.

"Basically. The high speed chase and destruction of Eggman's goon just appeals to me on so many levels" Sonic said with a grin.

"I can see why" Amy laughed back as she punted a robot's head into the nearby wall. "Well, now what… it's you… me and a dark cave" she said as she walked over to Sonic, freely shaking her hips with each step.

"Well… we could have some fun" Sonic said with a smirk as he smiled at Amy. Then a charging sound of a weapon being prepared rang in his ears. He turned to the other side of the tunnel to see a passageway. "Come on Ames" Sonic said as he ran down the tunnel.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as she ran behind him.

The two ran down the tunnel, carefully destroying Eggman robots and dodging cleverly placed traps and spike pits. The two just laughing the entire time, Amy just chasing after her hero as the two passed giant underground chasms, leapt past giant pits and destroyed scores of mechanized monsters.

"Gosh Ames, having you along is actually super awesome" Sonic said, laughing at how much fun he was having.

"Thanks Sonic, I got to say, this whole adventuring thing is far more fun than I thought it would be." She laughed back, taking a quick breather as they stopped at the top a large hill.

"Ok, Ames. This is a steep incline; your best trick is to roll down the hill as a ball, picking up speed as we go down. Then, down at the base" Sonic said, pointing at the end of the hill where the path bent up over a cliff "We are going to shoot off of that going … I dunno, really fast. In the air you're going to want to bounce off that Buzzer right there and get to the top floor" Sonic said, as he pointed the Buzzer and top floor out, respectfully.

"Ok Sonic, just try to keep up" She teased him as she jumped down the hill and curled up.

"_Damn girl, that's hot"_ Sonic thought as he spin dashed right behind her. The blue blur trailing behind the ever accelerating pink blur. Soon they hit the apex of the trail and were catapulted up in the air, where they hit off of flying badniks and landed on the top floor.

"Guh…" Amy said as she struggled to stand up straight "That really….. messes with your … balance" she said as she fell back.

"You get used to it" Sonic said, as he burst up laughing as Amy fell over.

"Well, now what?" Amy asked as she got back up and looked around.

"Well, one of us can get up there" Sonic said as he pointed up at an even higher place in the zone. "While the other runs down there to meet up with the other one about" as Sonic traced the path out with his hand "there-ish" he finished pointing at a large floating stage a couple of miles away.

"Well, I can use my Piko-Piko hammer to put either one of us up there" she said, summoning her hammer to her hand.

"Well, how about we throw me up there. The down-here looks pretty chill, I think you can handle yourself" he said as he winked at Amy.

"Suit yourself, but if you run off from me, I'm going to hunt you down and tie you to a bed" she said with her own wink. Sonic blushed at the thought and curled up in a ball. Amy took her place behind Sonic and swung her hammer down like a golf club, sending the blue blur up to the upper level of the underground zone.

Sonic pinged off of a few walls and finally stopped on a hill as his ball rolled slightly up the incline and begun to roll back. "_Whoa, that Ames has one hell of a swing"_ he thought as he uncurled and stretched. He looked out ahead and saw what appeared to be some menacing factory. "Well, at least I know where to go" he smirked as he begun to jog to the factory.

A matter of a few minutes passed, as Sonic carefully dodged some traps and popped a few more robots. He arrived at the factory and proceeded to head inside. "Geez, someone has been busy" Sonic stated as he looked around at a couple thousand robots being mass produced by the factory's automated system.

Patrols of both ground and air troops patrolled the entire facility, and there were traps obviously placed everywhere. From spike pits to fireball launching trap holes. The Eggman color scheme was visible everywhere, as well as giant faces of the balding scientist.

Sonic looked around and noticed the door to the control room next to him, carefully reinforced with some super strong looking steel. He quickly spin-dashed into it, hoping to break the barrier but ultimately failed. "Really! The one time Amy isn't following me, and I need her. Might as well have some 'hammer-shaped' mechanism to open the door" he joked as he begun to walk onto the main floor, knowing that he would have to destroy a fair hundred of these robots before he would even make it to a room worth mentioning.

Slowly the hedgehog begun trudging through the complex, destroy all the machines that stood in his way as he made it deeper and deeper into the compound. After what seemed like hours of destruction, he found himself in a room that he identified as 'the generator' for there seemed to be a giant machine in front of him that's sole purpose was producing energy. "_well, time to shut down this plant once and for all"_ Sonic grinned as he proceed to walk over to the machine to destroy it.

"Not so fast you miserable wretch!" came a familiar sounding voice. Sonic turned to see a balding man in a floating metal egg-shaped chair.

"Eggman! Here I was thinking that you finally flew off Mobius for good" Sonic said with a smirk.

"And I thought you to of died with the destruction of my glorious planet" the doctor cursed back at the hedgehog. "No matter, I shall have my revenge for Egg-Mobius" he vowed.

"Anytime, anywhere. " Sonic goaded the doctor.

"How's now for you?" the doctor jested as he pressed a button and four large humanoid robots blew down the walls around them. Each were outfitted with shoulder cannons and jet-like wings. Their left hand was that of a giant machine gun, where as their right hand was a giant blade that was menacingly sharpened.

"How do you like them Sonic, I call them the 'Hedgehog Hunter' Series." Eggman said while he laughed at the beauty of his machines.

"Not bad, not bad" Sonic replied, tapping his foot as he scratched his chin. "Except they are missing one thing" Sonic teased.

"Oh, what would that be?" Eggman asked with genuine curiosity.

"Their Sonic seal of approval" Sonic said as he spin-dashed into the nearest one, being shoved away by one quick swing of the mighty robot's giant sword-like appendage. Sonic flew into a wall and uncurled there on the floor, and quickly stood back up as he rapidly checked the room for an advantage over the robots.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as he marveled his robots "I told you Sonic, these are Hedgehog Hunters. I made them especially powerful, yet still fast enough to react to you and your speedy shenanigans. I'd love to stay and watch your demise, but I'll live watching it through the security surveying software" the doctor jested as he flew away through the skylight.

"_Great, four robots that know my moves… and worse, are actually effective at stopping me… Where is Amy when ya need her?"_ Sonic thought as he sized up his robotic playmates.

As if the robots could read his mind, they slowly boxed the hedgehog into the corner while one walked forward to engage the target. Sonic smirked, and quickly dodged the incoming gun and missile fire as he raced to try his luck at escaping the trap. The robot swung his blade at an alarmingly fast pace and forced Sonic to change his direction and the game of cat-and-mouse had begun.

Sonic would run one direction, and the robot (or sometimes robots) would then force him to change his direction of be blown to smithereens. "_Damn it! It's like they know they can't hit me, so they are trying to tire me out so they could dispose of me at their own leisure"_ Sonic thought while maddeningly dodging the incoming volley of explosive missiles.

"I got an idea" Sonic exclaimed, as he ran at one of his fastest paces behind the robot that was engaging him. The other robots fired their salvo of missiles at Sonic, who then ran back down the robot and watched the explosions collide with the robot that had been giving him such a hard time.

"Strike!" Sonic cried out as he jumped in the air with excitement, but the dust settled and the robot stood there, standing as if nothing happened. "Damn it! Why don't you die!" Sonic cursed at the machine as he began his repetitive cycle of dodging explosions and machine gun fire, while avoiding being diced up by a giant sword.

**Ring, Ring**

"Who could be calling me now of all times!" Sonic cried out as he dodged the latest volley of missiles. He reached into his pocket and saw it was Amy calling him. "_Damned if I do, damned if I don't"_ he smirked as he answered the call.

"Hey Ames, this really isn't the best of times" he said calmly as the robots only intensified their attack on the now-distracted hedgehog.

"Well, Sonic. You said you'd meet me here, and yet… here I am without you" Amy said in a hurt tone.

"Gee Ames, I'd love to… but I got held up (Damn!) ya mind if call you back?" Sonic asked as he hung up and tucked the phone away. "_Well, if these robots don't kill me, Amy will"_ he thought as he tried his luck at playing pinball on his metal friends. The Sonic spin ball bounced around the room, ricocheting around everything, and yet causing no discernible damage to anything other than his pride. "_Well, that isn't going to work…"_ Sonic thought as he uncurled on the floor again and picked up the pace to avoid being liquefied by lasers and explosions again.

"SONIC!" came the scream of Amy, as she knocked the door down with her hammer. She looked right at him and ignored the fact that giant robots were firing projectiles galore at her hero. "You f*cking hung up on me!" she cried out as she rushed at Sonic swinging her hammer.

"Oh COME ON AMES! Can't you see I'm busy right now?" Sonic cried out in response, running to the other side of the room to dodge the robots and a pissed off Amy Rose.

Amy ran into the fray, knocking the robots around with her hammer and her unnatural strength paired with Sonic-like speed made her a one-girl wrecking crew to the robots that had been harassing Sonic for the last ten minutes. Mere seconds' passed, and the robots had craters in their armor, exposing their vital 'hearts'. Sonic saw the exposed weakness, and spin-dashed right into their heart and started the chain reaction that would cause them to explode violently. The duo repeated this for a matter of minutes till the room was dead, save two hedgehogs.

"Ok, Sonic. You have some explaining to do" Amy said, as she tapped her foot at him and kept her hammer ready in her arm.

"Ames, seriously? I was stuck here by Eggman's latest machines designed to stop me" Sonic pleaded to her.

"Yeah? And you didn't even think about calling me? You see a massive factory, wander inside it and almost get killed… and you didn't even think about calling me for help?" she said angrily.

"Oh come on Ames, like I said, this whole competent teammate thing is a whole new way of thinking for me…" Sonic said "Also, I didn't have cell phone back then… sooooo" he desperately said.

"Whatever Sonic, we are going to go upstairs, stop Eggman's latest device, then you're taking me home." She said as she dismissed her hammer and begun walking up the staircase, leaving Sonic standing there dumbfounded.

"_The girl blows a gasket about how I was reckless… and then goes ahead and does the exact thing I did to her… Why do I love this?"_ Sonic thought as he smirked and followed Amy up the stairs.

The two trekked up the path till they made it to an obvious control room; Eggman was there in his precious egg-chair, just waiting for Sonic to make his way to his inner sanctum.

"Really Sonic, you brought me a hostage for once? How thoughtful." Eggman laughed as he saw Amy.

"Laugh it up Eggman, I'm here to wreck up your base and have an otherwise good night with Sonic" Amy said, brandishing her hammer.

"Sonic, control your girlfriend or I'll have to destroy her" Eggman threatened.

"Ya know what Eggman, I'd like to see you try. This girl is as tough as nails, and something even I don't want to fight" Sonic said as he backed up from Amy's wrath.

"Then you can live knowing that you caused her demise" Eggman cackled as he summoned a giant machine to house himself in. It was yet another copy of the Giant Mech from the Death Egg, except this time it was sporting giant arm canons and seemed lighter than its predecessor.

"Gee Eggman, you ever going to build something that doesn't look like you?" Sonic jeered at the doctor, which resulted in an infuriated sound.

"After I destroy your girlfriend, I will obliterate you and finally begun the Eggman Empire, as it should have been years ago!" the doctor roared as the machine came to life.

"Sonic, sweetie. Just sit back and enjoy the show" Amy said as she blew him a kiss and rushed walked over to Eggman, who prepared the Giant Mech's weaponry.

"Sonic, this is the last time I warn you. I will destroy her!" Eggman cried out in vain as Sonic just laid against the wall and watched. "Fine, it shall be on your conscious!" the doctor roared as the machine fired its salvo at Amy.

In a blur, Amy rushed around the Salvo and swung her hammer into the left side of the Giant Mech, throwing the robot against the wall in a blink of an eye. Sonic smirked at how easy Amy made it look. "_Come to think of it… all my friends have something that would make adventuring too easy. I mean, Tails, Silver and Rogue to name a few can fly. Amy and Knuckles have super strength. Shadow has my speed, as well as the chaos power… All I got is speed. But ya know what, I enjoy my limitations. Makes the adventure only that much more fun, 'sides, I can still beat them all if I must"_ Sonic thought as he grinned at his thoughts mixed with Amy's rampage on Dr. Eggman's machine.

"You blasted girl, hold still!" Eggman shouted as he dodged her swings and fired missiles at where she was. Amy would run around the explosions and smack the robot time and time again. Soon the robot was clearly damaged and Eggman knew he didn't have much left. "Ok, now for the big guns!" the doctor cried out as the room went pitch black and the Giant Mech became absolutely silent.

"Wow Eggman, props. This is something new" Sonic said with a whistle "_I'd probably be screwed in this situations… whereas all Amy has to do is smash around"_ he thought smiling.

As if she heard his thoughts, Sonic could hear Amy mindlessly smashing things in the room. The sound of dramatic explosions and cracking glass could be heard from all over the room. "_If Amy keeps this up, there won't be a factory left to destroy…"_ Sonic thought as he fumbled around on the wall for a light switch. And by dumb luck, he managed to find one, and light flushed back into the room.

"Where did he go?" Amy panted as she looked around the destroyed room, noticing there was no Eggman in the room.

"Chances are you gave him a run for his money" Sonic said as he walked over to Amy "Now what say we blow this place up and head home for some rest?" Sonic asked.

"I'd love that" she replied as she smashed the red button on the control panel.

"What was that for!" Sonic cried out as the machine washed over him.

**Self-Destruct Activated! T-Minus Thirty Seconds…**

"It's always the red button in the movies, I didn't think Eggman worked the same way" Amy giggled as she limped to Sonic.

"Amy, you tired yourself out didn't you?" Sonic noticed, and she nodded "Here, let me carry you" Sonic offered as he picked Amy up.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy said through a pant.

"Anytime, now let's get going!" Sonic said as the two quickly made their way out of the facility and ran the underground path to a massive spring. The spring shot them flying into the sky, where the two got a perfect view of the lush green hills under the beautiful moon light. Amy just stared at her hero, her heart beating faster with each moment of perfection in her life, and if she closed her eyes, she could remember the first time Sonic carried her like this as he saved her from the crumbling Little Planet.

The two landed in the lush fields, and Sonic then turned and ran back to station square, tearing up the landscape with his inhumane speed. They arrived back at Amy's apartment in a mere matter of minutes.

"Well, might as well make yourself at home" Amy said, as she opened the door and sluggishly walked in.

"Thanks Ames?" Sonic asked, worried about how weak Amy seemed. "_Maybe her growth-spurt in speed makes her burn through energy faster… I dunno. I want Tails to check her out"_ Sonic thought as he made sure he was ready at a moment's notice to catch her if she would fall.

"I'm going to put on a cup of tea, ya want one?" Amy asked as she trudged to the kitchen.

"I guess… ya sure you don't want me to do it?" Sonic asked.

"No, I got it. A kitchen is a girl's place after all" Amy joked as she walked in.

"_Ok, so Amy is tired from running and fighting… I guess, in her defense, I've been doing this for so many years that I can almost treat it as a workout. She, on the other hand, has never had to fight so much so quickly… Maybe I am taking my skill for granted now…"_ Sonic thought, as he smirked thinking that he possessed much more stamina than his friends.

Some time passed and Amy walked back in with the silver tray of tea, her walk seeming to regain its original balance and passion.

"Oddest thing happened, I took a drink of water and made the tea… and now I just feel better. Must have been dehydrated or something." She giggled as she poured the cups.

"Yeah, dehydrated" Sonic replied _"More like supersonic regeneration…"_ he thought as he accepted his cup.

The two drank in peace for a few minutes, thinking over the day in silence. The clock rang for eleven o'clock before either of them even made a sound.

"So Sonic, that was an adventure eh?" Amy asked as she put her cup down and cuddled into Sonic, as she kicked her shoes off and laid on the couch with him.

"Yeah, a short and sweet one" he said as he let Amy cuddle into him, just enjoying the peace she always brought to his life.

"Yeah… I don't know how you and Tails managed to do so much of that" she said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed Sonic's warmth.

"After seeing how tired it made you, I'm starting to think the same thing" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm not used to running around so often at such speeds, or saving you from giant robots" she replied with a giggle.

"Well played, I forgot to thank you for the save. Those damn robots sounded like a new 'standard line' in Eggman's arsenal… but I hope your smashing of them persuaded him to never make those again…." Sonic hoped, a grin on his face at the fact that he needed help defeating Eggman for once.

"Your welcome for the save, but I know how you can pay me back" she said, just lying on Sonic with her eyes still closed.

"Please say 'Sonic, give me the best massage ever' and nothing more" Sonic joked.

"Mmmmm, that sounds good too" Amy purred as she thought about the massage. "Naw, I'll pass. You can give me one tomorrow morning." She ended up saying.

"Oh? Well then what am I giving you tonight?" Sonic asked, part worried and part excited by what it could be.

"Well, since Cream is off in your place… the house is going to be all silent and stuff" she said, playing with her hair as she kicked her feet on the couch.

"Ok, what does that have to do with me?" Sonic asked, petting Amy's head as she yawned.

"Well, I have such an empty bed…" she started to say, and Sonic begun to blush at where she was going with this. Amy, seeing Sonic's blush, begun to blush and giggle back. "It's not what you think Sonic, geez!" she ended up saying past her embarrassed laughter.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Sonic exclaimed in delighted laughter.

"Yeah, I just want you to sleep with me" she winked back, turning around and tackling Sonic with a hug. "Pwease, pwease, pwease!" she asked.

"Ames… come on! Think this through" Sonic pleaded as he tried to push Amy off of him, to no avail.

"Sonic, we both know I want to lose my virginity to you, so stop whining" she teased, eliciting yet another blush from Sonic. "I just want you to sleep with me, as a friend. You can even wear clothes if ya want" she teased again in a seductive tone, as she ran her finger up and down his chest innocently.

"Ames… come on… I could just sleep on the floor next to you…." Sonic managed to say.

"It won't be the same" she replied, purring into his chest.

"Damn it Ames!" Sonic exclaimed, being torn from saying yes or no.

"_Say yes, come on big boy. Sex is off the table, it is just you and an incredibly sexy girl in a bed together… what's the worst that can happen?" _the voice teased.

"_Sonic, she is your friend. Respect her privacy. She is clearly delusional or fatigued from earlier, and lost her inhibitions. Politely say no, and endure whatever short lived hate she'll have for you."_ He argued to himself.

"_If you have any respect for your manhood, you will take this woman to bed now"_ the voice interjected.

"_If you have any respect for yourself, you'll resist you're base urges and say no to her"_ he argued to himself.

"Ok Ames, I'll take you to bed." Sonic said with a grin.

"_I knew you'd see it my way"_ the voice said as it left him.

"Thank you Sonic" Amy said as she got up and locked lips with him, a quick dart with her tongue and she ran off to the bathroom to go brush her teeth.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" Sonic said, as he got up to take the tea cups and plate back to the kitchen, upon hearing the sound of the tea cups, Amy burst out of the kitchen with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Don't you even think about it mister" she said, albeit hard to hear behind the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Ok, ok, geez" Sonic said as he put the tray back down and raised his arms up as if he surrendered.

She then smiled and went back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. She then walked back and grabbed the tray and went to the kitchen, the sound of water running could be heard and then nothing. She then walked back to the main room and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Well, I know your stuff is at your place, but feel free to use a spare toothbrush or something…" she said tiredly "normally I'd say something like, 'feel free to use mine' but… come on. That's just asking for germs" she laughed as she walked off to her bedroom to change into her pj's.

"_Whatever you say Ames"_ Sonic thought as he went to the bathroom and saw two stands. One with Amy's toothbrush, pink and girly. And the other stand was lacking a toothbrush "_Cream probably took it off to my place"_ he thought as he opened the drawer and saw a couple wrapped up toothbrushes. One was blue, so he opened it up and applied the toothpaste to it and rinsed it under the water before applying it to his teeth.

"_Ok tiger, you're about to go to bed with a girl who has loved you for what seems like forever. Remember, no funny business and absolutely, NO SEX!"_ he kept saying in his head, as if his reflection was demanding this of him. He spit the toothpaste out in the sink and rinsed the taste from his mouth and walked over to Amy's room.

He knocked on the door, just to have the door swing open. There, in the room, was a topless Amy wearing nothing more than her panties. Sonic blushed crimson red at supersonic speed and quickly turned around and walked like a zombie to the main room. But the entire image of a topless Amy ran through his head. He could only thank all that was pure that he saw her from her backside. "_That… could have easily gone twenty times worse…"_ he thought as he felt the blood leaving his cheeks.

"Hey Sonic, ya ready for bed?" Amy said at her door way, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with the chaos emeralds on it.

"Yeah, I guess so Ames" Sonic said, still trying to suppress the memory of seeing her bare skin.

Amy crawled up in bed and rolled over to the other side and turned to gesture Sonic onto the bed. "Come on Sonic, I don't bite…. I lick" she said playfully, teasing Sonic with her tongue running around her lips before retracting back and blowing a kiss to him.

Sonic felt himself blush, but he already said he would so he kicked off his shoes and curled up in the bed. He felt Amy quickly grab him under the sheets and she cuddled into him.

She whispered to Sonic "Thanks Sonic, I really wanted someone to cuddle with tonight" she said innocently, just holding Sonic close as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, anything for ya Ames" he said reflexively.

"Anything?" she teased as she giggled next to him.

"Well… almost anything" Sonic corrected himself, he could feel his heart beating slightly faster and faster with each moment the two of them were in proximity under the sheets.

"Night Sonic, sweet dreams" Amy said as her breathing steadied and her pulse slowed.

"Good Night Amy, ya earned it" Sonic replied feeling his own eyes droop with sleep.

"_If I wake up without clothes tomorrow, I'm going to be pissed"_ was Sonic's last thought as he passed into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Amy has super speed and strength... but tires out you say? Gee wilikers, sounds like the girl is going to have a hard time adjusting to Sonic speed. Also, wanted to throw in the good 'ol Sonic the Hedgehog 2 boss, Giant Mech. Really, don't know why, but it stood out to me and so i put it in there. Eggman ran off, again. But at least Sonic doesn't have just Metal Sonic to foil, that would be boring. <strong>

**So, the 'Hedgehog Hunters' seemed to put Sonic in his place, thank god he had the pink typhoon to help him out, right? And on a final note, Green Hill Zone, did i do it justice? i'm not sure. It felt right, so i used it. Never Lake is being held off for a much more ... important chapter. :D**

**Hit me up with an AWESOME review, or just PM me. I'm still taking suggestions for 'Mobian: Legacy', namely Original Characters... but it's your call. I can understand if your too attached to your character. **

**P.S. So, Amy and Sonic slept together. Sorry SonAmy fans, your going to have to wait a little longer before i feel ready to expose your 'virgin' eyes to a genuine 'M' scene. (namely cause i'm not really in the mood to get all sexually graphic right now, and i'm focusing on story. When & if sex is on the table, i'll let you know a chapter in advance. And i'll place up plenty of 'Warning: Next scene is sexy') **

**See ya later, and again, CHECK out 'Mobian: Legacy'. Sorry if i seem like i'm hyping it up, but i REALLY like where it's going. Chapter 2 will be posted ... later today. Damned if it ain't sexy though. **


	23. Older

**Author's note:**

**Well, here it is. Part one of the Sonic Birthday series. I say 'Series' cause i'm still deciding on a two-parter or a trilogy... i guess we will both know next time. Anyways, i'm sorry it is so damn long, but i hope the length was worth it. **

**-Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Older<strong>

"_What time is it?"_ Sonic thought as he awoke in bed. He felt somebody clinging to him, and turned to see Amy cuddled to his side. "_Oh please tell me we… didn't …."_ He nervously thought as he looked under the sheets to see they were both adequately dressed.

With a sigh of relief he lay back in bed and took a few moments to enjoy her company. "_ya know what, I really could get used to this"_ he thought as he enjoyed her warmth. There was an almost tranquility to her presence, like the world was suddenly easier to comprehend. For someone who runs past the speed of sound, and lives life in the moment, this was something that he truly treasured.

"Guh…" came a tired moan from his bed-companion. She opened her eyes to see Sonic with her, and instantly cheered "YAY! We did it, didn't we?" she exclaimed as she hugged him even tighter.

"Whoa there Ames… whoa!" Sonic quickly interjected "We did do no such thing, remember?" he asked, hoping she did.

A moment passed, and the ecstatic smile on Amy's face turned into an embarrassed smile "Whoops. Sorry Sonic… musta… been a dream… or something" she said, her face turning seven shades of red.

"It's alright Ames" Sonic replied, his face also blushing "_I mean, imagine how close we were to… doing … it"_ he thought, certain emotions arising him as he thought about exactly what the two of them could of done.

"So… want to spend all day cuddling?" she asked a slight tease in her voice as she scooted closer to Sonic and hugged him with all her body.

"Tempting Ames…" Sonic said, with a grin on his face, as he rolled over on top of her. The two began to make out with their morning hormones, just enjoying the pleasure of being so close to each other.

As the emotions got more and more intense, Amy started having the 'wandering hand' syndrome, where Sonic's pants weren't the safest place no more. At first, he resisted her, but she quickly swung on top of him and decided to play with her little friend.

"_Man Sonic, you have to stop this. I mean… your both just horny because its morning… don't regret it"_ he thought, as he tried to fight his primal urge.

Soon, Amy's hand was safely wrapped around his member, slowly stroking it as she cuddled on top of him. She gave him a few kisses and whispered into his ear "you like this, don't you?" in her most seductive voice. Her response was a pained 'yes' followed by involuntary moaning. The reaction was obviously what she was going for, because she smiled like a fool and squeezed his friend before taking her hand out of his pants and planting one quick kiss on his lips.

"I got to go take a shower buddy, how about you calm down your little friend and then we can go into town or something" she said nonchalantly, as she strolled over to her bathroom.

"_What… just happened?"_ was Sonic's only thought, as he laid on her bed with a full erection in his pants and his hormones bouncing off the wall "_there is no way she could just turn herself off from… me."_ He said with his self-inflated ego.

"_Maybe she is embarrassed about what she did and wants to finish the job herself, so she seems more of your friend and less of a whore"_ the voice rationalized in his head.

"_Makes sense. I mean, she is no whore to me… but … whatever"_ Sonic thought as he tried to calm his hard friend down. He thought of foiling Metal Sonic's latest plan, and that brought a grin to his face and flaccidity to his friend. When he was finally back to normal, he pondered what he was going to do.

"Well… I would love to his a shower too… but I wouldn't even have anything to change into…" he said aloud, thinking of what to do "I guess I could have a quick shower like at Tail's place…." He begun to say "_…But then Tails would know what me and Amy did… errr… almost did. Heck, he'd never understand that we didn't"_ Sonic said, with a new string of worries buzzing around him.

He heard the shower water running in the bathroom, and pondered what his plan was. "I could go take a dive in the Ocean or something…" he said, already frowning at the prospect of being in that much water "Maybe… I can get a shower here…" he said, thinking of how he'd even ask for that.

Minutes passed, and Sonic remained motionless on Amy's bed, just thinking everything over (as boys tend to). "Screw it. I'll just act accordingly. So what if I smell like Ames all day, it ain't that bad" he said with a smirk as he got up and walked to the balcony to enjoy some fresh air.

Some time passed, and Sonic watched the sun slowly rise. He wondered what time it was, but then realized "I really don't care. Today is going to be a good day, I can just feel it" he said with a smirk as he heard Amy call for him.

"Sonic! Where did you get off to?" she called out

"Over here Ames" he replied, as he turned back out to the sunlight bouncing off of the trees. "Ya know who would love to see this, but can't…" he begun to say as a wet pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" Amy said as she kissed his neck.

"Oh come on Ames" Sonic said with a laugh as she dragged him back into the apartment and embraced him for another kiss. Amy was wearing nothing more than a towel, but she had tied it off on the top so that it wouldn't fall down.

"Like I asked earlier Sonic, wouldn't you just like to stay here and have fun with me all day" she asked in a teasingly seductive voice as the two fell onto the couch together.

"_That towel could fall off at any minute…"_ he thought as he said "It really is tempting Ames… but today is such a beautiful day" he said with a smirk as he kissed her back and jumped back up to his feet. He helped Amy up and she pecked him on the cheek and walked back to her room to dress. Sonic couldn't help but admire her form as she walked.

"Oh it's ok Sonic, I actually enjoy the attention" she said as she turned around in the door frame and pretended to flash him. She then giggled and walked back inside, leaving a speechless Sonic.

Sonic walked back to the balcony and tried to lose himself in the beauty of the morning sun and the green trees.

"Wow Ames… way to mess with me" he said, laughing at all that had happened in this morning alone. "It's almost like if I don't ask her out within the following week, I would be committing a crime" he laughed.

"_Told ya, you need her" _the voice said.

"I honestly never really put much stock in what you said" Sonic replied.

"_She is not only your love, but someone you truly need in your life"_ the voice stated.

"You keep saying that, but you never really extrapolate on that" Sonic plainly said

"_Enjoy the bliss"_ the voice said as it left him yet again.

"No surprise there, leave before answering" Sonic said with a grin, as he watched the sunlight dance over the nearby pond. The light reflecting off the water and creating a pure palette of light that splashed in almost every conceivable direction. And if one looked just right, you could see a rainbow in the light itself. Sonic almost shed a tear at the beauty that was Mobius.

"Man, the days are so beautiful here… I really wish Thoice could enjoy them…" he found himself saying, remembering the ocelot from his past.

Sonic remembered meeting the white-furred ocelot back when he and his friends were fighting against the Eggman Empire, back before he left to fight Eggman at Egg-Mobius. The ocelot was truly an invaluable friend, and a powerful ally… but Sonic truly felt pity for the man. Almost like Thoice's life was some series of sad events, pieced together and forcibly held in place against his will.

Before Sonic left he remembered asking Thoice why he couldn't fight during the day, and was replied with a simple "The sun hurts me Sonic, and as much as the pain reminds me I'm alive, I wish it would sear me to ashes". Ever since then, Sonic had always worried for Thoice's wellbeing, always looking out for him, whenever he could find Thoice.

On the final night of the battle, the night they raided Eggman's factory, Thoice was their primary member. He had somehow fought his way past scores of robot legions, got inside the factory, and deactivated the defenses. And it was Thoice alone who managed to force Eggman into leaving the planet in the end, although Sonic still had no idea how. Sonic knew that Thoice was a master of alchemy, but never once thought he would be so adept at combat or infiltration.

The last thing Thoice said to him, after Sonic told him that he had to go stop Eggman was "Sonic, listen to me. I may not look it, but I've lived my fair share of years. I know you're going to want to blow up Eggman's planet and all that. But in the end, life isn't worth living without love. That pink hedgehog that always follows you around, give her a chance. I promise you that it won't disappoint. My… 'Girlfriend', as it were, threw me into an ocean, and yet I love her still. I promise you, it makes each day worth it." He said, smiling as he thought back on his past.

"Now as to chasing after Eggman, have some of this." As Thoice handed him a small vial "take a drink when you're near the Master Emerald. It'll give you a temporary Super form to work with, and with that, you can chase him back to his home world. Getting back… well, I trust ya buddy" And with that, Thoice disappeared into the night, leaving Sonic with a one-way ticket to Egg-Mobius.

"Man Thoice… Mobius isn't quite the same without you…" Sonic thought aloud, wishing he knew how to help his friend. "_Wasn't much for socializing with us 'normal' folk, but damn if he couldn't brew the best potions and perform the greatest first aid"_ Sonic thought with a grin as he heard the door open behind him.

"Heya Sonic, whatchu thinking about?" came the curious question from Amy.

"Just thinking if Thoice is doing alright…" Sonic replied honestly.

"Oh…" she replied, and a certain sadness took her face.

"What? You know something about him?" Sonic asked, looking for some lead to help him to help Thoice.

"Well… uhm… ya know what. I promise I'll tell you later" she said, with a new smile. She then asked if Sonic liked what she was wearing, to which he replied positively.

Amy was wearing a lovely blue dress, cute and fashionable. She had a pair of blue high heels on, so that she was eye level with Sonic. Her hair was still flowing freely, but looked much more eloquent than usual.

"Whoa Ames… What is with the fancy getup?" he asked

"Just going to a party today, you're free to come with" she said, a smile rose on her face.

"Damn… if only I looked half as good as you. Who's party, the mayors or something?" he asked earnestly.

"Sorta, kinda." She replied vaguely.

"Well fine, I guess I can go. Should I like… shower and get ready or something?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, you can use my shower. I'll go pick something out for you" she said, as she gave him a kiss and left him to himself.

Sonic walked to the shower, and quickly completed his showering activities, trying his best to not think of what Amy; did, looked like, or thought about while she was in the shower. Sadly, to no avail, as he frequently was blushing at the thoughts. He soon hopped out and got dried off with the towel in the room. He went to grab some clothes, but realized he didn't have anything to switch into.

"Yo Ames, what am I wearing?" he cried out in question

"I laid it on my bed" came the reply

"_Super duper"_ he thought as he opened the door. He saw a modest pair of jeans on the bed, with a nice over shirt. It was clothes for a pretty normal day for Sonic, simply casual with a small hint of fashion to it. "_Odd… if she is wearing that and I'm wearing this… what's going on?" _he thought.

"Whatever, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Me simply showing up is better than any suit" he rationalized as he quickly got dressed. He hung up the towel on the towel rack in the bathroom and walked out to the main room to see Amy with a plate of chili dogs for him, and a small salad for herself. "Geez Ames, you're the best" he said, realizing just how hungry he was.

"Oh it was nothing" she smiled back as the two then proceeded to eat their breakfast. Light conversation was spiced between bites, but overall they were both lost in thought.

Sonic was still thinking about whose party this could be, as well as the occasional thought about what he and Amy's current 'status' was. He found himself comfortable with where they were, but still feeling a little weird about how intimate they were being without any relationship status over them. His last thought was of Thoice, and the guilt he had for not even thinking about him until now.

"So Sonic, you ready to head out?" Amy asked as she grabbed their plates and walked off to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, where we heading?" he asked

"You know where town hall is?" she asked back jokingly.

"Ok, so we going as a couple or something for some political party?" he asked, thinking he finally solved it

"Nope. Not even close" she replied with a giggle.

The two walked off to the town hall, and Sonic spent the entire time pitching ideas of whose party it could be. From mayors, to queens. Famous sport players and movies stars, musicians and writers. Amy would only answer in no's and giggles, which solely encouraged Sonic to only guess more.

They soon reached the town hall, and proceeded to walk past it "Yo Ames, that was town hall…" Sonic said as they begun walking by it.

"Your point?" she replied "We are heading near it, remember? The convention center is just right down the street" she said calmly.

Amy led Sonic inside the massive convention center, where there was a beautiful lobby room. Sonic had visited this place before, several times, but always seemed to forget how is looked. There was a lovely water feature in the middle of the room, and large gaping windows dressed the side walls, making the room feel that it was almost outside. Beautiful art gracefully found itself hung across the walls, and select statues were adorned throughout the room. There was a receptionist's desk, which the two hedgehogs walked up to.

"Why hello Sonic, and Miss Rose" the girl said. She appeared to be somewhere in her early twenties, a reddish head of hair and the typical receptionist clothing attire. She had a tattoo of a butterfly across her neck. "_As if that really makes her a rebel"_ Sonic thought with a grin.

"Oh hello Susanne" Amy said politely as Sonic noticed the nametag "We are here for the party" Amy went on to say.

"Oh yes. That is in convention hall 1-A. Go down the hall and it is the large room at the end" Susanne said.

"Thank you Susanne" Amy said as she dragged Sonic off to the hallway. The two walked down the hallway until room 1-A was directly infront of them. Amy stopped Sonic there and said "Well, ya ready to make a good impression?" she asked.

"You still haven't told me who this party was for" Sonic said, as though it was completely obvious.

"Oh trust me, you'll know who he is. He is really well known around Mobius" she said, and gave him a quick kiss before walking him inside.

**SURPRISE!**

Shouted everyone, as Sonic's friends jumped out in the massive room to signify their presence.

"Amy!" Sonic cried out in laughter.

"What? I told you 'he' is really well known around Mobius" she said with a dumb smile on her face.

"Happy twentieth birthday Sonic" said Tails as he walked up to his friend, Miles floating behind him "To be honest, when Amy proposed this idea to me during my party… I didn't think you would so easily forget your own birthday…" Tails said with a grin.

"Ya know me, I keep forgetting things." Sonic said with a laugh "_Truth be told, I'm still remembering that a year passed since I left…."_ He found himself thinking.

"Well I'm just curious to see if I can top you after what you did for my birthday" Tails said with a smile.

"I dunno Tails, my gift helps you in the lab and is still one of your pals. So unless you got me my own chao, I think I'm winning this year" Sonic said with a feign since of ego.

"Well… I got all day to win, don't i?" Tails said, as Cream walked up next to him.

"Oh hey-a Mr. Sonic" she said calmly as she took Tail's hand.

"Oh hey Cream, is my apartment Sonic-friendly yet?" he asked politely.

"Almost. I'm just waiting for the paint to dry" she said, but somehow he didn't quite believe that.

"Well, fair enough" he said as Amy took his hand. "Well Tails, Cream, it seems the 'Miss' wants to take me around the party. Have fun you two" Sonic said with a wink, which elicited a blush from Tails, as Amy begun to drag him around the party.

"Sonic, your suppose to be walking me around the party and introducing me to all your friends" Amy said

"Amy…. They are your friends too" Sonic said laughing.

"Well… still!" She said with a grin, the two just laughing at the events taking place. Sonic walked her over to some fancy-dressed people attending his party, just so he could have some fun with Amy.

"Ah, yes quite. If it isn't the man of the hour" the gentleman said

"Make it hedgehog of the hour, and you got yourself a deal" Sonic joked.

"Yes quite. Jolly good show" the man laughed, as did his compatriots. "How rude of me, I'm T. W. Ocelot, businessman extraordinaire. And these are my board of directors." The man said, introducing himself and his friends.

"You seem to be most peculiarly dressed, Mr. Ocelot" Sonic said, noticing that T.W. Ocelot seemed to almost costume-like in appearance.

"Must be the lighting. I'd be most delighted if you and the misses would join me for drink later" the man asked as he handed Sonic his business card.

"We would love to" Amy said aloud

"Then it's a date" the man said, as he and his friends excused themselves and mingled back into the party.

"Amy… what was all that about. I swear I know that person from somewhere before…." Sonic said as he looked at the card. It read 'T.W. Ocelot: Night-time dealer'. "This make sense to you?" Sonic asked as he handed the card to Amy.

"Hmmm, let me see" she said as she read it. "Oh, here you go. Look at the back" she said as she handed it back to him.

'Sonic, we need to talk'.

"Still… doesn't make sense" he said as he read the small line of text on the back of a business card.

"Then don't worry about it, that isn't until tonight, let us enjoy your party in the present." She said as she dragged Sonic around the room to introduce himself to more people there.

As he was being dragged around the room, he had time to admire the decorations. The room had several paintings of famous locations Sonic had been to, from Green Hill Zone to the Space Colony Ark and everything in-between. Blue was a common color theme throughout the party, and there were booths around the entire room displaying certain parts of Sonic's life. It almost felt like visiting a museum dedicated to himself"

"Ames… this place is kinda freaky in the sense that I feel like I'm on display" he said with a grin.

"Well, we are all here to spend your special day with you, silly" she said, as she squeezed his hand playfully "Don't worry. This is just the boring public-half of the party. The real party begins at about five" she told him as she walked him over to Knuckles and the gang.

"Yo Sonic, finally twenty eh?" Knuckles said with a grin.

"Oh quiet you, I'll be legal to drink next year" Sonic laughed back.

"True, but this party has to be epic. Considering we missed your nineteenth one, considering you were gone for it" Knuckles stated.

"Well, I got my friends all here, so how can it not?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"Yo Sonic, sweet party. Did you know that there was once a Space Colony Ark that was planning on destroying the planet?" Vector said aloud.

"You idiot, he stopped the damn thing from crashing into us" Espio said

"Ugh, you dumb-dumbs, go learn the facts from the Space Colony booth" Charmy buzzed in

"Can you believe I'm stuck with these guys?" Knuckles asked Sonic

"You're a braver soul than I" Sonic joked back

"Knuckles, you're still going to party with us later, right?" Amy asked

"You betcha Rosy Rascal" Knuckles said laughing as he took the Chaotix off to the booths.

"Rosy Rascal? Really?" Sonic asked, having a hard time suppressing a laugh

"We chose dorky names to fight under in a fighting tournament that was held while you were gone. I used that as my stage name" she said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I think its adorable" Sonic whispered into her ear, just to hear her giggle as they walked over to Silver and Blaze hanging out under the 'Chaos Incident' painting.

"Yo Sonic, you never told me you fought a god before" Silver said as Sonic and Amy walked over to him.

"That was just Chaos, and somebody needed to stop him" Sonic said modestly

"Oh don't listen to him, he beat that drippy dork into submission" Amy said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't doubt that at all, Sonic is the man" Silver said with a laugh.

"So, Sonic, Amy, how goes your day so far?" Blaze asked calmly

"Well, asides from a rough night's sleep, I'm doing great. How can I not, this is Sonic day" Sonic said with a laugh

"And I get to spend the day with my blue blur, so I'm not complaining" Amy said with a cute blush

"Well, you two do make a wonderful couple" Blaze said "Sonic, don't you remember our adventures together?" Blaze asked

"How can I forget? That was one heck-of an adventure, if I say so myself" Sonic said with a grin

"I only asked because I don't see any mention of it in this room" Blaze stated

"Oh… I totally forgot about that one" Amy said "I knew I was forgetting something, I'm sooooo sorry Blaze" Amy said

"Oh its nothing, I was just curious if Sonic was ashamed of our adventures together" Blaze said plainly

"How could anyone be ashamed of being with you?" Silver asked "I would love to of had an adventure with you Blaze, but lucky Sonic …." He trailed off

"Blaze, I can assure you, I was not ashamed of our adventures. You just have to remember, I have so many of these damn things, I can sometimes forget about them for some time. Also, its Amy's fault this time" he said with a laugh as an elbow jabbed his ribs. "Worth it" he winced.

"So, Blaze. You and Silver going to hang out with us after the party?" Amy asked politely

"Of course Ames, me and Blaze will be there" Silver said for the both of them.

"It would be my honor. Turning twenty is a pretty significant event in one's life" Blaze said as she looked over Sonic "Hard to believe someone as young as you had saved the world so many times" she stated plainly as her and Silver then walked off.

"Young as me? I feel like I'm being talked down to, and I'm twenty" Sonic said with a laugh.

"Oh its ok sweetie, you know Blaze. She just says things as they are, but she is a sweet girl" Amy said defensively

"I guess, did you really forget to include my adventures with Blaze for this little party thing?" Sonic asked

"Yeah… you have no idea how much I had to plan in so few days. I was bound to forget one or two of your adventures. But overall, I think I showcased enough of your adventures to still make you seem super duper cool" she said with a giggle.

"I'd say. It is sort of bizarre to see so much of what I've done… I really do feel old just looking at it" he laughed as the two walked into the crowd to mingle some more.

Time passed and slowly the people in the party left to go do whatever it was they were suppose to go do, leaving Sonic with his net of friends, identical to the same attendees to Tail's party.

"Well, now that the boring people are gone, ya'll ready for the real party?" Knuckles asked

"Wait… real party…" Sonic said, worried about what that might mean.

"Well, Sonic, you did somehow tie in an Extreme Gear race as well as a volleyball match on my birthday…" Tails begun to say "so it's only fair that we add some activities to yours." He said with a smile.

"Yeah Mr. Sonic, and Amy knows exactly what is being added" Cream chimed in

"Oh, and what is that?" Sonic asked directly at Amy

"Well… at first I was thinking a foot race…." She said sarcastically "But then we got real and decided on a brawl" she said, fire in her eyes

"Wait! Wait… wait" Sonic said "You mean, I have to fight my friends … on my birthday?" he said with a grin

"Well, sorta kinda" Knuckles said as he pulled out a chart

"As you can see Sonic, everyone is broken into brackets already" Tails pointed out

"Which means, you're in the third fight. So go ahead and watch" Amy said with a smile

"But what is the point?" Sonic said, still not able to grasp why his friends want to fight on his birthday

"Isn't it obvious? Your birthday is far too epic for such normal things" Knuckles said "So we will have a super sweet brawl to see who gets that giant mystery gift" Knuckles said, pointing to a large gift in the corner.

Sonic walked over to it and read 'To: The winner of the Sonic Party Brawl. From: T.W. Ocelot'

"Wait, so Mr. Ocelot is involved in all this?" Sonic asked aloud, to no answer as people were lining up for the brawl.

"Come on silly" Amy said as she pulled him over to the bleachers that were set up during the end of the party. "You can help me change into a more battle appropriate attire" Amy said with a grin

"You in on this to Ames?" Sonic asked

"Well yeah, I know you love a good friendly brawl. Besides, I am really curious what could be in the box" she said innocently

"Ugh, just tell me your wearing that dress for tonight" Sonic hoped aloud

"Nice try sailor, but maybe another time. Tonight is going to be a different type of fancy suit, if ya catch my drift" she whispered in his ear

"Ames… seriously?" he managed to say while his face blushed

Amy simply nodded and proceeded to slip her dress off to reveal her Extreme Gear outfit underneath it. "Can you help me out of these shoes" she joked as she placed her foot on Sonic's crotch

"Cute" he grinned as he slipped her shoes off and she gave his crotch a slight rub as she proceeded to slide her feet off and start tying on a pair of tennis shoes for the up-and-coming round where she'll be fighting.

"So Ames… if you and I are in the final bracket…" Sonic begun to ask, noticing that was a viable choice

"I'm not taking it easy on you because you're my hero" she said slyly

"I'm just not sure if I want to win against you in such a public setting" he said cautiously

"Babe" she replied, looking up at him "If you can win against me in a public setting, then you deserve an extra 'reward' tonight" she teased as she went back to tying her shoes

"Alright Ames, you asked for it" he said smugly

"Good, I would hate if it was boring" she said as she finished tying her shoe and got up to sit with Sonic and watch the first round begin.

**In the arena**, Knuckles vs. Vector was slowly beginning. The two took opposite sides of the improvised arena, and the rules were being read out by Charmy.

"So, what do you know about that Mr. Ocelot character?" Sonic asked quietly as Charmy droned on about the rules

"Shush Sonic, I'll tell ya later" she said as she lay on his side and watched the fight get ready to commence.

"… And finally, no cheap shots." Charmy said "We ready to rumble?" the bee asked

"I've been trying to grow a beard in the whole time it took you to read, so … of course I am" Knuckles said sarcastically

"Time for the show" Vector said

"Well then, on your mark" the bee said "get set…. GO!"

On the call of 'Go', Knuckles rushed towards Vector with his fists raised and the intent to finish this fight in one simple punch. Vector saw this and decided to rush back towards Knuckles and see if he could hit his adversary first.

Vector leapt into the air at the last minute, and considering his size, he actually got some impressive air. Knuckles, not ready for that, ran right underneath Vector, who dove down and trounced Knuckles.

In a matter of seconds, the two of them were exchanging blows left and right, in such equality that no winner was able to be predicted. Knuckles had the advantage of … well being Knuckles. Whereas Vector was a wildcard, no one really knew how good of a fighter he was… and he seemed to be able to take a fair few punches.

Time passed, and the two seemed to be relentless in force, blocking and punching each other with extreme efficiency. "_Damn, I'd hate to be Vex right now"_ Sonic thought as he watched the fight only drag on, knowing that Knuckles only got stronger with time.

As if on cue, Knuckles landed one solid punch in Vector's gut, causing him to double over and fall to the ground. Charmy interrupted and gave Knuckles the win, to spar Vector from a further beating.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is round one! Another round of applause for the two amazing fighters, and another round for the winner, Knuckles!" Charmy cheered, as everyone clapped for the amazing fight. "Round two is in just a bit, and you'll see Tails battling Silver. Hang on folks" the bee said as he flew over to check on Vector.

"Wow… that was vicious" Amy said to Sonic, looking down at the arena where Espio was helping Vector get up, and Knuckles talking it over with Vector

"Yeah you're telling me, I'd sure hate for you to have to fight against Knuckles" Sonic said with a whistle

"What's that suppose to mean?" she interjected

"I'm just saying Ames, Knuckles is too dumb to hold back against you" Sonic started to say

"Like I would even need Knuckles to hold back, I beat you remember" she said as she stuck out her tongue in defiance and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Oh come on Ames, I gave you that fight and you know it" Sonic laughed. "You'll beat Knuckles, we both know that." He reaffirmed.

"Whatever Sonic, now I'm only going to have to extra beat you in the final round" she teased as she cuddled back into him.

"Geez babe, bipolar much?" Sonic joked as the two readied themselves for the next round.

"**Ok, in this corner**, we have the psychic silver hedgehog, SILVER!" the bee cheered. "And fighting him, is the two-tailed fox, TAILS!" the bee also cheered.

"On your marks…" Charmy said "Get ready…. GO!" and with that, Charmy flew out of the arena

The two just stood at opposite sides of the arena, looking at each other as if they were anticipating the others move. Tails made the first move, taking out a handheld plasma ball launcher and firing the projectile at Silver.

Silver simply lifted his hand up and the ball slowed down and eventually stopped right in front of him. Tails then pressed some button on his gun, and the ball detonated next to Silver. Before the dust even settled, Tails fired three more in his direction.

Silver had, it turns out, saved himself by putting up some psychic barrier at the last second. But the three new projectiles were a problem. Silver decided to work them against Tails, so he stopped the three and threw them back at Tails, who pressed some button on his gun and let him absorb the balls back into his weapon.

"Blast!" Silver cursed as he contemplated his next move.

"I had a feeling I'd fight you Silver, so I built something that would give me the upper hand" the fox said with a smile, as he fired some beam of energy at Silver.

Silver lifted his hands up and tried his best at bending the beam back at Tails, but ultimately failed and stood there projecting his psychic barrier against the ever-drilling beam. A few minutes passed, and the beam finally punched through and hit Silver. He was thrown across the arena and landed unceremoniously on the floor, where Charmy came in and declared a winner.

"And that folks was round two, give it up for the amazing duelist" the bee said, as the crowd cheered accordingly "The winner being the two-tailed fox, with the nifty gadget, TAILS!" and the crown again cheered, giving Tails a slight blush.

Tails flew over to check on Silver, and then helped him get back up on his feet. Tails then walked Silver over to the bleachers, where the hedgehog thanked him and took his seat to watch the remaining fights.

"You think Tails was being cheap, using some energy gun?" Amy asked

"Well, if it wasn't for that gun, then he wouldn't of stood a chance" Sonic said in Tail's defense

"I know, but still. It seems a little unfair…" she said

"Oh don't worry, Tails wouldn't rely on such a cheap way of winning against anyone else. Silver was just the exception here" Sonic said confidently

"Well alright, if he tries his beam on me, I will personally flatten your best friend" she said with a giggle

"I'd really appreciate it if you would leave Tails alive…" Sonic said with a sarcastic tinge of worry in his voice

"Well… in that case, you owe me a back massage tonight" she said

"Fine, deal" Sonic sighed with a grin

"Yay!" Amy cheered as she cuddled his side with renewed vigor.

"**Ok, round three!**" the bee said allowed. "The flaming feline, BLAZE!" the bee announced "fighting the Mobian Defender, Sonic!" the bee cheered along side with the crowd.

"Ok Ames, let go, I need to go fight Blaze" Sonic said, and Amy begrudgingly let him go

"Just promise me you'll come back to me after the fight" she said with her cute little eyes.

"I promise" Sonic smirked as he leaped down to the arena floor for the fight.

"Yo Blaze, ya ready for the show?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, this shall be most interesting" Blaze said with a smile

"On your marks…" the bee said, already flying away from the arena "Get-set-GO!" the bee hurriedly said as he found safety in the rafters.

Blaze rushed towards Sonic with a trail of fire, and Sonic rushed back at her with a grin on his face. The two dodge each other by mere inches, and begun a race of speed and skill between each other. Blaze would occasionally throw some fire at Sonic, who would simply spin dash at it thus extinguishing the flames. Finally tiring of their hit-and-run strategy, the two clashed in the middle of the arena to fight.

Blaze lengthened the flames across her claws, and used them to hopelessly strike against Sonic. Sonic took a defensive approach and simple dodge Blaze's assault as he waited for an opening. Whenever such an opening occurred, he would quickly land one or two blows, and then retreat for dodging as she would ignite herself in defense.

This process went on for a matter of minutes, where Sonic and Blaze decided to be more reckless for fun. Blaze started throwing fire at Sonic, sometimes as balls and other times as a stream of flame. Sonic would dodge the incoming projectiles, and then charge his spin dash to fire a blast of pure air right back at her, which would smack her around the room.

Finally, Blaze tired out and was no longer able to keep up her volley of fire based attacks, so she tried to get Sonic in melee combat once more, where he simply outmaneuvered her and tired her out so she ended up giving up in the end.

"And the winner is Sonic!" Charmy cheered.

"Nothing personal Blaze, I just refuse to hit a princess" Sonic said with a smirk as he helped Blaze up.

"Oh don't be sorry Sonic; it was truly an invigorating battle. Sad I lost, yes. But not sad that I participated" she said with a smile as Sonic lead her back to the bleachers. She took her seat with Silver, and Sonic leapt up to take his seat with Amy.

"My Sonic, you were a blur of excitement out there" Amy said calmly, used to seeing her hero win.

"Thanks Ames, isn't your round up next though?" he asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to cuddle with you before I go down there and pummel Espio" she said with a grin.

"Oh alright, but make it quick" Sonic said with a smirk

"With you, isn't everything quick?" she teased as she embraced Sonic and cuddled him for a couple minutes until Charmy interrupted them with

"**Ok, Round four!** Espio vs. Amy" the bee announced.

"Wish me luck" Amy whispered in Sonic's ear

"I'm just wishing that Espio doesn't wake up in an ER room" he whispered back to hear Amy giggle. She then walked down to meet the ninja in the arena.

The two met in the arena, only to be announced by Charmy.

"In this corner, the master of stealth, ESPIO!" the bee shouted, as the crowd cheered. "And in this corner, the girl with the temper and the hammer to back it up, AMY!" the bee shouted, as the crowd cheered and slightly laughed.

"You ready to lose lizard boy?" Amy asked defiantly.

"Prepare yourself" the lizard replied calmly.

"On your marks" Charmy said as he fluttered away "Get set…. And GO!" the bee shouted as he sat up in the rafters to watch the fight

As Charmy shouted 'Go!', Amy had already summoned her hammer and begun a deceptively slow run toward Espio, such as to convince him that she can only run at her normal speed. "_Very funny Ames, very funny. We both know you can move faster… but maybe you don't want to tire yourself out yet…"_ Sonic thought as he sat and watched.

Espio was ready however, and quickly vanished into the air. Amy, confused, begun spinning her hammer around and summoning pink typhoons of color that splashed around the arena. After her fourth typhoon, she finally hit Espio, who was then revealed. She rushed him at her Sonic-like speed, and connected one sturdy hit of her hammer into him. The force was so impressive that Espio was thrown into the nearby wall.

Only to turn into dust, as it was a decoy. A series of kunai flew out from Amy's backside, only to miss her by mere inches as she leapt out of their way. She then started throwing hammers at Espio, trying to force him into revealing himself, only to succeed in another barrage of kunai. She dodged them with ease and decided to rush the general direction with hopeless ambition.

She soon reached the large pile that Espio was hiding in, and in a couple well placed hits, the entire structure fell down upon him. He managed to escape in the last few seconds, just to be clocked by Amy's hammer and knocked out.

"And that folks, is a win for Amy Rose!" Charmy called out as he flew down to check on Espio. Amy skipped her way back to Sonic where she cuddled right back into his side.

"Geez Ames, cause enough damage did we?" Sonic asked with a laugh

"He just didn't stand still and take it like a man" she teased back, as she nuzzled into Sonic

"Well, I can't promise I'll be taking you on like a man either…" Sonic said with a laugh

"You can prove me your manhood another way" she said coyly, as she winked up at Sonic, who blushed at her statement. "Oh come on Sonic, just relax and enjoy the show" she said innocently as she relaxed on his arm

"_Geez girl, stop trying to get a 'rise' out of me, and I might be able to"_ he thought but decided to just enjoy her presence before his next fight.

"**Ok, Round Five!** Sonic battling Knuckles" Charmy called out

"Ok Ames… gotta let me go settle Knuckle-head" he said as he wiggled his arm free

"Oh, you're no fun" she pouted back

"I'll be fun later" he said plainly as he jumped down to the arena

"Yo Knux, ya ready to redeem yourself from earlier?" Sonic asked

"Your going down you spiky haired rodent" Knuckles said back with a grin "Being twenty doesn't entitle me to going easy on you" he smirked

"Good, I'd hate if you held back at all" Sonic said with a grin as he took a fighting pose

"Oh we are in for a treat folks. In this corner we have the hot-headed echidna, KNUCKLES!" Charmy announced as the crowd cheered "And in this corner, the blue blur himself, SONIC!" the bee exclaimed.

"On your marks" the bee said as he flew up to the rafters "Get set… GO!"

On the mark of 'Go!' Sonic rushed to engage Knuckles in a blur, and Knuckles only had enough time to put his arms up to block the assault. Sonic used his speed to amplify his original impact; a flurry of kicks flew down upon Knuckles, who managed to block them all before getting his chance to put some punches in.

As soon as Sonic finished his onslaught, he started to dodge Knuckles rain of fists, carefully avoiding each punch while trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. Every now and then, Sonic would land a good punch or two into Knuckle's side, but no physical harm seemed to register on the echidna.

"Come on bub, if that's all you got then I'm winning in no time" Knuckles said as he went into another barrage of incredibly forceful punches

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up" Sonic retorted back as he started getting more reckless.

Soon Sonic was taking punches from Knuckles, just so he could land a solid kick into Knuckles. The physical damage was soon apparent on both, as Sonic had a bruised arm and some healthy cuts upon his body. Knuckles was bruised on both sides of his ribs, as well as his left arm possessing a little limp to it.

Even with the physical ailments, the two did not stop. Sonic started using spin dashes to push through Knuckle's defense and land a couple solid kicks, whereas Knuckles started using quicker and quicker jabs with his fists that connected with Sonic frequently.

Soon they both started taking to the sky, Sonic spin dashing up into the sky and diving down with a solid kick into Knuckles. And Knuckles gliding right into Sonic's dives and jumps. Soon the two were dripping blood and scars and cuts covered their bodies. But the two still kept going at it, despite the obvious physical pain they were in.

Eventually, after about the fifteen minute mark, the two gave up blocking all together. Sonic still dodged anything to powerful, but the two started to connect with almost every one of their hits. The damage was apparent as each hit staggered the one who received the newest blow. Sonic managed to slip a kick into Knuckle's legs, which caused him to cave to the floor where he didn't have enough energy to get back up.

"And that folks is game! And might I say, that was a viewing spectacle" the bee said as he floated down to check the damage "Both fought valiantly, but Sonic is advancing to the final round. Give it up for both though!" Charmy shouted as the crowd cheered for both.

Sonic helped Knuckles up and the two walked through the back room and rested in the hallway together.

"Geez man, you just would not hold back, would ya?" Knuckles asked

"ME! Dude, you were like intent on killing me out there" Sonic laughed back, feeling his ribs ache with his laughter

"Well, I may have lost the fight, but you sure as heck aren't winning this tournament" Knuckles pointed out

"Maybe… maybe not" Sonic said with a grin. And he held himself still as he felt the supersonic flow of energy surge through his body. His body shook at supersonic speed, and he felt his very being resonate at the frequency. In a matter of ten seconds, he was fully healed and looked like he did right before their fight.

"How the blazes did you do that?" Knuckles asked with his eyes wide open in astonishment

"Little trick I learned from Eggman" Sonic said with a smirk, although he felt the massive drain on energy setting in. "_I may look and feel better… but I'm far too tired to win a duel against Amy… I sure hope Tails wins"_ he thought hopelessly, knowing Amy would obliterate all in her path.

"You gotta teach me that sometime bro" Knuckles said as he started to limp back to the auditorium to enjoy the fight.

"I would if I could bud" Sonic said under his breath as he followed Knuckles back in

"And that Folks is it! Tails is down for the count!" Charmy shouted as Sonic entered the room. Sonic saw Tails just lying there on the floor, no real damage, but clearly knocked out. Amy stood near him, her hammer in hand and a slight pant in her appearance.

"Yo Cream, what happened?" Sonic asked the rabbit sitting in the bleachers

"Oh Mr. Sonic, it was brutal. Tails was trying to keep his distance with Amy, but she was far too fast and threw one too many hammers. The first one got Tails down to the ground and the second one knocked him out. Although he did manage to shock Amy with some sort of lightening gun" Cream said, as she then rushed over to Tails to help get him up

"_So, couldn't win eh? At least you weakened her for me"_ Sonic thought with a feign glimmer of hope.

Amy walked over to Sonic and hugged him and whispered "Sonic, I love ya, so don't take any offense when I crush you in the next round"

"Cute Ames, but I have this game in the bag" he laughed back

"Sonic… why aren't you all cut up no more?" she asked

"When you tell me about Mr. Ocelot, I'll tell you about that" he said, finally happy to have some leverage in their conversation

"Oh, you're no fun" she said as she walked off to check on Tails

Some time passed and the final round was at hand.

"**Round seven folks!** And might I say, it is going to be a dozy of a round" Charmy said as he hovered above the fighters. "We have the madam of mallet, Amy Rose!" to which the crowd cheered "and we have the supersonic speed-demon, Sonic!" to which the crowd cheered as well.

"On your marks" Charmy said as he ascended to the rafters of safety "Get set…. GO!"

As he shouted the 'Go!' Sonic and Amy rushed each other in the middle of the arena. Sonic curled up for a spin dash assault, and Amy brandished her hammer to smack him away. The two hit with such force that a shockwave was created and the two were thrown away from each other. Sonic rebounded off of the rafters and shot down at Amy at full speed, in a diving kick.

Amy on the other hand, hit the ground and rolled to get back up. She saw Sonic's dive and dove out of the way. There she then swung her hammer down upon Sonic, who rolled out of the way. Then began the match of Amy wailing her hammer down upon Sonic, forcing him to be defensive.

"_Geez, this keeps up and I'll be flattened" _he thought, then he smirked "_but if I keep this up, she will be far too tired to continue…. Thus I win without having to lay a fist on her…"_ he thought with a smug look as he begun dodging her blows with extravagant moves which succeeded in angering her further and making her swing harder and faster at him.

They kept this up for some time, until Amy started slowing down her swings. Ultimately, she abandoned her hammer all together and rushed up to Sonic and started raining her own punches upon him. He dodged them too, but with a lot less ease than the hammer.

Sonic started making gutsy moves, like leaping far away from Amy and jumping around the room forcing Amy to chase after him in a desperate attempt to hit him. She was able to keep up with him for the bulk of the chasing, but only because he needed her to follow him so that she would tire.

"_As long as she blindly chases me, I'll end up winning in the end"_ Sonic started to repeat in his own head, as he was already starting to feel the full drain on his personal heal from earlier.

Amy was tiring to; soon she was unable to keep up with Sonic, which allowed him the luxury of simply dodging her punches once more. Every now and then he would do some foolishly funny thing to dodge her punches, thus re-angering her again and forcing her to spend even more energy that she didn't have.

Finally, Amy swung at Sonic, he dodged the punch and she followed through and hit the ground and just laid there. Feeling too tired to get back up, so Charmy came down and announced the winner. "Well folks that was a long and intense exercise match, but the winner is evident. Sonic!" to which the crowd cheered. "This concludes the brawl, contestants feel free to relax and do what you want, and the time is 6:30 p.m." the bee said as he floated down to talk with the crowd.

"So Ames, you still going to beat me later?" Sonic said smugly as he bent down to help her back up

"Oh shut it, I'm too tired to smack you right now" she said with a silly smile on her face. The two limped over to the bleachers to sit down and relax when the door opened. T.W. Ocelot entered the room and walked right over to Sonic and Amy, while the other party members were busy talking among themselves.

"So I hear that Sonic won yet another event, well done sir" the stranger said

"Thanks, didn't we have a date?" Sonic said sarcastically

"Correct. I came by to pick you up. You won't object to a short walk down the street to a local refreshment hall?" the stranger inquired

"Heck, if there are just chairs for me to relax in, I'm game" Amy said as the two followed Mr. Ocelot out of the auditorium and down the street

"So Ames, are we hanging with the gang later?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, not until like eight though" Amy said as she struggled to stand up straight and walk in a straight line

"Whoa there girl, just lean on me. You burnt through your energy far too fast" Sonic said protectively

"Oh, are you stamina deficient Miss Rose? Here drink this." The stranger offered her a small bottle. She thanked him and drank the contents, and in a matter of seconds her balance was regained and she looked just as normal as before the fight with Sonic

"Wow, thanks mister" she said as she was no long reliant to lean on Sonic just to walk

"Anytime, now here we are" the stranger said as they walked into the bar.

The place was deserted, not even a bar tender was present. The lights were on, chairs and booths were freely available and even the TV was on playing the latest news.

"Wow there Mr. Ocelot, I said we could go get drinks. Now where is everyone?" Sonic asked, readying himself for a fight if need be

"Don't worry, I am a legal bar tender, I will be serving the drinks. As for the populace, this is a day off for the bar. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing Sir Sonic" the stranger said as he walked behind the bar and begun preparing drinks

"Ames, I'm not sure if I like it here…" Sonic whispered to her

"Well, if it does turn out to be bad, we can overpower him" she reassured Sonic.

Mr. Ocelot put up a couple glasses of what appeared to be bubbling water "Here we go my own personal brew of energy. A drink of this will revitalize you as if you just slept a perfect night's sleep" Mr. Ocelot said confidently.

Sonic and Amy grabbed their drinks but didn't take any drinks, as they waited for Mr. Ocelot to make the first drink.

"Oh, where are my manners. Host drinks first. In order to do so, I must get out of this silly getup." He replied.

He unzipped his face, the zipper followed back down his neck and across his back. He then pushed the costume off and standing behind the bar was a white ocelot with a locket hanging around his neck.

"Thoice?" Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic, T.W. Ocelot means 'The White Ocelot', and we have to talk" Thoice replied as he took a drink of his own brew.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Epic battles? Check. Super celebration for Sonic? Check. Mysterious character placed in, and plot thicken? Check. Oh, and my own personal Original Character showing up from the 'Mobian: Legacy' to finally tie the stories together? Double Check. <strong>

**Yes, Thoice is involved. Don't hate, i happen to love my character. Don't worry, this is still a Sonic & Amy thing going on, so Thoice WILL NOT be hogging the limelight. That's his job in 'Mobian: Legacy'. Here, he is a support character. I wonder what he has to tell Sonic and Amy... and i wonder why he had to be deceitful to do so. **

**Tuning in next time,**

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**

**P.S. Mobian: Legacy and The Mobian Adventures may be tied together now... but It will be some time in Mobian: Legacy. It'll be worth it though, as the pseudo-flash back proves in this chapter. **


	24. Intermediacy

**Author's note:**

**Tune into the bottom for the full note...**

**-Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Intermediacy <strong>

Thoice stood behind the bar, playing with his glass and the beverage that fizzled in it while Sonic looked at him as if he were a ghost. Amy couldn't help but stare at the white ocelot, almost trying as if to convince herself that it was Silver or someone else. But they all knew that Silver and Thoice looked nothing alike, even down to color. Thoice was of the white that looked faded, whereas Silver was of a snow-like white, easy to spot.

"Thoice… where have you been this whole time?" Sonic asked, still remembering the last time they talked.

"Funny you should ask Sonic, but really. Have a drink, I can promise you I didn't poison it or anything" he replied as he took another drink of his beverage and had an involuntary shiver pass through him as he placed the cup down.

"If ya insist" Sonic said as he took a drink of the liquid, it tasted almost indescribable. The taste wasn't how he recognized it though; it tasted like being pulled through time and visiting Tikal or someone. And nothing but pure energy resonated through him, as if he was super charged and ready to run for several days. "Whoa Thoice!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed the cup down "What is in this?" he asked with morbid curiosity

"Meh, you'd never understand. But it did what I was sure it would…" Thoice said as he nodded his head as if in thought

"_Man I hate it when he thinks, I feel dumber and dumber in comparison"_ Sonic thought as he waited patiently for Thoice. Amy finally took a drink of hers and had a similar reaction to what Sonic had.

"You too Amy… my, my, this is interesting." Thoice said as he collected their glasses and mindlessly washed them off in a sink "Ok, I guess you both want some answers, right?" he asked

"Yes Thoice, more than anything. Why did you leave us at the same time Sonic did" Amy asked, appearing sad

"Yeah man, I had to go stop Eggman, but the people needed a hero to stay back and improve moral, what did you go off and do?" Sonic asked

"I wish I could say, but understand I've been sworn to secrecy about that … among other things…" Thoice said, appearing sad by his remark "but I can help you two out temporarily before I'm found and have to return…" he said cryptically

"Wait… your being hunted…. By what?" Sonic tried to ask

"Maybe another time you two can help… which by the way. It is wonderful to see you two again, how's the child?" Thoice asked, his mind seemingly elsewhere

"What child!" Amy asked as she looked at Sonic in confusion

"Oh… disregard that…" Thoice said as he laughed "Ok, so judging by your reaction to my special mix, I can deduce some answers off of what you two have been doing. I'll start with Amy's because she has the easier of the two, and it involves her more so..." Thoice begun to say as he walked over to a barstool to sit with his friends

"Ok… tell me" Amy said, still a little lost on the 'child remark'

"Well, you have Sonic's speed now, and some of his innate abilities, correct?" Thoice asked as she nodded her head "Simply because of what I did to Sonic and Metal Sonic's ability to work that in his favor" Thoice said, almost as if he was trying to apologize to Sonic

"Wait, what!" Sonic exclaimed

"Look, when I gave you that mixture that helped you get off to Egg-Mobius, … well there was an ulterior motive" Thoice begun to say as Sonic got off his seat indignantly "Calm down Sonic, and listen, please" Thoice asked calmly

"Fine! But only because I trust you…" Sonic said, trying to stay angry when he knew he couldn't

"I placed a special mix in the compound that would allow me to keep… tabs, as it were, on you. Very complex and hard to explain" Thoice begun "Well… when that time energy connected with you on the planet, a horrendous reaction took place upon yourself. You essentially caused time around you to slow to a crawl, am I right?" Thoice asked

"Yeah… time was taking forever to creep forward… which was the only reason I managed to escape" Sonic admitted

"Exactly, without my compound in you, you would have simply been obliterated from time. But my safe ward came at a cost, as Metal Sonic deduced through Amy…" Thoice begun to say

"Wait... so you know his plan?" Sonic asked as Amy just sat there taking all this in

"Yes, now please let me explain" Thoice said as Sonic sat back down "So Metal Sonic knew you and Amy had some history together, enough so that Amy had traces of you with her. From all the hugging and kissing and whatnot through the past…" The ocelot said with a light laugh "Well… when he kidnapped her, he ran some extensive tests through her, for hopes of using her as a catalyst to weaken you…" Thoice said slowly

"Well, when you got back, charged with all that chrono-energy, as it were… Metal Sonic wasn't aware of that." Thoice said calmly again "So when he managed to catch you and try to overlap your genetic code with Amy's, no offense, slower material as an attempt to slow you down… you flipped the tables on him" Thoice said

"To put it simply, you over-wrote your speed DNA over Amy's lack thereof, sending a piece of your ancestral line into Amy. This gave Amy some of your traits, while still letting her retain her own. The energy residing inside you was thus spent and you were left with the ability to remain in contact with the timeline. Specifically speaking, Tikal." Thoice said

"So… let me get this straight. Because of you, I lived an Eggman trap… sped up Amy and have these occasional dreams and such where I go back and visit Tikal and that mysterious crystal?" Sonic asked

"Yes. I'm sorry Sonic, I never foresaw any of this until after you left" Thoice said sadly "But I only have time to give you a few more facts" he said quickly

"Ok, continue Thoice" Amy said while Sonic thought it over

"Overtime, you're going to notice some new powers awakening in yourself Sonic, thanks to your connection with Amy. Whether you know it or not, you're both of the same bloodline… well, in a sense. It's a lot to explain actually, but Amy's DNA got in your system to, but like I said earlier… it is a bit slower to actualize unlike your own. But it will allow you to achieve new powers, of which I can't tell you now…" Thoice said cryptically

"So Amy is going to, in turn, power me up?" Sonic asked

"Yep. And one last thing" Thoice said as the room slowly begun to darken "That crystal you've met. He has a name, and he has motives. Trust him with your life; chances are he has been spending his first few meeting trying to teach you a life moral. Honesty, integrity… faith. Something like that" Thoice said

"Try Logic" Sonic said plainly

"My, then you are important. He chose quite a few for me to go through, and I still am…" he digressed, lost in personal thought for a second "Anyways, I can't say his name to you, else you'll lose his benefits. Just trust me; your fate has some interesting properties to it. I wish I could say more, but I'm forced to be quite about you" Thoice said sadly

"That's what they've all been saying, what is so damn important about me?" Sonic asked angrily

"I can't say Sonic, but I've cheated the system" Thoice said with a grin as the room was nearing pitch black "I've given Amy a special shot of herbal tea, as it were. I'll see you soon enough…" Thoice voice said slowly as the room was completely dark

The lights flickered a few times and then stayed on. The lights exposed an incredibly ran-down bar, with broken seats and a smashed television. Thoice was nowhere to be seen and the only thing left was a note on the counter. 'Galextrium Bar. Opened 1443'.

"Wait… did he take us to bar back from his youth… or what?" asked Amy, bewildered by the events

"Forget about that, I want to know why he showed up just to tell us what was going on before being 'forced' to leave" Sonic said as he punched the counter

"Relax Sonic, you know Thoice wouldn't show up just to mess with us. Sounds like he took a great personal risk telling you what he could…" Amy consulted Sonic

"Still, why must I be in the dark at all times lately? Not even Tikal or that magic crystal will talk to me, and Thoice just gave me all the answers I wanted except for what happens next." Sonic vented

Amy gave him a hug and whispered "But he gave them to me dear, we just have to wait for the right time for whatever to happen"

"So you don't know yet either?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head "Fair enough, I trust that Thoice wouldn't falter on something so important… Let's head back and meet up with the others" Sonic said as Amy took out her phone to check the time

"Sonic! We went back in time about an hour!" Amy said as she checked her phone

"No way!" Sonic said as he checked his own, and sure enough, it was roughly six o'clock. "Damn Thoice, nice job" Sonic laughed as the two walked back to the convention hall to see the past

They arrived to the hall, but decided it would be dumb to walk right in so they went to the roof and watched the events through the glass skylight.

"My, kind of romantic up here… with us down there" Amy said sarcastically as they watched Sonic's party unfold

"Yeah… sort of weird though… I'm going to have to watch myself fighting all over again" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well there is Knuckles vs. Vector, going to be kind of fun to watch all these fights again… I wonder how I looked" she said as she leaned against Sonic

"Well Ames, from what I saw, you were the most beautiful of all the fighters" Sonic joked back, putting his arm around her

The two just leaned against the nearby vent on the ceiling, just watching the round slowly take place. Charmy was just finishing the rules to the players in the tournament when a sound was heard behind them, like a foot print stepping on steel.

They turned around to see T.W. Ocelot behind them, under the dawning sunlight; he almost looked like an authentic businessman

"Thoice, again already?" Sonic said smugly as the two walked over to him

"Thoice whom?" the character said with a wink "Got to be careful with names Sonic, people are always listening" he whispered

"Oh, uhm… Greetings Mr. Ocelot" Sonic said with a smirk

"Greetings Sonic, and you too miss Rose." The man said "I see you arrived here with no trouble, all is good. I was ordered by my 'superior officer' to deliver a certain package" T.W. Ocelot said as he nudged his head in the direction of the gift in the building from him

"Oh, that's right…" Amy said

"My 'employer' as it were, would very much so like if you'd read the parcel at about eleven-thirty tonight. Asides from that, I hope you a very merry birthday Sonic the Hedgehog, may you do Mobius proud." He said as he turned to walk back down the ladder on the building

"Wait Mr. Ocelot, what does your 'employer' want from me?" Sonic asked, trying to be careful on how he asked about the crystal

"Why Mr. Hedgehog, he only wants you to succeed. Read the parcel, your answers are inside. Thank you Miss Rose for the time" he said as he slid down the ladder and disappeared into the dusk

"My… that Thoice sure seems to be on the run from someone…" Amy said

"Or something. I really wish he could be more clear with us, but apparently he is doing whatever it takes to protect us from something… or at least we have to believe that" Sonic said as he looked through the glass ceiling at the gift on the counter from a 'T.W. Ocelot'. "I wonder what is in there…" Sonic said aloud

"Well, when the fighting is over, let's you and me, go down there and take it" Amy said slyly

"Why bother, I win the tournament anyways, I can just go there and take it, right?" Sonic said

"Well… yeah. I just wanted to have more fun that just simply taking it cause its yours…" Amy said, a little saddened by her remark

"Whatever Ames, lets enjoy the show." Sonic said as he pulled her over to him and cuddled with her as they watched themselves fight their friends from earlier.

The two just relaxed and watched themselves fight until it was to the final round. Amy battled Sonic, and the two laughed and exchanged friendly banter over watching how they fought, all while still cuddling and being happy with this time they got alone.

"Hey Sonic… when Thoice mentioned a child…" Amy said at one point, just watching her past self trying to chase past Sonic down

"What about it Ames?" Sonic replied, having already forgot that part over all the other events that have just happened

"What do you think he meant?" she asked carefully

"I… honestly don't know. I would like an easy answer for once, but Thoice always seems to be working another angle… must be something about whatever is chasing him down…" Sonic said, trying to avoid the answer he thought it was

"But what if it is… just … you and me…. Ya know…" Amy said with her face slowly blushing

Sonic looked at her and said "Amy, it doesn't matter. That's the future, why don't we just enjoy the now" he said as he kissed her

The two intimately kissed for a few minutes, going through a pent-up amount of hormonic lust in a matter of minutes before parting lips and panting from the exercise just to look back down on the finished battle

"Damn… and I was just warming up" Sonic said with a laugh as he kissed her again

"Oh quiet you" she said between kisses as she slowly led Sonic to the ladder so they could join their friends

The two slid down the ladder and walked in through the back of the building to meet their friends in the main room. They carefully waited for their past selves to leave with Thoice before walking in to take their past spots.

"Feels weird to shadow ourselves… doesn't it?" Amy whispered in Sonic's ear

"Yeah… but remember, we are tired from fighting right now, so at least act for a little bit" Sonic whispered back as he started to feign some panting

"Yo Sonic, Ames, ya guys ready to go take this party elsewhere?" Knuckles exclaimed as he walked over to talk with Sonic

"Uhm…." Sonic begun to respond as Amy cut him off

"Of course Knuckles, lets head on back now, shall we" she said as she grabbed Sonic's hand and began to lead him to the streets.

"Ames… my victory gift…" Sonic started to say

"Yo Cream, grab that gift on the table from that 'Ocelot' fellow!" Amy shouted with a smile as she continued to lead Sonic

"Yeah… thanks" Sonic said with a defeated smirk

She merely looked back at him and stuck her tongue out in defiance as the two lead the entire party back to what looked like Sonic's apartment complex.

"Wait a darn second, are we going back to my place?" Sonic asked

"Yeppers" Amy replied

"YES!" Sonic shouted with glee as he slipped his hand from Amy and ran to his place to be the first one there.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted back as he blurred off to his complex

He ran through the front door, jumped into his spin dash launcher and rocketed to the top floor at supersonic speed, just to be hit by the carefully placed padded ceiling that helped ease the landing. He then uncurled and walked to his door when he realized there was some crazy ornate lock on it.

"Damn it Amy!" he cursed as he realized she changed the lock on him "You're not suppose to mess with a man's pad until you move in with him, ya crazy girl" Sonic said with a laugh while he looked out the window to see the party slowly reaching the door.

With no other option, he shot down the slide back to the lobby where he greeted his friends and Amy with a sarcastic glare.

"Geez Sonic, chill. I have the key obviously" she said while the others laughed

"Yeah, chill Sonic" Silver said with his own laugh

The whole group got into the two elevators and decided to have a race to see which would reach the top first. Sadly, they got there at the same time, but the one with Sonic in it decided it would take a lifetime to open, thus making his team lose.

"That's right Sonic!" Knuckles said with a laugh as he finally won a race with Sonic

"Doesn't count" Sonic replied with a grin

"Says you" Knuckles retorted as Amy walked over to open the door to Sonic's new apartment.

Amy opened the door and the people started to walk in as Sonic stood in the hallway and slowly looked at his dramatically re-done room. From what he could see, everything was revamped to be slimmer and more stylish, which he liked, but… it still felt weird to him.

"Oh, come on silly" Amy said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside

Sonic looked around and slowly took in all the new scenes, realizing everything from the new paint palette that adorned his room to the appliances that sparkled in the kitchen. The main room had three giant television screens on it, all wired to what looked like the most technical nightmare to Sonic, but he trusted that Tails probably installed it so it was probably easier than it looked.

The couches were gone and this giant 'L' sectional was there now, and it appeared to be the most comfortable piece of furniture ever created. There were a few chairs around the room, even one placed next to a bookshelf stocked with a large number of books "_Too bad I don't read that often"_ he thought as he saw just how many were crammed into that shelf.

The kitchen was, aesthetically the same as it was before, but everything had been redone to be state of the art. The chrome-plated gear shone with a futuristic sparkle to it, and just sort of impressed Sonic. The hallway leading to his bedroom was done in a painted fashion that mimicked the bonus stages he used to run through back in his youth, and brought a tear to his eye from all those memories.

The single-handedly best addition to the room though, was that of Shadow, Rogue and Omega standing in the middle waiting for him.

"Yo Shadow, ya guys made it" Sonic said as he walked in, still looking around the room at all the new features

"And miss this, never" Rouge said with a smirk

"Yeah Faker, not every day someone turns twenty. What's the gifting option for chaos emeralds?" Shadow said as he took out three chaos emeralds

"Damn man, and here I was worried Metal Sonic would beat us to it" Sonic said as he laughed at the sight

"Metal Sonic did not stand a chance" Omega said plainly

"Correct Omega, that metal duplicate was screwed before he begun" Shadow said smugly

"I dunno Shadow, chances are he has another motive… but screw it, it's a day of party and fun" Sonic said as he shook Shadow's hand and got an unexpected hug from Rouge.

"Ok, so everyone is here, eh?" Knuckles pointed out

"So it would seem" Tails replied, with Miles floating around him aimlessly

"So, let's get this party started" Sonic said with a laugh

As with that, everyone cheered aimlessly and the party came underway. Knuckles and Rouge helped carry a hidden keg out from behind the kitchen counter, Tails turned the televisions on with Chaos in Space 3, and people started to mingle slowly.

Sonic walked outside to visit his lovely nature estate, the giant trees and peaceful jungle-like neighbor he had.

"Whoa… being twenty already… makes ya feel kinda old, doesn't it?" he asked a tree, just wanting to hear himself admit that he was getting older

"_Seems like only yesterday that I was stopping Eggman from capturing animals to power his machines"_ he thought as he watched the moon's light reflect off the tree's leaves

"Seems you've been having a rough time" Shadow said as he walked up next to Sonic

"You have no idea man, but … never mind. How was the great emerald hunt?" Sonic asked, changing topic

"Pretty easy, what with Rouge's years of stealing emeralds and Omega's detection software… took only like a week to collect half these suckers" Shadow said as he too looked up to the sky "Seems like only yesterday we were fighting against each other up on the Space Colony Ark" Shadow plainly stated

"Yeah… then we teamed up in the end to shut down Eggman's crazy grandfather's death ride" Sonic said, a slight grin at the adventure "Now look at us, just living an adventure after an adventure down here on Mobius…" Sonic said

"Yeah… funny that. But come on man, I know something is up, so talk" Shadow said, looking back at Sonic

"Well… if ya got to know" Sonic said, thinking of the right words "Remember Thoice?" Sonic said

"Oh that guy…" Shadow said, always giving off the vibe that he hated Thoice, ever since he was beaten by the guy with such minimal effort "What is he up to now?"

"That's the problem… I don't know. He showed up out of the blue today just to give me some answers to some questions I have, but was unable to stay around… and I don't know why" Sonic said

"So … that is really bothering you that much?" Shadow marveled

"No… well yes… but no?" Sonic said, getting slowly confused by himself "Well, to put it simply… I guess… Metal Sonic managed to use me, unknowingly, to make Amy get faster… So now she is sort of like us… in speed and such" Sonic said, while Shadow polished an emerald absent-mindedly "But apparently that was only because of something Thoice did to me when I left you guys to go fight Eggman elsewhere…" Sonic went on to say

"Oh yeah, I remember that you ditched us, ya dick" Shadow said with a laugh

"Yeah… but through a series of events, I survived a planet wide detonation and got back here… just in time for Metal Sonic to use Amy to try and weaken me. Thoice saved us both with something he gave me back then… and now, apparently, I powered Amy up and later… she will to me" Sonic said, still not fully understanding what he was saying

"Sounds like the two of you, Amy and you I mean, have mixed some of your DNA or something" Shadow plainly stated

"Yeah, something like that… Thoice said it so much clearer than I am" Sonic laughed "I'm just curious what new 'powers' I'll get from all this … I guess" Sonic said

"Well, whatever they are, they must be used to stop your metal nuisance of a brother" Shadow stated "and obviously, will be used for good"

"Oh, they will, trust me… but that wasn't all" Sonic said "I've also been cursed with reoccurring visits to the past where I'm either chatting with Tikal or with some crystal that I don't know the name of" Sonic finished

"Oh, so that is also Thoice's fault to?" Shadow asked

"He took credit for it, but he told me to trust this unnamed crystal with my life… and gave me some package that I'm suppose to read at about eleven thirty…" Sonic said as he gestured to the parcel on his counter in the kitchen

"Sounds to me that you'll have your answers in just a few more hours buddy boy, why don't you relax for once" Shadow said sarcastically as he walked back to the party

"Yeah… thanks for listening" Sonic said

"Anytime" he replied over his shoulder

"_Still… it just seems like I'm learning parts of the overall truth… I just wish someone would just come out and tell me the whole deal"_ Sonic thought

Sonic just leaned against a tree and slowly thought over what Thoice had said from earlier as well as contemplating what could be in the package that he was handed. "I guess it could be a very long and detailed letter explaining everything…" Sonic said aloud

"_Well then why would I have to wait till about eleven thirty to open it?"_ Sonic thought

"Because …" Sonic said, realizing he had no idea why. "Damn it Thoice, why can't you just tell me what I need to know" he said as he punched a tree and turned to walk back to his own party

He got back inside to see most everyone sitting along the super long sectional and watching Chaos in Space 3, whereas Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow were over in the kitchen having a drink and talking about something or another with Vector and Espio.

"_One more year… haha"_ Sonic thought with a laugh as he looked at the keg and decided to watch the movie. He sat on the end, next with Amy. She cuddled against him at supersonic speed and the two enjoyed the film with everyone else.

"Hey Ames, who furnished my apartment?" Sonic whispered to her

"The city wanted to thank you, so they got you all the stuff… we just placed it in. Asides from Cream's paint job" she whispered back

"Well, she did a wonderful job, scary how well actually…" Sonic whispered back with a laugh

"Well you can tell her later, just shut up and cuddle me" she replied as she nuzzled into Sonic's chest.

The two cuddled as the movie unfolded into the action-filled climax, where the chaos rushed into the Evil Egg to confront Count Chao. Sonic didn't seem to care though; he was purely content on Amy purring into his chest, which put his stressful day to rest.

The movie soon ended and the people spent the time discussing the plot and what just happened, embellishing their beliefs about certain characters and so forth, Sonic and Amy just cuddled nonchalantly during this period, occasionally throwing their input into the discussion.

"Well, so we all agree it was a good movie?" Tails asked, to which everyone agreed "Great, then let's get to the most epic part of the night… well… so far" Tails stated

"Wait… there's more?" Sonic said with a chuckle as Amy nuzzled into him again

"Well… duh man" Silver said

"Yeah Sonic, it's not a party without presents, and boy do you have some" Blaze said plainly

"Oh…. Yeah…. Totally forgot about those things" Sonic laughed as Amy slowly got up from cuddling him and walked off to get the presents that were apparently stored away in his room

"So, I wonder who wins this time Sonic" Tails said smugly

"I dunno man, a chao is hard to top" Sonic stated as he gestured to Miles

"Oh… well… yeah. I think you have me this year, but next year is mine for sure" the fox chuckled

Some time passed and they chatted mindless while Amy, they guessed, rummaged through a pile of gifts.

"Geez, I'm almost worried what she is doing to my room… the room, by the way, that I still haven't seen" Sonic said, laughing at the situation

"Give her some time Mr. Sonic, I saw how many gifts were there, and most were large and impressive. She is probably deciding on which to start with" Cream said

"Ok, oh and by the way, I love what you did with the painting of this place Cream" Sonic said, suddenly remembering that she did all the painting

"Oh thank you Mr. Sonic, it was my pleasure" she giggled as she hugged Tails and their chao just flew around and had fun

Finally Amy walked out carrying what seemed to be an odd-shaped package. It was of a rectangular shape, but much more elongated and seemingly protruding at the ends. "Well, the first one is from Tails" she said as she placed the hefty package on Sonic's lap

"Gee… I wonder what this is" Sonic said with a smirk feeling the weight and shape of it "As if I needed a faster board to trounce you guys earlier" he laughed as he started to open it

He finally opened it and a large Sonic-colored board was there, but it seemed slimmer than most and somehow… techy-ier.

"Ya like it Sonic?" the fox asked as Sonic nodded his head "I slimmed the board down so now you can pick up massive speed at the cost of general durability… Namely saying, you can easily outstrip our speed now, but at the cost of general safety" the fox stated

"So… I can go fast… and reckless?" he asked as Tails nodded "Sweet, then I love this board. It's just like a little me" he said with a laugh

"Your going down next race" Shadow said, as Blaze and Amy agreed with him

"Bring it guys, we can have an all out race" Sonic said, relishing the competition.

"Ok, lemme go grab the next gift, Cream you can grab the board and place it in his room" Amy said as Cream walked over and grabbed the board, apologizing to Sonic while she took it

"Geez, it almost feels too automated" Sonic said with a laugh, knowing that over the past half-decade, all his birthday parties have been generally controlled by Amy "Without her ordering us around, it wouldn't be a normal party, now would it?" he asked Tails and Knuckles, who agreed with him with laughter

Amy walked back in with some sort of round gift. Simply wrapped in lame wrapping paper, a sign it would be from Knuckles, who lacked any form of sentiment.

"Gee Knux, let me guess, a bomb" Sonic laughed as Amy plopped the gift on him

"You know I would love ta, but then your girlfriend would have to smash me with her hammer… and I'd rather take my chances with you" Knuckles replied with a laugh

Sonic opened it to a small crystal; one that looked incredibly similar to the one Sonic had visited in his 'dreams'. "Whoa Knux… what is this?" Sonic asked, thinking back to his past encounters with it.

"Great question… as much as I ask the Master Emerald… it wouldn't tell me. But Thoice told me it was something you'd need for later, so he asked me to give it to you later on. Don't worry; I'm not purely re-gifting here. I imbued it with some of the Master Emeralds power so you can activate it. I'd just recommend trying that later" he said, as if he had rehearsed it from before

"Gee… and just when I thought my party would be simple for once" Sonic laughed

"Yeah… most peculiar Sonic… why would Thoice give you a crystal…" Silver said, wondering something as well

"Most peculiar" Shadow admitted

"Well… certainly a wild card gift for sure, come along Cream" Amy said as the rabbit took the crystal and the two girls headed back to Sonic's room for the next gift

"So, you guys agree with me when I say that crystal is more than a crystal, right?" Sonic asked Shadow and Silver

"Clearly Sonic, but I'm not sure of what… I think we should run some tests on it later" Silver said

"Ya know… I bet Thoice wants you to use that when you open your parcel later on tonight" Shadow said

"Good point… I guess I can test that out later…" Sonic said as they heard Amy open the door again and walk down the hallway with the next gift

It was a large brown box, clearly done by the chaotix team, and Sonic couldn't help but laugh along with most of the people there

"Geez Vex, you're more obvious than Knux. And that's saying something" Sonic said between his laughs as Amy dropped the thing down Sonic's lap

"Well, at least you know we aren't imposters, right?" Vector laughed as Sonic started to open the gift

"Good point Vex" Sonic replied as he took out a bracelet. "Yo, what is this?" he asked

"Good question, we got it from somebody sometime ago, and he said it was part of a royal hedgehog family's bloodline. All we've managed to piece together is that is amplifies the wearer's abilities. Our theory is that if you use it, you might gain new powers" Espio said

"Yeah, and then you can make Metal Sonic go splat!" Charmy said with a laugh

"Gee… thanks guys." Sonic said honestly as he donned the bracelet around his left wrist

"Cute, Sonic has style for once. Only took him twenty years" Rouge laughed

"Oh you crazy bat" Knuckles retorted

"Whatever Knux, let her have a laugh. She does have a point in there… somewhere" Blaze stated

"Thank you Blaze" Sonic replied as Amy walked back to grab the next gift

Amy waddled in with some ornate package. It appeared to be a small gift, but because of the hues of purple on it, Sonic assumed it was from Blaze

"So, what did the kitty get me this time" Sonic laughed

"Cute Sonic, open it and find out" Blaze plainly stated

So he did, and what was reveled was a scroll. "Ugh, and I thought I was done with reading" Sonic joked

"It's a lot more important than one might think" Blaze said "It contains a history of the Mobius on it… particularly, that of the hedgehogs" Blaze coyly stated

"Oh really?" Sonic replied, already trying to unravel the scroll, when Amy stopped him

"You can read that later, just thank Blaze for the thoughtful gift and give it to Cream" Amy demanded with a cute tone

"Fine" he digressed as he handed it to Cream and the girls went back to his room to get the next gift "So Blaze, where did you find such a rare piece of writing?"

"From an ocelot, of all people" she said "he was named… oh what was it" she thought carefully

"Was it Thoice?" Silver asked

"Yes, how did you know?" she replied

"We've met" Sonic, Silver and Shadow all said in unison

"My, so he is well known?" Blaze asked

"You could say that, read this" Silver said as he walked over to Sonic's bookshelf and grabbed 'The White Ocelot' from the shelf and returned to hand it to Blaze "This is his story… from about eight-hundred years ago" he plainly said

"But… how?" she asked, as Silver walked her over to the kitchen to explain

Amy walked back in with some incredibly well done wrapped gift, something no mortal could dare compete with on hands alone.

"Ha, I get to open Silver's without him looming over my shoulder" Sonic laughed as Amy handed it to him

"Might be a bomb Sonic" Knuckles joked

"Oh come on, one time he tries to kill me… well ok … two. Or was it three?" Sonic said, ultimately laughing as he opened the gift

He found a pair of super sweet sneakers in there. They seemed to be lined with some crazy looking bands of something alien, and somehow seemed faster… if that makes sense. "Wow… new shoes. I betcha they either give me super-super speed, or the ability to fly" Sonic stated

"I betcha fifty rings that they protect you" Knuckles said

"I'll take that bet, and say they give you the ability to fly" Shadow said

"I'll say fifty rings that they have something to do with telekinesis" Vector said

"Well, we got to ask the man himself, someone get him over here" Sonic said as Charmy flew over to the kitchen to get Silver.

Silver walked over, apparently unaware of why "Yo Sonic, what did you need me for?" he asked as he noticed the shoes in Sonic's hand

"Yeah, what do these suckers do, we have a bet going around trying to guess ourselves" Sonic said

"A bet, eh? Well that is flattering but the shoes are merely decorative" Silver said, as everyone stared at him in disbelief. Silver broke and laughed saying "Man, I can't believe you almost bought that. Naw, these shoes amplify Sonic's brand of attacking, namely speed. Such as homing attacks and such, so I see them as an invaluable ally to our favorite blue blur" Silver said as he laughed back to the kitchen to finish the story to Blaze

"Well… I think we were all wrong there…" Knuckles said

"Yeah… damn, I was hoping to make easy money" Vector said with a laugh

"Cute boys, you went right to gambling as soon as Silver left. Now give them to Cream Sonic" Amy said as he handed them to the rabbit "Good boy, be back in a sec" Amy said as the girls went to grab the next gift

"Is it just me, or does it feel like I'm being outfitted for an up-and-coming adventure?" Sonic asked

"It kind of does, doesn't it?" Tails remarked

"Well, at least you'll give Metal Sonic a second thought before beating him into scrap" Knuckles said

"Well put Knux" Sonic said as Amy walked back with the next gift

Amy walked back with a pink wrapped gift, obviously of her own design. She placed in on Sonic's lap and sat next to him to watch him open it

"Gee, I 'wonder' who this is from" Sonic said as people laughed "Who wants to start a bet on this one" he asked

"Hundred rings says it's from yourself" Knuckles said

"Oh shut it Knuckles, open it Sonic" Amy said, as she nudged him

"Oh fine, but I would of totally taken that bet Knuckles" Sonic said with a chuckle as he opened the gift

Inside was a plethora of clothes. From pants to shirts and so forth, all just piled in there. One really had to admire just how many clothes were fit into such a normal sized box, made Sonic just marvel the feat alone.

"Really Ames, clothes?" Sonic said, as he couldn't help but laugh with everyone else

"Not just, look deeper" she slyly said

"Ok crazy" he obliged as he dug through what seemed to be an endless amount of clothes. Finally he found a small box in the middle and he fished it out to open it in front of everyone. Inside the small box was a ring, with an ornate gem on it.

"Wow Ames, just to clarify, this doesn't make us married" Sonic joked

"Oh I know, but this ring is special" she said "Like with the theme everyone else has set tonight, this ring will make you a more viable threat against Metal Sonic" she begun to say

"Geez guys just come out and sat it. This is an 'arming Sonic for a battle against Metal Sonic' party" Sonic laughed

"But the ring was made from Little Planet over Never Lake" Amy went on to say "I don't quite know what it does, but when I tried it I gained some abnormal powers, like the ability to spin dash… So I assume you'll benefit from it more than I" she stated "Also, if not, I got you a whole new swath of clothing. Since I saw what you had, and it wasn't going to work. You need to be more fashionable" she finished

"Ames, you don't hijack a man's apartment and then change his wardrobe" Sonic begun to say

"Give it up Sonic, she won this time" Knuckles called out

"You go girl!" Rouge said

"Oh come on guys, is no one going to back me up here?" Sonic asked, looking at Tails for assistance

"Leave me out bro, she is really dangerous with that hammer" he joked

"See Sonic, this is all for the best" she said as she kissed his cheek and took the pile of clothes back to his room

"You guys, really? No one is on my side?" Sonic asked

"Well… I mean, I guess you are right. She did hijack your place and all, but you did need new clothes Sonic" Blaze said

"I mean, come on, it isn't really that bad" Silver said

"Just admit your whipped man" Shadow stated

"Dicks" Sonic joked "So, lemme guess, the party heads to the beach for the usual night of epicness?" Sonic asked

"Duh, of course. We are going to head there now to set up" Knuckles said as he and Tails begun to leave, with Cream and the Chaotix team following them.

"Yeah, and we might as well go grab some drink for the party" said Silver as he and Blaze left

"Meh, we go were the party is, come along boys" Rouge said as Shadow and Omega followed

"Oh yeah, and Sonic. Your 'present' from us is those emeralds, but don't worry. We will hold onto them now" Shadow said

"Affirmative" Omega said in confirmation as the three left the room

"_Well great… the party is finally reaching the end"_ Sonic thought as he got up to stretch from his seat. He looked around to take in the apartment one last time, enjoying the sites when he remembered "Amy!" as he walked back to his room

He opened the door and saw Amy mindlessly hanging up his clothes in his closet. The only thing he recognized was the shape of the room. All his beds and such were gone. Now there was a giant bed in the middle of the room, which looked incredibly comfortable. Along the wall were a few beanbag chairs and a few dressers. The art of the room was that of speed, with blue blur lines running constantly throughout the room with small little action figures of badnicks and such adorning the dressers.

"Ames, what are you doing now?" Sonic asked as he walked over to her

"Oh, I was just killing time till the rest left." She said, looking back him with a lustful look in her eyes

"Amy… what are you thinking" Sonic asked

"Oh come on, did you really think that was the only gift I had for you?" she asked as she clicked a button on his nightstand which caused the door to close and lock behind Sonic "You like that feature, it locks your room from the inside-out. Pretty nifty, don't you say?" she asked as she walked over to Sonic

"Amy… come on. The party is at the beach, and we should be there with them…" he tried to say

"_Come on man, grow a back bone and enjoy some 'quality time' with that babe"_ the voice said in his head

"Come on Sonic, let me at least give you your little gift" she said cutely

"_Yeah, come on Sonic. A gift is a gift. And this one is definitively better than the rest"_ the voice chimed

The moon shined through the window, lightening up the room in a eerie, yet somehow seductive light. Amy's pink fur reflected off it, and somehow caught Sonic's attention entirely. He was almost completely seduced by her appearance alone, that when she embraced him for a kiss, he had no intention of denying her. And the two kissed passionately under the moonlight, savoring each moment that passed in their secluded company.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, twenty four chapters done. I have a lot to say in this one little blurb...<strong>

**1. Who thought i used Thoice as a pretty damn good wild card? I think it really helps me, and it'll make sense later... sadly much later**

**2. So, i had a battle royal, intense right. And now i've armed Sonic with a plethora of weapons for his up-and-coming adventures. But... sadly...**

**3. Chapter 25 is the last Chapter of the Mobian Adventures... Sorta... Ya see, i've decided i'm going to branch this thing out a lot further, but i've taken to the idea of breaking this into installments of 25 chapters per. So this will be later renamed 'The Mobian Adventures: Beginning' And will include the first 25 chapters of this work. **

**Sadly, i'm taking a little break between chapter 25 and chapter 26... Namely to focus on 'Mobian: Legacy' for some time. But don't worry, to all those who remained faithful up-until now... I'll reward you. Chapter 25, to name but one thing, will have a Lemon (what i understand is a nickname for a sexual scene). I lead right up to it in the conclusion of this chapter, i think pretty well. So you'll have that, plus the hook to hopefully get you to read 26 - 50 later on. **

**Also, i'll be alluding to those chapters through 'Mobian: Legacy'. Can't say how, but it'll make sense. I highly recommend reading that story, for it will ultimately help you to understand a lot of the under themes in this story...**

**THAT ALL being said, i am happy to get this far, and i'm going to work on Chapter 25 over the week and see where that gets me. Then i'll mark this work 'completed' and start up 'The Mobian Adventures: Freedom' soon... Don't hate me for this choice, just understand it is for the ultimate artistic vision...**

**I realize, that i'm already over 110,000 words here... it i keep this up... then you'll click this story and have to read a consecutive 500,000 words all in one go. Jumping to another story designed to literally sequel this, allows me to have the freedom of slightly changing the theme a little bit and hopefully clean up some of this writing style. You are, OF COURSE, free to message me and voice your opinion. I just feel this will work best.**

**I'll explain more in the post-note of Chapter 25, just look forward to 'The Mobian Adventures: Freedom' for it will play more on the 'M' side, with sexual themes and all. This was really all the build-up for that and beyond.**

**Resting his wrist from writing, **

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


	25. Beginnnings

**Author's Note:**

**The last Chapter of this story... read the bottom for the details, yo.**

**Also, hit up my forum [available on my profile page (since you can't link in your stories)] For 'spoilers' and such for the next installment in the series. There you can learn about both my story arcs (Adventures & Legacy) **

**- Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginnings<strong>

***Whoa there, totally Mature part right here. If you can't handle sexual themes, i'd recommend jumping down till you see 'SAFE'***

The two kissed each other with passion unmatched under the moon's gaze, holding each other closely to each other as the passion seeped between them. The finally parted lips long enough for Sonic to say "Come on Ames, we got a party, for me to still attend down by the beach" he said

"Then prove you're the fastest thing alive" she said with a tease as she pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him to kiss him some more.

"Ames" he managed between kisses "Now isn't the time" he tried to say

"Oh silence you, this is the other half of your birthday gift" she said with a giggle as her hand found its way into his pants.

"Whoa Ames, come on seriously" he said as she grabbed his growing member

"If ya didn't want it, you wouldn't be getting bigger, now would ya?" she teased as she rubbed it in her hand.

As she stroke it, he grew a little large until he was up at full size in her hand. "Ames… come on… maybe later we can have some fun with this but not tonight" he tried to plead, being still semi-rational

"Oh quiet you. It's your job to stay there and tell me how good I am" she said kissing him once more as she knocked his pants off with his boxers "My, my, my aren't we a little excited" she said with a giggle as she saw his fully erect member

"Ames" he said, blushing furiously now "_Can't hide it anymore can i?"_ he realized

"Now like I said, you lie back and tell me how well I feel" she instructed as she gave him one last long kiss before sliding off the bed. She sat there, on her knees, rubbing Sonic's member between her hands. "ya know, somehow I always knew you'd be about this big" she remarked as she looked it over

"What's that suppose to mean?" he said between the pangs of pleasure

"Oh nothing, it just means that I'm pretty good at guessing" she giggled as she leaned in to apply her tongue across it.

The minute her tongue made contact with Sonic, he felt the pleasure reverberate throughout his being. But it didn't stop there; she traced her tongue around the tip as she kept stroking the back. The entire process eliciting Sonic's moans of pleasure. "Damn Ames that feels so damn good" he said between clenched teeth

She giggled a little bit and slide it a little deeper into her mouth, and involuntary gurgle was heard. Her tongue traced more of the surface across it, as her she switched to just one hand to play with his member while the other hand helped her keep balance on her knees.

She started to slowly push it deeper and deeper into her mouth, applying her saliva all over it. She moaned a little bit as she kept going but it was nothing in comparison to Sonic. He was fighting ever instinct in his body, feeling the pleasure rack throughout him. Her tongue seemed to know all the areas to hit, as it sent up pleasure like fireworks throughout his nervous system.

"Damn Ames, how did you learn to be so damn good" he ended up asking as she was sliding it deeper into her mouth, slipping her tongue all across it. She just looked up with a smile in her eyes and pushed the full extent of Sonic into her mouth.

Both Sonic and her moaned with pleasure as she did that. She then slide the whole thing out and rubbed it in her hand as she said "I got a few tips from Rogue, asides from that, this is all first time dear" she replied as she went back to applying her tongue all across Sonic's erect member

He continued to moan in pleasure and praise her for the amazing job she was doing, since she did tell him to do that before she started. Soon the pleasure was starting to be too much, and Sonic could feel his load being prepared. "Whoa Ames, I'm about to cum… so… ya know… whatever your plan is, better make it quick" he said, thinking she had some plan figured out

She kept sucking on him, going faster and faster, as she threw her head back and forth across it. Her tongue tracing all across his member, and he could feel the pressure building.

"Ames! I'm going to cum" he warned her but she did not stop, she kept going. His load unleashed in her mouth and she stopped there, on the shallow end of his member, and caught the semen in her mouth. She took her head off his member, and swallowed the entire load as she went back to lick the tip a few more times before getting up to lay next to Sonic

"Wow Sonic… you actually taste pretty good" she said, smiling like a fool next to Sonic who was panting from the orgasmic amount of pleasure shooting around his system.

"I mean… wow… Ames. I never thought it could be that amazing" he said, not sure what else to say

"You can tell me all about it later, but we got to get going to the party. I'm going to go take a rinse of mouth wash first" she said as she kissed his cheek and skipped off to the bathroom to rinse out.

"_Told you it was worth it buddy"_ the voice said, as an echo in his head.

"_Shut it you. Let me just enjoy this"_ Sonic replied in his head, lying there and enjoying the feelings. He slipped his boxers and pants back on, but still wasn't quite sure what happens next. "_Are we dating now… or what?"_ he found himself asking

Amy walked back out and said "So, how was that for a birthday gift?" she asked, still smiling as she walked over to get some more kisses from Sonic

The parted lips and Sonic said "By far, the best one I've ever gotten" he replied with a dumb smirk as the two left the apartment to head to the beach. He grabbed Thoice's letter and the gem that was given to him by Knuckles and pocketed the two before leaving the apartment.

***SAFE! You can resume reading now***

The entered the elevator together, just so they could cuddle with each other for the entire ride. Amy just nuzzled into Sonic, purring with content as Sonic just held her and still wrapped his mind around what they just did together. "Amy… thanks" he found himself saying, unable to think of anything else to say

"For what?" she replied dumbly

"For always being there for me. I mean, I know I ran off from you for several years and all that, but it was only because I never was interested in the idea of dating or anything… what with Eggman and such" he said, unable to think what else to say

"Oh, it's ok. I've actually enjoyed my time chasing after you. Getting saved by you and all that. And so forth, that was just my way to finally say thanks for always being my Sonic" she said as she kissed him again

Life was just perfect for Sonic; he walked out of the elevator, holding hands with Amy as the two walked out to the street. Peace had finally found him, despite whatever was in Thoice's note. "So, want me to run us there?" he asked, still slightly tired from the activity the two shared earlier

"Naw, we can just jog there together" she said, grabbing his hand and jogging off with him. The two jogged as a blue and pink blur, respectively, down Emerald Coast to meet up with the gang, the whole time just laughing with each other with their handholding and such.

The arrived a few minutes later, and the party looked pretty set up. The coolers were ready, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles and Espio were playing volleyball together and the rest were either sitting in the sand and watching the waves or talking with the other party goers.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up" Tails said with a laugh as he and Cream walked over to great them, their chaos in tow.

"Meh, I can't ever show up late can I?" Sonic said with a laugh

"I guess not pal, ya ready to kick off the party?" Tails asked

"Oh, he was born to" Amy answered for him and the four laughed

The four walked over to enjoy the party time with their friends, Sonic and Amy never really left each other's side. Either they were near each other or holding hands. Sonic only realized this about a good half hour into the beach party, when they were watching the volleyball game. "_Geez, we may not be dating, but at this point, we might as well be"_ he realized, still not entirely sure what to do with her.

"So Amy, how are you enjoying the special night?" Cream asked innocently, her hand in Tail's

"Oh, it's been magical" she said, but failed to extrapolate on why or how "How about your night Cream?" she asked

"I've had so much fun" she said with Cheese agreeing with her "I never thought I'd get to paint Sonic's room and have him praise me for it" she said

"Well you did an amazing job Cream. I got to see my bedroom before I left, and it is really priceless. I don't know how to thank you Cream" Sonic said sincerely

"Just save us from Metal Sonic, and I'll call us even Mr. Sonic" she said with a giggle

"So for free, is it?" Sonic replied with his own laugh.

"Oh Sonic, I heard from Amy you got a new phone, is this true?" Tails asked, breaking their moment of silence in the group

"Oh, yeah… here lemme get it" he said as she fished into his pocket for it. He pulled it out and handed Tails the device who smiled at it and begun toying around with it almost instantly

"Wow… this isn't even on the market yet, Amy how did you get your hands on it?" Tails asked in marvel as he kept toying around with its features and so forth

"Oh, that is my super secret" she said with a giggle "But it'll work for Sonic, right?" she asked

"Work? It could replace Sonic" Tails said with a laugh "No, but seriously, this is a pretty awesome phone. I really want to open it up and see what makes it tick" the fox said already reaching for his pocket where he kept a spare screw driver

"Not so fast buddy, we are here for fun not mad scientist time" Sonic said as he quickly snagged his phone back, not wanting to watch it be dismantled in front of him "I'll let ya play with it later, ok?" he asked

"Ok, fine… I guess" Tails said, seeming a little down at the lost chance to reverse engineer

"Anyways, that board you made me, what's up with that?" Sonic asked, changing the topic.

As Tails explained how the board worked, Amy was busy playing with Sonic's quills, just trying to figure if she could apply her own fashion statement to his famous trademarked quills. Ultimately she gave up in her conquest and just rubbed Sonic's back mindless while she talked to Cream about fashion and such.

"So what are ya'll talking about?" Rouge said as she walked over to the group with Shadow

"Oh nothing really, ya want in?" Amy asked

"And miss out on all this juicy gossip, never" Rouge said sarcastically as she sat down with her beer and took a drink "So, are you two a couple yet or still trying to be friends?" she asked at Tails and Cream.

"Well Rouge…" Tails started to say

"Why can't four friends just hang out?" Amy asked defensively

"_Great… well at least we have Amy on our side"_ Sonic thought with a grin

"Whoa, no need to defend your boyfriend here missy, I was just asking" she replied

"Well it's none of your damn business" Amy said as she got off and walked to the coolers to get a drink

"Geez Sonic, she seems kinda bossy and prone to anger, surely you can do better" Shadow said snidely, with a drink of his own beer

"Well, at least I have girls chasing after me. How many you got Shadow?" Sonic asked with a grin

"Like I'd even want them to follow me, sometimes being by yourself is its own reward" he retorted

"Sure beats being the only redeemable thing to watch on the news, that's for sure" Rouge replied

"Whatever. So how was emerald hunting?" Sonic asked, curious to hear more about it.

"Pretty chill actually. We just had to run the nearby zones and look around. Omega would get them in a general area and then Rouge would find where exactly." Shadow said smugly

"So then, you were the pack mule" Sonic said with a laugh

"Hardly. I was the muscle as well as the transportation. Metal Sonic sure didn't leave the areas unguarded" he replied "Now there are so many piles of scrap…" he digressed

"Where did Omega get off to?" Sonic asked

"Oh that big lug. Went off to Tail's workshop to get a recharge. Besides, robots don't really care for parties, don't you know?" Rouge said as Amy got back with a beer for herself. "Aren't you underage, dearie?" Rouge teased

"Oh like any of us here really care" she replied as she defiantly drank in front of Rouge

"Ya know what Sonic, I was wrong. She is perfect for you. Another free-spirit, just what you need" Shadow laughed as he and Rouge went over to talk with Vector about something or another.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked innocently as she sat down in front of Sonic and leaned into him, purring as she got back into proximity with her love.

"Oh nothing, Shadow seems to think your perfect with me, cause you're a little rebel, like me. I totally agree, I'd hate it if you were boring and law abiding, like Cream. No offense Cream, I love you as a friend remember that" Sonic said with a laugh

"It's ok Mr. Sonic. Your far too fast and reckless for me anyways, not like Tails here" she said as she leaned on him "He is so predictable and peaceful to be around…" she trailed off

"Gee Tails, isn't this the life?" Sonic asked as he cuddled with Amy

"Yeah… it really is" he replied as he hugged Cream

Amy just continued to purr in content while the volleyball game was reaching the climatic end, so they turned to watch the very end of the epic duel

"Geez Amy, you must be very content to be purring so loud" Cream noticed

Suddenly aware of just how loud she was purring she tried to become quite while blushing with a giggle "I can't help it Cream, I'm just so happy" she said, desperately wishing her friend would understand

Knuckles leapt up in the air and dunked the ball down upon the opposing team, giving he and Blaze the winning point. The cheered with mad happiness while Silver and Espio just sat there, dumbfounded by their loss.

"So…. Whichever team has the girl on it, wins? Or what?" Silver asked, still unable to comprehend how he lost with Espio.

"BOO-YA! Go team awesome!" Knuckles said as he happily strode over to the water cooler to grab a beer to celebrate. Blaze talked to Silver in a friendlier manner and the two walked over to Sonic's group to hang out. Espio walked over to vector to talk with a friend again.

"Hey, great job there Blaze. I know the feeling Silver, these girls are unstoppable on the court, go figure" Sonic said plainly

"Yeah… I mean…. I wanted to use a little telekinesis… but then Blaze would have used her powers and yeah…" Silver stated with a laugh

"To be fair though, it was a really close game. Knuckles lacks the finesse to really play Volleyball. If it was me and Espio, we would have been done about a half hour ago" Blaze calmly said

"Well still. I saw me and Sonic can take you and Silver any day" Amy said, wanting to challenge Blaze for some reason

"Maybe another day Amy, we are far too tired to partake again tonight" Blaze politely declined, with a laugh

"And heck, we can just have fun talking right? Wouldn't be that hard, right?" Tails said

"Good point Tails, how goes protecting the Sol Emeralds?" Sonic asked

"All good, I locked them up in a fiery dimension placed here on this planet" she said plainly

"And… that works?" Sonic asked

"Of course it does. Would I dare leave them if it didn't work?" Blaze asked

"Well… I wasn't saying you were failing at protecting them or anything" Sonic said

"It's alright Sonic, I took the idea from Amy here. The way she places her hammer away in its own little dimension, seemed like a clever way to hide the Sol Emeralds" she simply said

"Well it works, doesn't it? A girl needs to have protection and what better than a giant hammer?" Amy giggled

"Well I know I would think twice before daring to attack you" Silver stated "Especially after what you did to Tails today" he laughed

"Yeah… sorry about that Tails" Amy said with a giggle

"Naw, it's alright. It was a fight after all. I just forgot you can keep throwing hammers like that…" he said, embarrassed that he forgot.

"Well, seems Sonic won in the end. Still, I think our duel was most interesting" Blaze remarked

"I agree, we need to have a race one of these days. A good old land race with nothing but ourselves. You, me, Amy, Shadow and the open ground." Sonic said, laughing with hope at the prospect

"I know I'd be in" Amy said as she purred in content

"And I'd like to see the outcome as well" Blaze purred as well.

"I'd like to … but yeah, I sorta fly and such" Silver said with a laugh

"Its cool man, we can do something else" Sonic stated as he mindlessly checked his phone for the time. He saw it was 11:05 p.m. "_My 'employer' as it were, would very much so like if you'd read the parcel at about eleven-thirty tonight." _Thoice's words echoed in Sonic's head as he noted the time.

"Pssst Ames, we have a good twenty-ish minutes till we got to open Thoice's thing" he whispered in Amy's ear while Silver and Tails talked about something

"I know" she whispered back, cuddling into him for warmth

About fifteen minutes passed and Sonic spent most of the time thinking what could be in the letter. If anything at all. "Hey guys, how about you get a fire up and going. Ames, let's go snag some marshmallows for later" Sonic said, getting up from the sand with Amy

"Sounds like a plan" Tails said as he and Blaze wandered off to make a campsite

"Well, that was pretty obvious" Amy whispered into Sonic's ear

"Whatever, it worked didn't it?" Sonic whispered back with a dumb grin as the two jogged back to Tail's workshop to read t he letter.

They got there and saw the clock on the wall say 11:28 p.m. "Hey Ames, go grab the marshmallows, will you?" Sonic asked as he grabbed the letter from his pocket

"Ok, but wait for me to get back before you open that" she said as she walked off to the kitchen

He sat on one of Tail's chairs and took the emerald out. It was glowing a shade of blue & pink, the two colors constantly swirling in the clear gem. He placed it on the desk and playfully held the letter while he slowly broke the seal and lifted the flap open. True to his word, he waited for Amy to get back before taking the letter out of the container

She walked back in and pulled up a chair next to Sonic as he took out the letter. He then read it aloud to Amy.

"Dear Sonic and Amy, yes I know the two of you would be reading this together in Tail's lab. It's alright; I want you both to know this. Again, I'm sorry as I can be for having to act so indirectly. The gem placed in front of you will explain more than I'm allowed. I know that sounds crazy, but trust me.

At any rate, I hope you like the series of gifts I managed to get to you through your birthday. From what I've learned, you're a hard person to buy gifts for, considering if you need anything; the city provides it to you. I know the feeling, trust me. So this year, I took the liberty of supplying all your friends a 'gift' that you can use.

The bracelet that the Chaotix detective agency gave you is true to what they said. It's a long and tedious history, and I wish I could explain the entirely to you, but the simple truth of the matter is that your part of a royal line of hedgehog ancestry. Your ancestors all possessed super abilities, some had super strength, some had telekinesis, and others had other abilities such as chaos control. Well, the rarest of these abilities was supersonic speed. I know, sounds familiar right?

Well, this bracelet was designed to allow such a wearer to use their speed as a weapon. Much like how you can spin dash and project your speed into an air current, this bracelet will allow you a wealth of attacks that are derived around sound and wind currents. It'll make sense as you play around with it, and will help you in your up-and-coming adventure.

Blaze gave you a scroll that explains your ancestry, in its entirety if you're really curious of what exactly that bracelet is capable of. You might find a proud light in how your ancestors did battle. As for the shoes Silver gave you, consider them an enhancement. I know you're slowly learning how to accelerate yourself to a blur and use your speed to out maneuver your opponents. But that is really just the tip of this metaphorical iceberg.

These shoes will allow you to accelerate and maintain this speed at much higher velocities, as well as provide you with a new slew of speed-based fighting. If you thought tracing after rings was useful, wait until you move so fast that your opponents appear to be stationary in contrast. Be warned though, these shoes are as valuable as they are dangerous. There is always a risk to going too fast, as much as you doubt that.

Finally, the ring Amy gave you. I know you want to dismiss it or say it does nothing fancy. But you could be any further from the truth. This ring is most unique because of who gave it to you. Amy is in her own right, a princess of this royal bloodline. She inherited the strength aspect of the ancestors (a rare trait among females) and thanks to Metal Sonic's tampering, she also has the speed aspect. With this ring, you can tap into Amy's strength for yourself. But must like she isn't as fast as you, you won't be as strong as her. Also, with the new found strength, enjoy mixing that with your speed.

As with customs, Happy Birthday Sonic the Hedgehog. May your adventures with Amy Rose be memorable as they are successful

-Thoice"

"Wow… I'm not sure what to say. Do I thank him or hate him for manipulating my friends to help arm me?" Sonic said, looking back at the letter

"I dunno Sonic, I'd say be thankful. But it sounds like there is some more" she replied, and as if on cue, the crystal started to glow

"Greetings Sonic and Amy the hedgehogs" the crystal stated

"Uhm… greetings yourself" Sonic replied

"Alas, because of this miniscule form, I won't have the time to be as formal as I'd like. Forgive me" the crystal stated

"It's no big deal, so what's up?" Amy said

"Adventure. Specifically speaking, you and Amy Sonic. I trust at this point that my disciple has correctly given you the instruments to your success, and explained to some extent what they do."

"Uhm yeah, Thoice did" Sonic replied

"Good, that will save some time. Well as you are well aware of, Metal Sonic wishes to do evil. That much is known, but to what extent? What if I told you he plans genocide?" the crystal asked

Amy clasped her mouth in terror at the idea and Sonic said "Genocide? Surely you jest?" Sonic asked

"I wish I did. Your metal advisory has given up trying to beat you with the same strategy that had failed Eggman time and time again. He wishes to purge this world of life and begin his own metallic empire. And soon he will be ready to do such. This is why you and Amy are being prepared to stop him" the gem stated

"But how?" Amy asked

"By cutting down his factories, destroying his chemical plants and smashing his armies. Then, after all is said and done, you must defeat him in combat. Hopefully such a loss will fix his temporary glitch to destroy all life, otherwise you must end his life yourself" the gem said sorrowfully

"That is heavy stuff man" Sonic replied

"It gets better, don't worry. Your adventure begins tomorrow morning. You shall head back and have s'mores with your friends under the moon's glow. Sonic, you will return this crystal to the bar Thoice took you and Amy too in town. But not until I say my last bit" the gem said

"Then go for it" he replied

"The adventure will be long and hard. You will traverse territories that are familiar and some that aren't so much so. You will fight wave after wave of enemies and you will save Mobius or die trying. But that is to be expected, Metal Sonic is prepared and set up a parameter" the crystal stated

"How so?" Amy asked

"There are seven points down on Mobius that power his base among the Space Colony Ark. In order to have a chance of infiltrating, you will need to destroy these seven points on top of the other destruction I already mentioned" the crystal said

"Ok, so we smash the seven points and then take the fight to Metal Sonic, right?" Sonic said

"Yes. But these points are very well defended with special defenders that your metal copy had created solely to defeat you. This is why we powered up your girlfriend and gave you a new arsenal of attacks to work with." The crystal said

Dismissing the comment about Amy being his girlfriend, Sonic said "Well ok. Just answer me one thing. Why all the secrecy until now?" Sonic asked

"You didn't need to know yet. We were still out there shaping your path for you, so we thought you deserved some peace. Events transpired so we worked around them and ultimately had to tell you what we told you. But now that you know, you are in no safer place. Remember to use Logic young Sonic. I wish the two of you the best of luck" the crystal said as it dimmed and became colorless once more.

Sonic grabbed the gem and pocketed it, with the letter and turned to Amy to say "Well, I guess we have our adventure planned out now" he laughed

"I guess so, so let's head back and have our last night of fun with our friends before we head off on our date" she said laughing back

"Yeah Ames, this will be our date." Sonic said as he took her hand and looked her in the eyes "Amy Rose, will you do me the favor by joining me on an adventure to stop Metal Sonic?" he asked

"Why I'd be delighted to" she said as she brought him in for a kiss "Now go return that emerald while I take the marshmallows back" she said as she grabbed the bags and ran down to the beach

"All well, at least I get to know what happens next for once" he said with a grin "usually I'm stumbling around in the dark until I finally figure out Eggman's plan. But with Metal Sonic…. I can't believe… genocide of all things" he thought aloud as he ran off to the bar where Thoice took them after the fight

The bar was still in disarray, completed destroyed inside. There was an ornate stand on the counter, clearly designed to hold such a gem. Sonic placed it down and looked around, half expecting Thoice to appear and say something else cryptic. A few moments passed, and nothing happened so Sonic looked at the crystal once more and ran off to the beach to enjoy the night

"There he is!" Knuckles said as Sonic got back to the beach "How long does it take to use the restroom, I mean seriously man" he laughed

Sonic looked over at Amy, who giggled at the remark "Well, ya know how soda goes right through you" Sonic said to his defense

"Whatever man, come on and get fat with us" he said as they sat around the fire with their marshmallows on sticks.

Time passed, S'mores were eaten and stories were passed. The Chaotix left relatively soon, and so did Shadow and Rouge. All that was left were the three 'couples' and Knuckles.

"So Silver, what's it like to use telekinesis?" Sonic asked, curious of the answer

"Pretty normal actually. It's like… lifting something… but with your mind. Like, you feel the weight and all, but … not how the object feels. If that makes any sense" he replied

"Nope, not really. But still, cool. Wish I could do that" Sonic replied

"Why? All you have is speed and yet you defeat all of us in combat, save the world frequently and have the most fun. Why give that up?" Blaze asked

"I never said I'd give it up" Sonic laughed "Just curious what I would be like"

"Well… I might be able to invent something…." Tails begun to say, already lost in his mind thinking of how he would do that

"Leave it to Tails to invent at an S'mores campfire" Amy laughed

"So guys, I guess I'm leaving tomorrow to go out on another adventure" Sonic begun to say

"Really now?" Cream asked

"Yeah… been to stationary here in Station Square" Sonic laughed at his own joke

"But it seems you just came back" Tails said mournfully, already starting to miss his buddy

"I wish you could come with Tails, but it's just one of those types of adventures. In fact, I'm taking Amy along with me cause she would follow me anyways" Sonic said with a chuckle

"It's true too… I would follow you and probably get lost. But I'd have fun doing it, up until that point" she said with a laugh "And then you'd save me and …" she blushed just cuddling into Sonic, hiding her face with her hair

"Sounds romantic, I wish I could do something like that" Silver said

"You and Blaze can help us out if ya want" Sonic said, planning ahead to save some time

"Anything Sonic" Blaze replied

"Well… ya see Metal Sonic has these generators…." He begun to explain

The moon reflected off the water, as the fire's light danced off their faces. Sonic smiled as he laid out his plan before his friends, and they smiled in return at the prospect of helping him save Mobius. The adventure was beginning… for Freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it is done. I will be renaming this story 'The Mobian Adventures: Beginnings' and it shall be marked as 'completed' After about chapter 7 or 8 in 'Mobian: Legacy', will you see chapter one of the sequel work.<strong>

**Why am i doing this? Simple... i realized i have about a good 100+ chapters in mind. I'd hate for them all to be placed under one work, where it totally like 500,000 words or something. Then the reader would have to hunt down where they left off or something...**

**Anyways, i'm starting a new leaf. I want to pick up in the adventures and have fun. Explosions, romance and the like. So i'll be trying to write more like that, and less with the cryptic messages and confusing story lines. That will be left in 'Mobian: Legacy'. **

**Anyways, I WANT original characters to bring in for the sequel story (called 'The Mobian Adventures: Freedom' by the way). Hit me up with a Private Message or visit my forum [available on my profile page]. Be sure to explain your character enough so that i don't botch it in detail...**

**That being said, Thank you all for the kind reviews and so forth on the first 25 chapters of Amy & Sonic's journey. And i hope you'll enjoy the next installment with equal or greater love.**

**With sore wrists and tired back, **

**Steven 'ZiGeNaToR' Ziegler**


End file.
